Prison
by Karayukii
Summary: NARUSASU! Sasuke dikurung dipondok gelap oleh clannya sendiri. Beberapa tahun kemudian dia dikirim ke clan Uzumaki dan menjadi tahanan sang raja Uzumaki yang baru.
1. Chapter 1

**Prison**

**Disclamair : Sekarang Sasukenya punya saya, soalnya Masahi Kishimoto lagi sibuk ngurusin**_** pairing**_** sebelah. Sasukenya udah dibuang *ngarep**

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: T (maybe)**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

.

.

.

**-Lagi demen bikin FF tentang kerajaan-**

.

.

Yukigakure adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada dibawah kekuasaan clan Uchiha. Terletak di bagian utara, dengan daratan hijau yang luas. Dihuni ribuan masyarakat dengan kondisi yang beraneka ragam. Sebagian dari mereka adalah petani, terbanyak kedua dihuni oleh pedagang, selebihnya hanya pekerja buruh, pembuat pedang dan lain-lain. Di bagian jantung kota itu terletak kastil clan Uchiha yang telah memerintah selama ratusan tahun. Bagian selatannya berbatasan dengan Kamigakure dengan sungai panjang sebagai pemisah antar daerah kekuasaan clan. Sedangkan dibagian utara terdapat pepohonan rindang pencakar langit dengan berbagai ekosistem hidup didalamnya.

Letaknya yang terlalu utara membuat musim dingin menjadi lebih menusuk dibanding kota manapun. Salju menyelimuti hampir setiap inchi daratan yang bisa dijangkau. Terkadang terlihat burung gagak berterbangan mengelilingi setiap sisi menara kastil. Berkoar-koar seakan-akan sedang menyampaikan sebuah berita buruk.

Jika musim dingin terasa begitu mencekam, musim semi yang singkat adalah musim ketika semuanya terlihat seperti surga. Rumput hijau menghiasi setiap daratan, pepohonan kembali menemukan warnanya, dan kupu-kupu bertebangan diatas bunga-bunga cantik yang menimbulkan keindahan tersendiri. Dan musim semi biasanya adalah musim yang penuh dengan aktivitas-aktivitas yang menyenangkan.

Walau begitu kastil Uchiha telah ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menghadapi musim dingin yang panjang. Pada musim dingin semua pemanas akan dinyalakan diberbagai sudut dalam kastil, memberikan kehangatan pada seisi ruang. Aktivitas masih bisa berjalan seperti biasa, tapi ketika iklim benar-benar tidak bersahabat, menetap di istana menjadi satu-satunya pilihan. Untuk menghadapi hal itu, sebuah aula besar dibangun diatas aliran air panas untuk menjaga kehangatan ruangannya. Tempat itu biasa digunakan untuk berlatih oleh beberapa anggota kerajaan, menggantikan alun-alun yang terletak di luar kastil.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, duduk di dalam aula ditemani dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Kedua Onyxnya sibuk memandangi dua orang pemuda yang sedang beradu pedang dengan penuh antusias. Bunyi 'klang' menggaung didalam aula setiap kedua benda tajam itu saling berbenturan satu sama lain.

"Tuan muda," Seorang pria tua berusia sekitar 60-an menatap Sasuke sambil meringis tidak puas. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar saja. Di sana tuan muda akan lebih mudah untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran."

Sasuke yang duduk disamping pria tua itu tidak terlalu mengubris ucapannya. Tatapannya masih betah pada dua pemuda yang tengah berlatih. "aku ingin berlatih pedang sekarang juga." katanya antusias.

"Tidak, sebelum umur anda menginjak 10 tahun." Balas sang pria tua tegas.

Sasuke langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria tua itu dengan jengkel. "Aku akan berusia 10 tahun 3 bulan lagi." Sahutnya, "Apa salahnya mempercepat 3 bulan?"

"Berlatih pedang bisa menunggu. Anda harus memahami bagaimana dunia ini bekerja terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah membaca buku ini puluhan kali." Sasuke mendorong buku-buku tebal dari sisinya dengan kasar. "Aku hapal semua isinya."

"Belum semua, tuan muda." Balas sang pria tua, "Saya masih belum melihat anda menyentuh bab 4 dari buku ini." Salah satu buku besar yang tadi disingkirkan Sasuke, kembali di dorong ke arahnya.

Sasuke semakin cemberut. Ia membuka-buka buku itu dengan kasar. "Apa ada hal lain yang harus ku ketahui?" gerutunya. "Aku bosan membaca sejarah para clan!"

"Anda belum bisa maju ke tahapan selanjutnya jika belum mengetahui asal mulanya." Sang pria tua menerangkan.

"Oh yeah terserah sajalah. " Balas Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya tidak perduli. "Sejarahkan tidak akan berubah."

"Betul." Sang pria tua mengangguk-ngangguk, "tapi lewat sejarah kita bisa membentuk masa depan. Nah tuan muda, silahkan dipelajari."

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati tapi pada akhirnya ia menunduk memandang bukunya yang kini telah menampilkan Bab 4 dengan sebuah tulisan tebal menghiasi awal babnya.

**UZUMAKI**

Bab yang belum sempat dibacanya. Ia membaca kalimat pertama, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

"Kenapa clan Uzumaki bisa menjadi penguasa seluruh clan?" Sasuke menoleh kepada gurunya.

"Tuan muda, anda seharusnya sudah tahu. Kisah itu tertulis dalam buku-"

"Kenapa bukan Uchiha yang menjadi penguasa seluruh clan? Bukankah jumlah prajurit Uchiha lebih banyak? Harusnya kita bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki! Yang terkuat lebih cocok jadi pemimpin. Benarkan?" Sasuke mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan tatapan menunggu persetujuan dari sang guru.

"Tapi clan Uzumaki terlalu kebal untuk dihadapi clan Uchiha." Seseorang tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakang Sasuke, mengagetkan sang bocah yang terlalu fokus pada gurunya.

Uchiha Shisui duduk disisi Sasuke, memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Dua orang yang tadi berlatih pedang kini memilih untuk beristirahat. Uchiha Itachi, orang yang melawan shisui tadi, terlihat tengah membaringkan tubuh disamping Shisui. Keringat membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Uchiha pasti bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shisui. "Dengan taktik yang tak terduga dan dengan mata yang bisa membaca gerakan lawan, Uchiha pasti bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki dengan pedangnya."

"Tidak, jika Uzumaki kebal." Bantah Shisui

"Kebal?" Alis Sasuke mengerut tidak mengerti.

"Ya, mereka punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri. Dan mereka punya energi lebih besar dari-"

**Bletak**

"Ouch! Apa-apaan kau Itachi! Kenapa memukulku!"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal ngawur!" Itachi yang sudah bangkit berdiri lagi, mendelik pada Shisui. "Alasan mengapa clan Uzumaki menjadi penguasa karena kita memberinya kepercayaan itu."

"Aku kan cuman bercanda tahu!" Sahut Shisui berang. "Tapi kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku sembarangan, dasar!"

"Ambil pedangmu. Kita bertarung lagi." Tantang Itachi.

"Oh yeah, dengan senang hati." Balas Shisui seraya menyambar pedangnya lalu berlari mengejar Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan setengah fokus dan setengah menerawang.

"Tapi benarkan clan Uchiha itu lebih kuat?" Tanyanya lagi pada sang guru.

Sang pria tua tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum menjawab, "setiap orang punya kelemahan. Tapi terkadang kepercayaan diri yang terlalu besar malah bisa menghancurkan kita semua." Jawabnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke… sasuke… SASUKE!"

Teriakan keras membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Bocah itu membuka matanya dengan kaget, Uchiha Itachi tengah duduk disisinya dengan wajah tegang.

"Kakak, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa tepatnya sang kakak membangunkannya pada jam tidurnya.

"Bangun sekarang!" Perintah Itachi langsung menarik adiknya turun dari tempat tidur.

Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan mengantuk. Matahari masih belum terbit, tapi kenapa kakaknya telah membangunkannya.

"Kakak, kenapa membangunkanku?"

Sasuke masih terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat Itachi sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini."

"Huh?"

Itachi memakaikan jubah bulu yang biasa digunakan Sasuke untuk bepergian. Sasuke merasakan tangan kakaknya sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya terlihat benar-benar pucat, seakan-akan telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apa kita tidak bisa pergi nanti pagi saja?" Tanya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

Tapi Itachi tidak mendengarkannya, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu langsung menggendong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Di luar kamar sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan menyambut Sasuke. Suara teriakan terdengar dimana-mana, belum lagi udara dingin berbau amis tercium di hidung Sasuke. Membuat bocah itu bergidik dan memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Kakak, apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya ketakutan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Itachi tidak menjawab, pemuda itu setengah berlari membawa Sasuke ke suatu tempat jauh ke luar dari istana. Bocah berumur 9 tahun lebih itu hanya mampu mengintip dari jubah bulunya menatap kastil yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Itachi menurunkan Sasuke disebuah pondok di dekat pohon besar. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai tempat yang biasa digunakan Itachi dan Shisui untuk beristirahat saat selesai berburu. Sasuke tahu karena biasanya mereka mengajaknya ikut bersama.

"Masuk ke dalam rumah, jangan keluar sampai aku menjemputmu." Terang Itachi seraya mendorong pintu rumah terbuka.

Sasuke masih kebingungan, ia menatap kedalam rumah tapi tidak bergerak sejengkalpun dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan ketakutan. Ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan mengerikan yang bersumber dari istana. Kini Ia bisa melihat beberapa kobaran api di alun-alun.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu Sasuke." Itachi terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tapi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke cepat ketika Itachi tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku harus kembali ke kastil." Jawab Itachi.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja, aku tidak mau disini sendirian."

Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi, mencegahnya pergi.

"Dengar," Itachi menghela nafas, ia menundukkan tubuhnya berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Anggap saja kita sedang bermain petak umpet. Kau sembunyi disini, jangan berisik dan jangan membuat cahaya sedikitpun. Kau harus terus bersembunyi maka orang-orang itu tidak akan menemukanmu."

"Ta-tapi…" Sasuke semakin tampak ketakutan, kedua Onyx besarnya mulai berair. Sedangkan kedua pipinya terlihat memerah karena kedinginan.

Itachi mengambil tangan Sasuke meremasnya berusaha memberikan keberanian kepada bocah kecil itu. "Kau harus berjanji padaku, Sasuke. Kau akan terus bersembunyi disini sampai aku datang menjemputmu." Ia menarik nafas sebelum kembali menlanjutkan. "Hanya pria pemberani yang bisa menjadi seorang Uchiha. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha, bukan?"

Sasuke mulai terisak, tapi disaat yang sama ia mengangguk. Ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Itachi dan mundur masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku berjanji… akan bersembunyi disini sampai kau kembali." Isaknya.

Itachi tersenyum, senyum penuh arti yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika Itachi menutup pintu. Ia langsung melompat bersembunyi dibawah meja, mendengar bunyi 'klik' pelan di pintu dan suara samar langkah kaki Itachi yang menapak tanah, seperti sedang berlari.

Beberapa saat berlalu setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia meringkuk di bawah meja. Ia kedinginan, jubah bulunya tidak mampu melindunginya dari suhu yang terus turun. Batu marmer yang menjadi alasnya membekukannya. Ia tidak berani menyalakan perapian karena takut asapnya akan membuatnya ketahuan. Ia telah berjanji pada Itachi agar tidak ditemukan oleh orang-orang –siapapun itu.

Sementara itu, suara-suara mengerikan yang tadi terus terdengar dari sekitar kastil kini mulai terdengar semakin samar. Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu berarti pertanda baik atau malah pertanda buruk, ia hanya terus meringkuk menunggu Itachi muncul dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih hangat.

Dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan kerinduan yang menbuncah. Ingin sekali ia bertemu Ibunya, Ayahnya, semua para anggota kerajaan, bahkan gurunya yang selalu ditemuinya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia juga rindu dengan kasur hangat dikamarnya. Ia tidak pernah sadar sebelumnya mengenai betapa nyaman tempat tidurnya itu.

Membayangkan tempat tidurnya membuat rasa kantuk menguasai Sasuke. Bocah itu menguap tanpa suara. Onyxnya terangkat menatap bulan purnama yang mengintip dibalik lubang kecil dibagian atas tembok. _Kapan semua ini akan berlalu? _Pikirnya dalam hati.

…

Rombongan para penunggang kuda menyisir jalan yang beralaskan salju tipis. Orang-orang berbaju besi berjalan memimpin di depan rombongan, masing-masing mengangkat bendera berbentuk garis melingkar yang terus berputar kedalam tak berujung –menunjukkan bahwa mereka berasal dari clan Uzumaki.

Dua diantara rombongan menggunakan baju yang lebih tipis namun terlihat lebih elegan. Jubah bulunya sedikit bergoyang dipunggung mereka setiap kuda menapak jalan. Keduanya berambut pirang dan berwajah hampir mirip satu sama lain. Hanya saja yang satu berukuran lebih kecil dari pria yang lainnya.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap kastil kerajaan Uchiha dengan tidak puas. Ia setengah cemberut menunggangi kudanya masuk kedalam gerbang istana.

"Kita tidak akan lama disini." Seseorang yang terus berada disisinya selama perjalanan, menyadari keengganan sang putra mahkota.

"Jangan tersinggung Obito, aku hanya merasa lebih baik menghabiskan waktu berlatih pedang dibanding menghabiskan waktu 1 bulan penuh untuk sampai kemari." Balas Naruto, "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan disini? Semuanya tertutup oleh salju!"

"Ku dengar mereka punya tempat sendiri untuk berlatih." Obito memberitahukan. "Uchiha banyak melahirkan para ksatria tangguh meskipun keadaan iklim di daerahnya tidak terlalu memadai."

"Yah, mereka kuat dan pintar, dan itulah mengapa mereka sulit untuk diatur." Perkataan Naruto keluar secara spontan sebelum sempat dicegahnya. Berikutnya ia melirik Obito dengan pandangan tidak enak, "Bukan maksudku untuk menjatuhkan clanmu Obito, aku hanya mengkopi apa yang dikatakan Ayahku tentang mereka."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Selain nama aku tidak punya ikatan apapun dengan mereka." Sahut Obito tidak perduli. Ia bergerak kedepan menyusul pria berambut pirang lainnya.

Sedangkan Naruto telah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jembatan batu panjang yang akan membawanya ke pintu gerbang istana. Ketika mereka melewati gerbang besar kastil Uchiha terlihat barisan rapi orang berbaju tebal menyambut mereka. Semuanya menunduk hormat kepada rombongannya.

Namikaze Minato, orang yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin dari kelima clan, turun dari kudanya. Ia berjalan mendatangi seorang pria yang menunduk dibarisan paling depan. Pria itu masih menunduk tak bergerak bahkan ketika Minato sampai dihadapannya.

"Bangun." Perintah Minato.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Serentak orang-orang dibelakangnya mengikuti gerakannya.

"Yang Mulia." Katanya dengan nada penuh hormat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Minato masih dengan nada yang sama, seperti sebuah perintah.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Naka, pemimpin baru di clan Uchiha."

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Kami telah sepakat untuk menggulingkan pemerintahannya. Kami menganggap ia tidak cukup baik untuk memimpin clan Uchiha." Jelas Naka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "walau begitu kami memakamkannya di bawah tanah bersama dengan pendahulunya."

Minato diam selama beberapa saat, ia menatap Naka seakan-akan sedang menimbang sesuatu. kediamannya ini membuat seorang wanita berambut panjang ikal, yang mungkin berusia belasan tahun, mendekati Minato.

"Jamuan telah disiapkan di dalam kastil, Yang Mulia." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kami merasa benar-benar tersanjung, raja mau datang kemari. Kami telah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut clan Uzumaki."

Minato menatap gadis itu dengan penuh perhatian, "Kau…?"

"Uchiha Naori, Yang Mulia. Dia adalah adik perempuanku." Naka membalas sementara Naori mengangkat sedikit gaunnya untuk melakukan salam penghormatan layaknya seorang bangsawan.

"Gerbang Uchiha akan selalu terbuka untuk clan Uzumaki." Kata gadis itu disela-sela salam penghormatannya. Ia juga melirik Naruto yang masih berada diatas kudanya, memberikan senyum penuh keanggunan –yang ditanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Mereka tampak lebih ramah dari Fugaku." Minato berbisik pelan disamping Obito ketika mereka mulai berjalan memasuki aula utama. "Sayang, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka."

"Aku akan memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk tetap waspada." Kata Obito yang langsung berputar kembali ke lapangan tempat para pasukannya berada.

Sementara Minato memasuki istana, Naruto turun dari kudanya seraya memandang sekelilingnya dengan lebih seksama. Kastil Uchiha benar-benar berkebalikan dengan kastil yang dimiliki Uzumaki. Batu-batu kokoh dibentuk sedemikian rupa, terlihat begitu dingin dan hampa. Tidak ada keramahan dalam istana tersebut seperti sebuah air mancur raksasa yang dimiliki kastil clan Uzumaki. Yah, Naruto menebak itu tidak akan merubah apapun, ia yakin airnya akan membeku dalam suhu seperti ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Naruto tertarik dan sedikit membuatnya berdecak kagum. Terlihat jelas Clan Uchiha sangat menyayangi alamnya –mereka menjaganya. Semuanya terlihat rapi walau nampak kosong. Tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat pepohonan rindang dari dalam kastil. Tempat yang cocok untuk berburu. Di daerahnya mereka harus berkuda seharian untuk menemukan hutan yang bagus untuk berburu. Disini Naruto hanya perlu jalan kaki sebentar, dia bahkan tidak perlu menginap di hutan. Ia bisa bolak balik dari istana ke tempat buruannya.

"Beritahukan pada Ayahku, aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."Kata Naruto pada seorang pengawal yang mengambil kudanya.

Pengawal itu mengangguk, sambil berseru, "Ya, Tuanku."

Berikutnya Naruto telah berlari-lari ke dalam pepohonan yang rindang. Menginjak ranting-ranting beku yang jatuh teronggok di tanah. Hutan itu lebih sepi dari yang diperkirakannya, mungkin karena hewan-hewan memilih untuk tertidur pada musim dingin. Jika benar begitu, percuma saja ia merasa bergairah saat melihat hutan ini.

Naruto merengut, lalu menendang ranting beku, sebelum berputar bermaksud kembali ke kastil. Sampai sesuatu kembali membangkitkan keingintahuannya. Ia melihat sebuah… pondok? rumah? Yah mungkin hanya gundukan batu beratap… dan berpintu –Naruto menyadarinya setelah berada cukup dekat dengan bangunan itu.

Pintu kayu besar yang dikunci dengan sebuah gembok besar. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah cerobong yang mengeluarkan asap. Alisnya berkerut bingung. ia berusaha mengintip ke dalam pondok, tapi tidak ada jendela, hanya ada sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi panjang diatas tembok. Terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau oleh Naruto –bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekalipun.

Tok Tok Tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan ujung sepatunya. "Ada orang didalam?" Tanyanya.

Hening cukup lama. Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya, asap masih mengepul keluar dari dalam cerobong asap. Ia yakin sekali rumah ini ada penghuninya.

Dan kemudian sebuah suara menyahut, seperti suara anak-anak. "Siapa disana?" suara itu berkata.

Naruto langsung cemberut, tidak senang dengan jawaban yang diterimanya. "Aku adalah orang pertama yang bertanya. Perkenalkan dirimu dahulu."

"Oh, maaf." orang dibalik pintu menyahut cepat-cepat, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Naruto.

"…."

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam. Bukakan pintunya." Naruto berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku tidak bisa, pintunya terkunci."

Naruto melirik gembok dipintu dengan tidak puas, ia berdecak lalu kembali berkata. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?"

"Bersembunyi." Sasuke manjawab.

"Sembunyi?" Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut tidak mengerti, "dari siapa?"

Bocah dibalik pintu diam sejenak. Ia terdengar tidak yakin saat menjawab, "dari orang-orang."

"Orang-orang itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, kakakku menyuruhku bersembunyi dari orang-orang. Aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Huh?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Aku… juga tidak begitu mengerti." Kembali terdengar nada ragu. "Tapi kurasa mereka telah menemukanku."

"…"

"Ada seseorang setiap hari kemari mengantar makanan untukku, kurasa aku telah ketahuan."

Naruto menunduk melihat rempahan makanan dari bawah celah pintu. ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lantai batu, mengintip ruangan didalam dari celah pintu tersebut. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain dua pasang kaki kecil yang dibalut dengan sepatu bulu.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Sasuke kembali menyahut ketika Naruto telah tegak kembali.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau melihat kakakku?"

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi." Kata Sasuke. "ia menyuruhku bersembunyi disini, tapi karena aku sudah ketahuan, kupikir sudah waktunya aku untuk keluar." ada jedah selama beberapa detik. Suara berikutnya terdengar agak bergetar seakan-akan sang bocah tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. "Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung datang. Bisa kau menolongku mencarinya?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, merasa kasihan. "Berapa lama kau berada disni?"

"Mungkin sebulan. Agak sulit menghitung hari, tidak ada jam, dan terkadang sinar matahari yang redup membuatku sedikit bingung." Jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

Naruto mengangguk, ia menatap matahari yang tertutupi oleh dedaunan pohon.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kakakmu…"

"Oh," Sasuke terdengar begitu kecewa.

"Tapi aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?" Suara anak itu meninggi dengan penuh harap.

"Aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mengeluarkanmu. Dia adalah Raja dari kelima clan."

"Wow… kau anak raja? Berarti kau putra mahkota?"

"Ya."

Terdengar decak penuh kekaguman dari dalam rumah, membuat dada Naruto membuncah penuh kebanggaan.

"Tunggu disini aku akan berbicara dengan ayahku." Kata Naruto lagi.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu berbalik, lalu berlari menuju kastil. Langsung pergi ke aula utama tempat dimana ayahnya berada. Ia mendorong sebuah pintu kayu besar terbuka untuk memasuki aula tersebut. Disana Ayahnya dan dua orang Uchiha tengah duduk saling berhadapan di depan meja bundar yang penuh dengan makanan.

Seorang gadis, yang diketahui Naruto sebagai Uchiha Naori langsung beridiri dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Silahkan bergabung dengan kami, Putra Mahkota. Anda tumbuh dengan baik…" Kata gadis itu. tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkannya ia berjalan melewatinya untuk berbicara dengan Ayahnya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah rumah didalam hutan." Naruto memberitahukan ayahnya. "Ada seorang anak didalamnya."

"Aku lupa memperingatkan." Naka tiba-tiba berbicara, kedua Onyxnya menatap Naruto. "Hutan bukan tempat yang baik untuk bermain."

"Aku tidak bermain!" Balas Naruto tersinggung. Ia paling benci diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

"Tetap saja, tempat itu berbahaya untuk anda, Yang Mulia…"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedingin es, "Dan lagipula aku sedang berbicara dengan Ayahku, jadi bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?"

Wajah sang Uchiha pria langsung mengeras. Ekspresinya masih sama datarnya dengan sebelumnya, tapi Naruto melihat dengan sangat jelas sebuah kilatan di kedua Onyxnya yang gelap. Hanya sekilas.

"Sopan santun, Naruto." Minato menegurnya. "Kau lebih muda darinya, jadi hormati dia."

Naruto berdecak tidak perduli. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Ayahnya dan kembali pada topik utama. "Anak lelaki itu, bisakah ayah mengeluarkannya?"

Alis Minato berkerut bingung, ia menatap Uchiha pria dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Siapa anak lelaki itu?"

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Yang Mulia. Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, kami mengurungnya sebagai tawanan, untuk menjaga keamanan clan Uchiha."

"Ia hanya anak-anak." celetuk Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya sendirian didalam hutan?"

"Tempat itu masih jauh lebih baik dari dalam sel tahanan."kali ini Naori yang menyahut. Masih tersenyum, ia melangkah ke kursinya. "Dia punya segalanya, kami mengirim orang setiap hari untuk mengantarkannya makanan."

Naruto menatap Naori dengan tidak mengerti, "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padanya? Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya."

"Pffft," Naori menahan tawa, "Yang Mulia tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia berada didalam rumah, tidak ada satu sudutpun yang bisa memberikan keleluasaan bagi anda untuk bisa menatap wajahnya."

"I-Itu…"

"Uchiha Itachi adalah Putra pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku. Sebelum mati, ia berhasil membunuh ksatria terkuat kami." Jelas Naori kalem, yang langsung membuat Naruto diam. "Dan umurnya bahkan belum sampai 18 tahun. Kami menahan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai bentuk keamanan. Kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk melepaskannya."

Naruto menatap Naori masih dengan pandangan tidak terima. Dia masih merasa bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Suaranya terdengar begitu muda, dan Naruto yakin, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bocah malang itu bahkan mengira kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, masih hidup dan akan mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu.

"Ayah," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke satu-satunya pria blonde selain dirinya. "Aku telah berjanji akan mengeluarkannya dari sana."

"Maafkan jika kami terdengar kasar, tapi Uchiha Sasuke adalah tawanan kami. Kami harap anda tidak terlalu ikut campur…"

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepada Ayahku!" Naruto memotong. Kedua iris birunya mengancam berbahaya kepada Uchiha Naka, "dia adalah rajamu, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Apa kau sedang meremehkan clan Uzumaki?"

Naruto memandang Ayahnya yang masih terlihat kalem, berharap sang Ayah akan memberikan hukuman mati kepada pria yang telah lancang tersebut. Tapi Minato sama sekali tidak menunjukkan lagak seakan-akan ia sedang marah. Dan perkataan yang meluncur dari mulutnya malah hampir membuat Naruto tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

"Mereka benar, kita tidak bisa mencampuri urusan mereka seenaknya." Katanya, "Lagipula ini demi kebaikan clan Uchiha sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Terimakasih atas pengertiannya, Yang Mulia." Naori berkata sambil menuangkan anggur ke gelas Minato, "Ini adalah minuman terbaik yang Uchiha miliki, disimpan selama bertahun-tahun di gudang bawah tanah kami." Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya…" Balas Minato sambil menuangkan isi gelas itu ke mulutnya.

Sementara Naruto menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan mengeras. Kekecewaan memenuhi dirinya, kenyataan tentang ayahnya membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ia berdecih lalu berputar berjalan tegap dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan aula.

Di luar, terlihat Obito sedang berbicara kepada seorang pengawal, ia menunduk ketika melihat Naruto.

"Ada masalah, Yang Mulia?" Tanyanya begitu menyadari wajah kesal Naruto.

"Ayahku," kata Naruto, "dia lemah!"

Obito melirik pintu aula yang sedikit terbuka, melihat rajanya tengah tertawa bersama dengan dua anggota Uchiha lainnya. "Dia sedang mempertahankan perdamaian seluruh clan."

"Perdamaian?" Ulang Naruto dengan nada mencemooh, "kau sebut ini perdamaian? Clan Uchiha menggulingkan ketua clannya sendiri dan Clan Sabaku memperlakukan keturunannya seperti sebuah alat. Cih dia hanya takut kehilangan posisinya sebagai pemimpin seluruh klan. Dia lemah! Uzumaki tidak lemah!"

Obito tidak mengatakan apapun, ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto, mendengar semua luapan emosi yang dikeluarkan remaja itu.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai orang-orang itu menusuknya dari belakang." Naruto berdesis seraya berjalan keluar kastil. "Jangan ikuti aku." Perintahnya, sebelum melompati pagar bebatuan pendek, lalu berjalan cepat menuju rerumputan.

…

Sasuke duduk bersandar di pintu pondoknya, memasang telinganya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terdengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Kedua Onyxnya menatapi kobaran api diperapian. Satu-satunya penghangat diruangan itu.

Berhari-hari di pondok ini membuatnya letih. Berbagai alasan terus bermunculan dikepalanya mengenai absennya keberadaan Itachi. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, kakaknya selalu menepati janjinya. Tapi semakin dalam ia berpikir semakin takut ia akan jawabannya. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan terburuk.

Sasuke mengambil rotinya, menggigitnya sedikit lalu kembali meletakkannya di piring. Ia tidak boleh boros makanan. Bagaimana jika suatu hari pengantar makanan itu tidak datang lagi.

Beberapa jam berlalu begitu saja, hari mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk memandang pintu. seakan-akan ia bisa melihat menembus pintu itu.

_Ia tidak kembali_, Pikirnya dengan kecewa. _Mungkin ia tidak akan datang lagi, _suara di hatinya berkata, _seperti Itachi._

Sasuke berjalan ke dekat perapian. Malam selalu terasa dua kali lebih dingin dibanding waktu lainnya. ia membaringkan dirinya menghadap perapian. Bergelung dengan alas kain tua apuk yang berdebu. Ia berbaring dengan hati dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir turun dipipinya yang merah akibat kedinginan.

Tbc

.

**Rada mirip sama Kingslyer, tapi ini beda kok**

**Semoga penyakit malas saya gak kumat di FF ini hahaha**

**Jangan lupa review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prison**

**-Part 2-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto tapi Sasukenya punya saya *masih ngarep**

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

.

.

.

Sasuke biasanya tertidur diatas jerami yang hangat, tapi hari itu ia ketiduran di atas lantai batu yang dingin. ia terbangun dengan tubuh pegal-pegal dan hidung tersumbat. Sepertinya dia masuk angin. awalnya ia ingin berteriak memanggil ibunya, Ibunya pasti akan membuatkan obat untuknya jika tahu Sasuke sakit. tetapi kemudian dia sadar, Ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia sendirian.

Sasuke menegakkan dirinya duduk di dekat perapian yang sudah padam. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan hampa sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. Rasanya dia sudah seabad di tempat itu. ingin rasanya dia keluar, bermain sambil mandi sinar matahari.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. ia selalu melakukan ini ketika rasa rindu menjeratnya atau ketakutan menguasainya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh sakit. Rasa sakit membuatnya teringat pada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Selama beberapa menit dia tetap pada posisi itu, sampai ketika suara gesekan rerumputan membuatnya mengangkat kembali wajahnya. ia menunggu, dia yakin itu adalah si pengantar makanan. Tetapi seberapa lamapun dia menunggu, pintu yang biasanya di buka dan makanan yang biasanya digeser dengan kasar, tak kunjung datang. Siapapun orang itu, dia bukan pengantar makanan.

Sasuke melompat ke depan pintu dengan bersemangat. Jika bukan pengantar makanan pastilah si putra mahkota. Dia datang untuk mengeluarkannya. Dan dia bisa bertemu ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sakit.

"Apakah itu kau, putra mahkota?" Sasuke menyahut dengan ceria.

Jawaban yang didapatkannya lebih lama dari yang diharapkan, seolah-olah seseorang diujung sana agak ragu menjawab.

"Ya. Ini aku."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke lantai untuk mengintip. Dia bisa melihat dua kaki berdiri agak jauh dari depan pondok. "Apa kau datang untuk mengeluarkanku? Apa aku bisa keluar sekarang?"

Kali ini ia mendapatkan jawaban jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya. "tidak. tidak sekarang."

"Apa?" kekecewaan Sasuke terdengar sampai ke suaranya, "kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu."

"Tapi kau kan putra mahkota."

"Aku tidak punya kekuasaan untuk itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Semua kegairahannya meluap begitu saja. "Ka-kau tidak bisa?" Ulangnya dengan kecewa, "kalau begitu kau bisa suruh kakakku? Kau maukan membantuku menemukannya?"

Lagi, ada jeda sebelum suara disana menyahut. "Kakakmu tidak akan bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah meninggal."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sasuke menatap pintu tanpa berkedip. Dia pasti salah dengar. Mana mungkin. "kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Uchiha Itachi sudah meninggal."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. _Meninggal…?_

Tidak! ini tidak benar! Sasuke menolak untuk mempercayainya. Orang ini pasti salah. Itachi tidak mungkin mati. Kakaknya sangat kuat. dia tidak pernah kalah bahkan ketika melawan prajurit terkuat Ayahnya sekalipun. "Kakakku masih hidup! Jangan bohong!" Suaranya meninggi dengan sendirinya. Rasa marah menguasainya. Kenapa si putra mahkota itu berbohong padanya? Apa dia pikir itu lucu?

"Aku tidak bohong!" Suara di ujung sana terdengar mantap, membuat Sasuke semakin marah. "Orang-orang dari clanmu sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Siapapun orang itu, ia telah mengatakan kebohongan. Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayainya. "Aku tahu kau seorang penipu!" Tuduh Sasuke kasar. "Kau bilang kau putra mahkota tetapi mengeluarkanku dari sini saja kau tidak bisa! Kau pasti hanya orang biasa kan? Jangan berbohong! Dasar penipu! "

"Aku benar-benar putra mahkota!" Suara di ujung sana terdengar jengkel, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Kau pikir aku percaya!" Suara Sasuke menjadi serak saking kerasnya ia berteriak. Tenggorokannya sakit tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. "Jika kau putra mahkota kenapa kau tidak bisa mengeluarkanku?"

"Itu karena ayahku tidak mengizinkannya!"

"Itu hanya alasanmu sajakan? Ayahmu bukannya tidak mengizinkan, dia memang tidak bisa. Karena dia hanya orang biasa!"

"AYAHKU SEORANG RAJA!" Raung Naruto murka.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi!" Balas Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh dari pintu. ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula seraya bersandar di tembok yang dingin sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Percuma berbicara dengan si penipu. Dia sama sekali tidak berguna.

Naruto diluar sana juga tidak menyahut. Sasuke yakin wajah orang itu pasti merah padam saking marahnya. Dia tidak berhasil menipunya. Sasuke merasa senang. Itu pembalasan untuknya karena telah mengatakan Itachi mati. Kakaknya tidak mungkin mati. Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayainya.

Tetapi saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, rasa takut tiba-tiba mencengkramnya. Kejadian malam itu, yang telah menghantui malam-malam Sasuke selama ini, kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Teriakan-teriakan, api yang berkobar, dan bau darah dimana-mana membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa pada malam itu sesuatu hal yang buruk mungkin saja _memang _terjadi.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya selama ini, ia terlalu takut. kemudian kebenaran tiba-tiba menamparnya. Sasuke tahu, selama ini Itachi selalu datang untuk menolong saat dirinya dalam bahaya. Dia tidak akan pernah mencampakkan Sasuke seperti ini. dia selalu ada disaat Sasuke membutuhkannya. tapi jika Itachi tidak datang untuk menyelamatkannya, itu berarti dia memang tidak bisa datang. Itu berarti… _Itachi benar-benar sudah mati_…

Sasuke memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Ia meredam batuknya. Rasanya hawa menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, tetapi anehnya sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa panas seperti membakarnya. Kepalanya sakit seperti mau pecah. Sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Ia merasa akan gila jika memikirkan keluarganya yang lain. Jika Itachi mati, bagaimana dengan ibu dan Ayahnya?

_Apa mereka juga mati?_

Ada suara aneh yang menggema di ruangan itu. Sasuke membutuhkan waktu untuk menyadari bahwa itu suaranya sendiri. suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Bocah kecil itu gemetar sambil terisak pelan. Ia menatap ruangan itu dengan pandangannya yang kabur. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke _benar-benar_ merasa sendirian.

…

Naruto duduk di kamarnya yang asing. Ia mencengkram pisau kecil, menggunakannya untuk menusuk-nusuk meja kayunya dengan berang. Berani-beraninya bocah itu menuduhnya sebagai penipu. _Lancang sekali! Lidah bocah itu harus di potong!_ Ia merasa bisa membunuh orang saking marahnya. Tetapi kemarahannya itu juga diiringi dengan rasa malu yang dalam. Ia sudah memberikan janji, tapi tidak bisa menepatinya. Perasaan itu juga sangat mengganggunya.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, ia merasa perlu untuk bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berbohong. Namun rasa malu membuatnya kembali terduduk di kursinya. Ia tidak bisa menepati janji itu.

Naruto menendang mejanya sampai terbalik. Ia kesal dengan ketidakmampuannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini. Sebagai pelampiasan emosi, Naruto melempar pisaunya dengan marah. Pisau itu langsung menancap di lukisan terdekat dari pintu, hampir mengenai seorang pelayan yang baru masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Tu-tuan…" Wajah pelayan itu pucat pasi. Kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang nampan, bergetar hebat.

"Apa!" Naruto membentaknya, membuat sang pelayan berjengit semakin takut.

"Sa-saya mengantar ma-kanan tuan…" Sahut pelayan itu terbata-bata. Mata hitamnya melirik meja yang kini telah terbalik karena amukan Naruto. ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meletakkan nampan itu ke kursi. Lalu dengan terburu-buru berjalan keluar lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tahu dia bisa saja menjadi korban selanjutnya seperti lukisan itu jika tidak segera pergi.

Alih-alih berjalan menyentuh makanannya, Naruto malah membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Nafasnya berat dan dia masih sangat jengkel.

_Bocah tengik itu! _Batinnya marah, _beraninya membuatku seperti ini!_

…

Keesokan harinya Naruto kembali memasuki hutan, dia berdiri di depan pondok dalam kebisuan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya seperti memiliki hutang dan harga dirinya adalah jaminannya. Awalnya ia hanya berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Dia sedang memutar otak memikirkan bagaimana melakukan sapaan yang keren dan tidak memelas. Setidaknya dengan memberikan kesan yang _cool_ dia bisa mendapatkan kembali wibawanya sebagai putra mahkota.

Naruto berdeham keras, menunggu bocah di dalam sana menyahutinya. Ia menunggu, tapi tidak ada sambutan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar berasal dari burung hantu yang beruhu-uhu didalam kegelapan disisi lain hutan.

Naruto mengernyit tidak senang. _Apa dia akan mendiamiku sekarang?_ Gumam Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu dengan ujung sepatunya, ingin membuat bocah di dalam sana marah. _Lebih baik membuatnya marah daripada diacuhkan seperti pecundang_. Tetapi lagi-lagi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Naruto memelototi pintu seolah-olah pintu itu akan bergoyang terbuka karena takut. tetapi tentu saja pintu itu masih kokoh tertutup dengan gembok besar menggantung di lubangnya. Naruto berdecak marah. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Hoi bocah tengik!" Ia menyahut sambil memukul-mukul pintu, lagi-lagi ia hanya mendapat kebisuan. _Sialan! _Umpatnya berang.

Dia mundur selangkah, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tidak ada asap yang keluar dari cerobong. _Aneh sekali, apa bocah tengik itu tidak kedinginan?_ Pikirnya. Dia saja merasa seperti akan membeku saking dinginnya.

Marah, malu, dan kecewa berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam diri Naruto. ia menendang pintu dengan berang untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kastil yang hangat. Bocah tengik itu sekarang mendiaminya, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang berani melakukan ini padanya. Naruto terlalu sibuk menggerutu sampai-sampai tidak melihat seorang pelayan wanita berjalan melewatinya ke arah yang baru didatangi Naruto.

Belum terlalu jauh melangkah, pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu terpaksa berhenti ketika seekor burung gagak menukik ke arahnya, mengepakkan sayapnya ke pipi Naruto dengan keras lalu kembali terbang tinggi seolah-olah sengaja membuat amarah Naruto semakin berkobar. _Apa semua makhluk di tempat ini membenciku!_ Batinnya kesal. Ia menyambar sebuah batu, ingin membalas sang burung gagak, tetapi burung itu sudah menghilang entah kemana dan perhatian Naruto terlanjur teralihkan oleh kehadiran seorang pelayan yang berjalan cepat melewatinya dengan wajah cemas.

Naruto melongo, _apa yang terjadi? _

Tapi Naruto bisa melihat pintu pondok terbuka. Pintu tempat bocah tengik itu tinggal. Sang pelayan sepertinya ceroboh dan lupa menguncinya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto, sekarang ia bisa menghukum si bocah tengik itu. ia berlari dengan bersemangat kembali ke pondok, menaiki dua tangga lalu mendorong pintu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Ruangan itu kelihatan hampa seperti kastil Uchiha. Tetapi berkecukupan. Semua hal-hal yang diperlukan ada disana, kecuali jendela dan tempat empuk untuk menghempaskan diri. Si wanita Uchiha itu benar, tempat itu jauh lebih baik daripada sel tahanan.

Suara isakan menarik perhatian Naruto. ia menunduk dan hampir terlonjak kaget ketika melihat seorang bocah laki-laki kecil terbaring di atas lantai batu. Gemetar dengan mata terpejam. Naruto mendekatinya, menatapnya dari dekat. Anak itu kedinginan di balik jubahnya. Gigi bergemeletuk dan alis mengerut. Ia seperti orang yang sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Uchiha?" Panggil Naruto menggoyang tubuhnya. Tidak ada reaksi, bocah itu terus menggigil. Naruto melepaskan jaketnya sendiri lalu menyelimuti sang bocah.

_Dia sakit_, pikir Naruto. ia melirik sekitarnya dengan khawatir. Tetapi hanya ada dia disana. mungkin lebih baik dia memanggil tabib. Naruto baru akan beranjak ketika merasakan lengannya dicengkram dengan kuat, ia menoleh kembali kepada sang uchiha.

Dengan perlahan kedua mata anak itu terbuka, menampilkan iris obsidian bagai mutiara hitam yang berkilauan. Naruto mematung menatap anak itu. Iris safirnya seperti tengah ditangkap oleh pesona sang onyx. Cengkraman anak itu melemah dan saat tangannya akan terlepas, Naruto meraihnya menggenggamnya erat. Tidak mengerti kenapa, ia merasa anak itu akan mati jika Naruto melepaskannya.

Ada tiga orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pondok. Satu diantaranya langsung menuju ke sang bocah, dan satunya lagi menarik Naruto mundur.

"Anda tidak boleh disini tuan." Kata pria muda berambut hitam yang menarik Naruto. "Bawa dia pergi." lanjutnya kepada pelayan wanita yang kelihatan bingung.

Pelayan itu memegang lengan Naruto, lalu setengah menariknya ke luar dari pondok. "Saya antar anda kembali ke kastil." Katanya.

Naruto hanya terpaku menatap sang bocah yang kini tertutupi oleh punggung seorang lelaki tua. Ia seperti dihipnotis oleh mata itu, merasa isi kepalanya dikosongkan begitu saja dan digantikan oleh wajah sang uchiha. Ia seperti lupa daratan dan berada di dunianya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak menyadari dirinya yang setengah di tarik kembali ke kastil oleh seorang pelayan. Wajah bocah itu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Anak itu terluka dan sedang memohon pertolongan. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang tepatnya diinginkan bocah itu. Ketika Naruto telah kembali kepada kesadarannya ia telah berada di depan pintu ek besar, bertatapan dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tidak terlalu di sukai Naruto.

"Ada apa Yang mulia? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naori, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan kasar menepisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Naruto dingin lalu berlari kembali ke luar kastil.

…

Hari-hari berikutnya, salju turun dengan lebat. Kembali mewarnai setiap sisi Yukigakure dengan warna putih. Beberapa pelayan bilang bahwa ini merupakan salju terakhir sebelum musim semi datang dan mereka merayakannya. Naruto sendiri meringkuk diatas sofa depan perapian karena kedinginan. Dia tidak biasa dengan cuaca seperti ini. Saat salju tidak turun saja dia sudah harus menggunakan baju tebal berlapis-lapis untuk menghangatkan diri apalagi jika saat salju turun begini, dia pasti tidak akan tahan dengan dinginnya.

Terkurung di kastil Uchiha sebenarnya membuat Naruto bosan. Walau semua fasilitas tersedia dia masih tetap merasa asing dan tidak leluasa. Kehadiran beberapa anggota keluarga Uchiha juga membuat Naruto tidak betah tinggal disana. Tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto, ayahnya telihat luar biasa ceria tinggal di tempat itu. itu sebenarnya membuat Naruto agak jengkel.

"Wanita itu pintar menjilat." Naruto berkata kepada Obito, saat dia mengantar Naruto ke ruang pelatihan Uchiha. Naruto tidak begitu suka dengan para Uchiha, jadi ia meminta Obito untuk mengantarkannya.

"Wanita itu?" Sang tangan kanan raja meminta penegasan dengan halus.

"Uchiha Naori itu."

Obito tidak langsung menjawab. mereka telah sampai di ruang pelatihan. Obito mendorong pintu itu terbuka, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk lebih dulu.

"Naori sebenarnya gadis yang menyenangkan."

"Ia mengurung seorang bocah sepuluh tahun di dalam hutan!"

Obito menatap Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa ini alasanmu tidak menyukainya?"

"Bocah uchiha itu sedang sakit!" balas Naruto tajam seakan-akan hal itu merupakan hal terkeji yang pernah diketahuinya.

"Tabib telah memastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja." Balas Obito. Ekspresinya masih sama, penuh ketertarikan saat memandang Naruto. "Kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Otaknya agak lambat mencerna pertanyaan Obito. Sesungguhnya dia malah bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri. _Benar, kenapa aku begitu perhatian padanya? _Batinnya.

Perasaan ini masih sangat misterius bagi Naruto. Awalnya ia merasa malu karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya, tetapi setelah menatap langsung wajah sang bocah, Naruto merasakan perasaan lain muncul dan memerangkapnya. Tatapan Uchiha itu membuatnya ingin menjaganya, melepaskan semua belenggu kesakitan yang dirasakannya. Jawaban itu pasti terdengar seperti lelucon jika ia mengatakannya kepada Obito. Tetapi Naruto benar-benar ingin melakukan itu. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sang Uchiha telah mencuri semua perhatiannya. Ia bahkan mulai menyalahkan salju karena menghambatnya menjenguk sang Uchiha.

Naruto sendiri masih merasa aneh dengan perasaannya ini. Dia bahkan baru bertemu sekali dengan sang Uchiha tetapi efek yang diberikan sang Uchiha pada dirinya begitu besarnya hingga Naruto tidak bisa fokus pada hal lain selain si bocah raven itu.

"Kapan kita akan pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang menapaki lantai kayu. Beberapa orang yang juga berada di ruangan langsung menunduk hormat saat melihatnya.

"Saat salju reda." Jawab Obito, "itu tidak akan lama lagi."

Prediksi Obito memang selalu tepat. Dua hari kemudian salju benar-benar berhenti dan setelah sekian lama Naruto bisa merasakan matahari mulai menghangatkan suhu di tempat itu. Salju mulai mencair dan orang-orang mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan perjalanan ke selatan, yaitu kembali ke kastil clan Uzumaki.

Beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatannya Naruto kembali ke pondok itu. tempat itu telah kembali dikunci dan sama hampanya seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi di hutan mulai terdengar berbagai suara kehidupan yang menenangkan. Naruto berdiri didepan pintu kayu besar pondok itu, menatap gembok besar yang menguncinya.

"Hei bocah tengik." Panggil Naruto lantang.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam pondok, tetapi Naruto bisa mendengar suara sesuatu bergerak di dalam sana. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke pintu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Lanjut Naruto, "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan menepati janjiku padamu. Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana dan saat aku telah mengeluarkanmu, kau harus meminta maaf padaku dan menarik kata-katamu bahwa aku seorang penipu." ada nada jeda, Naruto menunggu sebuah tanggapan yang sayangnya tidak pernah datang. Naruto mendengus tidak puas, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Sampai saat itu tiba persiapkan dirimu baik-baik Uchiha Sasuke."

Sunyi, tidak ada balasan dari sang bocah raven. Kedutan kecil langsung muncul dipelipis Naruto. Pidato singkatnya jadi terasa tidak keren. Tetapi kemudian Naruto merasakan pintu sedikit bergetar dengan bunyi pelan. Bocah Uchiha didalam pondok tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Naruto tersenyum, setiap kata yang dilontarkannya diserap baik-baik oleh orang yang diinginkannya.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu berdiri tegap di depan pintu. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari menuju kastil.

_Saat waktunya tiba, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacuhkanku lagi! _Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_Seven Years Later_)

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan perapian di dalam pondoknya. Mata hitamnya yang jernih berkilauan memantulkan kobaran api perapian. Ia terlihat sedang dalam dunianya sendiri, melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara gemuruh dan teriakan dari balik dinding temboknya.

Terjadi serangan-serangan selama beberapa minggu ini. Sasuke bisa merasakan lantai pondoknya bergetar ketika benda-benda besar menghantam tanah. Perang itu pastilah lebih besar dari perang-perang sebelumnya. Sasuke bisa menebak bahwa mereka telah sampai pada titik klimaks dimana pemenang dan pecundang akan ditentukan pada malam ini.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak begitu memusingkannya. Siapapun pihak yang menang, tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh dengannya. Ia akan tetap disini di dalam pondok kecilnya yang tenang jauh dari dunia luar yang kini bagaikan mimpi yang tidak bisa diraih Sasuke.

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia bisa merasakan pintu pondoknya di ketuk dengan keras, suara-suara meminta diselamatkan terdengar dari balik pintu. Sasuke hanya mendesis tidak jelas. Apa yang mereka harapkan? Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk mereka?

Bahkan pelayan yang biasa mengantarkan makanan untuk Sasuke kini sudah tidak pernah lagi menggunakan pintu. mereka mulai memasukkannya melalui celah lubang kecil di atas pondok. Sasuke bertanya-tanya sendiri apa mereka menghilangkan kuncinya, hingga susah payah memanjat tembok untuk memberikannya makanan.

Suara-suara derap kaki seperti mengelilingi pondoknya. Tetapi ketukan-ketukan di pintu telah menghilang, siapapun diluar sana memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain atau dengan terpaksa harus menuju ke tempat lain. Menghitung derap langkah kaki mereka, jelas ada lebih dari tiga orang diluar sana. Saling mengejar satu sama lain. Teriakan-teriakan mengerikan memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke.

"_Bunuh pengkhianat itu! Bunuh mereka semua!_"

Imajinasi liar mulai memerangkap Sasuke. ia bisa membayangkan para pria berpakaian lengkap dengan baju besinya berlarian di sekitar hutan sambil membawa pedang panjang melengkung yang berkilau oleh darah, mengejar yang lain dengan wajah beringas dan tanpa ampun.

Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Sudah cukup, dia tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Teriakan-teriakan itu begitu nyaring sampai-sampai Sasuke yakin itu ditujukan untuknya.

…

Sasuke terbangun keesokan paginya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Suara debaman keras di luar sana membuatnya tersentak bangun. Pondoknya masih sama kosongnya seperti dulu, sinar matahari masuk melalui lubang memberikan penerangan redup pada ruangan itu seperti biasanya. Suara-suara di luar pondok kini tidak semengerikan tadi malam. Perang sepertinya telah berakhir. Namun ada suara lain yang mengganggu Sasuke. Suara debaman keras seperti pukulan antara benda keras. Suara itulah yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pintu pondok bergetar hebat setiap pukulan-pukulan itu terdengar. Sasuke mundur dengan cemas. Ada seseorang yang berniat membuka pintu. Mereka membuka paksa dengan menghancurkan gemboknya.

Pintu akhirnya menjeblak terbuka. Sinar matahari langsung menusuk penglihatan Sasuke membuatnya mengangkat tangan melindungi matanya yang silau. Beberapa orang langsung masuk ke dalam pondoknya.

"Bawa dia ke kastil." Sebuah suara berkata.

Sasuke tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian dia telah digiring keluar dari pondoknya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki ke rerumputan, tubuhnya terasa hangat dibawah langsung sinar matahari. Dia dijaga oleh dua orang pria besar di kanan kirinya. Kedua lengannya dipegang agar Sasuke tidak kabur.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Sasuke ingin menanyakannya tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mulutnya sangat kaku dan suaranya pasti serak. Berada di dalam pondok itu sekian lama, membuat Sasuke jarang menggunakan mulutnya selain untuk meniup perapian.

Sasuke digiring masuk ke dalam lingkungan kastil. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Tempat itu benar-benar asing. Sasuke sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Mungkin karena perang yang mengakibatkan bangunan besar itu hancur dibeberapa sisi, sehingga sulit untuk di kenali. Setelah memasuki batas istana, keadaan menjadi lebih ramai dan sibuk. Sasuke mencium bau yang membuat makanan di perutnya ingin melompat kembali keluar. bau amis yang sangat pekat bercampur dengan bau asap. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang membungkus sesuatu yang terlihat seperti orang-orang yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Beberapa bahkan masih berserakan dibeberapa tempat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit selama berjalan. Dia pasti muntah jika terus melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. untungnya dua pengawal yang mengawasinya, menariknya berbelok ke bagian kasti yang lain, ke tempat yang lebih bersih dan lebih sejuk. Tempat itu dulu biasa digunakan Sasuke sebagai taman membacanya saat ayahnya masih menjadi pemimpin Uchiha.

Mereka sampai ke halaman belakang kastil. Disana juga ramai dengan orang-orang. Yang paling mencolok terdapat di dekat tembok kastil. Terdapat sekitar dua puluhan orang sedang duduk beralaskan tanah. Ada lima orang pria berpakaian lengkap berdiri di hadapan mereka. Pengawal Sasuke sendiri membawanya ke salah satu pria yang sedang memegang sebuah catatan panjang. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke saat mereka sampai. Kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Dia sudah dewasa." Kata pria itu dengan nada jengkel. Ia melotot pada dua pengawal itu, matanya menunjukkan keletihan. "Untuk apa membawanya padaku?"

Sasuke memerhatikan orang-orang yang berkumpul disana hanya terdiri dari para wanita dan anak-anak yang berumur sekitar 10 tahunan.

"Dia juga akan dibawa ke clan Uzumaki." Terang salah satu pengawal Sasuke.

"Clan Uzumaki tidak meminta-"

"Ini perintah langsung dari raja." Sergah pengawal Sasuke. "Kau juga akan membawanya bersamamu."

"Lalu kemana aku harus membawanya?" Sang pria terlihat semakin jengkel. Ia tidak senang dengan tugas tambahan itu.

"Ke kastil Uzumaki."

Pria itu berdecak tetapi mengangguk. kedua pengawal Sasuke langsung melepaskannya dan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

"Namamu?" Tanya sang pria dengan ketus.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Suara Sasuke ternyata tidak separau yang dipikirnya.

Sang pria memeriksa catatannya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang menyapu catatannya dari atas ke bawah. Kedua alisnya berkerut. "Namamu tidak terdaftar disini." Jelasnya. "Kau tidak berada di dalam daftar nama penduduk."

"Aku putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Aku anggota kerajaan clan Uchiha." Jelas Sasuke.

Sang pria menurunkan catatannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kau anggota kerajaan?" Ulangnya nyaring. "Anggota kerajaan harusnya dikurung di bawah tanah dan menunggu untuk diadili. Kenapa kau malah dibawa ke clan Uzumaki?"

Sasuke menatap sang pria dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. _Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu tentang itu?_ Batinnya dengan gundah. Kenapa dirinya harus dibawa ke istana clan Uzumaki? Apa dia akan diberi hukuman ekstra oleh raja penguasa 4 clan itu? Apa sang raja mengira dia terlibat dalam perang?

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang peperangan itu…!_

Perut Sasuke rasanya tidak nyaman. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengetahui jawabannya, tetapi tampang sang pria juga sama herannya dengan dirinya. Sasuke bahkan masih terasa asing dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang disini. Rasanya itu sangat mengganggunya. Dia jadi sulit berkonsentrasi karena terangnya tempat itu. Dia benar-benar ingin kembali ke pondoknya. Disini dia tidak bisa menemukan ketenangan, dunia luar ternyata sudah sangat berubah, sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bergabung saja dengan mereka." Perintah sang pria akhirnya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan ke kerumunan orang yang duduk. Sedikit memisahkan diri dari mereka semua. Dikurung selama bertahun-tahun didalam pondok seorang diri, membuatnya tidak nyaman berada didekat orang banyak.

Ia menatap kerumunan orang yang duduk di tanah. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat kusut dan kotor. Mereka berlepotan tanah, dan memakai baju compang camping. Penampilannya sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri mengenakan kain panjang yang hanya dililitkan ditubuhnya dengan asal-asalan. Beberapa orang disana tampak letih dan cemas. Tetapi anak-anak terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka menatap para pengawal itu dengan antusias dan penuh kekaguman.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke langit-langit lagi. Warnanya biru cerah dan menyegarkan. Udara disini sejuk tidak pengap seperti di dalam pondoknya. Tetapi tempat ini terasa asing dan menakutkan. Para prajurit terus berlalu lalang, terkadang mampir ke tempatnya dan berbicara kepada pria si pemegang catatan, saat berbincang mereka akan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penasaran dan curiga. Sasuke hanya menatap kakinya yang telanjang untuk mengacuhkan mereka. Pandangan-pandangan itu jauh lebih mengganggu dari yang dipikirkannya. Ia bahkan berharap ia masih berada di pondoknya, menghitung semut-semut yang mengangkat sisa makanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, si pria pemegang catatan menggulung perkamennya. Ia menyelipkannya ke dalam bajunya lalu menatap mereka dengan wajahnya yang letih.

"Ayo bergerak, kita berangkat sekarang." Katanya keras-keras. Dan mereka semua berdiri mengikuti perintah sang pengawal.

Clan Uzumaki, Sasuke merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan mengenai clan itu.

Tbc

.

*Bawa tas jinjing, siap-siap nyusul Sasuke

.

Terima kasih atas sumbangan reviewnya

Catatan Author:

Sasuke memang anak raja dari clan Uchiha sebelum terjadi pemberontakan yang mengakibatkan Uchiha Fugaku di gantikan oleh Uchiha Nara.

Perlu diingat uzumaki clan adalah clan penguasa seluruh clan. Posisinya lebih tinggi lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prison**

**-Part 3-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M **

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rombongan Sasuke tiba di kastil Uzumaki beberapa hari kemudian. Setelah mengantarkan para wanita dan anak-anak ke tempat yang berbeda, sang pengawal yang merupakan pemimpin rombongan dalam perjalanan, membawa Sasuke ke kastil Uzumaki. Awalnya sang pengawal ingin melewati pintu gerbang depan, namun melihat keramaian di kastil, mereka memutar dan memilih gerbang belakang. Sepertinya sang pengawal terlalu letih untuk menyebrangi lautan manusia dan memilih tempat yang lebih sunyi dan kosong.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang kayu besar pada bagian kastil. Ia memandang kakinya yang kotor dengan letih. Sang pengawal berdiri dua langkah didepannya. Ia mengetuk bagian sisi gerbang tiga kali. Kemudian sisi gerbang yang tadi diketuknya bergeser membentuk lubang segi empat kecil. Wajah seorang pria muncul dari lubang itu menatap sang pengetuk.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya pria itu kasar.

"Mengantar kiriman dari Uchiha." Katanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam sakunya, lalu menarik Sasuke ke depan agar sang pria bisa melihatnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi sang pria untuk membaca keseluruhan isi surat, kemudian gerbang diangkat dan pria itu muncul dari balik sana.

"Masuk." Perintahnya pada Sasuke.

Sang pengawal melepaskan Sasuke dengan senang hati. ia menghela nafas dengan lega kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sang pria mengantar Sasuke masuk kedalam istana. Mereka melalui terowongan gelap lalu naik di tangga memutar. Di ujung tangga, sebuah pintu besar menjulang tinggi, sang pria membukanya dan memberikan jalan agar Sasuke bisa masuk terlebih dahulu.

Ruangan yang dimasukinya memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda dari ruangan sebelumnya. ruangan itu terang dan penuh sesak. Orang-orang sedang merayakan sesuatu. Di meja-meja diisi dengan daging-daging, buah, roti, serta minuman-minuman yang beragam. Aroma makanan yang sedap menggelitik perut Sasuke yang tidak pernah diisi selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?" Suara seorang wanita membuat Sasuke berpaling dari hiruk pikuk itu. Sasuke melihat seorang wanita tua berdiri disisi sang pria yang tadi mengantarkannya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan pria itu. "Mereka harus berhenti mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah ini! Raja tidak menyukainya! Kau tahukan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang sebelumnya!" Wajah wanita itu tampak marah.

"Dia punya suratnya." Sang pria menjawab, "Kali ini atas perintah langsung dari Raja."

Sang wanita tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban itu. ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke dan sepintas Sasuke bisa melihat keprihatinan pada wajah wanita itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Lakukan saja tugasmu seperti biasanya." Kata sang pria dengan tidak sabaran. Ia menepuk bahu wanita tua itu lalu masuk kedalam keramaian. Ikut berpesta.

Wanita tua itu nampak jengkel. Ia mendelik kepada lelaki itu sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau bisa memanggilku Chiyo." Katanya dengan lebih lunak.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Ikuti aku. Kau harus dibersihkan." Katanya lalu mulai membimbing Sasuke ke ruangan lain yang lebih tenang.

Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dengan diam dan tampak kehilangan arah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini. Mereka melewati koridor-koridor yang berbelok-belok. Sasuke bisa merasakan sesekali tatapan penuh kasian ditujukan padanya melalui ekor mata sang wanita tua. Sasuke berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi tembok yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan dan lampu-lampu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Chiyo berhenti di sebuah pintu lalu membukanya. Disana ada ruangan yang besar. semuanya diisi oleh para wanita berseragam hijau. Semuanya spontan berbalik menatap chiyo saat wanita itu muncul. Mereka Nampak kaget saat melihat Sasuke.

"Mereka masih belum kapok?" Salah satu pelayan bertanya. "Kali ini dari mana?"

"Dari Uchiha." Jawab Chiyo. Semuanya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih menatap kakinya lagi untuk mengacuhkan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" chiyo menegur para pelayannya. "Mulai sekarang."

Berikutnya Sasuke telah digiring ke ruangan lain yang lembab dengan sebuah bak mandi besar. asap hangat mengepul dari dalam bak, airnya sendiri ditaburi dengan bunga mawar dan berwarna putih. Para pelayan wanita itu langsung bergerak dengan licah membuka pakaian Sasuke, yang langsung berontak protes.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Katanya sambil berusaha mempertahankan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Anda harus dibersihkan tuan." Paksa salah satu pelayan yang menolak melepaskan kain Sasuke.

Sasuke masih ingin berontak tetapi apa daya melawan lima orang sekaligus bukanlah hal muda. Apalagi ibunya selalu mengajarkan padanya untuk tidak berlaku kasar pada wanita. Alhasil Sasuke harus menerima ditelanjangi didepan wanita-wanita itu. ia berdiri dengan wajah merah padam. Tangannya berusaha menutupi kemaluannya sendiri.

"Silahkan tuan." Sang pelayan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam bak. Betapa leganya Sasuke, ia bisa menutupi tubuhnya di dalam bak.

Air hangat yang harum dan lembut terasa bagaikan surga ditubuh Sasuke yang letih. Rasa pegal-pegal seperti diangkat begitu saja. Ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak menikmati aroma yang membuat tubuhnya rileks. Beberapa pelayan memijat kedua tangan Sasuke yang tidak tergenang air, membersihkan kulit Sasuke dari kotoran. Satu pelayan lagi sibuk merapikan rambut Sasuke yang kini tumbuh berantakan. Saat terkurung Sasuke memotong rambutnya sendiri dengan asal-asalan, alhasil rambutnya tumbuh tidak rata dan sangat kusut.

Sasuke sempat tertidur selama beberapa menit saat berendam. Salah seorang pelayan membangunkannya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke bangkit dan keluar dari bak mandi yang nyaman. Saat ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, ia kembali tersadar bahwa tubuhnya masih telanjang. Ia cemberut, rasanya harga dirinya telah lari entah kemana. Sekarang Sasuke kembali pasrah berdiri di depan para wanita yang kali ini ditambah dengan Chiyo.

Chiyo menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak nyaman. Tangannya berusaha kembali bergerak menutupi kemaluannya tapi Chiyo menghalanginya.

"Dia sempurna." Kata Chiyo, ada kekaguman dalam suaranya. "Bentuk tubuh langsing, tidak terlalu kurus, tidak berotot tapi…" Matanya bergerak ke dada Sasuke, sesaat tangan Sasuke gatal ingin menutup dadanya sendiri, "bagus." Chiyo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan puas, membuat Sasuke cengok, apa bagusnya dari dada seorang laki-laki.

Tubuh Sasuke sekarang memang lebih berisi. Entah mengapa semenjak peperangan yang pecah di kastil Uchiha, orang-orang itu terus mengantarkan makanan ke tempat Sasuke sesuai jadwal dan dua kali lebih banyak dari jatah biasanya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa berterima kasih, selama itu ia tidak pernah kelaparan.

Sementara itu, Chiyo mulai mengitari tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang. Terkadang jemarinya menyentuh kulit Sasuke, yang membuat pemuda raven itu bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Kulitnya putih dan halus. Tidak ada bekas luka. Kalian juga merapikan rambutnya dengan baik. Kau pasti bukan golongan bawah?" Ia bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Chiyo akhirnya mundur. Kemudian tatapan penuh keprihatinan kembali muncul di matanya. "Yah, ku harap kau bernasib baik." Katanya. "Saranku bersabarlah, jangan melawan, Raja tidak suka dibantah. Jadi jika kau ingin hidup sampai besok pagi ikuti segala kemauannya."

Sasuke tertegun, _Apa maksudnya? _

"Apa aku akan bertemu dengan raja Uzumaki?" Suara Sasuke sedikit tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dikurung bertahun-tahun sendirian membuat Sasuke merasa canggung bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Ya." Kata Chiyo dengan tatapan _bukankah itu sudah jelas_. "Itu tujuanmu dikirim ke sini."

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chiyo telah menepuk tangannya kepada para pelayan. "Selesaikan dengan cepat, kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Katanya lalu pergi.

Beberap menit kemudian pelayan baru muncul sambil membawa nampan lebar berisi makanan lezat. Dalam sedetik Sasuke melupakan kegalauannya dan mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia duduk, lalu melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Saat itu seorang pelayan berambut blonde mendekatinya tersenyum padanya.

"Jika nanti terjadi apa-apa, kau bisa datang pada kami. Kami akan merawatmu. Yang sebelumnya selalu begitu." Katanya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang mengerikan padanya?

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kembali terbuka. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah panik.

"Kita harus cepat!"

Sasuke yang masih kebingungan kembali digiring ke luar ruangan. Mereka berjalan dengan terburu-buru, berbelok dari koridor yang satu ke koridor yang lainnya. Sasuke sampai tidak bisa mengingat jalan yang tadi dilewatinya karena ketergesaan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah pintu kayu ek besar. seorang pelayan langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Silahkan tuan." Sang pelayan mempersilahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk, lalu sadar bahwa para pelayan sama sekali tidak mengikutinya. saat ia berbalik pintu telah ditutup meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan itu.

…

Pertemuan para dewan diadakan di dalam ruangan besar disalah satu menara istana clan Uzumaki. Disana terdapat lima orang pria duduk pada meja panjang yang besar. Mereka terlihat letih namun tampak tenang dan lebih bersemangat dari hari-hari kemarin. Semuanya duduk diam dalam suasana hening sampai ketika pintu terbuka dan dua orang pria masuk.

Pria yang berjalan paling depan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berambut pirang, dengan bahu lebar tegap dan kaki yang panjang. Ketegasan tergambar jelas diekspresi wajahnya saat ia melangkah dengan pasti ke kursinya. Jubah panjang sedikit berkibar ketika ia berputar dan duduk di kursi termegah. Mata birunya yang tajam menyapu setiap orang di tempat itu.

Semua orang disana tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan padanya. "Selamat Yang mulia. Sekali lagi anda berhasil mempertahankan istana. Kami sangat berbahagia."

Naruto mengangguk, tapi tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan segala pujian yang didapatkannya, jemarinya bergerak mengetuk meja, ini kebiasannya saat ia sedang berpikir dengan serius. Ketika dia berbicara suaranya terdengar menyindir.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu istana ini bermandikan darah karena peperangan tapi sekarang kastilku sudah terlihat seperti tempat pameran kemewahan." Sebuah senyuman dingin merekah diwajahnya yang menawan, "Kalian bergerak sangat cepat, secepat aku mengibaskan pedangku."

Para dewan langsung salah tingkah. Beberapa diantara mereka tertawa kering.

"Saya hanya merasa kemenangan kita patut untuk dirayakan. Clan Sabaku tidak berhasil menjebol kastil kita, dan itu semua berkat kehebatan anda dalam memimpin prajurit. Saya yakin mendiang Raja Minato pasti akan sangat bangga." Sahut salah satu mentri yang merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pesta meriah ini. Dia adalah sang mentri koin.

Naruto menatap mentri itu. Ia tidak tersenyum, membuat sang mentri kembali salah tingkah. Ia bergumam sangat pelan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan itu, "Jika anda tidak menyukai itu, saya akan-"

"Tidak masalah." Sergah Naruto cepat. "Kemenangan memang harus dirayakan." Katanya tapi masih dengan tatapan dingin. "Bagaimana dengan clan Uchiha?" Lanjutnya mengganti topik.

"Mereka telah diatasi. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam penyerangan clan sabaku telah diamankan dan menunggu keputusan anda untuk diadili." Uchiha Obito, pria yang masuk bersamanya menjawab dengan lancar.

"Menungguku?" Ulang Naruto sambil menatap Obito dengan heran. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, tidak ada ampunan bagi para pengkhianat."

"Saya pikir anda akan mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan sedikit ampunan." Obito menjawab dengan tenang. "Mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Naka adalah paman an-"

"Uchiha Naka adalah pengkhianat yang bersekongkol dengan sabaku untuk menggulingkanku dari tahta." Potong Naruto tajam. kedua safirnya menyipit dengan geram. "Orang yang melakukan pengkhianatan harus dihukum sesuai dengan aturan yang berlaku, tidak ada belas kasihan."

"Saya mengerti, Yang mulia, saya akan mengirim surat kepada orang yang berwenang disana untuk segera melaksanakan hukuman pemancungan."

"Bagus. Lakukan dihadapan orang banyak dan aku ingin kepala sang pemimpin dikirim kepadaku."

Para dewan langsung bergumam menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Kepala Uchiha Naka… adiknya pasti akan-"

"Sejak ia terbukti sebagai pengkhianat, segala pertalian dengan kerajaan diputuskan." Potong Naruto.

"Saya hanya merasa itu terlalu…" sang dewan berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "tidak berperikemanusiaan."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Balas Naruto tanpa beban. Dia, orang yang telah melakukan perang besar. sang pemimpin prajurit yang telah merampas ratusan nyawa, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal-hal yang melanggar hak-hak kemanusiaan.

"Saya rasa itu akan merusak citra anda, Yang mulia." Pria yang memakai setelan sutra panjang ikut menimpali, "Bukan langkah yang baik, bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha Naka adalah kakak dari Uchiha Naori, Ibu tiri anda. Memamerkan kepala Uchiha Naka akan menurunkan citra anda di mata masyarakat."

"Citra?" Naruto mendesis membuat lelaki itu diam seketika. " Ayahku memiliki citra yang sangat baik di mata setiap clan, tapi apa itu menjamin perdamaian? Dua clan terkuat bahkan mengangkat senjata untuk melawannya."

Tidak ada yang berani membalas. Semuanya bungkam. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan saling pandang dengan bingung, hanya Obito yang menatap Naruto dengan berani. Kedua Onyxnya tak sedikitpun meninggalkan sang pemuda blonde.

"Jika semuanya telah terkendali." Naruto melanjutkan suaranya telah kembali melunak. "Aku menginginkan peraturan baru diterapkan. Aku ingin pembatasan tentara pada setiap clan."

Salah satu dewan duduk lagi dengan posisi tegak. Ekspresinya menggambarkan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terhalang oleh rasa takut. Saat Naruto melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya barulah ia berani berkata, "Saya sudah mendengar mengenai rencana anda, tapi saya merasa itu adalah penyianyiaan, Yang mulia. Ada banyak pemuda tangguh di setiap clan, akan sayang sekali jika mereka tidak dilatih menjadi prajurit tangguh."

"Itulah kenapa, aku menerapkan peraturan lain." Balas Naruto cepat, "setiap clan wajib mengirimkan para anak laki-lakinya ke clan Uzumaki. Mereka akan dilatih disini dan bertarung untuk Uzumaki. Aku sudah menerapkannya kepada clan Uchiha." Dia menatap Obito yang mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya.

"Beberapa anak sudah dikirim kemari." Jelas Obito.

"Bagus." Balas Naruto. Dia kemudian mengetukkan jemarinya ke meja dengan tidak sadar. "Aku ingin kalian semua menyebarkan berita ini kepada seluruh clan." Lanjutnya. "aku ingin semuanya bergerak cepat."

"Ya, yang mulia." Semuanya menyahut bersamaan.

…

Ruangan itu adalah kamar terbesar yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Di tengah-tengahnya bersandar di tembok ada sebuah ranjang besar dengan hiasan tiang pada setiap ujung sisinya. Tiang itu menjulang tinggi hampir mengenai langit-langit dengan ukiran yang luar biasa rumit. Kursi-kursi pendek untuk bersantai ditata sedemikian rupa didepan perapian yang dicat dengan warna merah darah. Sedangkan dimeja-meja diberi lilin-lilin kecil yang membuat ruangan itu pada penerangan redup.

Satu-satunya perhatian Sasuke terdapat pada ornamen besar yang menempel didinding, yang letaknya tiga langkah dari tempat tidur. Ornamen itu berbentuk bulat besar dengan lambang Uzumaki tergambar ditengahnya. Sekilas ornamen itu terlihat seperti memiliki kayu-kayu panjang yang menempel disisinya tetapi ketika dilihat baik-baik kayu-kayu panjang itu ternyata merupakan pegangan pedang yang sengaja di tancapkan disana. Totalnya ada enam pedang tertancap pada pinggiran ornamen.

Mata Sasuke berkilau menatap pedang-pedang itu. sudah lama ia ingin memiliki pedang sendiri, menguasai jurus-jurus menebas. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dengan sendirinya, tak sedetikpun pandangannya berpindah dari pegangan mengkilat pedang-pedang itu. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan keras membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan berputar.

"Sudah kukatan padamu Obito, aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya sampai aku benar-benar yakin!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ekspresinya keras dan marah. Ia berbicara kepada seorang pria berambut hitam yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka sedang berdebat hebat.

Sang pria yang dipanggil Obito itu membuka mulutnya untuk membalas pernyataan Naruto, tapi ia langsung terdiam ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda blonde yang berada dihadapannya menyadari kediaman Obito, ia mengikuti pandangan sang panglima lalu ikut terdiam ketika menemukan penyebabnya.

Sasuke mematung dengan tangan terangkat ke udara. Saat tersadar, ia cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya.

"Uchiha?" Obito adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulut. Tangannya bergerak menuju pedangnya, tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Biarkan." Katanya. Tak sedetikpun pandangannya berpindah dari Sasuke. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Ini urusanku. Keluar."

Obito menatap pemimpinnya dengan heran. tetapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang berani keluar dari bibirnya. Dia berbalik lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan canggung. Onyxnya bertatapan dengan mata biru cemerlang sang pemuda blonde selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dengan gugup ia mengalihkan perhatiannya memandang ke arah jendela yang tertutupi dengan tirai merah raksasa.

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Kau orang pertama yang melakukan itu. menatapku tepat di mata lalu mengacuhkanku begitu saja." Sindirnya tapi nada suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar marah. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi santainya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak menunduk hormat kepada rajamu sendiri." sindirnya tajam.

Sasuke mendongak dengan kaget.

_Ia adalah si Raja Uzumaki. _Batinnya panik.

Dengan kikuk ia melangkah mendekati sang pemuda blonde. Ia berdiri di hadapannya, lalu menunduk memberi hormat. _Kesopanan adalah hal terpenting yang dipegang oleh para bangsawaan_, gurunya selalu mengajarkan itu. tapi Sasuke terlalu terburu-buru saat bersujud. Alhasil ia terserempet jubahnya sendiri dan berakhir jatuh dengan tidak indah ke karpet merah, hampir mengenai kaki sang Uzumaki. Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri, pakaiannya kelewat panjang, membuatnya tidak leluasa.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ayahnya pasti akan malu sekali jika melihat ini. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia memerhatikan seringai sang pemuda blonde semakin melebar. Sekarang dia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sang pemuda blonde berdiri lalu melangkah lebih dekat ke Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak kabur. Ia bisa merasakan aura berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuh sang pemuda blonde. Kemudian ia merasakan dagunya diangkat dengan kuat, membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru sang pemuda blonde.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Sasuke bisa merasakan dirinya tenggelam dalam mata lautan safir sang pemuda. Sepasang mata yang begitu kuat dan cemerlang itu seperti menghisap Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang diharapkannya. Mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Sang blonde berbisik. Hembusan nafas si pemuda menggelitik kulit Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak ingat?"

_Uzumaki Naruto…?_ Ulang Sasuke dalam hati. _Nama itu…_

Sasuke mundur. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan nama itu. satu-satunya ingatan yang tergambar begitu jelas dikepalanya adalah ingatan yang melibatkan nama itu. Orang yang memberikan kesadaran padanya bahwa keluarganya telah tiada. Orang yang mengaku sebagai putra mahkota. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke sebagai penipu.

Kaki Sasuke lemas seketika begitu mengingat yang terakhir. Dia bukan penipu, Sasuke telah memfitnahnya. Ini penghinaan bagi sang putra mahkota. Tidak, sekarang dia adalah rajanya, itu berarti Sasuke telah menghina sang raja!

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti. Inilah mengapa Sang raja memanggilnya, ia ingin membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Seketika mayat berlumur darah di kastil Uchiha kembali terbayang di ingatannya. Sasuke bergidik.

Naruto mengambil langkah maju, tetapi Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur. Ia takut berada di dekat pemuda itu. tapi saat Sasuke melakukannya ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Senyuman telah hilang di wajah sang pemuda blonde, digantikan dengan tatapan tersinggu yang mampu membuat buluk kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya menatap Sasuke dengan marah. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu. Buka bajumu." Perintahnya galak.

Sasuke terpaku, otaknya agak lambat mencernah perintah sang raja. _Buka baju?_

Keraguan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyit dengan kesal. "Buka atau kau ingin aku yang melakukanya?"

Sasuke terperanjat. _Jika kau ingin hidup sampai besok pagi ikuti segala kemauannya_. Kata-kata Chiyo terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke. Apa ini yang dimaksudkan Chiyo? Tapi untuk apa dia membuka bajunya. Karena kepolosan sang Uchiha, ia tidak mampu menebak apa yang diinginkan sang Uzumaki.

Tapi tidak ingin membuat masalah, dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka ikatan pada kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pakaiannya hanyalah terusan panjang yang sangat mudah di lepas. Saat Sasuke melepas kaitannya kain itu langsung jatuh ke kaki Sasuke, membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang dengan sempurna.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Berapa kali dia harus mengalami penghinaan ini? ditelanjangi terus menerus di depan orang. Tapi jika harus memilih, saat inilah saat yang terburuk bagi Sasuke. Tatapan sang Uzumaki terasa sampai ke kulitnya. Seakan-akan tatapan itu bisa menyentuh tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Saat Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, Sasuke segera berjongkok berusaha mengambil kembali pakaiannya. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakainya kembali?" Tegur Naruto tajam.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Sang Uzumaki berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tidak suka. Jemarinya yang telah menyentuh kain pakaiannya terpaksa kembali dilepaskan.

"Berbaring di ranjang. Lalu buka kakimu lebar-lebar." Perintah Naruto.

…

Di bagian kastil yang lain terlihat seorang wanita sibuk mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan cemas. Rambutnya yang biasanya digulung dengan rapi kali ini dibiarkan terurai berangtakan dibahunya. Wajahnya menggambarkan keletihan karena tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, wanita itu langsung berbalik mendatangi sang tamu yang telah lama ditunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Seperti apa yang kau dengar, Clan Sabaku kalah." Obito, sang tamu itu menjawab dengan berat hati.

"Lalu Kakakku? Apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan kakakku?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Dia mati, Uchiha melakukan perlawanan saat penangkapan." Jawab Obito dengan hati-hati.

Wanita itu langsung lemas. Ia hampir terjatuh ke lantai, tapi Obito menangkap pergelangannya. Lalu memapah sang wanita ke kursi. "Tenanglah." Pria itu menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Semuanya dilakukan sesuai rencana! Bagaimana mungkin Uzumaki bisa tahu tentang penyerangan Sabaku yang tiba-tiba? Bagaimana…" Wanita itu terdiam, ia tampak benar-benar terguncang. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang kini terasa pusing. Rencana yang telah disusun bertahun-tahun kini gagal dilakukan. Sudah berakhir, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Lewat peperangan ini clan Uzumaki akan menjadi semakin kuat dan berkuasa.

"Aku harus pergi ke kastil Uchiha." Wanita itu tiba-tiba menemukan tenaganya kembali. "Kakakku, aku ingin melihatnya."

Wanita itu bangkit tapi Obito kembali menahannya. Tatapan pria itu penuh dengan keprihatinan.

"Kau tidak perlu ke sana semuanya telah diurus."

"Tidak, aku harus kembali! Aku ingin melihatnya, dia kakakku satu-satunya!" Bentak Wanita itu. mata Onyxnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap tajam Obito.

Obito menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini." Jelasnya. "Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu tahanan rumah."

"Apa!" Wanita itu tampak terpukul sekali. "Naruto… mengurungku?"

Obito mengangguk.

"Dia melarangku melihat kakakku untuk terakhir kalinya? Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini air mata berjatuhan di wajah cantik sang wanita, ia memijat keningnya yang terasa semakin pusing. Gejolak kemarahan menggelegak naik membakarnya."Si bedebah itu!" umpatnya kasar. "Berani sekali dia melakukan ini padaku!"

Obito hanya memandangi wanita itu dalam diam. Ia membiarkan sang wanita melimpahkan semua emosinya lewat makian dari mulut yang biasanya hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut itu. Kejadian ini telah membuantnya melupakan segala tata krama yang selama ini dipegangnya sebagai seorang bangsawan yang terpandang.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" Makian wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku bersumpah akan mengirimnya ke neraka!"

…

Naruto memandangi sang pemuda raven yang kini benar-benar mengikuti perintahnya. Ia telentang di ranjang, membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Naruto, pemuda itu masih sama polosnya dengan bocah kecil yang terkurung di pondok. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

Naruto duduk di tepian ranjang, jemarinya bergerak mengelus pipi sang pemuda raven. Pemuda itu memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya, tetapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar. sekali lagi mata mereka saling bertemu dan untuk kedua kalianya, sang onyx mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja. Sesuatu hal yang tidak akan berani di lakukan oleh orang lain. Hanya pemuda raven ini yang berani menatapnya langsung. Tapi Naruto tidak keberataan, Sasuke selalu menjadi orang yang berbeda untuknya.

Senyuman muncul dibibir Naruto. Mainan barunya terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia akan mengajarkan beberapa hal padanya malam ini.

.

Mata Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Mata biru cemerlang itu menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana cara mata itu menatapnya, terlalu intens.

Ranjang sedikit bergoyang saat Naruto naik. Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya, bergerak ke dagunya, ke leher, ke dada, ke perut, lalu… Sasuke berjengit. Ia menyentuh benda di selangkangannya.

Sasuke terbelalak, "Apa yang kau –Argh!" Naruto meremasnya dengan kuat. "Hentikan…!" Pinta Sasuke marah.

Tetapi Naruto malah tertawa kecil, seolah-olah Sasuke tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu padanya. Ia menindisi tubuh Sasuke lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga sang raven. "Tidak ada yang boleh memberikan perintah pada sang raja." Jelasnya.

Sasuke tidak perduli. Ia mendeathglare Naruto dengan marah. "Ku bilang lepaskan!" tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa.

"Nah, Sasuke, kau tidak punya hak untuk bicara disini." Naruto menggigit cuping telinga Sasuke.

"Ini tidak lucu! Lepaskan! Apa sih yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sasuke dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Semua rontahan yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Naruto lebih besar dan lebih kuat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan, huh?" Bibir Naruto bergerak lincah di dagu sang raven. Ia mencubu wajah Sasuke, menggigit ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. "Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama saat ayah dan ibumu membuatmu." Ia tersenyum, dan saat itu juga mata Sasuke terbelalak ngeri. Jemari Naruto kini berpindah ke cincin anusnya.

Seketika Sasuke mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan sang pemuda blonde. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan. Ia mulai gemetaran saat jari Naruto berputar-putar di sana, sementara tubuhnya digerayangi oleh tangan Naruto yang bebas.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Mata Sasuke melebar seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Naruto. ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tubuhnya terlanjur terkunci di bawah tubuh Naruto. ia tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto menahannya dengan kuat dibawanya.

Semua rontahan Sasuke hanya membuat hasrat Naruto membuncah. Ia mencumbuh leher Sasuke dengan bergairah. Membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan di tubuh sang raven. Rasa manis menjalar dilidah Naruto.

"Hentikan, jangan-" Alarm Sasuke berbunyi dengan keras saat merasakan jemari Naruto masuk ke tubuhnya dengan paksa. Sensasi aneh mulai menjalari tubuh Sasuke, rasa sakit sekaligus rasa yang tidak pernah di rasakannya sebelumnya. tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Naruto di tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seiring dengan gerakan Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu seperti mengendalikan tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Keluarkan –nggh- aku tidak suka -ahk!"

"Keluarkan?" Naruto mengulang permintaan Sasuke. senyuman licik muncul di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu akan ku keluarkan." Katanya santai seraya benar-benar mengeluarkan jarinya.

Wajah Sasuke kini merah padam seiring dengan pengambilan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya basah oleh keluh dan saliva Naruto. warna-warna merah di tubuhnya begitu kontras dengan tubuhnya yang putih. Mata Onyxnya menatap Naruto dengan marah. Persetan dia seorang raja atau apapun, Sasuke tidak bisa meladeninya lagi. Pemuda ini tidak waras!

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga dari atasnya. "Aku tidak mau lagi! Aku mau pulang!"

Naruto menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke, menghentikan rontahannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan pulang? Kau ingin kembali ke pondok pengap itu lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. ia terlalu panik. Naruto sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. ia merontah dari pegangan Naruto. tetapi kekuatan pemuda blonde itu terlalu besar. ia memerangkapnya di kasur.

"Kau tidak akan kembali kesana." Jelas Naruto, "mulai sekarang tempat ini akan jadi rumahmu. Kau akan menjadi tahananku."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku tidak terlibat dalam perang itu! mengapa kau menahanku?" Balas Sasuke tidak terima. Sungguh tidak adil, selama ini Sasuke terus terkunci di pondoknya. Ia tidak ikut perang. Ia tidak bersalah.

"Apa ini?" Naruto memelototi Sasuke. "Kau sudah lupa dengan dosamu? Kau tidak ingat telah menuduhku sebagai seorang penipu?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Apa yang ia takutkan akhirnya dikatakan juga. "Aku…" Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya. "aku… aku cuman main-main."

"Cuman main-main?" Naruto mengernyit.

Sasuke merasakan genggaman Naruto di tangannya menguat. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kedua Onyxnya melebar ngeri melihat mata dingin Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda raven. "Jadi kau suka bermain huh?" Bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar sangat sadis. Seringai mengerikan muncul diwajahnya membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri tegak.

"Baiklah ayo kita bermain kalau begitu."

-TBC-

Saya hampir melupakan FF saya yang satu ini #Tepok jidat

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Prison**

**-Part 4-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M **

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chiyo berdiri di depan pintu kayu mahoni besar. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengetuk beberapa kali. Suara seorang wanita menyahut dari dalam memberikan izin padanya untuk masuk. Ia mendorong pintu itu terbuka lalu langsung bertemu dengan sang pemilik suara.

"Pagi, nyonya_."_ Chiyo menyapa. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sopan sementara matanya menatap sang wanita dengan penuh perhatian. "Saya dengar anda memanggil saya."

Sang wanita yang berumur sekitar awal tiga puluhan itu tengah duduk termangu di kursinya. Pada hari ini, kecantikan tak terhingga yang selama ini melekat pada diri wanita itu seakan sirna begitu saja. Mata Onyx nan indah itu bagaikan kehilangan cahayanya. Chiyo seperti melihat orang lain. Wanita itu terlihat lebih tua 20 tahun dari usianya yang seharusnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, nyonya?" Chiyo sebenarnya sedikit mengerti, mengapa wanita itu berubah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

Uchiha Naori mengibaskan tangannya kepada Chiyo seolah-olah ingin mengusir pertanyaan Chiyo. "Aku baik." Katanya dengan nada seperti tidak ingin membicarakannya. "Aku memanggilmu karena aku mendengar sebuah rumor."

Chiyo mengangguk pasti. Ia sudah tahu, Naori akan memanggilnya untuk hal ini. wanita itu sebenarnya memiliki peranan penting di tempat ini. ia adalah pemimpin ratu, tapi semenjak pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha, segala kekuasaan yang ia miliki di cabut.

Sekarang dia tidak lebih dari seorang wanita yang dikurung di rumahnya sendiri.

"Saya tidak begitu mengerti tentang rumor yang anda maksudkan nyonya." Kata Chiyo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Naori, suaranya terdengar datar, tapi chiyo merasakan ketidaksukaan yang besar yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. "Ini mengenai seseorang yang dipanggil secara khusus oleh Naruto."

"Dia hanyalah seorang pelayan, nyonya, bisa dikatakan sebagai pelepas penat untuk Yang mu-"

"Bocah itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu!" Suara Naori meningkat drastis, dia menatap Chiyo dengan marah tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan suaranya kembali selembut para wanita bangsawan. "Bukankah Naruto tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya selama ini. Tapi kudengar orang ini telah bertahan dikamarnya selama berminggu-minggu, benarkah itu?"

Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Ya, nyonya."

"Maukah kau mengatakan siapa tepatnya orang ini?" Mata Naori berkilat saat menatap Chiyo, "aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia didatangkan dari tempat yang sama denganku. Aku meragukan kabar itu, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang Uchiha yang diizinkan masuk ke kamar Naruto setelah penghianatan itu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin meminta kebenaran darimu."

"Kabar itu benar, nyonya, nama belakangnya adalah Uchiha." Jawab Chiyo.

"Benarkah?" Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Naori. "Seorang Uchiha?"

Lagi-lagi Chiyo mengangguk, "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, nyonya."

* * *

"Nnnnnh…"

Sasuke mencengkram seprei putih sampai bukunya jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeletuk keras,sementara ia berusaha menahan desahan dari bibirnya. Ia bisa mendengar setiap bunyi becek dari setiap gerakan yang Naruto lakukan di tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan panas mengalir turun ke pahanya. Ia bisa mencium bau sex dari pergulatan mereka.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kenikamatan yang luar biasa itu tak bisa lagi diabaikannya. Benda diselangkangannya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bertahan lama.

Seakan-akan sadar, Naruto meremas organ vital Sasuke . Jemarinya bergerak menutup lubang urinenya, seraya berbisik, "Kali ini aku akan keluar lebih dulu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, tapi ia terlalu letih. Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak mengikuti perintah otaknya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ketidak berdayaan Sasuke dibawahnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman. Tapi dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Mereka telah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali dan Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan Naruto mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Kekeras kepalaannya kadang terasa lucu bagi Naruto.

Naruto sudah hapal kelemahan Sasuke. Ia menarik kejantanannya keluar, memberikan waktu sedetik bagi sang Uke untuk bernafas, lalu dengan tiba-tiba kembali menghantam titik prostatnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Tubuh Sasuke merespon dengan sangat baik. Benda dalam cengkraman Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, dan bibir Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang mampu membakar gairah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memperkosa mulut Sasuke. Lidahnya masuk ke mulut Sasuke, saling bergulat dengan lidah Sasuke yang basah. Ciuman penuh nafsu yang mampu melumerkannya.

"Hmmmpph! Aahhh!" Sasuke mengerang saat cairan panas Naruto menghantam dengan deras dinding rektumnya. Tangannya bergerak gemetar ke cengkraman Naruto, memaksanya untuk melepaskan penisnya yang berdenyut tak tertahankan. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum, ia menarik dirinya, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari kejantanan Sasuke. Mata birunya tak bergerak sedikitpun saat Sasuke menyusulnya sampai pada titik klimaks. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar, ia meremas seprai dengan kuat. kedua matanya memejam sementara bibirnya terbuka tanpa suara. Kemudian tubuhnya melengkung dengan cantik saat cairan putih keluar dari tubuhnya, mencipratinya dengan sperma. Sungguh pemandangan erotis yang takkan pernah Naruto lupakan.

Dada Sasuke naik turun dalam usahanya mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya masih terpejam. Ia letih, matanya terasa berat, ia ingin tidur. Tapi baru saja ia merasakan ketenangan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat dari kasur. ia membuka matanya yang langsung berbenturan dengan mata Naruto.

"Hnggh-Stop!" Sasuke mencengkram rambut blonde Naruto saat pemuda itu menghisap putingnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya mengejang saat penis yang berukuran diatas rata-rata itu menginvasi tubuhnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan ngeri. Tidak mungkin, apa Naruto tidak merasa letih? Mereka telah melakukannya tiga kali malam ini. tapi 'benda' Naruto kembali mengeras begitu cepatnya seperti saat mereka baru akan melakukannya pertama kali.

Tubuh Sasuke naik turun dalam pangkuan Naruto, kali ini pemuda blonde itu bermain dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Sasuke merasakan cairan precum mulai menetes keluar dari selangkagannya. Walau ia sangat letih tubuhnya masih mampu merespon sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto.

"Ahhnn-Stoppp-Ahhhk!.. Kau terlalu dalam-aaahhn!" Desahan-desahan yang tak pernah bisa dikenalinya itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Dirinya telah pasrah pada kenikmatan yang diinginkannya untuk segera berakhir. Kedua tangannya hanya mampu mencengkram punggung Naruto, sementara tubuhnya terus digenjot dengan brutal. Sesekali pemuda blonde itu melayangkan ciuman-ciuman memabukkan di tubuhnya yang basah.

Sasuke mencapai titik klimaksnya lagi. Cairannya muncrat membasahi perutnya dan perut Naruto. Sasuke terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Tapi tanpa kenal ampun Naruto menciumnya lagi, menghisap salivanya dan menutup saluran oksigennya.

Tubuh Sasuke dihempaskan ke kasur. kedua tangan Naruto bergerak membuka paha Sasuke, lalu tanpa menunggu lagi dia kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Sasuke yang sudah sangat merah.

Sasuke menjerit entah untuk kebera kalinya. Ranjang kembali berderit sementara tubuhnya kembali disodok dengan ganas. Mata biru itu masih penuh dengan tenaga, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bertahan.

Walau melihat Sasuke yang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri, gelora Naruto masih membuncah. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia puas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun diatas ranjang dengan tubuh seperti habis diinjak oleh seribu kuda. Ia mengerang dengan keras seraya menendang selimutnya untuk mendapatkan udara yang lebih sejuk. Ada sesuatu yang membangunkannya, tapi rasanya terlalu berat untuk membuka matanya.

"Tuan Uchiha, ini sudah siang." Suara khas wanita terdengar tepat di telinganya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Onyxnya menyipit menatap sekitar. Gorden merah besar telah dibuka memperlihatkan taman khusus raja yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, kemudian ia melihat dua mata biru balas menatapnya.

Sasuke terlompat dari ranjang saking kagetnya. Ia menarik selimutnya ke tubuhnya, berusaha membuat tameng jikalau Naruto menyerangnya lagi. Tapi ternyata dia salah, mata biru itu bukan milik Naruto. Mata itu milik Ino, pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusi segala keperluan Sasuke selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Tuan Uchiha," Pelayan itu terkikik. Mata birunya menatap bekas kemerahan di kulit Sasuke dengan geli.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kikikan sang pelayan. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali Ino diperkenalkan sebagai pelayannya. Wanita itu tersenyum jenaka pada Sasuke dan terus mengoceh mengenai ilmu pelet yang Sasuke gunakan untuk menjerat Naruto. ia bahkan baru tahu kalau selama ini, Ino mengira Sasuke akan berakhir tragis seperti orang-orang yang sebelumnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke. ia telah memerintahkan Ino untuk datang ketika ia dipanggil saja.

"Yang mulia memerintahkanku untuk membantumu bersiap-siap." Kata Ino ceria.

"Bersiap-siap?" Ulang Sasuke bingung. sebelumnya ia tidak dibiarkan oleh Naruto untuk keluar sejengkalpun dari kamarnya. Segala keperluarnya dibawa langsung ke kamar. Naruto bilang Sasuke adalah tawanannya, dia harus mengikuti segala aturan yang diterapkan padanya. Jadi ketika sang blonde itu memerintahkan Ino untuk membantu Sasuke menyiapkan diri, dia benar-benar heran. apa dia diizinkan untuk keluar sekarang?

Sesungguhnya setelah tinggal selama berminggu-minggu di kastil Uzumaki. Sasuke masih belum mengerti mengapa ia dikurung disini. Sama tidak mengertinya ketika ia dikurung di pondok Uchiha. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi orang-orang itu terus memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena.

Walau begitu Ino yang kini sedang asyik menyisir rambut Sasuke terlihat sangat ceria.

"Sepertinya rambut tuan agak susah diatur." Kata Ino yang berusaha keras menurunkan rambut bagian belakang Sasuke yang naik.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Biarkan saja." Katanya. Dulu ibunya pernah mengeluhkan hal yang sama.

"Yah baiklah," gumam wanita itu. ia kemudian mundur dan mengambil bungkusan diatas ranjang. Dia membukanya lalu memamerkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke menatap kimono yang dilambaikan Ino ke wajahnya dengan bersemangat. Kimono berwarna pink cerah dengan corak bunga sakura yang indah, obinya berwarna merah muda pekat.

"Tidak, tuan. Ini milik anda." Jelasnya.

Sasuke terbelalak, matanya menatap kimono itu dengan penuh terror, "tapi itu Kimono untuk wanita."

"Ya. Dan anda akan mengenakannya." Ino mengulang perkataannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengenakannya!" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Maafkan saya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Yang mulia sendiri yang memilihkannya khusus untuk anda." Jelas Ino dengan tatapan penuh simpati palsu. Wanita itu sangat menikmati melihat Sasuke tersiksa. Dia menganggap hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sangatlah romantis.

"Tolong, maafkan saya tuan." Izin Ino seraya mulai membantu Sasuke membuka pakaiannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak berani menentang sang raja. Walau dalam hati dia merutukinya dan berdoa agar kewarasan pria itu cepat-cepat kembali.

* * *

Dengan dikawal oleh dua orang pelayan, Sasuke tiba di depan pintu aula. Pintu itu sangat besar dan berwarna coklat gelap dengan symbol clan Uzumaki tergambar dengan jelas di badannya.

Ada dua orang prajurit berpakaian lengkap tengah berdiri dikanan kiri pintu. Saat Sasuke sampai mereka menunduk hormat dan membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa kakinya ke dalam aula. Langkah yang disesalinya, karena ketika dia masuk semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Sebagian besar adalah tatapan heran.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan disini?" Sasuke berbisik pada Ino.

"Disana tuan, kursi kosong itu milik anda." Kata Ino. Dia menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong dibalik meja panjang. Naruto tengah duduk dikursi termegah yang terletak paling tengah, dan Ino menunjuk kursi tepat disebelah kirinya.

Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan lebih lama lagi. Dia berjalan kekursi kosong itu, membiarkan kimononya terseret dilantai saat dia berjalan. Saat dia telah duduk dikursi tepat disebelah Naruto, pandangan semua orang semakin bertambah heran. Tapi Sasuke pura-pura tidak memperdulikannya, dia memilih manatap jemarinya yang bertaut dibawah meja dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah.

Disisinya Naruto duduk tegak. Dia sibuk membalik bukunya dengan wajah kaku. Tak sedetikpun dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku." Suaranya terdengar keras dan menusuk saat ia berbicara. Mata birunya menatap tajam seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan, tapi terlihat masih segar dalam balutan pakaian mahalnya.

"Anakku Yang mulia, mereka semua mati." Kata lelaki itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Mereka mati dalam perang." Kata Naruto, "Dan aku telah memberikan sebuah medali dan beberapa keeping emas sebagai penghargaan atas jasanya."

"Saya hanya merasa ini tidak adil. Anak saya mati terlebih dulu dari saya, dia adalah orang yang selama ini menopang kehidupan saya, uang yang anda berikan tidak akan cukup-"

"Kau ingin keadilan?" Naruto memotong sambil lalu. Matanya kembali menatap bukunya. "aku akan memberimu keadilan."

"Benarkah, Yang mulia?" Mata pria itu berbinar.

"Ya." Kata Naruto. "Aku akan mengurusi semua keperluanmu, memberikanmu tanggungan hidup sampai kau mati."

"Yang mulia, anda sungguh baik hati!" Pria itu memekik senang.

"Jadi," Naruto menutup bukunya lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja. mata tajamnya menatap pria itu dengan kerlingan dingin, "bagian mana yang ingin kau singkirkan?"

Senyum sang pria menghilang, "bagian mana?" Ulangnya tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Tangan atau kakimu, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa orang-orang cacatlah yang kehidupannya akan ditanggung olehku."

Sang pria terbelalak. Disudut aula, seorang prajurit berjalan maju sambil menarik pedangnya. Sang pria langsung cepat-cepat berdiri dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu, Yang mulia. Saya baru ingat bahwa saya masih memiliki kedai yang bisa mencukupi kebutuhan saya." Kata pria itu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya Yang mulia." Katanya lagi lalu berlari terpingkal-pingkal keluar aula. Sempat terguling dilantai saat kaki pendeknya tersandung karpet.

Sasuke tertawa melihat pria itu, tapi cepat-cepat terdiam saat menemukan Naruto tengah menatapnya. Dia kembali menunduk, menatap jemarinya lagi.

"Berapa banyak lagi?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang pria yang tengah memegang perkamen.

"Lima orang lagi, Yang mulia." Jawabnya.

"Suruh mereka datang besok. Ada yang ingin kulakukan." Perintah Naruto.

Pria pemegang perkamen itu mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar.

Naruto menatap kesekelilingnya, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Semua orang yang mengisi aula menunduk padanya lalu berjalan serempak keluar. Sasuke juga ikut berdiri, tapi Naruto menarik tangannya. "Kau tinggal." Perintahnya.

Sasuke membeku. Dia duduk kembali ke kursinya dalam diam.

"Kimono itu cocok untukmu." Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Kimono ini sebenarnya untuk perempuan." Kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Yang mulia,"tambahnya.

"Ya, makanya itu cocok untukmu."

"Saya laki-laki, Yang mulia." Balas Sasuke dengan cemberut, tapi dia masih takut mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Naruto berakting pura-pura kaget, "aku tidak menyadarinya."

Sasuke semakin cemberut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memelototi mata biru itu. "Aku laki-laki!" Katanya keras. tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyesalinya. Naruto menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, tatapannya tajam dan Sasuke langsung menundukkan kembali kepalanya dengan ketakutan. "Yang mulia," dia menambahkannya cepat-cepat.

"Terserahlah." Suara dingin itu diiringi dengan tarikan di dagu Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke telah menemukan bibirnya dicium dengan penuh gairah oleh Naruto. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh pemuda blonde itu, tapi lengan yang melilit di pinggang Sasuke jauh lebih kuat. Alih-alih berhasil mendorongnya ciuman mereka malah semakin dalam.

"Mmmmhppp!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke tembok, kursi yang tadi didudukinya terjatuh dengan bunyi keras ke lantai. Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, pria raven itu benar-benar telah memikatnya. Ia ingin terus bermain-main dengannya.

Saat Naruto melepaskannya, tubuh Sasuke sudah lemas. Dia merosot ke lantai dengan tidak berdaya.

Naruto tersenyum dengan puas, "andai aku bisa terus bermain-main denganmu." Katanya seraya menyapu saliva yang mengalir di dagu Sasuke. Ia memberi kecupan terakhir lalu bangkit berdiri. "Jangan lepaskan kimono itu sampai aku memerintahkannya." Perintah Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu berjalan keluar lalu menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih terpojok dilantai.

* * *

"Tuan Uchiha?" Seseorang memanggilnya, "tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Chiyo tengah berjongkok didepannya. Dengan wajah kaget, Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri sambil menyeka wajahnya. dia tadi melamun hingga tidak menyadari Chiyo yang mendatanginya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chiyo.

Sasuke menggeleng, wajahnya pasti masih merah. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah." Kata Chiyo, "Saya sebenarnya tengah mencari anda."

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan anda." Jawab Chiyo.

"Nyonya?"

"Sang ratu." Jelas Chiyo, "dia ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"K-k-k-kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan terbata. Dia punya firasat buruk.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan, tapi dia memberi perintah untuk membawa anda ke kamarnya." Chiyo kemudian berbalik, "jika anda tidak keberatan, saya akan mengantarkan anda."

Sasuke tahu dia tidak punya pilihan, maka dia mengikuti Chiyo dari belakang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan takut. dia berusaha menebak apa kira-kira yang diinginkan sang ratu darinya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kastil utama, melewati jalan setapak dan menuju ke kastil paling utara. Kastil yang tersembunyi dan terkucilkan.

"Disini, tuan."

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu kamar ratu. Chiyo mengangguk pada pelayan yang menjaga. Pelayan itu masuk, mereka menunggu sebentar dan kemudian pintu tiba-tiba dibuka dari dalam.

Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke mempersilahkannya masuk.

Saat Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar, Chiyo tidak mengikutinya.

Ruangan itu besar dan sangat terbuka. Sinar matahari masuk menerangi seluruh ruangan. Kursi-kursi ditata di tengah ruangan dan ada seorang wanita yang berdiri disana, dia tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Naori berkata seraya berjalan ke Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu memeluknya tapi dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu disini." Katanya kali ini dia mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan lembut, "setelah apa yang terjadi, kupikir hanya akulah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa."

"Yang mulia juga berasal dari Uchiha."

Wanita itu tertawa, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rata dan sempurna. "Jangan panggil aku Yang mulia." Katanya. "Ya aku dari Uchiha."

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengangguk. "m-maafkan saya."

"Oh, jangan minta maaf," wanita itu menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menyuruhnya duduk didekatnya. Dia menuangkan segelas teh lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meminumnya sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Sementara itu sang wanita terus menatapnya.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu." Ia berkata, "Uchiha Fugaku adalah pria yang sangat hebat, bijaksana, dan baik hati."

"Ayahku sudah mati." Kata Sasuke. dia menatap cangkirnya dengan muram.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu." Kata Naori sambil menuangkan segelas teh untuh dirinya sendiri. "Tapi ada beberapa pemberontak saat itu. mereka menghancurkan seluruh kastil dan membunuh ayah dan ibumu." Dia mengangkat cangkirnya lalu menyeruput isinya sedikit, "juga kakakmu."

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya, "kenapa mereka mengurungku?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat itu, clan Uchiha berada pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kita dicurigai berkomplot dengan para penghianat itu."

"Aku –aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan. Kegelapan yang sempat melingkupinya dulu seakan kembali lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sasuke," Naori memegang bahu Sasuke, "tapi begitulah cara Uzumaki. Mereka kejam."

"Yang mulia?"

"Ya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang paling kejam yang pernah ada." Kata Naori dengan mata berkilat dengan penuh kebencian. "Dia telah membantai seluruh clan Uchiha, dia membunuh kakakku dan sekarang dia mengurung kita berdua, satu-satunya yang tersisa, seperti tawanan."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, "Dia membantai seluruh clan Uchiha?"

Naori mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Lelaki itu sama sekali bukan manusia." Katanya. "Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau bergabung bersamaku untuk menggulingkannya. Tahta itu memberikan terlalu banyak kekuasaan padanya. Dan dia menggunakannya untuk menyebarkan kekejaman. Dia jahat!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sasuke," Naori melanjutkan dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, "kau dan aku berada dipihak yang sama."

"Tapi, Yang mulia…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati." Kata Naori lagi dia mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku takut dia akan melukaimu saat dia bosan seperti para pelayan itu."

* * *

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kastil dengan kepala sedikit pusing. Fakta bahwa Narutolah orang yang berada dibalik kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa hidupnya, membuatnya merasa marah dan takut disaat yang sama.

Sasuke tidak akan bisa melawannya, Naruto punya kekuasaan dan terlalu kuat. Sasuke membawa kakinya ke balkon, lalu menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara-suara, teriakan-teriakan, jeritan dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya. Awalnya dia berpikir itu hanya ada dalam kepalanya, tapi ketika dia melihat orang berlarian ke bagian istana yang lain, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti mereka.

Orang-orang berkumpul dibagian sudut Istana, berteriak-teriak dengan suara memekakan telinga. Dibagian lain, terlihat beberapa wanita tengah menjerit histeris, beberapa orang pengawal menahan mereka, memastikan mereka tetap pada tempatnya.

Tepat di atas podium, titik pandang semua orang, Naruto berdiri, tatapannya dingin dan tak berperasaan saat ia menatap lurus ke lima orang yang dipaksa berlutut dihadapannya. Hal yang mengerikan dari pemandangan itu adalah keberadaan lima orang prajurit yang mengangkat pedang besarnya tinggi-tinggi.

Dalam satu anggukan dari Naruto, pedang itu turun dan langsung memenggal lima kepala pria yang berlutut.

Jeritan para wanita terdengar begitu keras, beberapa diantara mereka langsung pingsan. Darah membanjir diseluruh podium. Naruto masih tidak bergerak, ia hanya terus menatap potongan kepala yang kini bergelinding bagaikan bola dibawah kakinya.

Sasuke yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu dengan penuh terror langsung berlari kembali ke kastil. Ia bergetar hebat dan sebelum ia sadar dimana dirinya berada dia telah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke tanah.

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pelayan mendatanginya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tapi dengan ketakutan dia berlari meninggalkan pelayan itu. Belari memasuki kastil lalu berjalan ke pintu gerbang istana. Dia ingin keluar dari sini. Dia tidak ingin bersama dengan monster itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke mencapai pintu gerbang, dua orang pengawal menghalanginya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda seharusnya tidak disini." Kata Pengawal itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke tidak bisa keluar. Dia seorang tawanan. Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

.

tbc

Emang harus diingetin supaya update #hihihi

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Prison**

**-Part 5-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: T **

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

.

* * *

**Special thanks: **

**NS, ****miszshanty05****, ****Siti583****, ****Caesar704****, ****Velvet, ****AprilianyArdeta****, ****narusasu wookie, ****adityasriwijaya****, ****Tao68, ****HaeMo, ****Dark ****, ****aicHanimout****, ****InspiritWoohyunI, ****akarui kurai shiko deli-chan****, Qren, ****vipbigbang74****, ****Kim Tria****, Sinush, ****desuka yorena, ****Imyourfans, ****Oranyellow-chan****, ****gembel, ****ayurifanda15****, ****Tomoyo to Kudo****, ****Guest**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan ketakutan. Dia bermimpi buruk. Dia melihat ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya bersujud dihadapan Naruto. Sasuke memohon pada Naruto agar mereka dilepaskan, tapi dua orang penjaga memegang tangannya dan memaksanya melihat keluarganya. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika para pengawal menghunuskan pedangnya lalu memenggal kepala mereka sampai putus.

Saat dia tersadar, dia ternyata masih berada diranjangnya. Terbaring dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

Kamar dalam pencahayaan redup dan Sasuke tertidur diranjang besar itu sendirian. Kegelapan mencengkram Sasuke. Dia tersengal-sengal. Kemudian dia mendengar suara dentingan gelas, dan nafasnya kembali tertahan saat dia menatap lurus ke bawah kakinya, ke arah kursi santai yang ternyata tengah terisi.

"Mimpi buruk?" Suara Naruto terdengar dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke menarik selimutnya semakin mendekat. Cahaya bulan yang masuk ke kamar tidak mampu memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajah Naruto. tapi Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa pria itu sedang minum segelas anggur. Dia bisa membayangkan bahwa sekarang pemuda blonde itu sedang memasang seringainya seperti biasa.

Tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto berkata lagi, "kau mengganti kimonomu." Katanya.

Sasuke meremas selimutnya sampai kukunya memutih. Perasaan benci dan jijik begitu kental dalam hatinya. "Aku terjatuh, dan kimono itu sudah kotor."

"Yah, kurasa warna merah muda tidak begitu cocok untukmu." Kata Naruto, dia menuang kembali segelas anggur ke tenggorokannya. "apa warna kesukaanmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengira Naruto sudah gila. Malam-malam begini mengobrolkan tentang warna kesukaan, "Aku tidak tahu, semuanya sama saja dimataku." Jawab Sasuke, dia menatap Naruto yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa warna kesukaanmu? Warna merah?"

_Warna merah darah._

Ada jeda sebelum Naruto menjawab. "Ya. Kurasa aku suka warna merah. Warna rambut ibuku adalah merah."Katanya.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali. Kesunyian hanya diisi oleh bunyi dentingan gelas Naruto. Lalu Sasuke sadar, ini malam pertama ia bisa tidur dengan bebas. Biasanya setiap malam Naruto tidak pernah melepaskan Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu menyerangnya dan terus menyutubuhinya sampai ia pingsan.

"Aku membunuh lima orang hari ini." Naruto menyahut, dan ingatan mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Sasuke. "Dan aku akan membunuh lima orang lagi besok."

Suara Naruto terdengar datar dan kosong seolah-olah rasa kemanusiaannya telah hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dia yakin jika dia mengatakan sesuatu, perkataannya pasti akan sangat kasar. Begitu kasarnya hingga kemungkinan besar bisa menambah jumlah orang yang akan Naruto bunuh besok.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, berbicara dengan sang monster bukanlah hal yang Sasuke sukai.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ino datang lagi ke kamarnya. Membawa sebuah kimono untuknya. Sasuke diam saja saat melihat kimono itu. Kimono berwarna merah gelap dengan corak ranting bunga yang berwarna hitam, tentunya pilihan khusus dari sang raja.

"Hari ini tuan akan makan siang bersama Yang mulia." Kata Ino dengan ceria. Dia mengikat obi Sasuke, melilitnya membentuk pita. "Tuan harus terlihat cantik agar Yang mulia terpesona." Dia kemudian melilitkan jepitan yang berbentuk bunga ke rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ino, tatapannya dingin, "aku laki-laki." Katanya seraya mengambil jepitan itu dari rambutnya dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat cantik."

Ino kelihatannya kecewa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "apa tuan tahu berapa jumlah orang diluar sana yang bersedia menukarkan apapun untuk bisa berada ditempat tuan sekarang?"

"Menukarkan apapun untuk menjadi mainan sang monster?" Ucap Sasuke dengan getir.

Ino menggeleng, "Jika anda tahu, anda orang pertama yang diperlakukan layaknya putri oleh Yang mulia."

"Dia seorang monster." Sasuke mengulang perkataannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dia adalah pahlawan. Dia pelindung kerajaan ini. Dia memimpin prajurit dan mengalahkan para pemberontak itu." Bela Ino, "Kami semua memujanya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Desis Sasuke, "setelah memenggal kepala manusia, dia duduk disini sambil meminum anggurnya! Hatinya sekeras batu!"

"Itu pekerjaannya, memberikan hukuman yang pantas bagi orang yang bersalah." Suara Ino terdengar marah. Dia mundur lalu menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dengan cepat seakan dia tidak tahan menatap Sasuke lama-lama. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi, tuanku." Dia menambahkan dengan gaya yang kaku.

Ino mengantarnya dalam keheningan. Saat mereka sampai, dia langsung berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke menunggu sampai ujung baju Ino menghilang dari pandangannya, sebelum menarik nafas dan membuka pintu besar itu. di luar dugaan di dalam sana hanya ada dua orang, Naruto yang tengah duduk membelakangi Sasuke dan seorang pria besar dengan bekas luka pada sebagian wajahnya. Pria yang pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Seseorang bernama Obito.

Percakapan pria itu berhenti saat Sasuke masuk. Obito menatapnya, tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Obito." Kata Naruto dari balik kursi.

Obito menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam lalu berjalan dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang menggema. Dia mengerling Sasuke sekilas saat melewatinya dan keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke berduaan dengan Naruto.

"Duduk." Perintah Naruto.

Sasuke menurut dia duduk dikursi disisi kanan Naruto. dari kursinya dia bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas.

Di meja panjang itu, hidangan yang menggugah selera tersaji, tapi Sasuke menatapnya dengan tidak berminat.

"Warna merah juga tidak terlalu cocok untukmu." Komentar Naruto. mata birunya yang tajam meneliti Sasuke.

"Karena saya seorang laki-laki, Yang mulia." Balas Sasuke.

_Kapan monster ini akan sadar? Permasalahannya bukan diwarna tapi pada bentuk badanku_.

Sebelum Naruto memberikannya berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh lainnya, Sasuke memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan agar dia tidak perlu susah payah menjawabnya.

Tapi saat pipi Sasuke menggembung penuh makanan, Naruto malah tidak berhenti menatapnya. Dia tersenyum geli.

Pasti sekarang Sasuke terlihat sangat lucu dan bodoh.

Pintu tiba-tiba berdebam terbuka, seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah masuk dengan wajah berang. Dia langsung mendatangi Naruto.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Wanita itu memulai, "kau mau menikahkanku dengan sabaku kankuro!"

Naruto menarik pandangannya dari Sasuke, lalu menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi terganggu, "Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam urusan politikmu!" Teriak wanita itu keras.

"Sayangnya kau tidak punya pilihan." Balas Naruto seraya menyuapkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Hei!" Wanita itu terbelalak tidak percaya, "Tega sekali kau menjodohkanku dengan pria itu! Bukankah dia penghianat!"

"Dia bersih."

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Orangku telah memastikannya untukku."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja? Jangan bercanda, dia itu putra mahkota!"

"Dan kau akan jadi ratunya."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Wanita itu menjerit dengan frustasi.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Karin." Kata Naruto masih dengan ekspresi tenang, "dia tidak sejelek yang kau pikirkan."

"Kakakku tersayang," Panggil Karin dengan wajah ingin menangis, "dia punya hobi aneh mewarnai wajahnya. maksudku dia sangat… Oh hai!" Mata wanita itu berbinar ketika melihat Sasuke. Ekspresinya langsung berubah 180 derajat."Siapa namamu, tampan?"

Sasuke tersedak disapa tiba-tiba. Dia meneguk air banyak-banyak. Tapi saat keadaannya baikan, dia menemukan wanita itu masih menatapnya. Wajahnya merona dan kilatan dimatanya seperti ingin memerkosa Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dia berkata sambil menatap ke piringnya.

"Uchiha?" Karin menyahut tidak percaya. "Kau… baiklah!" Dia tiba-tiba berteriak, "aku akan menikah denganmu saja."

"Jangan bermimpi," Sergah Naruto dari seberang meja.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga harus membangun hubungan baik dengan para Uchiha?"

Naruto menautkan tangannya di atas meja. mata birunya menatap Karin dengan tajam. "Dia milikku."

"APA!" Ekspresi Karin seakan-akan mainan barunya telah direbut. "Tapi," dia menatap Sasuke dengan tidak rela.

"Kau akan menikahi Raja Sabaku." Kata Naruto mutlak.

"Kau tidak waras! Kau membunuh ayahnya dan menyuruhku menikah dengan putranya?"

"Oleh karena itu kau harus menikahinya." Kata Naruto, "biarkan dia disisimu dengan begitu kau bisa menaklukkannya."

Karin berdecak, kemudian dia membawa kakinya keluar dengan marah. "Dasar gila!" Gumamnya keras.

Sasuke tertegun di kursinya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menggenggam sendoknya terlalu erat. Dia menatap Naruto lewat ujung matanya. Pemuda itu tengah kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak terbebani dengan perkataan Karin padanya.

Semakin banyak ia mengenal Naruto, semakin dia yakin bahwa pemuda blonde itu benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan.

"_Biarkan dia disisimu dengan begitu kau bisa menaklukkannya."_

Kata-kata itu juga diperuntukkan untuknya kan?

* * *

Sasuke membawa kakinya kembali ke kastil utara. Dia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Dia tidak akan diam saja, membiarkan Naruto terus mengendalikannya seperti boneka. Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dua iris biru yang menatap balik padanya dengan ingin tahu.

"Siapa kau?" Bocah pemilik iris biru itu bertanya.

"Menma," Naori muncul, "bermainlah di luar."

Bocah itu berambut hitam tapi memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia menatap ibunya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia sempat melemparkan tatapan mengancamnya pada Sasuke, sebelum berlari ke taman.

"Apa ini berarti kau dipihakku sekarang?" Naori berkata, mata onyxnya menatap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

Mata Naori berkaca-kaca, dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "aku benar-benar senang, Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka…" ia mengusap air matanya.

"Jika aku membantumu, apa aku akan terbebas darinya?"

"Tentu saja, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Kata Naori.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Genggaman di tangannya semakin mengerat. Sekilas Sasuke melihat kilatan kemenangan dari mata onyx sang wanita. "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Sasuke." Katanya, "Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencampurkan ini ke minumannya." Sebuah botol yang sangat kecil diselipkan dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap botol berukuran mini tersebut. Isinya adalah cairan kental berwarna bening seperti air. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia meminumnya?"

Naori menatap Sasuke sejenak, sebelum menjawab, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman jahat. "dia akan mati."

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dari Naori. "Dia mati!" Katanya kaget. " Aku –aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh."

Naori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Ia berbicara dalam bisikan untuk membujuknya, "satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Naruto adalah dengan membunuhnya." Katanya, "setelah dia mati…" Mata Onyxnya memandang ke luar kamar, ke taman tempat bocah kecil bermata biru tadi tengah bermain, "Menma bisa menjadi raja yang baru."

Sasuke ikut menatap Menma. Bocah cilik itu sedang duduk di ayunan, menatap langit-langit seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bimbang. Membunuh? Dia tidak punya keberanian itu. "aku—"

"Uzumakilah yang membuatmu dikurung selama bertahun-tahun. Keturunan Uzumaki menuduh kita sebagai penghianat dan membantai habis clan Uchiha. Mereka sangat licik. Kekejaman yang mereka lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup! Sudah saatnya kekuasaan dikembalikan pada clan Uchiha. Raja yang sebenarnya." Suara Naori terdengar penuh dengan manipulasi seakan dia sedang menceritakan ambisinya kepada Sasuke.

"Jika kau merasa takut. ingatlah orang tuamu, kakakmu, tanamkan kebencian dalam dirimu. Dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melakukannya." Kata Naori, "kau harus melakukan ini Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap botol mini itu. Perkataan Naori begitu mengerikan. Tapi di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke yang terdalam dia berpihak dengannya.

Dia benar, setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan, dia pantas menerimanya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, botol mini itu telah tesembunyi di balik Kimononya. Ia melewati jalanan setapak dengan langkah panjang seakan takut berlama-lama ditempat itu. Saat ia menyebrangi taman menuju ke kastilnya, dia tidak melihat, dari balkon seorang pria sedang menatapnya.

Pria itu mengamati wajah Sasuke yang pucat dengan curiga. Saat Sasuke sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangannya, pria itu berbalik menatap kepada pemuda blonde yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Ini kedua kalinya dia menemui Naori." Sahut sang pria.

Naruto tidak membalas, dia bahkan kelihatan tidak perduli. Dia hanya membaca perkamen-perkamennya dalam kebisuan.

Melihat ini, Obito, sang pria, berkata dengan nada mendesak. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang melakukan sesuatu." Balas Naruto seraya menempelkan cap kerajaan ke setiap perkamen yang disetujuinya.

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan ini." Kata Obito lagi, nadanya meninggi, "mereka bisa-"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Kata Naruto dengan suara menenangkan. Dia melirik Obito sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Obito menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekati tuannya. Mata Onyxnya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Naruto adalah anak didiknya, dia mengenalnya sejak anak itu lahir hingga sekarang. Tidak heran dia memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat pada pria blonde itu dibanding orang-orang yang berasal dari clan yang sama dengannya.

Dulu Obito adalah anak yatim piatu. Saat dia berusia 11 tahun Namikaze Minato mengambilnya dan membesarkannya sebagai seorang ksatria. Inilah yang membuat kesetiannya begitu dalam pada clan Uzumaki.

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati pada setiap langkahmu." Obito memperingati. Nasihat yang selalu diberikannya ketika Naruto mulai kehilangan arah.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak menatap orang yang pernah menjadi guru pedangnya itu.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau merubah rencanamu untuk menikahi Sabaku Temari?" Obito berkata lagi. Dia menatap sang pemuda blonde dengan ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku merasa sudah waktunya Karin untuk menikah." Balas Naruto tenang.

Obito terdiam, berpikir. Karin adalah adik Naruto. Satu-satunya keturunan Uzumaki yang tersisa selain Naruto. Kushina, meninggal saat melahirkannya, saat itu Naruto masih berumur lima tahun. Dan kematian Minato kemudian, membuat posisi Naruto bukan hanya sebagai kakaknya tapi juga mencakup walinya, orang yang berhak atas hidupnya.

Walau begitu Obito yakin ada alasan lain yang membuat Naruto merubah rencananya.

"Clan Sabaku adalah clan yang sulit diprediksi, kurasa akan lebih aman jika kau yang bergerak langsung untuk mengontrol mereka. Kau seharusnya menikahi Temari."

"Temari," Naruto memulai, "adalah putri kedua dari clan sabaku. Tapi kankuro adalah putra mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan disahkan menjadi raja sabaku. Karin harus mendapatkannya, anak-anaknya kelak akan menjadi raja selanjutnya." Ia menatap Obito dengan seringai diwajahnya, "Temari akan menikah dengan Shikamaru. Clan Nara telah membuktikan kesetiaannya pada kita saat perang. Dan Gaara akan ditangani oleh Hyuuga Neji, sahabatku." Naruto menautkan tangannya dan berkata dengan penuh kepuasan, "lalu semuanya akan kembali terkontrol."

Obito menatap Naruto dengan terpana. Pemuda blonde ini ternyata memiliki kemampuan politik yang luar biasa.

Tapi tetap saja ada satu kekurangan.

"Kau melupakan clan Uchiha." Obito berusaha mengingatkan. "mereka sama beringasnya dengan Sabaku."

"Oleh karena itu aku membawa Sasuke kemari." Kata Naruto tanpa berpikir, "Dia putra Uchiha Fugaku, Raja Uchiha yang sebenarnya, aku yakin para pengikutnya masih menunggu rajanya kembali."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin dia tidak akan menghianatimu?" Balas Obito cepat, "setelah apa yang kau ketahui. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berpeluang untuk menghancurkanmu. Dia berbahaya!"

Naruto menatap Obito dengan kedua mata terbelalak selama beberapa detik, lalu kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Berbahaya? Sasuke?" Ulangnya. "Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

"Ini masalah serius Naruto." Tegur Obito tegas, "dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Naori. Kau harus menyingkirkannya."

"Kau berlebihan." Balas Naruto dengan gaya tidak perduli. Dia kembali fokus dengan perkamennya.

Obito terdiam sejenak, dia memperhatikan Naruto selama beberapa saat,"apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Obito membuat Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Orang-orang membicarakannya, rumor yang mengatakan kau terlalu memanjakan Uchiha muda itu." Lanjut Obito, "Aku curiga bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Mata birunya menatap Obito dalam diam seakan dia tengah berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria itu padanya. Jelas perkataan Obito sangat mengagetkannya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya." Dia berkata dengan wajah mengeras, "dia hanya mainanku."

"Aku hanya takut, kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri." Balas Obito.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Desis Naruto tajam."Aku tidak mencintainya!" Katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Obito hanya mengangguk. Tetapi Naruto terlihat emosional. Dia menyambar perkamennya lalu membacanya. Tulisan-tulisan itu sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke otaknya, dia membacanya berulang kali, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Daripada kau memusingkan itu," Kata Naruto akhirnya, "lebih baik kau menemui Naori. Bukankah wanita itu telah menganggapmu berada dipihaknya. Jika dia mempercayaimu, dia akan mengatakan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mempercayaiku. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai curiga padaku. Yah aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya." Katanya, dia lalu menunduk hormat pada Naruto lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

Ruangan kembali dalam kesunyian saat Obito pergi. Naruto duduk dikursinya sambil mengetukkan jemarinya di meja. Mata safirnya menerawang jauh, memikirkan kembali pada pembicaraannya pada Obito barusan.

"Apakah aku terlalu memanjakannya?" Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto beranjak dan membawa kakinya ke balkon, menyegarkan kepalanya dengan angin segar. Ruang kerjanya berada dilantai paling atas. Dia bisa melihat sebagian besar isi kastilnya dari sana. Mata Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan orang-orangnya.

Dia melihat kerumunan prajurit yang sedang asyik bermain kartu di dekat pintu gerbang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk melihat dua orang pelayan sedang berjalan menuju kastil utama sambil mengobrol seru.

Kemudian di taman dekat kamarnya, Naruto melihat, Sasuke tengah duduk membelakangi danau. Pria raven itu sedang melamun, tidak sadar bahwa ujung kimono bagian belakangnya sedikit tercelup ke dalam air.

Naruto memperhatikannya, seakan-akan ini pertama kalinya dia melihatnya dengan seksama. Sang pria raven duduk dengan gaya khas laki-laki, dia menggulung lengan kimononya dengan asal-asalan. Nampak sangat risih mengenakannya.

Naruto adalah orang yang memilihkan kimono itu untuknya. Memesan khusus kepada para penjahit untuk membuat kimono-kimono itu. Kemudian dia akan menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk menebak kira-kira kimono mana yang akan membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat cantik.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil tertawa getir. Mereka benar dia terlalu memanjakannya.

Sang raven akhirnya berdiri, dan menyadari bahwa ujung kimononya telah basah. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak perduli. Dia tetap membiarkan ujung kimono panjangnya terseret direrumputan, dan berjalan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

* * *

"Maafkan kami tuan, tapi nyonya sedang beristirahat dan menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini." Seorang pelayan menunduk dalam-dalam saat berbicara pada Obito.

Obito menatap pintu besar yang menolak dibuka untuknya. "Kau menyebutkan namaku padanya?" Tanyanya.

Sang pelayan mengangguk masih menunduk, "Ya, tuan."

"Kalau begitu beritahukan padanya bahwa aku membawa berita tentang kakaknya."

Sang pelayan kembali mengangguk, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Obito menunggu selama beberapa menit, lalu pintu akhirnya dibuka dan pelayan tadi muncul lagi dan menunduk sambil mempersilahkan Obito masuk.

Naori sedang duduk dikursi panjang. Menma tengah tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Jemari lentiknya sedang mengelus rambut hitam putra semata wayangnya, saat dia mendongak untuk melihat Obito.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Obito menatap Menma sebentar lalu menatap wanita itu, "Bawa dia ke kamarnya." Perintahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Dia bisa mendengar semuanya. Ini mengenai pamannya kan?"

Obito tidak bergeming, "dia terlalu muda, jangan rusak mentalnya." Katanya, "bawa dia ke kamarnya."

Naori mendesah malas, tapi dia mengedikkan kepalanya pada pelayan terdekat, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil Menma darinya untuk dibaringkan dikamar.

"Kau puas?"

Obito menundukkan dirinya di kursi. "Tanggalnya sudah ditetapkan. Besok pelaksanaannya."

Obito melihat mata Naori bergetar, dan suaranya terdengar penuh kemarahan saat dia berbicara, "memangnya kenapa? Kau mengharapkananku bersujud dihadapan Naruto untuk menghentikan eksekusinya? Cih, walau aku menangis darahpun, si anak brengsek itu tidak akan mendengarkanku!"

"Kau bisa berdoa, memohon agar jiwanya diselamatkan." Saran Obito.

Naori mengernyit mendengar perkataan Obito, "satu-satunya hal yang akan kudoakan adalah kematian Naruto dan keruntuhan clan Uzumaki!" Katanya dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Kenapa kau terus saja berpihak padanya! Kau tahu siapa pemimpin sesungguh. Kau tahu bahwa Uzumaki clan merampas kekuasaan dari tangan Uchiha. Merekalah keturunan penghianat! Dan kau bekerja pada mereka!"

"Kau tahu bahwa kesetiaanku tidak bisa dibeli oleh faktor keturunan semata." Balas Obito datar.

Mendengar ini ekspresi halus dari wajah Naori menghilang sepenuhnya. Dia menatap Obito dengan ekspresi berang. "Jadi kau telah mengakui dimana kesetianmu! Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah memuja clan itu. Clan yang bahkan para dewa telah mengutuknya!" Bisiknya.

"Omong kosong!" Sembur Obito, "Itu hanya kepercayaan bodoh. Tidak ada namanya kutukan para dewa."

"Oh ya? Sejak kingslyer membunuh raja Madara, keturunan mereka terus dilanda kesialan. Sang Kingslyer hanya dianugrahi seorang putri sebelum dia mati secara mengenaskan. Putrinya, Uzumaki Mito menikah dengan Hashirama Senju. Uzumaki bahkan bukan orang yang memimpin keempat clan. Walau marga yang digunakannya adalah Uzumaki." Naori tertawa miris, "Kesialannya pun terus menurun kepada keturunannya, dia melahirkan Uzumaki Kushina, seorang wanita yang menikah dengan pria biasa, Namikaze Minato. Pemimpin lamban dan bodoh." dia berkata dengan mengejek. "Kushina mati karena melahirkan anak keduanya dan Minato mati karena ketololannya. Dan sekarang awal Naruto memimpin dia malah disambut oleh penghianatan oleh dua clan sekaligus. Apa kau tidak merasa itu sebuah kesialan?"

Obito diam saja. Dia membiarkan Naori menceritakan kisah Clan Uzumaki yang penuh dengan celaannya.

"Menma telah dikirim padaku sebagai raja Uchiha yang sesungguhnya. Kemudian lewat bantuan para dewa, aku akan menyingkirkan Naruto."

"Dan bagaimana caramu menggulingkan Naruto?" Tanya Obito berusaha mengambil kesempatan.

Naori tampak sangat berpuas diri, "sangat mudah, aku sudah…" dia berhenti matanya mendadak menatap tajam Obito, "itu bukan urusanmu!" Desisnya seraya beranjak dan membelakangi Obito.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu!" Dia melanjutkan, "Kau kan yang membocorkannya! Kaulah orang yang membocorkan penyerangan clan sabaku pada Naruto! Inilah kenapa Naruto telah mempersiapkan seluruh pasukannya sebelum serangan. Mereka telah waspada dan itu semua karena dirimu!"

Obito terdiam. Dia kemudian mendesah lemah. "Yah kurasa aku ketahuan."

Naori berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kemurkaan, "Beraninya kau! Beraninya kau menghianati clanmu sendiri! Kau… KELUAR! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Wanita itu berteriak melemparkan apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya ke arah Obito. Dua orang pelayan berlarian berusaha menghentikannya.

"Nyonya, tenanglah!"

Obito hanya menghindari barang-barang yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dengan mudah. Dia kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari sana. Walau ia sudah memprediksinya, dia tetap kecewa karena tidak bisa mengorek rencana Naori.

* * *

Sasuke menatap botol kecil yang ada adalam genggamannya. Botol itu hanya sebesar ibu jarinya, tapi khasiatnya luar biasa mengerikan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat memegang botol berisi racun itu.

_Aku harus membunuhnya?_ Dia membatin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk meracuni Naruto. Tinggal disisi pemuda itu selama berminggu-minggu membuatnya hapal kebiasaan-kebiasannya. Anggur merah selalu disediakan oleh para pelayan di kamar Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu meminum anggurnya sebelum tidur, terkadang bisa segelas, terkadang lagi hanya seteguk.

Sasuke tidak tahu seberapa besar dosis yang dibutuhkan untuk memberikan dampak kematian bagi peminumnya. Tapi pasti satu botol kecil ini cukup untuk membuat jantung seseorang berhenti berdetak.

Sasuke berjalan ke sudut kamar. Botol-botol anggur tertata rapi di lemari kaca itu. Semuanya masih tertutup dan tersegel, Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan botol itu. Dia berputar dan melihat bahwa ada satu botol yang diletakkan Naruto diatas meja. Botolnya terbuka dan isinya tinggal setengah.

Sasuke bergerak ke meja. dia menatap botol racun itu lagi. Cairan warna bening didalamnya jelas bisa menyamarkan warnanya. Naruto tidak akan tahu.

Tapi tangan Sasuke tidak berhenti bergetar saat dia berusaha membuka tutup botol kecil itu. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak sangat cepat. Ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menolak untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak mau jadi pembunuh! Jiwanya tidak cukup kuat untuk melangkah ke jalan setan.

Sasuke menarik nafas berusaha meyakinkan pilihannya.

_Dia jahat! Dialah penyebab mengapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku! Dia pembunuh berdarah dingin!_

Kata-kata itu membangkitkan setan-setan yang tertidur dalam diri Sasuke. Semakin dia memikirkannya semakin besar kekuatan itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu jemarinya kembali bergerak ke tutup botolnya. Saat dia telah menetapkan hatinya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku. Naruto berdiri diambang pintu, menatapnya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan mata dingin itu bergerak ke jemarinya.

Ia melihat mata biru itu menyipit.

Sasuke menelan ludah,

_Dia… sudah ketahuan._

* * *

Tbc

**.**

**.**

**Mumpung semangat saya masih menggebu-gebu jadi updatenya lebih cepat**

**Ehem, FF ini tidak mengandung unsur Mpreg tapi anggap saja hubungan cowok dengan cowok adalah hal yang cukup lumrah. **

**.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks:**

Tomoyo to Kudo, Guest, suki da shaany, Imyourfans, Kim Tria, Sinush, little lily, aicHanimout, InspiritWoohyunI, narusasuwookie, ABABIL, NarUsUke Luv, aicinta, lolo, kise-cin, rea, pookie, Guest, Oranyellow-chan, atika chan, miszshanty05, mole13, .1, danna-chan lj, eL Donghae, .11, driccha, Siti583, Minri, anjar913, QRen, Sasofi No Danna

.

.

.

**Prison**

**-Part 6-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

.

.

.

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Sasuke. Tangannya luar biasa gemetar ketika dia berusaha menyembunyikan botol kecilnya ke dalam telapak tangan. Naruto masih berdiri di muka pintu, menatap sasuke dengan curiga. Sasuke bahkan melihat mata biru itu bergerak ke jemarinya sedetik sebelum Sasuke bisa menyelipkan botol itu.

Naruto maju dan Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak lari. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyembunyikan botol itu kebalik tubuhnya. Gerakan yang sangat kentara. Tapi saat Naruto sampai disisinya ekspresi pemuda itu sedikit melembut, dia menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam seolah ingin membongkar isi pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Dia bertanya.

Sasuke yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berakting biasa, tapi gagal total, hanya bisa melirik Naruto sedetik sebelum kembali menatap lantai. Bibirnya terkatup secara otomatis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dan dengan nada memerintah.

"T-t-tidak ada…" Jawab Sasuke terbata.

"Tidak ada, huh?" Ujar Naruto. Dia menuang botol anggur ke gelas lalu mengangkatnya ke hidungnya. Ia mencium aromanya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "kau ingin mencoba ini?" Tanyanya seraya mengangkat gelas anggur itu ke Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ya, kau belum cukup umur untuk mencobanya," Sang blonde tertawa kecil. Dia meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Sasuke selama beberapa saat.

"Kau mau ikut aku jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, "J-j-jalan-jalan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "ya." Kemudian dia mengambil tangan Sasuke. "Kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau tidak pernah mengitari istana ini kan?"

Mungkin itu adalah keberuntungan Sasuke karena Naruto memilih untuk meraih tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang botol racun. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Naruto menariknya ke luar kamar. Berjalan sambil membelakanginya, memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan botol itu ke dalam kimononya.

Mereka berjalan dikoridor, menuruni tangga demi tangga menuju ke dasar istana. Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu besi besar yang dikawal oleh dua orang pengawal kerajaan berpakaian lengkap. Keduanya menunduk pada Naruto, lalu mendorong bersama pintu itu hingga terbuka. Tangga menurun langsung menyambut mereka. Salah satu dari pengawal mengambil obor dan mereka turun menembus kegelapan. Mereka kini berada dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita, berbau apek, dan suram. Satu demi satu obor yang menggantung di dinding dinyalakan dan ruangan kini berada dalam penerangan redup.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kita?" Tanya Naruto, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "kita berada di sel para tahanan."

Mereka berjalan berdua melewati sel-sel gelap tanpa jendela. Lebih kelam dari pondok Sasuke yang pernah ditinggalinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Beberapa sel masih kosong, tapi Naruto masih terus menariknya masuk semakin dalam. Mereka menuruni tangga berputar, lalu sampai ke tempat yang lebih sempit.

"Disini adalah tempat dimana aku mengurung para penghianat, orang-orang yang menusukku dari belakang." Jelas Naruto suaranya terdengar datar saat berbicara tapi dampak yang ditimbulkan pada Sasuke sangat besar.

Mendengar kata penghianat, Sasuke langsung gemetar. Rasa dingin seperti merayapi tubuhnya. Kata-kata Naruto begitu menusuknya dan dia begitu ketakutan. Mungkin Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Sasuke gemetar dalam genggamannya.

"Kau lihat mereka?" Naruto menunjuk ke sel paling besar yang berisi sekitar puluhan orang, "mereka akan dieksekusi secepatnya. Lima untuk hari ini dan lima untuk besok, begitu seterusnya. Aku melakukannya sedikit demi sedikit jadi mereka bisa tenggelam pada ketakutannya saat menunggu kematian mereka sendiri." Dia menjelaskan.

Sasuke sudah pucat pasi, dia berkeringat walau tempat itu sangat dingin. "A-a-aku ingin keluar." Pintanya lemah.

"Dan disana, aku menyimpan mayat-mayat mereka. Meletakkannya dalam peti dan akan kukirim pada keluarganya. Hanya sebagian tubuhnya." Naruto tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sasuke. Dia terus menarik tubuh Sasuke kemana-mana seolah sedang menunjukkan karya-karyanya yang berharga.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menggeleng, "tidak! a-a-aku tidak mau!"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya, "Ah, akan kutunjukkan yang lebih menarik." Katanya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi sel-sel.

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah menggaung, Naruto memimpin Sasuke berbelok menuju ruangan dengan penerangan lebih baik. Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui lubang-lubang kecil, lalu mereka lagi-lagi berhenti didepan pintu. Naruto mengetuknya dan seseorang membukanya dari luar.

Seorang pengawal yang langsung menunduk hormat pada Naruto saat dia melihatnya.

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dekat balkon. Kepalanya mendongak dan tangannya mengacung ke atas, menyuruh agar Sasuke ikut mendongak.

"Lihat disana." Perintah Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Cahaya sedikit membuatnya silau, tapi dia bisa melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Tertancap disana, menutupi sebagaian cahaya matahari, adalah kepala-kepala tak bernyawa dengan kulit keriput. Tertancap ditiang-tiang tinggi dengan mata terpejam dan rambut kusut yang berkibar diterpa angin. Bagaikan boneka karet yang tampak mengerikan.

Sasuke tersentak, dia langsung membuang wajahnya dengan ketakutan. Dia bersembunyi dibalik bahu Naruto, tubuhnya gemetar tidak karuan.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak membuka matanya, dia memejamkannya rapat-rapat. Air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. "Aku… tidak mau… disini!" Dia berkata dengan gemetar.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang lebih mudah beberapa tahun darinya itu. Dia masih bocah, dikurung selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya memiliki mental lembek. Dunia luar pastinya lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Inilah mengapa Naruto sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan pemuda uchiha ini.

"Apa kau takut Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, dia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

"Aku… ingin pulang…" Ucap sang pemuda raven.

"Kau di rumah sekarang." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak, ini bukan rumahku…" masih menunduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dia berkata, "tolong… izinkan aku pulang."

Naruto mendesah lelah, dia tarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus rambut ravennya dengan lembut, "Pondok itu bukan rumahmu. Semua keluargamu sudah mati. Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disana. Sekarang kau hanya punya aku."

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetar, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi Sasuke, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghianatiku." Dia berbisik tepat di telinga sang raven, "aku tidak bisa menyelamatkamu jika kau berani melakukannya. Ingat itu baik-baik."

* * *

Seekor burung merpati terbang lincah di langit pagi yang biru. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya pelan meluncur turun ke daratan yang tertutupi rerumputan hijau. Burung itu mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di atas jendela yang terbuka lebar. Kedua matanya yang kecil dan gelap menatap ke luar ke arah sekelompok serangga yang berkerumun di atas bunga-bunga taman.

Tanpa disadarinya sesosok besar dari belakang berjalan tanpa suara mendekatinya. Bayangan gelap kurus memantul di lantai, sang burung melihatnya lalu kembali merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan terbang menjauh dari bayangan itu. Mengikuti naluri hewaninya untuk jauh dari bahaya.

Sasuke menatap burung itu terbang dengan iri. Burung merpati itu terbang di langit lalu menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kusen jendela. Tepat ketika bokongnya menyentuh kayu keras itu, sengatan kecil membuatnya melompat dan berdiri kembali dengan kedua kakinya.

"Sial!" Ia mendesis seraya mengelus bokongnya.

Angin di pagi hari itu terasa sangat dingin. Ia menutup jendelanya lalu kembali berbaring di ranjang. Ia belum pernah memejamkan matanya sejampun. Tubuhnya sakit dan ia seperti demam. Bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut, pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya pusing.

Kimono merahnya teronggok di dekatnya, korban kekerasan Naruto tadi malam. Ia menarik nafas lalu memejamkan masih terlalu pagi, mungkin dengan sedikit tidur ia akan merasa lebih baik. Tapi saat ia memejamkan mata, kepala-kepala menakutkan itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Mengerikan, bayangan itu terus menghantuinya, menekan kepalanya, membuatnya pusing.

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan suara Ino mengisi keheningan pagi.

"Tuan, saatnya bangun." Wanita itu berkata, mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tubuhnya terasa dingin tapi juga panas disaat yang sama.

"Tuan, Yang mulia telah menunggu anda di aula." Ino menarik selimut Sasuke.

Wajah merah Sasuke membuat Ino berjengit kaget, "tuan apa anda sakit?" Ia bertanya sambil menekan telapak tangannya ke kening Sasuke. ia panas sekali. "tuan akan saya panggilkan tabib." Katanya panik lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Nafas Sasuke sedikit tersengal-sengal. Ia menyeka keringat diwajahnya lalu kembali menarik selimutnya. Ia ingin sendirian. Tapi bayangan menakutkan itu terus berdatangan dalam benaknya, menghantuinya.

* * *

Naruto duduk di meja kerjanya, jemarinya menggenggam sebuah botol kecil dengan isi cairan bening yang berkilauan. Tatapan dinginnya berpindah dari botol itu ke wanita tua yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi?" Ia bertanya.

"Benar, Yang mulia. Cairan itu berisi racun. Satu tegukan saja dan orang yang meminumnya akan dilanda demam yang berakhir dengan kematian." Jelas Chiyo.

Naruto mengernyit tidak senang mendengar itu. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan ke tanaman besar di dalam pot. Ia membuka botol itu lalu menuangkan isinya. Ia menatap bagaimana tanah itu meresap habis cairan beningnya.

"Apa kau tahu darimana benda ini berasal?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya setelah lama dalam keheningan.

"Saya tidak tahu, Yang mulia." Jawab Chiyo walau begitu wanita itu yakin rajanya tau siapa pemilik benda itu. "Tapi saya bisa mengajukan nama orang-orang yang memiliki keahlian dibidang itu. Apa Yang mulia ingin saya catatkan nama-nama mereka?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali duduk dikursinya, pandangannya kembali jatuh ke wajah si wanita tua. "Tidak perlu." Katanya. "Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini…" Ia menambahkan dengan penuh penekanan, "pada _siapapun_."

"Ya, Yang mulia."

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Perintah Naruto.

Chiyo menunduk penuh hormat, lalu menarik kakinya pergi.

Kantor Naruto kembali pada keheningan. ia masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum eksekusi dilakukan. Ia menatap botol kosong yang masih ada ditangannya. Pandangannya dingin dan kejam, kemudian ia melemperkan benda itu ke tembok dengan kuat sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Botol kecil itu pecah berkeping-keping di lantai.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kantornya, membawa kakinya menuju ke seseorang yang terus muncul dalam pikirannya selama sebulan ini. Orang yang bisa mempengaruhi isi hatinya dengan mudah, senang, sedih, tapi sekarang kemarahanlah yang mengepul di hatinya.

Ino, pelayan pirang yang ditugaskan Naruto untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Ia mengigiti kukunya dengan khawatir.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Naruto berdiri dengan marah dihadapannya. Pelayannya ini tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Ia telah memberikan perintah padanya untuk memastikan Sasuke bersamanya saat di aula tadi pagi. Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak muncul.

Ino terlihat kaget dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin dengan ketakutan. "M-m-maafkan saya Yang mulia." Ia berkata, "hari ini tuan Sasuke sedang tidak sehat. Tabib sedang memeriksanya."

Naruto tertegun mendengar pernyataan Ino. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi ia langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar. Seorang pria tua, yang merupakan tabib kerajaan, sedang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang. Sang tabib langsung berbalik dengan terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

"Yang mulia." Panggilnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok yang tertidur di ranjang. Wajah Sasuke memerah, bibirnya terbuka, matanya terpejam, dan rambutnya lepek oleh keringat. Dia benar-benar sakit.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja Yang mulia. Dia sudah meminum obatnya. Tidak lama lagi ia akan membaik." Jelas sang tabib.

Naruto mengangguk kaku, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok lemah dibawah selimut. "Apa ini karena racun?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Jemarinya bergerak ke pipi pemuda raven itu.

"Tidak Yang mulia. Saya berpendapat, tuan Uchiha terlalu banyak pikiran, stress, tertekan. Akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menghirup udara segar diluar saat sembuh nanti."

"Tertekan?" Naruto mengulang perkataan sang tabib.

Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Ya, Yang mulia." Ia membungkus peralatannya kembali dan meletakkan satu botol obat ke atas meja, " Saya akan kembali nanti malam, untuk mengecek keadaannya." Katanya, "permisi, Yang mulia." Dan tabib itupun angkat kaki, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Jemarinya merasakan kulit sang Uchiha yang panas. Sepertinya peristiwa kemarin telah memberikan efek yang begitu besar pada Sasuke.

_Apa aku kelewatan?_ Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sasuke, membiarkan tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya, sedangkan tangan satunya masih terus mengelus wajah putih sang raven.

Sasuke terlihat tidak tenang, ia seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Entah kenapa, Naruto juga bisa merasakan kegelisahannya. Dia tidak suka melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Dia ingin membunuh orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Tapi ia tahu, dirinyalah yang melakukannya. Inilah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu bersalah, ia merasa dirinya pantas mendapatkan hukuman gantung karena telah menyakiti Sasuke.

Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya berusaha memberikan ketentraman pada sang raven. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat pemuda rapuh ini sehat kembali.

Naruto berbaring bersama Sasuke cukup lama. ia bisa merasakan nafas panas sang raven di lehernya. tapi ia tahu pemuda itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sekarang ia sudah berhenti mengingau.

Pintu kamar mendadak terbuka, langkah kaki terdengar. Tapi Naruto tidak menoleh. Ia bahkan tidak perduli.

"Yang mulia, eksekusi akan segera dilakukan." Suara Obito terdengar dari belakang punggung Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yang mulia?" Obito memanggilnya lagi.

Tapi Naruto tetap tidak menjawab.

Obito sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat mata biru Naruto terbuka. Ia menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Yang mulia anda seharusnya disana dari setengah jam yang lalu." Suara Obito kini bernada menegur.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Balas Naruto akhirnya.

"Maaf?" Obito mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Ulang Naruto.

"Tapi-"

"Kau saja yang kesana." Perintah Naruto.

Obito mengerjapkan matanya, keheranan. Ada apa dengan rajanya ini. "Eksekusi tidak bisa dilaksanakan jika kau tidak-"

"Apa semuanya harus aku yang tangani!" Naruto menarik tubuhnya, mendudukan diri di ranjang menatap Obito dengan marah.

Obito tertegun. Mata biru itu berkilat dengan penuh emosi. Tapi alih-alih kesan menakutkan yang terpancar seperti biasa, mata Naruto justru terlihat terluka.

"Kau pikir aku senang melihat orang-orangku sendiri mati!" Kata Naruto, "Aku juga butuh waktu untuk istirahat!" Tangan Naruto terkepal dengan erat. Sedetik, Obito mengira Naruto akan meninjunya, tapi kemudian Naruto kembali membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang, tangannya melingkar dipinggang pemuda raven yang masih tertidur lelap disisinya. "Sekarang pergilah dan selesaikan semuanya." Perintahnya.

Obito diam sejenak menatap pemuda blonde selama beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian ia mengangguk dan membawa kakinya pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas saat mendengar pintu ditutup. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di Sasuke. "Cepatlah sembuh, dan kita akan pergi dari tempat menyesakkan ini."

* * *

Sasuke terbangun saat mendengar bunyi berdentang didekatnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Ino yang sedang berkutat dengan gelas-gelas kosong. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cerah saat mengetahui pemuda raven itu sudah bangun.

"Selamat pagi, tuan." Ia menyapa.

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang. Tangannya menggosok kepalanya. Rasanya ia telah tertidur nyenyak begitu lama. Tubuhnya terasa pegal. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

" Anda tidur sepanjang hari. Aku senang demam anda sudah turun," Ino berkata. "Apa tuan lapar?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mandilah dan kenakan ini." Kata Ino, ia meletakkan setelan Yukata putih dengan celananya ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke menatap Yukata itu. "Bukan kimono wanita lagi?"

Ino menggeleng, tersenyum. "Bukan." Ia sibuk bolak-balik memindahkan pakaian-pakaian Sasuke ke dalam tas kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengemasi barang-barangmu," jawab Ino simpel.

"Untuk apa?"

Ino memasukkan baju terakhir lalu mengancing tas itu, "anda akan pergi ke Kirigakure, clan Hyuuga."

"Kirigakure? Kenapa?" Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang saking terkejutnya. Apa ini berarti Naruto telah memilih untuk melepaskannya?

"Yang mulia ingin berkunjung selama beberapa hari disana. Anda akan menemaninya." Balas Ino yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kekecewaan diwajah Sasuke.

"Dia pergi juga…" Gumamnya.

"Tuan," Ino sudah berdiri tegak lagi, ia menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "kupikir anda harus segera bersiap-siap, anda akan berangkat sore ini."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Sasuke memilih kembali ke ranjang. Untuk apa dia menghabiskan waktu di tempat Hyuuga? Sasuke selalu sadar bagaimana cara orang memandang dirinya disini. Sebagian penuh dengan rasa ketidaksukaan yang begitu kentara dan sebagaiannya lagi penuh dengan keheranan. Jalan pikir mereka sama, kenapa Yang mulia mau menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang dari clan penghianat seperti Uchiha.

Memang tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya langsung pada Sasuke, tapi dari cara mereka menatapnya, Sasuke tahu disini mereka tidak menerimanya. Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana sikap orang-orang yang ada di clan Hyuuga. Dia cukup tahu bahwa clan Hyuuga adalah clan yang paling setia terhadap clan Uzumaki. Jelas dia juga tidak akan disukai disana.

Sasuke tidak akan terganggu jika kebencian itu diperuntukkan padanya secara pribadi, tapi dia tidak bisa terima jika kebencian itu diperuntukkan karena ia berasal dari Uchiha. Clan yang sangat ia hormati dan banggakan. Ia merasa seperti pecundang setiap orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai 'uchiha si penghianat'

Jika bisa memilih, Sasuke akan lebih suka tinggal di pondok kecilnya sambil menunggu matahari menghilang dari balik lubang pondoknya. Disana jauh lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Tabib yang memeriksa tuan mengatakan bahwa lingkungan baru akan baik untukmu." Ino menjelaskan, menarik perhatian Sasuke kembali. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat tuan merasa tertekan akhir-akhir ini?" Gadis cantik itu bertanya.

Sasuke memandangnya. Menatap lurus ke mata biru pudar sang gadis. Dan kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu keras menamparnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya melompat dari ranjangnya dengan segera. _Botol racun itu!_

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat di kamarnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu teledor!_ Rutuknya panik.

Ia menghilangkan botol itu. Ia lupa dimana ia meletakannya. Sasuke memutar otak, kemana ia selama dua hari ini. ia berbaring selama berjam-jam disini, sebelumnya ia sempat berada di sel penjara bersama Naruto. Apa botol itu jatuh disana?

Sasuke mulai panik. Ia akan mati, jika Naruto menemukannya atau seseorang yang tahu apa tepatnya isi dari botol itu. Ia menunduk membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan kolong meja.

"Tuan Uchiha, ada apa?" Suara Ino bertanya, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Terakhir kali Sasuke menyentuh botol itu ketika Naruto mendapatinya hampir menuangkan isi racun itu ke dalam botol anggurnya, dan kemudian Sasuke menyelipkannya di dalam…

"Apa kau ingat dimana Kimono merah yang kupakai baru-baru ini?" Sasuke langsung berbalik untuk menatap Ino.

Ino sedikit terkejut ditanya tiba-tiba, kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, "harusnya masih ada di tempat cuci."

"Tempat cuci? Dimana itu?" Sasuke menunggu Ino menjawabnya.

Ino semakin heran, "di belakang kastil utara. Tempat tinggal para pelayan."

"Bawa aku kesana." Perintah Sasuke, dia berbalik berjalan ke pintu.

"Tapi kenapa? Tuan disana kotor, Yang mulia tidak akan suka aku membawa anda ke tempat seperti itu." Cegah Ino. Ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus menemukan sesuatu… Aku meletakkannya di dalam Kimonoku." Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyebutkan kata botol. Ia tidak ingin Ino curiga. Pelayannya satu ini adalah fans berat Naruto.

"Tidak ada apapun di dalam kimono. Aku selalu memeriksa itu sebelum membawanya keluar." Ino kelihatan sangat yakin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk bahkan sebelum kalimat Sasuke selesai.

Keyakinan diwajah Ino adalah ketakutan bagi Sasuke. Jika tidak ada di kimononya lalu dimana? Sasuke lagi-lagi memutar otaknya, dan satu ingatannya begitu mengagetkannya.

Malam itu, mereka melakukan_nya_. Kimononya dilepas dari tubuhnya oleh Naruto dan ia… tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak berguna!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin dia begitu lengah! Botol itu pasti ada pada Naruto sekarang! Dan itu berarti kematian akan segera menyapanya sebentar lagi!

"Tuan kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino berbisik, tampak takut sekaligus khawatir, "memangnya benda apa yang sedang tuan cari? Aku bisa membantu untuk mencarikannya."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ia duduk kembali keranjangnya seakan ada batu berkilo-kilo gram beratnya menimpa punggungnya. Kakinya tidak kuat mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku akan mati." Bisik Sasuke pasrah.

Ino mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Tuan, apa anda masih sakit? Mau ku panggilkan tabib?" Tanyanya ketika menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Balas Sasuke. _Lagipula apa gunanya, aku sebentar lagi akan mati._

Seakan semua tenaganya disedot habis dari tubuhnya, Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh di ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit ranjangnya dengan pandangan senduh. Seketika ia menjadi lemas. Bayangan kepalanya ditancapkan di tiang bersama para penghianat lain membuat tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Sasuke tidak takut mati, tapi ia takut merasakan rasa sakit. Ia takut mati dengan membawa rasa malu karena telah mencoreng nama keluarganya.

"Tuan…" ino memanggil dari kejauhan, suaranya terdengar agak ragu-ragu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke. Tapi dibanding itu ia lebih takut jika membuat Rajanya marah karena Sasuke terlambat. "Anda harus segera bersiap-siap. Tuan akan berangkat saat kereta kudanya datang."

Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar, ia memejamkan mata. Kenapa Naruto membawanya ke clan Hyuuga jika ia akan mengeksekusinya? Apa dia ingin membunuhnya di hadapan seluruh clan Hyuuga? Atau ia akan mendorongnya dari atas air terjun kirigakure?

Kirigakure adalah pemukiman yang kaya dengan sumber daya alamnya. Hutan mereka penuh, dan terdapat banyak air terjun. Konon air terjun terbesar di Kirigakure ditinggali oleh seorang monster. Ia bersembunyi dibalik kabut dan setiap bulan ia akan menuntut korban. Tapi itu hanya cerita belaka, Sasuke sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi.

Tapi ada satu bisikan yang berasal dari lubuk Sasuke yang paling dalam. Sebuah bisikan berisi harapan Sasuke…

_Mungkin saja botol itu tidak bersama Naruto, karena jika Naruto mendapatkannya bukankah seharusnya Sasuke sudah mati pada saat ini juga?_

* * *

Perjalanan dari kastil clan Uzumaki ke Kirigakure bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga hari jika di tempuh dengan kuda. Tidak sama ketika saat menuju ke Yukigakure , istana clan Uchiha, yang harus menempuh jalan memutar cukup jauh karena tebalnya salju dan menghindari longsor, hingga perjalanan bisa tersita sampai 1 bulan.

Sasuke duduk di atas keretanya. Merasa tempat itu begitu luas untuk diduduki sendirian. ia membuka sedikit jendelanya, mengintip ke pasukan clan Uzumaki yang jumlahnya hanya sekitar 20 orang, dengan Naruto yang duduk di atas kuda hitamnya dibarisan depan.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia melihat Sasuke. Saat salah satu prajurit menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kereta alih-alih naik kuda seperti pria-pria lainnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Pemuda itu baru muncul saat beberapa detik sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

Sasuke menutup kembali jendelanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan bosan. Ia sudah terlalu capek untuk membuat prasangka-prasangka tentang mengapa Naruto mengajaknya ke clan Hyuuga. Ia ingat jawaban Ino yang menyebutkan tentang jalan-jalan, tapi apa itu masuk akal?

Sasuke menggeser dirinya ke jendela bagian berlawanan dan membukanya sedikit. Tidak ada pemandangan lain yang bisa dilihatnya selain pepohonan. Sasuke menatap jauh ke pepohonan yang tumbuh renggang tersebut, seandainya ia bisa menyelinap ke dalam pepohonan dan mendapatkan kebebasannya.

Itu bukannya tidak mungkin, tapi Sasuke harus memiliki keberanian yang besar. Hari sudah hampir gelap hanya orang gila yang mau berkeliaran di hutan tanpa senjata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di dalam kegelapan pohon-pohon itu.

Sasuke sempat tertidur di keretanya entah berapa lama. Saat ia bangun, kereta ternyata telah berhenti dan ada seseorang yang menyalakan lampion di dekatnya. Ia membuka pintu kereta lalu turun. Tidak ada kastil clan Hyuuga, hanya ada tenda-tenda besar yang didirikan disekeliling lapangan kosong, ternyata rombongan memutuskan untuk berisitirahat sampai pagi menjelang.

Sasuke menapak ke tanah, menatap sekelilingnya yang sibuk mondar-mandir karena urusan perbekalan. Beberapa prajurit sibuk membagikan selimut ke yang lainnya, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri termenung menatap pepohonan yang sangat gelap.

Jika Sasuke mau, dia bisa saja membawa kakinya berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, menghilang dari rombongan dan masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Sasuke berdiri disana begitu lama, sampai seorang prajurit mendatanginya, dan berbicara dengan suara seperti menegur.

"Tuan, lebih baik anda segera masuk ke tenda, malam akan semakin dingin." Katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah tenda paling besar dan paling terang. "Kita akan kembali menempuh perjalanan di pagi hari, istirahatlah." Ia menambahkan.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia membawa kakinya pergi menjauh. Selalu diperlakukan seperti tawanan, apa dia bahkan tidak punya hak untuk berdiri disana. Sasuke berjalan ke tendanya sambil menggerutu dalam hati,

_Kenapa mereka memulai perjalanan sore hari jika malam akan menjadi penghambat? Kenapa tidak pada pagi hari saja?_

Ia sampai di muka tenda, menyingsing kain penutupnya lalu masuk dan langsung tersentak. Naruto ada di atas kasur, bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpuk sambil membaca buku. Saat Sasuke masuk, ia langsung menoleh. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpasang diwajahnya. Senyuman, bukan seringai yang biasa diberikannya.

"Kemari." Naruto memanggilnya, menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong. "Berbaringlah disini."

Sasuke agak ragu. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa tenda besar yang bahkan muat menampung 10 orang sekaligus ini pastilah tenda sang raja. Bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, kenapa dia begitu lambat dalam mencerna sesuatu.

Tangan Naruto semakin tidak sabaran, senyumannya agak sedikit memudar sekarang. "Sasuke, kemari." Kali ini bukan ajakan tapi perintah.

Sasuke akhirnya menurut. Ia melangkah ke kasur, lalu membaringkan diri tepat disisi Naruto. Berbaring kaku sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik ke sang Uzumaki. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang direncanakannya, apa dia benar-benar tahu tentang botol racun itu, apa dia akan mengeksekusi Sasuke di tempat clan Hyuuga, atau ia akan menyiksanya dulu, atau ia ingin…

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu tiba-tiba melebur begitu saja dari kepalanya ketika Naruto melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, menarik pemuda raven itu menghadapnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang Uzumaki. Sasuke terbelalak kaget. _ Apa –apa yang dia lakukan?_

Naruto membelai punggung Sasuke dengan begitu lembut, begitu hati-hati. Hal yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan padanya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat di dadanya, bingung dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi semakin lama ia berbaring, kegelisahan itu semakin memudar. Tergantikan menjadi sesuatu hal yang lain.

Berada didalam pelukan Naruto terasa begitu nyaman, juga membuatnya aman. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan ketentraman, kehangatan. Ini aneh, ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini, tapi dada Naruto begitu lebar dan hangat, aromanyapun membius Sasuke, menghilangkan semua keluh kesah di hati Sasuke, bahkan kebencian yang tumbuh di hatinya untuk pemuda itu sendiri.

Apa ini sihir? Atau ini karena Naruto adalah Raja?

Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi yang ia tahu, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Matanya menjadi berat, dan sambil menghirup aroma Naruto dalam-dalam ia memejamkan matanya, tidak memperdulikan teguran-teguran lemah di kepalanya. Mungkin untuk malam ini ia bisa sedikit rileks.

Sasuke tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto bisa mendengar dengkuran halusnya, membuatnya tersenyum. Tangannya masih bergerak mengelus punggung Sasuke. ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium puncak kepala sang raven.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sasuke." Bisiknya.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

**Di sini Karin adalah adik Naruto dan** **Sasuke tahu keluarganya dibunuh, tapi dia nggak tahu dibunuh oleh siapa.**

**Okay, jangan lupa review ya…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prison**

**-Part 7-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

Tomoyo to Kudo, saera, sinush, InspiritWoohyunI, narusasuwookie, ABABIL, vipbigbang74, zazuo, little lily, Imyourfans, Kim Tria, .1, Siti583, Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper, veira sadewa, rukichi kurosaki, QRen, kise cin, Call Me Mink, aicinta, gembel, rikarika, margritFlow, aicHanimout, Guest, Zafreena, YoungChanBiased, suki da shaany, eL Donghae, Oranyellow-chan, sasuchan, andiiramayana, dANNa-chan lj, fangirl-shipper, NS, Deidara, Jasmine, DaisynoYuki, Akame, JustCallMeAzi

* * *

.

.

Rombongan sampai di kastil Hyuuga saat pagi hari. Sasuke mengintip dari jendela kereta kudanya. Kastil Hyuuga menjulang mengalahkan pepohonan yang rindang. Tidak sedingin kastil Uchiha dan tidak semegah kastil Uzumaki, tapi terlihat sangat bersahabat dengan tumbuhan. Warna-warna hijau terlihat dari bagian-bagian kastilnya.

Gerbang istana diapit oleh dua tiang raksasa, dibuka lebar-lebar dengan kerumunan orang terlihat disekeliling dalam kastil, menunduk hormat akan kedatangan sang raja Uzumaki, penguasa seluruh clan.

Naruto turun dari kudanya, dan seseorang mendatangi kereta kuda Sasuke, membukakan pintu untuknya. Sasuke keluar seraya mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggilnya dan Sasuke langsung cepat-cepat berjalan ke sisi pria blonde itu.

Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata violet terang yang indah menghampiri Naruto. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa detik, kemudian dengan tawa kecil mereka saling berpelukan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kawan." Sahut Naruto sambil menepuk punggung pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan akrab.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi clan Hyuuga." Balas sang pemuda. ia kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke. "Dia…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh, kau putra Uchiha Fugaku?" Pemuda itu memandang Sasuke dengan tertarik "Aku mengenal kakakmu. Kami ikut pelatihan militer bersama. Dia yang terbaik ditingkatanku. Aku selalu menantangnya berduel tapi tidak perduli berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk mengalahkannya, aku tidak pernah menang." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sasuke menjabatnya. "aku Hyuuga Neji, pemimpin clan Hyuuga."

Sasuke mengangguk padanya, tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Hatinya terasa hangat. Setidaknya masih ada yang tersisa yang bisa dibanggakan dari clannya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ini Hinata, adikku." Neji memperkenalkan. Menarik satu gadis berusia sekitar 15 tahun ke hadapan Naruto. Dengan mengenakan gaun ungu indah yang sewarna dengan matanya, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu kepada mereka.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil tangan Hinata dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih, Yang mulia." Sekarang wajah gadis itu semerah tomat.

Sasuke menatap tangan sang gadis yang sempat bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. lalu ia menoleh kembali pada Neji, berusaha menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang sempat menyapa dadanya.

"Dan dia adalah…"

"Sabaku Gaara." Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Neji. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di keningnya, maju ke depan. Naruto juga memberikannya sebuah pelukan bersahabat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit lebih muda dan lebih pendek dari Naruto dan Neji. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata, "senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha Sasuke, boleh kupanggil Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Jadi Naruto apa kau datang kemari untuk mendekatkan diri dengan adikku?" Kata Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata berteriak dengan marah. Memukul lengan kakaknya pelan dan menunduk pada Naruto seakan sedang minta maaf. Wajahnya sangat merah ketika ia berlari ke kastil dengan malu, diikuti oleh dua pelayannya di kanan kiri dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau lihat dia? Sangat pemalu." Kata Neji sambil memandangi adiknya yang berlari kembali ke kastil "Geez seorang wanita Hyuuga harusnya selalu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan penuh kebanggaan. Tapi lihat dia…" Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai seorang kakak bukankah kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas hal itu?" Sindir Gaara.

Neji tersenyum masam. "Sudah kulakukan tapi ia sama sekali tidak memandangku sebagai sosok yang ingin diteladaninya. Dia lebih menyukai Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjadi ratu Uzumaki jika memiliki mental lembek seperti itu?"

Sasuke melirik ujung gaun Hinata yang menghilang di balik pintu. Gadis yang cantik, lembut, dan lemah, tipe kesukaan para pria. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan getir, merasa kalah atas apa yang tidak begitu dimengertinya.

Ia secara otomatis mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dengan tidak sadar, tapi langsung sadar dengan tindakannya ketika jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh jemari Naruto, membuat pria blonde itu langsung menoleh padanya. Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, Sasuke cepat-cepat menjauhkan dirinya dengan gengsi. Pura-pura menunduk seakan ada sekumpulan semut yang ingin memanjati kakinya.

Kerumunan berjalan bersama memasuki istana. Pesta perjamuan telah dipersiapkan sang Hyuuga untuk sang Uzumaki, aula telah dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan. Naruto, Neji dan Gaara duduk di kursi besar, sedangkan Sasuke telah melongos sendirian ke kursi biasa. Dia tidak mau duduk bersama orang-orang besar itu. ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan perbincangan atapun objek tatap bagi orang-orang.

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya sendirian seraya menonton orang-orang menari dengan heboh. Sesekali ia hanya menghela nafas sambil menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya dengan amat sangat bosan. Tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata safir selalu mengeceknya setiap lima menit sekali.

"Ku pikir kau membenci para Uchiha," Gaara menyahut dari sisi kiri Naruto, mata hijaunya juga mengikuti arah pandang pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto menatap pria berambut merah itu seakan sedang menelitinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Gaara?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baik." Balas Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

"Aku minta maaf soal ayahmu." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Gaara berusaha untuk bersikap santai, "dia bukan ayah yang terlalu baik sebenarnya."

"Jadi Naruto, apa kau sudah menemukan calon ratumu?" Neji lagi-lagi belum menyerah mempromosikan adiknya.

"Apa itu penting?" Naruto masih acuh.

"Oh tentu saja… "Kata Neji dengan segera, "kau harus cepat, yang cantik bisa diambil orang. Usulanku kau bisa memilih adikku. Dia berpendidikan, cantik, dan lemah lembut, dia adalah tipe wanita yang…"

"Kau ingin aku menemaninya?" Gaara berbisik ke telinga Naruto saat Neji masih mengoceh. Ia sadar Naruto selalu memperhatikan pemuda raven yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursinya.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja dia." Balas Naruto seraya mengangkat gelasnya ke Neji, berpura-pura mendengarkan perkataan pria itu.

Gaara memasang ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya."Sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini? Tumben sekali."

"Gaara," Neji langsung menegur pemuda itu, "Naruto sahabatku, dia bebas datang kemari kapanpun dia mau."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku dalam keadaan clan Uzumaki yang masih belum stabil bukankah sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal disana?"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Obito selalu mengurus segalanya dengan baik, dan lagipula,"Ia menghela nafas, "aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Gaara."

Gaara membalas tatapan pemuda yang juga sahabatnya itu, "apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?"

Naruto berpaling ke pemuda raven, "aku ingin kau merubah Sasuke, menjadikannya seperti dirimu."

"Sepertiku?"

"Ya, dia…" Naruto berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke, "lemah. Aku ingin dia menjadi kuat sepertimu."

"Aku tidak bisa merubah orang." Balas Gaara. "tapi akan kucoba."

Naruto tersenyum seraya mengangkat gelasnya pada Gaara. "aku mengandalkanmu." Sahutnya seraya meminum anggurnya.

* * *

Clan Hyuuga telah mempersiapkan pelayanan yang terbaik khusus untuk Raja sang penguasa empat clan. Kamar yang disediakan, walau tidak sebesar kamar di istana Uzumaki, sangat nyaman dan indah. Ruangan itu khas dengan warna merah. Ranjangnya sangat besar dan juga nyaman. Di bagian sudutnya ada jendela yang sangat besar, dengan tinggi dua meter dan lebar hampir setengah lebar ruangan. Kaca besar tembus pandang adalah pembatasnya menggantikan tembok.

Sasuke sudah setengah jam ini berdiri di depan jendela itu. Dari sana ia bisa menatap keseluruhan isi clan Hyuuga. Clan Hyuuga adalah clan elit yang memiliki sejarah terpanjang dibanding clan lainnya. Tanah mereka subur dan kerajaan mereka kaya. Lautan terbentang luas di sebelah timur, dan seluruh tanahnya ditanami dengan tumbuhan, membuat sebagian besar pemandangan dibalik kaca itu berwarna hijau dan biru.

Betapa beruntungnya orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat ini, dianugrahi tanah yang subur dan cuaca yang bersahabat. Tidak seperti pemandangan di clan Uchiha yang selalu lebih kontras dengan warna putih akibat musim dingin yang begitu panjang. Sasuke jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di balik dinding kastil karena udara dingin.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Gaara, pria berambut merah sedang berdiri di muka pintu.

"Kau suka kamar ini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Disini indah." Balas Sasuke sopan.

"Memang." Gaara duduk di atas ranjang yang telah dilapisi seprei merah yang tebal. Jemarinya membelai kain selembut sutra itu, "jadi kau menemani Naruto di ranjang juga?" sebuah seringai menggoda terpasang diwajahnya.

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi pria itu. Dia jelas tidak mau menjawab hal yang seprivasi itu.

"Tidak perlu malu." Gaara muncul di belakang Sasuke, melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak pemuda raven itu. "Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman. Kau bisa ceritakan apa saja padaku. Bahkan tentang masalah percintaanmu dengan Naruto." Dia menambahkan sambil berbisik.

Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan ujung matanya, tapi masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Berapa umurmu Sasuke?"

"17 tahun."

"Hmm, Kau seorang pria dewasa rupanya." Gaara tersenyum. Ia diam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "apa kau tidak menyukai kami? Aku merasa kau menghindari kami."

Bukan menghindar, Sasuke hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak pintar bergaul dan sangat kikuk. Kalau di istana Uzumaki, kegiatannya sudah dijadwalkan oleh Naruto, tapi disini Naruto melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia jadi tidak tahu harus malakukan apa. Dia tidak mudah beradaptasi.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu menonton pertandingan." Gaara melanjutkan tanpa menunggu jawaban. Tangannya meremas bahu Sasuke dengan bersahabat.

"Pertandingan?"

"Ya, Naruto dan Neji akan bertarung. Tidak sampai mati tentu saja, mereka hanya ingin mengukur kekuatan mereka. Kau tahukan dengan harga diri seorang raja sebagai taruhannya."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat duel yang sesungguhnya antar ksatria." Sasuke berkata dengan tertarik.

"Kalau begitu kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Kau tahu, kita harus lebih mengakrabkan diri. Kurasa kau dan aku sangat cocok." Ujar Gaara sementara mereka keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju sisi lain istana hyuuga. "Kita punya banyak kesamaan. Contohnya, kau dan aku sama-sama hidup terpisah dari clan kita."

Mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan terbuka berbentuk lingkaran. Gaara mengarahkan Sasuke berjalan ke tenda dengan satu kursi panjang yang bisa menampung empat orang sekaligus. Mereka duduk disana, dengan pelayan yang langsung siap sedia menyiapkan kue,buah, dan secawan minuman ke meja untuk mereka.

Di tengah lapangan, dibawah siraman sinar matahari, dua orang pria berdiri saling berhadapan. Masing-masing memegang pedang dan dalam posisi siaga. Pedang Neji terlihat lebih kurus dibanding pedang Naruto yang lebar dan agak pendek. Mereka sepertinya sudah mulai bertarung, sampai tiba-tiba Neji mengangkat tangannya agar mereka berhenti sejenak.

Pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu menoleh ke arah mereka, tersenyum dan melambai pada Gaara, meminta dukungan. Gaara membalasnya dengan tersenyum cerah. Di lain sisi Sasuke menatap Naruto. Pria blonde itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk seraya mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke udara kosong.

Gaara tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. "Dia malu padamu," bisiknya. "Dia sebenarnya tidak sedingin itu."

Selain para pelayan dan beberapa prajurit yang berdiri siap siaga di sisi lain lapangan tidak ada lagi yang menonton pertandingan itu.

Naruto dan Neji berdiri tegak kembali, ekspresi mereka yang tadinya terlihat ramah, kini berubah menjadi serius. Di detik berikutnya mereka telah dalam posisi siap untuk menyerang. Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan.

**Trang**—Neji adalah orang pertama yang melakukan serangan. Mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke dada Naruto yang berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya padamu." Gaara berkata pada Sasuke, menuang minuman ke dua gelas kosong. "Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Naruto kini balik menyerang Neji, mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan, tapi Neji menundukkan badannya dengan lihai membuat ayunan pedang Naruto hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Sasuke menatap Gaara, ekspresinya menggambarkan keraguan.

"Kau bisa jujur padaku." Gaara menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Naruto tidak bisa membunuhmu hanya karena kau tidak menyukainya. Lagipula aku berjanji akan menyimpan rahasiamu rapat-rapat. Kita berteman kan?" Ia menyerahkan satu gelas ke Sasuke.

Sasuke agak ragu, tapi kemudian mengambilnya dan meneguknya sekali. "Aku membencinya." Jawabnya akhirnya memilih untuk jujur.

"Kenapa?" Gaara terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Karena ia membunuh keluargaku, clanku."

Gaara memberikan senyuman simpati pada Sasuke. "Dia membunuh keluargaku juga, ayahku." Katanya, membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan terkejut.

"Dia membunuh keluargamu?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak membencinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memang tidak pernah berada dipihak yang sama dengan ayahku. Lagipula aku sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa hal ini akan terjadi."

Ekspresi Sasuke menggambarkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Ini tentang politik kekuasaan. Ayahku ingin melawan Naruto, merebut kekuasaan dari tangannya. Saat Raja Minato mati, istana Uzumaki dalam kondisi yang krisis dan sepertinya ayahku melihat itu sebagai kesempatan emas baginya untuk merebut kekuasaan." Gaara menjelaskan. "Suatu hari kita harus membayar atas dosa yang kita lakukan. Itulah yang terjadi dengan ayahku. Dia tamak dan haus kekuasaan. Tapi akhirnya dia mati karena ketamakannya. Aku tidak pernah berada dipihaknya. Pandanganku berbeda dengannya. Walau begitu aku tidak membenci ayahku. Aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai lelaki yang hebat. Dia memilih dan mempertanggungjawabkan pilihannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang keluargamu?"

Sasuke termenung. Ia menunduk menatap gelasnya sembari berusaha mengingat wajah ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya. Ia akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai politik di clanku. Mereka tidak berbicara politik di depanku karena aku terlalu kecil saat itu. "

"Jadi kau kehilangan mereka saat kau masih kecil?" Gaara bertanya dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku turut prihatin untukmu. Tapi kau pria dewasa sekarang, pria harus punya pegangan hidup. Kita harus punya kepercayaan sendiri walau itu berarti kita harus melawan arus." Tatapan Gaara tajam dan penuh keteguhan saat ia berkata. "Pria yang punya pegangan hidup juga punya masa depan. Jangan hidup seperti orang bodoh yang mudah terombang-ambing. Dunia ini penuh dengan manipulasi."

Sasuke menatap Gaara seakan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu baik-baik. Gaara memiliki wajah yang tegas, keras, dan juga tampan. Dia terlihat seperti prajurit tangguh yang kuat.

"Apa pegangan hidupmu, Gaara?"

Satu alis Gaara terangkat saat ditanyai tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia menjawabnya dengan penuh keteguhan. "Aku bukan lelaki bebas lagi. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk setia pada Naruto. Naruto adalah rajaku, penyelamat, pelindung, pemimpin, dan dia adalah orang yang mempertemukanku dengan Neji." kelembutan terdengar dalam suara Gaara saat menyebut nama Neji. "Aku akan melindungi apapun yang kupercayai."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat Gaara. Pemuda ini benar-benar keren.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke, apa pegangan hidupmu?" Gaara bertanya balik. "Kau berdiri dipihak yang mana?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap ke depan, ke tengah lapangan, dimana Naruto dan Neji masih terus bertarung dengan hebat. "aku bukan lelaki bebas. Aku hanyalah tawanan, aku tidak punya hak untuk menentukan pilihan—"

"Tentu kau punya hak. Semua lelaki punya hak untuk memilih." Potong Gaara cepat. "Tapi saat kau memilih kau harus menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada dirimu sendiri; dimana kesetiaan akan kau berikan? Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. " Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke milik clan uchiha atau Uchiha Sasuke milik Uzumaki Naruto. Putuskanlah. Seorang pria harus berani mengambil risiko."

Sasuke menatap mata emerald Gaara selama beberapa saat. Tapi seruan bersemangat pelayan menarik perhatiannya kembali ke lapangan. Pedang Neji berhasil menahan serangan pedang Naruto yang hanya sesenti lagi dari wajahnya. Kemudian dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga, Neji berteriak dan mendorong pedang Naruto ke atas, membuat pemuda blonde itu sedikit hilang keseimbangan dan mundur ke belakang. Neji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan. Dan…

**Slash**—Orang-orang kembali berseru saat pedang Neji berhasil mengiris paha Naruto. Naruto menunduk melihat pahanya yang tergores, tidak dalam tapi cukup membuatnya marah, sedangkan Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di saat yang sama, Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke, berbisik ke telinganya dan berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil hingga hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengarnya."Kita akan berkeliling besok memeriksa pertanian clan Hyuuga." Ia berkata, "saat Itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu. Jika kau membenci Naruto dan tidak ingin memberikan kesetiaanmu padanya, maka larilah. Naruto tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tunduk pada kekuasaannya jika kau tak ingin. Pergilah ke dermaga ada banyak kapal yang akan membawamu jauh dari sini."

Sasuke tertegun, ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Gaara sedang memberitahunya cara untuk kabur dari Naruto.

"Tapi kurasa aku juga harus mengatakan ini padamu," Gaara melanjutkan kali ini dengan suara yang lebih besar. "Jangan berkutat di masa lalu, pandanglah ke masa depan. Dan pria itu," dia menunjuk Naruto dengan kedikan kepala, "adalah masa depanmu. Masa depan yang cerah."

Naruto bergerak dengan sangat lincah di arena. Ia menangkis serangan Neji dari bawah, lalu berputar, menggunakan kecepatan putarannya untuk menambah kekuatan di kakinya dan kemudian ia menendang Neji tepat di dadanya. Neji terlempar cukup jauh, pedangnya terbang dari tangannya, dan belakang tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Gaara yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, khawatir. Neji masih tersungkur di tanah tidak begerak lagi. Dan Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya, mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke dada Neji. Suasan hening, semua orang tiba-tiba saja menjadi bisu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Neji berkata dengan suara serak.

"Biklah, aku kalah." Katanya pasrah.

Pertandingan selesai. Para pelayan bertepuk tangan, beberapa diantaranya berbisik dan tersenyum dengan penuh kekaguman pada pemuda blonde itu. Sedangkan Gaara telah berlari ke tengah lapangan menghampiri Neji dengan khawatir.

"Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?" Panggilnya. Tapi pemimpin clan Hyuuga itu hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit dengan nafas memburu, ia kelelahan.

"Aku kalah lagi Gaara." Katanya.

"Dasar kau mengagetkanku saja!" Rengut Gaara sambil berjongkok disisinya.

Naruto menatap sejoli itu dalam diam. Gaara sudah menarik Neji duduk di tanah. Ia tengah menyeka kening pemuda itu dengan sapu tangannya. "Apa sakit?" Suara khawatir Gaara terdengar.

Naruto mendengus melihat keromantisan pasangan itu. Ia menunduk melihat pahanya sendiri yang berdarah kemudian berpaling menatap pemuda raven di ujung lapangan. Pemuda raven itu duduk sendirian disana, terlihat sedang termenung dan sama sekali tidak memandangnya, apalagi mengkhawatirkannya.

Naruto mendengus lagi, merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuang ludah lalu berjalan berbalik arah, menjauh dari sang pemuda raven.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Pesta terlalu berisik dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia ingin ketenangan, apalagi ketika kepalanya sedang banyak pikiran seperti sekarang ini.

Dia masih belum memutuskan, memilih antara tinggal atau lari. Dua hal itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, bukankah Naruto akan membunuhnya jika ia lari?

_Seorang pria harus berani mengambil risiko._

Kata-kata Gaara kembali terdengar. Andai saja ia bisa menjadi seperti Gaara. Begitu kuat dan berpendirian. Sosok yang begitu mengagumkan, seorang prajurit yang sesungguhnya. Gaara juga kehilangan keluarga tapi dia bisa bangkit dan menjadi pria yang lebih baik.

Tapi Sasuke, dia bahkan kebingunan menentukan jalan hidupnya. Sasuke selalu melihat Naruto sebagai sosok yang keji, manusia berdarah dingin yang tidak punya hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan meletakkan kesetiannya pada pria seperti itu? Naori mengatakan bahwa dia telah membunuh keluarganya. Tapi apa benar Narutolah yang membuhnya? Apa Narutolah yang bisa dipersalahkan atas kematian orang tuanya dan Itachi?

_Aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan menepati janjiku padamu. Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana._

Suara angkuh Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu terasa begitu kuat dalam ingatan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kebingungan. Seakan ada _puzzle_ yang sedang ia coba susun, tapi beberapa bagiannya hilang dan Sasuke tidak tahu dimana harus menemukannya.

_Dia membunuh keluargamu dan mengurungmu!_ Seseorang dalam kepala Sasuke berbicara.

_Tapi kenapa dia berjanji akan melepaskannya jika dialah orang yang mengurungnya?_ Seseorang yang lain menyahut, menentang pendapat pertama.

Disaat pikiran-pikiran Sasuke semakin membingungkannya, pintu tiba-tiba berderit terbuka. Seseorang memasuki kamar, membuat sahutan-sahutan dikepala Sasuke menghilang begitu saja.

Langkah kaki memecah kesunyian. Sasuke tidak menoleh, ia berbaring membelakangi orang itu. Dia sesungguhnya sudah tahu siapa dia. Ranjang sedikit bergoyang saat menerima beban baru. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dengan protektif, menarik punggung Sasuke ke dada bidang Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ia memejamkan matanya sementara nafas hangat Naruto menggelitik lehernya. Aroma anggur mahal menguar ke indra penciuman Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Suara Naruto terdengar, hanya sebesar bisikan.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Ia telah memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur, walau jantungnya kini sedang menggedor-gedor dadanya. Semoga saja Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Kemudian Ia merasakannya walau hanya sebentar, Naruto mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali membuka matanya, melihat langsung ke mata safir Naruto, berusaha membacanya untuk tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda blonde itu.

Suasana kembali menjadi tenang. Naruto tidak memisahkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Dia masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Sasuke merasa aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasa tenang berada disisi Naruto. Ada banyak alasan kuat baginya untuk tetap waspada saat berada di dekat Naruto.

Tapi tubuhnya rileks dengan otomatis saat menerima kehangatan pemuda itu. Malahan ia merasakan kedamaian yang janggal. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda blonde itu bahkan begitu menenangkannya, membuatnya selalu sadar bahwa Naruto ada disisinya, _menjaganya_.

Ini tidak baik. Sasuke semakin bingung. Kebencian yang tertanam di hatinya semakin hari semakin berkurang. Apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto padanya? Jika pemuda itu terus bersikap baik padanya, Sasuke takut, dirinya akan jatuh ke tangannya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia sebenarnya hanya tidur selama dua jam dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah dibangunkan oleh pelayan yang membawakan nampan besar untuk sarapannya.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Gaara, mereka akan pergi berkeliling di tanah Hyuuga. Clan Hyuuga adalah clan yang mengirimi persediaan beras ke clan Uzumaki, jadi wajar saja jika Naruto sangat memperhatikan keadaan tanah di clan Hyuuga.

Mereka berangkat saat kabut telah benar-benar menghilang. Mereka akan naik kuda, karena lokasi yang akan dituju cukup jauh.

"Kau ingin naik kuda denganku?" Naruto menanyainya saat kuda-kuda itu digiring keluar dari kandangnya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan tatapan terhina. Naruto sedang memakai sarung tangan kulitnya dengan gaya angkuh. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Sasuke saat menawarinya. Apa dia pikir Sasuke tidak bisa naik kuda?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Sasuke dalam kesopanan yang dingin. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi lalu naik ke atas kudanya tanpa bantuan sedikitpun.

Gaara yang juga telah menunggangi kudanya muncul disisinya. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Gaara seperti berusaha membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

Rombongan kecil itu terdiri dari sepuluh orang. Neji dan Naruto bergerak paling depan, Gaara dan Sasuke tepat dibelakangnya. Sisanya adalah para pasukan yang menggiring lima kuda pengangkut kantung makanan dan pakaian yang nantinya akan dibagikan kepada para petani dan penduduk.

Selama diperjalanan Neji tidak berhenti berbicara, menjelaskan sejarah setiap tempat yang mereka lewati. Sebagian besar adalah pepohonan, lalu mereka melewati kebun stroberi yang baru tumbuh, kemudian kebun anggur, dan akhirnya persawahan yang terhampar luas. Walau begitu mereka masih terus bergerak menaiki bukit menuju ke pemukiman para petani.

Dalam perjalanan Gaara tidak hentinya melemparkan pandangan ke Sasuke dua kali lebih lama dari saat ia menatap persawahan yang sedang dijelaskan Neji. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam saja, menatap sekitarnya seakan sedang menelitinya.

Para petani tinggal disisi bukit. Suara air terjun terdengar jelas dari tempat tinggal mereka. Dengan panorama yang indah dan bukit terjal yang agak berbahaya.

"Keluarkan perbekalan." Neji memerintah saat mereka telah sampai di pemukiman.

Orang-orang berjejer menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Yang mulia Uzumaki membawa hadiah untuk kalian." Neji berkata.

Sasuke turun dari kudanya. Semuanya dalam keadaan sibuk. Gaara membantu Neji, begitu pula para prajurit yang mulai mengatur mereka membentuk barisan. Naruto sendiri masih duduk di atas pelana kudanya menatap ke pemandangan alam yang membentang dari atas sana.

Sasuke mengelus kudanya yang berbulu putih sambil sedikit termenung dengan pikirannya.

Tanah tempat itu penuh dengan batu dan tanah yang lunak. Beberapa penduduk disana tidak ada yang mengenakan alas kaki.

"Para bandit semakin banyak," Seorang pria tua yang diduga pemimpin dari tempat itu bercerita, "mereka terus berdatangan merampas perbekalan kami."

"Apa mereka melukai orang-orangmu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Mereka mengancam akan mencuri putri-putri kami jika tidak diberi harta sesuai permintaan mereka." Sekarang mata pria tua itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mereka mengancam akan menjual mereka."

Naruto mengelus kepala pria itu dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya seraya berbisik.

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi, ia terlalu sibuk menatap ke tempat lain. Dia pergi ke arah tebing. Memanjat ke atas batu datar yang lebar dan licin. Dari sana dia bisa melihat dermaga yang penuh dengan kapal-kapal. Kemana kapal-kapal itu akan berlabuh? Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat penasaran.

Dermaga itu terhubung dengan tebing lain yang terpisah dari tebing yang sedang Sasuke pijak. Jarak di antara kedua tebing sekitar tiga meter, terlalu jauh untuk di lompati. Tepat dibawahnya adalah tanah yang curam. Sepertinya kedua tebing ini terpisah karena longsor.

Sasuke menatap lagi ke arah dermaga yang tampak kecil dari atas sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto muncul dari belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak menoleh.

"Disana berbahaya, ayo kemari." Naruto berkata dengan nada memerintah.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, masih tidak begerak.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kemari." Suara Naruto menjadi lebih tegas.

"Menurutmu kapal-kapal itu akan kemana?" Sasuke menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah dermaga.

Naruto menatap telunjuk Sasuke lalu mengernyit. "Ke barat mungkin."

"Ada apa di barat?"

"Aku tidak tahu, batas kekuasaanku tidak sampai disana." Balasnya sekarang terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Jika aku kesana, berarti aku tidak akan berada dalam kekuasaanmu lagi?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata.

Naruto terdiam, tatapannya menajam. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku?" Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Apa?"

"Orang tua dan kakakku, kenapa kau membunuhnya? Apa mereka mencoba mengambil kekuasaanmu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan?" Suara Naruto kini terdengar jengkel.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto. Tatapannya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Bentak Naruto. "Turun dari sana!" Satu kakinya naik ke pijakan tebing dan tangannya terulur ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap uluran tangan Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tidak bisa dibaca, dan dia tetap tidak bergerak.

Naruto semakin tidak sabaran. Ia menggeram tapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Apa sih yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku hampir meracunimu?" Sasuke berkata lagi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mata birunya menatap mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Ia akhirnya manjawab.

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya. "Jadi kau akan membunuhku? Memenggal kepalaku seperti para penghianat itu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau menutup mulutmu dan raih tanganku sekarang juga!" Bentak Naruto. Apa pemuda raven ini sedang menguji kesabarannya?

Tapi Sasuke masih tidak bergerak. Ujung matanya menatap ujung tebing di seberang.

_Tinggal atau lari. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan._

"Sasuke, jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh!" Naruto bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke sekarang. Ia berusaha untuk memanjat tapi sepatu kulitnya terlalu licin untuk menapak ke atas batu.

Sasuke seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Tidak memperdulikan peringatan Naruto, ia semakin mendekat ke ujung tebing, menatap lurus ke arah dermaga dengan penuh ketertarikan. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Sasuke berputar dan melihat Naruto, yang ternyata telah berhasil memanjat naik, tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Sasuke terkesiap dan menghentakkan tangannya dengan refleks. Cengkraman Naruto terlepas, begitu pula dengan pijakan kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sempat melihat mata biru Naruto terbelalak ngeri saat tubuhnya oleng ke belakang dan kemudian ia merasakan dirinya terjatuh.

* * *

Tbc

.

.

CUT! CUT! CUT!

Semoga kagak ada yang bt sama sifat Sasuke disini

.

.

Ok, review #sambil senyum evil


	8. Chapter 8

**Prison**

**-Part 8-**

**Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

Sasuke terkesiap dan menghentakkan tangannya dengan refleks. Cengkraman Naruto terlepas, begitu pula dengan pijakan kaki Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke merasakan dirinya terjatuh. Ia berusaha menggapai ke depan, tapi hanya udara kosong yang bisa ia raih.

Sasuke masih bisa melihat tatapan _shock_ Naruto, dan sebelum ia bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, pemuda blonde itu meneriakkan namanya dengan kalut dan melompat ke arahnya.

**Bugh**

Tangan Naruto menjangkau tubuhnya, memeluknya erat dalam dekapannya, berikutnya mereka jatuh ke tanah yang lunak, lalu terguling-guling dengan cepat di dataran yang curam. Sasuke berusaha menahan erangannya sementara lengan Naruto semakin kuat melindunginya. Mereka masih terguling-guling, kemudian tanah menghilang dan mereka terjatuh ke pepohonan. Naruto mengerang, dahan-dahan pohon itu menghantam punggungnya. Berikutnya dengan suara keras. Tubuh mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Napas Sasuke memburu, ia gemetaran. Dia pikir tadi adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Tapi dia selamat, dan… merasa baik-baik saja. Untung saja pepohonan itu menyelamatkan mereka, memperlambat pendaratan mereka.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Naruto berada dibawahnya, cengkraman tangannya di punggung Sasuke telah merenggang. Dan pemuda blonde itu tidak bergerak lagi.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri melihat mata Naruto yang terpejam.

Naruto telah melindunginya.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, matanya terpejam. _Apa dia mati?_ Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, ketakutan menguasainya.

Ia merengkuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangan. Semakin panik ketika melihat darah mengalir disisi kiri kepala pria itu.

Naruto jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda itu. Dengan gemetaran ia menekankan telinganya ke dada Naruto.

Ada suara detak jantung. Naruto masih hidup!

Sasuke menyobek kain dari pakaiannya, lalu menempelkannya ke bagian kepala Naruto yang berdarah berusaha menghentikan darahnya. Saat Sasuke menekan lukanya sedikit, Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak. Ia mengerang dan matanya terbuka.

"Naruto?" Sasuke terkesiap, mengawasi pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto menatap sekitarnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan tubuhnya yang seperti remuk. Tapi dia menahannya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Sasuke… kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bekata lemah. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan sakit tapi matanya terbuka lebar menatap pria raven dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, lalu berusaha bangkit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar ke pohon.

"Sial, tanganku sepertinya patah." Keluhnya sambil memegangi tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto yang lunglai tak bisa digerakan. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. "Untuk apa kau melompat, dasar bodoh!"

"Kau akan mati jika tidak kuselamatkan, brengsek!" Bentak Naruto dengan mata mendelik tak senang.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto bernapas dengan susah payah. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto selemah ini.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak berdaya karena dirinya, Sasuke menjadi lunak kembali. "Aku minta maaf." katanya.

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga." Ia berkata, "Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menghajarmu sekarang. Tapi sayangnya tangan kiriku patah, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan tangan kananku."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga semua ini akan terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat melompat. Sebenarnya dia mengira Naruto akan menyerangnya, karena terkejut ia tidak sadar memundurkan kakinya dan langsung kehilangan pijakan.

"Lain kali jika kau mau lari dariku, carilah jalan keluar yang tidak menantang maut seperti itu!" Naruto masih mengomel di sela-sela usahanya untuk bernapas.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar tuduhan Naruto padanya. "Ini juga salahmu karena muncul dibelakangku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku terjatuh karena kau."

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah, "bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan—" Kata-katanya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Ada seseorang, tidak, lebih dari satu orang yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto bisa mendengar mereka berbincang dengan ribut. Sasuke juga mendengarnya karena ia langsung bangkit memandang ke arah keributan itu.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan." Sasuke memberitahu Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap, "Tidak!" sahutnya cepat. "tetap disisiku, tempat ini tidak aman." Perintahnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menunduk, bersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang itu.

Sasuke mengikuti perintahnya. Ia berjongkok disisi pemuda blonde itu sementara suara samar-samar dari kejauhan semakin kentara. Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, mata Onyxnya terfokus pada Naruto.

Walau berusaha bersikap kuat, Pemuda blonde itu masih bernapas dengan susah payah. Pakaiannya yang mahal kini sudah kotor terkena darah dan tanah. Bagian belakang punggungnya lecet dan memerah, kainnya sudah terkoyak. Dan luka di kepala Naruto masih terus meneteskan darah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahan melihat pemuda blonde itu kepayahan karena dirinya. Ia menarik napas lalu bangkit berdiri. "Mereka pasti bisa membantu kita." Katanya.

"Tetap di tempatmu!" Naruto memerintah.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau akan mati."

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan kembali dengan bantuan." Katanya lalu membawa kakinya menuju ke suara.

Naruto berteriak memanggilnya kembali tapi Sasuke tetap pergi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto kesakitan seperti itu. Tidak, jika itu semua terjadi karena dirinya. Semuanya adalah salahnya.

Sasuke berlari menerobos rerumputan. Menyingkirkan batang-batang pohon yang mengganggu jalannya. Suara orang-orang itu semakin dekat, dan kemudian Sasuke melompat keluar dari rerumputan, langsung muncul dihadapan tiga orang pria.

"Berhenti," Sasuke menghadang jalan orang-orang itu, "ada yang terluka, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

Ketiga orang itu terkejut melihat kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meneliti mereka.

Satu diantaranya tidak memakai baju, hanya menutupi bawah tubuhnya dengan celana kumal. Duanya lagi hanya mengenakan sedikit kain untuk menutupi badan mereka. Salah satunya membawa bungkusan kain di punggungnya,sementara yang lainnya membawa belati pendek diikat pinggangnya.

"Siapa kau, bocah?" Satu diantara mereka maju.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian!" Kata Sasuke lagi, dengan nada setengah memohon dan setengah memerintah.

"Pakaiannya kelihatan mahal." Pria yang bertelanjang dada menatap Sasuke.

"Kau pasti seorang bangsawan." Tebak pria yang dibelakang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya mereka menanyakan itu. "Aku bilang aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Tapi tetap saja ketiga pria itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Menurutmu berapa harga bocah bangsawan jika dijual?" Pria yang bertelanjang dada bertanya pada temannya.

"Hm, kalau menemukan saudagar yang tepat, kita bisa dapat tiga kantung emas." Pria yang satu menjawab.

Menyadari ke arah mana perbincangan orang-orang itu, Sasuke mundur secara otomatis. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

_Sial,Mereka adalah para bandit! _Sasuke sangat yakin dengan dugaannya. Para bandit adalah kumpulan perampok, pembunuh, dan pemerkosa. Lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan mereka.

"Kurasa aku salah orang." Kata Sasuke dan ia cepat-cepat berbalik.

"Hei kami masih belum selesai denganmu, tahu." Seseorang mengejar lalu menahan bahu Sasuke dari belakang. Ia membalik tubuh Sasuke dengan paksa, dan Sasuke bergerak sesuai dengan instingnya. Saat ia berbalik, hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah belati sang bandit yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke menyambar belati itu lalu menusuk tepat ke dadanya.

Seketika semuanya menjadi sunyi. Sang bandit menatap Sasuke lalu ke dadanya sendiri, menatap pegangan belati yang menancap dalam didadanya.

"Aaaaargghh!" Sang bandit berteriak histeris. Ia mundur tapi kakinya tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintahnya lagi. Ia terjatuh ke tanah, matanya melebar ketakutan dan kemudian ia mulai kejang-kejang.

Salah satu bandit berlari memeriksa temannya, sedangkan sisanya mendatangi Sasuke dengan wajah murka.

"Beraninya kau!" Ia berteriak, tangannya mengepal.

Sasuke mengarahkan belatinya ke sang bandit dengan mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, jika kau membiarkanku pergi." Ancam Sasuke.

"Kau bocah sialan!" Bandit itu berteriak, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan pisau di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengayunkan belatinya lagi, tapi bandit itu sudah lebih siap dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke lalu memiting tubuh Sasuke ke belakang. Sasuke mengerang saat tangannya diputar sedemikian rupa, Sasuke mengira bandit itu akan mematahankan tangannya. Ia menjatuhkan belati dari tangannya dan seketika wajahnya di tinju dengan amat menyakitkan.

**Bugh**\- Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam pipinya, membuat matanya berair, dan tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu tentang bagaimana menjadi anak baik!" Bandit itu berkata seraya menendang perut Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya dari sang bandit, tapi lagi-lagi sebuah tendangan kembali terarah ke perutnya. Bandit itu tidak berhenti memukulinya. Sasuke berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan tangan tapi rasanya percuma saja, kekuatan pria itu terlalu besar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tetap bertahan, saat tendangan-tendangan datang bertubi-tubi, memukuli seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Teriakan kesakitan membahana diseluruh hutan. Tapi itu bukan teriakan Sasuke. Seketika sang bandit berhenti memukuli Sasuke, ia berputar memberikan waktu bagi sang raven untuk bernapas.

"Siapa kau?" Bandit itu berkata.

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, tapi ia bisa melihat Naruto berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pedangnya berada di tangan kanannya, basah oleh darah.

Ada dua bandit yang tergeletak dibawah kaki Naruto. Mereka sudah mati. Satu ditusuk oleh Sasuke, satunya lagi ditusuk dari belakang oleh Naruto.

Bandit itu menatap mayat kedua temannya dengan ngeri, mendadak ia sadar bahwa ia sendirian. Dia menatap pedang Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau membunuhnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu juga jika kau bersikap bodoh." Balas Naruto. Walau tubuhnya tidak berdiri dengan tegap, matanya memancarkan hawa pembunuh yang pekat.

Bandit itu menatap Naruto, bingung antara ingin lari atau melawan. Tapi saat Naruto tiba-tiba terbatuk dan roboh ke lututnya. Bandit itu tertawa. Ternyata pemuda blonde itu tidak semenakutkan seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Mau membunuhku? Berdiri saja kau tidak becus." Ia berkata dengan nada mencemooh. Dengan perlahan berjalan ke Naruto yang berusaha untuk bangkit lagi dengan bertopang pada pedangnya. Tapi pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur dan kakinya mulai menyerah.

Bandit itu terus berjalan mendekat. Matanya memancarkan kekejian.

Sasuke menyaksikan itu semua. Ia menatap Naruto yang tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak berdaya. Dia menggertakkan gigirnya dan menyambar belati yang teronggok ditanah, ia tidak akan membiarkan bandit itu menyentuh Naruto. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Sasuke bangkit dan menusuk sang bandit tepat di punggungnya, mendorong belatinya agar mengoyak bagian dalam tubuh pria itu.

Mata bandit itu terbelalak kaget. Ia menoleh kepada Sasuke, sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya dan kemudian ia tumbang ke tanah. Darah membanjir keluar dari dadanya.

Sasuke membiarkan belati itu menancap di punggung sang bandit. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan ia bergerak mendekati Naruto, memeriksa keadaannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia meneliti wajah Naruto yang pucat.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya roboh dan Sasuke menangkapnya ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda blonde itu sangat lemah. Ia akan mati jika tidak mendapatkan pertolongan. Sasuke berusaha menguatkan tubuhnya, walau tulangnya serasa patah semua karena habis dipukulu. Ia melingkarkan lengan Naruto ke lehernya, lalu menyeret tubuh pria itu bersamanya.

Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi Sasuke harus membawa Naruto kembali ke istana Hyuuga.

.

.

Mata oniks Sasuke terbuka dengan sangat perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya sakit semua. Sedikit gerakan saja dan ia seperti tersentrum oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah erangan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang tertidur disebuah ranjang yang sangat empuk. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, kebingungan. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan di istana clan Hyuuga. Kamarnya dan Naruto.

Sasuke kebingungan, ingatannya mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Dia ingat ia terjatuh dari atas tebing. Pemandangan mengerikan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup?

Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kehadiran seorang pelayan wanita disisinya. Wanita berambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil itu menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Tanya wanita itu.

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kembali mengernyit ketika dihantam oleh rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan berbicara sambil menahan sakit. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan bergerak dulu, tuan. Anda masih sakit." Pelayan itu terlihat panik, ia memegangi bahu Sasuke, berusaha memapahnya untuk berbaring kembali.

Karena rasa sakit di kepala Sasuke semakin tak tertahankan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya ngilu. Kakinya pasti terkilir. Saat Sasuke memerhatikan sekitarnya lagi, pandangannya jadi berkunang-kunang, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil mengernyit.

Sang pelayan nampak khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ia terlihat memegangi kain basah, sepertinya ia sedang membersihkan tubuh Sasuke tadi. "saya akan memanggil seseorang." Kata pelayan itu, yang terlihat semakin bingung mau melakukan apa. lalu ia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar. Kepalanya sudah agak mendingan. Ia meraba kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja melihat luka baret di pergelangan tangannya. Pantas saja tubuhnya begitu perih. Sasuke memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya, beberapa bagian tertutupi perban seperti di pahanya dan ada banyak luka lebam yang membiru di dadanya.

Saat Sasuke masih sibuk memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Gaara muncul mentapa Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang terja…" Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Tiba-tiba ingatan lain menghantam Sasuke. "Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Naruto baik-baik saja." Jawab Gaara. "Yah dia kuat, dia bisa bertahan."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. _Untunglah_… pikirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Kami menemukan kalian berdua pingsan di hutan." Jelas Gaara. "Perasaanku tidak enak saat mengetahui kau dan Naruto menghilang. Jadi kami segera mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari kalian."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Dua hari." Gaara memberitahu. "Lukamu tidak separah Naruto, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Perasaan tidak enak kembali mengganjal di hati Sasuke ketika mendengar perkataan Gaara. Luka Naruto parah, dan itu karena dirinya. "Separah apa luka Naruto?" Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Dia sempat demam tapi tabib sudah mengobatinya dan dia bilang Naruto akan sembuh." Gaara terlihat tidak yakin. Walau begitu ia tetap menambahkan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Kejadian mengerikan itu muncul lagi dikepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana Naruto melindunginya, ia tidak segan melompat dari atas tebing untuknya. Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa Naruto mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Sasuke?

Melihat kediaman Sasuke, Gaara akhirnya tidak tahan juga. Ia duduk disisi ranjang Sasuke dan menatap pemuda raven itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Kenapa kalian babak belur seperti itu? Apa kalian berkelahi?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan muram. "Aku terpeleset dari tebing dan Naruto menolongku. Saat aku mencari bantuan untuknya, aku malah diserang oleh para bandit, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto datang menolongku dan kami akhirnya berakhir seperti ini." Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan gelisah. "Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu? Kenapa dia melindungiku?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke sejenak, bibirnya mengulum senyuman lembut, "bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" Ia berkata. "Naruto menyukaimu."

Sasuke terbelalak, terkejut mendengar jawaban Gaara. Ia mendengus, Mana mungkin Naruto menyukainya. Selama ini Naruto selalu kasar padanya. Tapi melihat keyakinan diwajah Gaara, Sasuke jadi merasa semakin bingung. Apa Naruto benar-benar suka padanya? Tidak mungkin!

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi." Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menetapkanmu sebagai pria merdeka. Ia menghapuskan kepemilikannya akan dirimu. Kau diizinkan pergi dan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke ternganga mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Aku? Pria merdeka?"

"Ya. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Akhirnya Naruto melepaskannya. Dia diizinkan pergi dan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa menjadi tawanan sang raja Uzumaki lagi. Itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang paling diimpikan Sasuke, terlepas dari Naruto. Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasa senang. Dia malah menjadi hilang tujuan dan merasa… kecewa seakan-akan Naruto sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang dia pikirkan.

Naruto melepaskannya begitu saja? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Dia tidak punya tujuan hidup.

Sasuke menegak ludah, dia akan memikirkan masalah itu nanti. "Jadi Naruto sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke. Jika Naruto sempat berbicara dengan Gaara berarti ia berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Ya, begitulah." Gaara memberikan ekspresi geli pada Sasuke. "Itu sebenarnya buruk, karena saat dia sadar, ia mengusir semua para pelayan yang ingin mengobati lukanya. Dia juga menolak minum obat. Yah dia memang agak menyebalkan saat sedang tidak _mood_ seperti itu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Naruto terkesan begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Oleh karena itu Sasuke berhubung kau sudah sadar, dia sekarang jadi tanggung jawabmu." Senyuman jahil Gaara membuat Sasuke menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Tanggung jawabku?"

Gaara mengangguk mantap. "Jika keadaanmu baikan aku ingin kau yang merawat Naruto."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Naruto tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Berlama-lama disisinya saja, dia tidak suka. Dia bahkan mengusir Neji tadi yang berusaha mengoleskan salep ke lukanya. Jadi lebih baik kau saja yang merawat Naruto."

Sasuke memasang tampang keberatan. Dia merawat Naruto? Sasuke bergidik memikirkannya. Tapi jika mengingat alasan kenapa Naruto sampai terluka, Sasuke jadi merasa tidak enak juga. Ia akhirnya mengangguk, walau dia sama sekali tidak yakin Naruto akan menerimanya. Kemungkinan besar dia juga akan diusir seperti yang lainnya. Sasuke adalah kandidat terbesar sebagai orang yang paling ingin dikuliti Naruto saat ini.

Dan lagipula sebenarnya Sasuke belum siap bertemu Naruto. Ia tidak tahu, wajah apa yang harus ia pasang saat bertemu pemuda blonde itu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa bersembunyikan, dia harus menghadapai masalahnya seperti seorang pria sejati. Kalaupun dia harus bersujud minta maaf kepada Naruto, dia akan melakukannya.

"Tapi setelah apa yang telah kulakukan, kau pikir dia akan membiarkanku menyentuhnya?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia mengizinkanmu tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannyakan?" Gaara tampak sangat yakin. "Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Gaara. Bingung, apa dia sebaiknya merasa bangga atau malu.

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan diri dan aku akan menemui Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum senang. "Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawa obat Naruto ke sini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Gaara akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian bersama pikirannya sendiri.

Pria merdeka? Pikir Sasuke.

Jika ia telah menjadi pria merdeka, itu berarti ia bebas memilih masa depannya sendiri. Sasuke setengah menerawang memandang ke sekitar kamar. Ada banyak ornamen di tembok. lukisan-lukisan para pejuang clan Hyuuga terpajang dibeberapa tempat. Sasuke selalu mengidolakan para ksatria perang. Impiannya masa kecil adalah menjadi _warrior_ yang hebat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah lebih rapi. Ia mengganti yukatanya dan menunggu pelayan dalam kesunyian. Kepalanya masih penuh dengan apa yang akan ia lanjutkan selanjutnya. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan muncul sambil membawa nampan dengan sebuah gelas dan dua buah guci berukuran sedang. Ia mendatangi Sasuke dan memberikannya padanya.

"Semoga berhasil tuan." Kata sang pelayan mungil dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke memberikan senyuman kalemnya pada si pelayan yang manis, seraya mengambil nampan itu dari tangan sang pelayan.

"Istirahatlah." Kata Sasuke. Ia tahu pelayan itu pasti terus menemaninya selama ia tertidur.

Sang pelayan sedikit merona saat diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh Sasuke. Ia merapikan rambutnya ke balik telinga, ingin memberikan kesan anggun. "Terima kasih, tuan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke tempat Naruto.

.

.

.

Sambil membawa nampan, Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar Naruto. Disana ia melihat dua orang pelayan sedang berdebat hebat di depan kamar.

"Tadi kan aku yang membuka pintu sekarang giliranmu!"

"Tapi sebelumnya lagikan aku! Lagipula aku yang tadi mendapatkan bentakan paling keras!"

Sasuke berhenti di dekat mereka, tapi dua pelayan itu masih sibuk pada perdebatan siapa yang lebih baik masuk duluan.

"Kau pikir aku tadi tidak dibentak juga! Tanganku sampai gemetar tahu!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tegur Sasuke.

Keduanya langsung tersentak kaget. saking seriusnya berdebat mereka sampai telat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan…" Kata mereka bersamaan dengan wajah memerah. Tapi begitu melihat nampan yang dibawa Sasuke, mereka langsung memberikan tatapan penuh kesyukuran.

"Yang mulia di dalam tuan," Kata sang pelayan wanita yang lebih tinggi dari pelayan satunya. Dia mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalian pergilah." Ia memerintah.

Kedua pelayan itu tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Sasuke. Mereka menundukkan kepala lalu mulai berbalik dan sedikit berlari-lari kecil menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap pelayan-pelayan itu sampai lenyap, lalu kembali menatap pintu besar nan kokoh di hadapannya. Naruto ada di dalam, pikirnya dalam hati. Kemungkinan besar, ia akan mengamuk saat melihatnya. Yah, setelah keonaran yang Sasuke lakukan dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Sasuke menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa dia agak _nervous_ untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. kemudian dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Naruto sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada bantalnya di atas ranjang. Ia sedikit menoleh ketika pintu terbuka dan saat ia melihat siapa tepatnya yang masuk, pandangannya langsung berubah mengeras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke sedikit ragu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, tapi ketika matanya berpandangan dengan Naruto. Ia menjadi gusar. Naruto mengenakan sebuah yukata tipis berwarna coklat, tangannya dibalut oleh kain penyangga. Tangan kiri Naruto pasti patah dalam usahanya melindungi Sasuke. Selain itu kepala Naruto di perban dan banyak luka-luka memar di sekitar dada dan wajahnya.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa pantas dihukum mati karena telah membuat seorang penguasa empat clan sang raja Uzumaki menjadi babak belur begini.

Sasuke berjalan ke dekat ranjang, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Naruto. "Aku membawakanmu obat." Kata Sasuke, ia meletakkan nampannya ke meja kecil dekat ranjang Naruto.

Naruto berdecih."Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini Neji atau Gaara?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. dia kemudian menjawab. "Gaara."

Naruto mendengus.

"Tapi…" lanjut Sasuke. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab padamu. Makanya aku menyetujuinya."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan bilang terima kasih?" Balas Naruto sinis.

"Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan terima kasih padamu." Kata Sasuke terus terang. Ada beban didadanya dan dia merasa jika ia bersikap lunak pada Naruto, beban itu akan sedikit lebih ringan. "Terima kasih karena sudah melindungiku."

Naruto sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. ia menatap sang pemuda raven lama, pemuda itu sedang memberikan senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah diberikan padanya sebelumnya.

Naruto terpesona pada senyuman itu. Siapa yang sangka bahwa si anggun Uchiha ini memiliki sikap lembut juga. Tapi Naruto sadar ia tidak boleh terbawa pada situasi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, untuk memfokuskan kembali pikirannya. Ia tidak seharusnya bersikap lunak pada Sasuke.

"Ada hukuman untuk keonaran yang telah kau lakukan." Kata Naruto. Entah ia serius atau hanya untuk mengeraskan kembali hatinya yang sempat melunak.

"Aku akan menerima hukumanku, tapi kau minum ini dulu." Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi ramuan hijau dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa kau pikir aku ini anak-anak sampai harus di suruh minum obat seperti ini?" Tolak Naruto sambil mendorong gelas itu menjauh.

_Kau memang sedang bersikap seperti anak-anak sekarang ini!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau minum obat? Apa karena obat ini pahit?" Sasuke mendekatkan gelas ke hidungnya, mencium aroma cairan hijauh itu. Baunya seperti tanaman. "Dulu saat aku berumur 4 tahun aku juga takut sekali minum obat karena rasanya tidak enak. Apa kau mau aku tambahkan gula supaya rasanya lebih baik?"

Naruto memolototi Sasuke tersinggung dengan ucapannya. "Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Bentaknya. "Kau meyamakanku dengan anak umur empat tahun! Mana mungkin aku takut karena hal sekonyol itu." Ia meyambar gelas itu dari tangan Sasuke, lalu langsung meneguknya dengan cepat.

Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan sikap Naruto, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menghabiskan obatnya. Dan dalam sedetik gelas itu langsung kosong.

"Takut minum obat karena pahit!?" Gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri seraya mengembalikan gelas itu ke tangan Sasuke.

Saat matanya menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah tersenyum geli padanya, Naruto cepat-cepat memasang tampang keras lagi. Ia sempat lupa bahwa ia sedang marah tadi.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang dia pikir adalah manusia yang tidak memiliki perasaan bisa bersikap semanis ini. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas itu ke meja dang anti mengambil tempat salep dari atas nampannya. Ia memberikan salep itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit.

"Olesi ke lukamu." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya dengan menantang. "Apa kau sedang menyuruhku?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya bingung. ia menunduk menatap salep di tangannya lalu menatap Naruto lagi. "Aku hanya ingin lukamu cepat sembuh." Terangnya.

"Kalau kau ingin lukaku cepat sembuh, oleskan ke lukaku dengan tanganmu sendiri." Ujar Naruto. Ia membuka yukatanya dan membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos dengan jelas.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun melihat tubuh Naruto, ada banyak sekali luka yang membiru di dadanya. Ia merasa bersalah lagi, tapi saat ia akan membuka tutup salepnya dan mengikuti perintah Naruto, ia tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Dia yang akan mengolesinya sendiri ke tubuh Naruto? Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ada apa ini kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

Dengan perlahan Sasuke duduk disisi ranjang Naruto. Ia mengolesi tangannya dengan salep dan mulai mengolesi luka-luka memar di tubuh sang blonde.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Sasuke memperingati sambil mengolesi luka di dekat lengan Naruto.

Tidak menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggebu-gebu, jemari Sasuke bergerak mengolesi setiap luka di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka, saat bau salep yang tajam masuk ke penciumannya. "Hentikan, aku tidak suka baunya." Perintahnya.

Sasuke terhenti, ia mendongak menatap Naruto. "Tapi lukamu tidak akan sembuh jika tidak diolesi salep."

"Lukaku akan sembuh nanti."

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membantahku!" Bentak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terkesiap, sedikit kaget dengan nada tinggi Naruto.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengikuti perintahku untuk tetap tinggal saat berurusan dengan bandit-bandit itu." Singgung Naruto tajam. "Dan lihat apa yang terjadi, jika saja aku tidak datang kau pasti sudah dijual oleh mereka ke bangsawan kaya diluar sana untuk dijadikan budak."

Sasuke terdiam. Kata-kata Naruto begitu tepat sasaran.

"Kau pikir bisa hidup di dunia ini sendirian? Cih, aku memerdekakanmu sekarang, kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa diriku."

Sasuke tertegun, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan nanar. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan berkata dengan berbisik, "Aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian."

Naruto menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ingin tetap tinggal." Sahut Sasuke, ia menatap tepat ke mata safir Naruto. "Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku ingin menjadi petarung yang hebat, seperti Obito. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa membersihkan nama clanku." Sasuke berkata dengan antusias. "Apa kau akan mengizinkanku?"

Naruto cukup terkesan dengan kata-kata Sasuke. sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia telah melakukan hal yang tepat dengan menyerahkan Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Itu yang kau inginkan? Menjadi seorang petarung? Agar aku bisa menusukkan pedangmu ke jantungku nanti?" Naruto sebenarnya tidak serius mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, tapi Sasuke cukup terguncang saat Naruto menyinggung tentang hal itu. Sang pemuda blonde jelas tidak melupakan peristiwa ketika Sasuke berusaha untuk meracuninya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Bisik Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu Sasuke, membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu. Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menatap lurus ke mata safir Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat penyesalan yang besar di sana.

"Lihat, kau bahkan berani menatap ke mataku sekarang." Kata Naruto, entah kenapa ada rasa bangga di dadanya. "Kau sudah berubah Sasuke. Kau bukan bocah penakut lagi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang berubah dari dirinya. dia masih sama tidak bergunanya, masih lemah, dan bukan apa-apa. Tapi sekaranga dia memang memiliki semangat untuk merubah itu semuna.

"Apa kau akan memberikanku izin untuk menjadi seorang ksatria?" Tanya Sasuke. Keputusan hidupnya ada di tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi ksatria?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi laki-laki yang kuat."

"Itu tidak perlu, aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku tidak mau dilindungi!" Seru Sasuke, nadanya sedikit meninggi. "Bagaimana aku bisa membersihkan nama clanku, jika melindungi diri sendiri saja aku tidak mampu." Sasuke teringat kembali peristiwa ketika ia bertemu para bandit itu. Sungguh memalukan, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya dipukuli. Sekaranga Ia menanggung malu di bahunya karena telah menodai nama clan Uchiha.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama. kemudian dia tersenyum. Setiap perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Sasuke membuatnya sangat senang. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu izin. Kau bisa pilih siapapun yang ingin kau jadikan gurumu."

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya, "Kau mengizinkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Asal kau meletakkan kesetiaanmu padaku."

"Ya, aku akan setia padamu." Kata Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

"Bagus." Sahut Naruto. "Kita sepakat kalau begitu." Dan belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan apapun Naruto telah menariknya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, ia berusaha untuk menghindar tapi tangan Naruto menahan kepalanya. Bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, dan Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh yang mengalir turun ke satu titik pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sekejap Sasuke marasa ngeri pada tubuhnya sendiri, tapi seiring sapuan bibir Naruto di bibirnya, Sasuke merasakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri, di tambah jantungnya yang berdebar kian antusias membuat Sasuke semakin terbawa oleh suasana.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto. ia menghisap bibir bawah pria blonde itu, sementara jemarinya merengkuh pundak Naruto dengan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak memberikan tekanan pada tubuh terlukanya.

Naruto sedikit membuka matanya, seringai muncul dibibirnya ketika melihat sang raven yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman mereka. Yakin Sasuke tidak akan memberontak, tangan Naruto mulai turun merengkuh pinggang Sasuke. Dengan perlahan mendorongnya agar berbaring ke ranjang. Agak sedikit sulit karena tangan kirinya sedang tidak bisa digerakan. Tapi Sasuke membantunya, ia bahkan membuka bibirnya agar Naruto bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngggh…"

Air liur menetes turun di pipi Sasuke seiring pergulatan lidah mereka. Sasuke berbaring di ranjang dengan Naruto di atasnya. Jemari Naruto bergerak ke obi yukata Sasuke, membukanya dengan satu tangan.

Sasuke mengambil nafas banyak-banyak ketika Naruto melepaskan bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah, Jantungnya berdebar kian cepat, bahkan Sasuke tidak mengerti ketika luapan sayang berkumpul di dadanya. Ada apa ini? Ia tidak merasa terganggu lagi ketika Naruto menyentuhnya, malah sebaliknya ia ingin disentuh lebih jauh. Ia menginginkan pemuda blonde itu. Jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto, menatap wajah pria itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Naruto membuka yukata Sasuke, membuat tubuh telanjang pemuda raven itu terekspos seutuhnya. Naruto berhenti ketika menyadari begitu banyaknya luka memar di tubuh porselin sang raven.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka-luka ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyusuri memar-memar di tubuh Sasuke dengan tidak senang.

"Bandit itu memukuliku." Kata Sasuke sedikit terganggu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan berusaha menutup tubuhnya kembali dengan yukatanya. Ia merasa malu ketika memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka pada Naruto.

Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menatap luka memar di tubuh Sasuke dengan berang. "Mereka memukulimu! Akan ku bunuh mereka!"

Sasuke tercengang ketika melihat kemarahan Naruto. "Mereka sudah mati." Katanya agak bingung. kenapa Naruto begitu marah.

"Kalau begitu akan ku penggal kepala mayat mereka dan kuseret tubuhnya dengan kuda." Balas Naruto tajam. Aura kesadisan berhambur keluar dari mata safir itu. Ia beranjak dan meraih jubahnya. "Dimana Neji?"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena bandit-bandit sialan itu telah melukai _milikku_!" sahutnya setengah membentak.

Sasuke tertegun. Naruto telah beranjak pergi dan keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ranjang Naruto hanya bisa menatap pintu dalam kesunyian.

_Milikku_ _katanya_?

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah memerdekakanku?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dirinya jadi aneh? Ia merasa senang saat Naruto bersikap posesif padanya.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di ranjang Naruto, menatap langit-langit kamar lalu dengan perlahan memejamkan mata. Tapi bukan kegelapan yang dilihatnya, melainkan wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" Bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sorry lanjutnya lama. Soalnya chapter ini bukan part favoritku sih, jadi ngetiknya sambil malas-malasan.

Hehehe jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview untuk chapter sebelumnya. Hontouni arigatou:

aicHanimout, aicinta, Tomoyo to Kudo, Naminamifrid, JustCallMeAzi, happi, gembel, andiiramayana, QRen, Sinush, Guest1, Guest2, hana, Zafreena, Kim Tria, Dark , Namikaze Chi, Kakuraishi deli-chan, Guest3, rikarika, miszshanty05, InspiritWoohyunI, Siti583, margritFlow, Yuma, LKCTJ94, Back-total yaoi addict, dANNA-chan lj, .12, Anggi736, HaeMo, little lily, eL Donghae, sasuchan, Eun810, Deidara, askasufa, Oranyellow-chan, .1, Kuro Rozu LA, ABABIL, chobangmin, sasUKE kim, .792, little lily (lagi ), Call Me Mink, vipbigbang74, sasunaru, wind, reaon, Lady Spain, dekdes, i'msweet-i'myummy, Guest4, Axel, .vikink, QRen, Narusasu, QRen, nicisicrita, 85, ikatriplesblingers, Guest4, , Haruko Barnessa, BellaClaw, little lily (lagi ), Ahn Ryuuki, .


	9. Chapter 9

**Prison**

**-Part 9-**

**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu mempunyai sebuah mimpi.

Setiap hari, pada jam pelajaran, Sasuke sering menyelinap ke ruang latihan kastil Uchiha, menonton kakak dan sepupunya bertarung dengan penuh antusias. Sasuke ingin menjadi seorang petarung dengan status sebagai ksatria. Itu adalah impian semua bocah laki-laki di clannya. Baginya menjadi seorang ksatria adalah prestasi terbesar yang bisa di raih seorang pria.

Sayangnya, sebelum Sasuke cukup umur untuk memiliki pedangnya sendiri, peristiwa pembantaian itu menghancurkan semuanya. Sejak tragedi itu, impian Sasuke menjadi seorang ksatria terlupakan begitu saja. Jangankan mempertahankan mimpinya, untuk bisa bertahan hiduppun membutuhkan perjuangan lebih bagi Sasuke. Kelaparan, kedinginan, dan kesepian, ketiga hal itu adalah musuh besar Sasuke saat hidup sendirian di pondoknya.

Dan hari ini mimpi itu muncul di dalam kepala Sasuke. Ia akan menjadi seorang ksatria.

_Prang_

Bunyi kedua pedang yang sedang beradu, bergaung keras di aula tempat latihan kastil Hyuuga. Sasuke, dengan pakaian yang sudah basah penuh keringat, terlihat kepayahan melawan sang pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi terus melancarkan serangannya tanpa ampun.

"Kiri!" Gaara berteriak, Sasuke menggerakkan pedangnya ke kiri dan menangkis serangan Gaara.

_Prang_

"Kanan!" Teriak Gaara lagi dan Sasuke segera menggerakkan pedangnya ke kanan, ia berhasil menangkis serangan Gaara tapi telapak tangannya terlalu licin. Pegangan pedang sedikit tergelincir dari tangannya, dan begitu Gaara berteriak,

"Kiri bawah," Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan pedangnya ke bawah, tapi meleset. Pedang Sasuke terlepas dan terlempar dari pegangannya. Tidak sempat menghindar dari tebasan Gaara, Sasuke malah menutup mata dan merasakan betisnya teriris.

Sasuke mundur kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menatap kakinya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar, hasil tebasan pedang Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga." Gaara berkata. "Menggunakan pedang asli masih terlalu cepat untukmu."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa kesal. "Tadi tanganku licin, makanya tidak sempat menangkis." Ia beralasan.

Tapi Gaara menggeleng. "Tangan licin tidak bisa jadi alasan. Bagaimana jika tadi aku benar-benar berniat membunuhmu? Kau pasti sudah mati."

Sasuke cemberut. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah tiga hari ini, ia berlatih dengan Gaara. Ia ingin memiliki ketrampilan menggunakan pedang sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke sekolah untuk para ksatria. Tapi setelah mendapatkan pujian pada latihannya kemarin, latihan kali ini benar-benar kacau.

Latihan pertamanya menggunakan pedang asli tidak semulus yang ia harapkan. Pedang asli ternyata berat dan dia harus mengayunkannya kesana-kemari. Belum setengah hari ia sudah basah kuyup karena keringat.

Tapi Sasuke berdiri lagi, dia tidak mau berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja. Sasuke memungut pedangnya kembali, berniat untuk kembali melawan Gaara sampai suara seorang pelayan menginterupsi konsentrasinya.

"Ma-maaf Tuan."

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara dan langsung mengernyit begitu melihat wajah sang pelayan yang sedang membungkuk takut-takut di depannya.

Sasuke hapal pelayan itu dan dia selalu kesal setiap melihatnya. Bukan karena sang pelayannya, tapi karena orang yang mengirimnya.

"Yang mulia memanggil anda." Perintah itu. Perintah yang selalu dibawah pelayan itu, selalu membuatnya jengkel.

Naruto selalu mengganggu Sasuke saat dia sedang latihan.

"Tapi aku masih latihan." Jawaban Sasuke selalu sama, penolakan.

"Tapi tuan, Yang mulia bilang anda harus segera menemuinya." Pelayan itu juga selalu memaksa.

"Dia benar Sasuke, kau lebih baik menemui Naruto. Lagipula kau sudah kelelahan." Dan Gaara selalu menemukan alasan yang kuat untuk membuat Sasuke mengakhiri latihannya.

Jika pelatihnya sudah menolak, apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan?

Sasuke cemberut. Ia meletakkan pedangnya ke tempatnya kembali, lalu berjalan ke luar dengan pelayan Naruto yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

_Mood_ Sasuke hari ini tidak sebagus hari-hari sebelumnya. Latihannya tidak berjalan dengan baik, dan Sasuke mulai kesal apa dia benar-benar pria merdeka sekarang? Kalau iya, kenapa Naruto terus mengganggunya?

Sang pelayan membukakan pintu kamar Naruto, dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Kali ini pelayan itu tidak mengikutinya, dia membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke berduaan di dalam kamar.

Sasuke melangkah dan menemukan pria blonde itu tengah membelakanginya. Ia sepertinya sedang sibuk memandangi sesuatu.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdeham pelan, sekedar ingin memberitahu bahwa ia berada disana.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" Naruto bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Tidak begitu baik." Jawab Sasuke muram.

Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan matanya langsung menyipit dengan tidak suka saat menatap Sasuke.

"Aku selalu kesal setiap melihatmu selesai latihan." Katanya sambil menegakkan bahu dan berbalik lagi. "Lain kali mandilah sebelum muncul di hadapanku."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Siapa yang perduli dengan tanggapan Naruto akan penampilan Sasuke. Memang setiap latihan Sasuke pasti terlihat seperti habis di terpa badai. Rambutnya jadi berantakan, pakaiannya kotor, belum bau keringat yang selalu menggelitik hidung Naruto. Pria itu selalu senewen saat melihat penampilan Sasuke setelah selesai latihan.

Seorang pelayan langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Jika di Istana Uzumaki, Sasuke memiliki Ino sebagai pelayan pribadinya, disini ia memiliki pelayan ini, sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Ino, pelayan ini begitu pemalu selalu _blushing_ setiap matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke jadi heran sendiri, apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Tuan, mari saya antar ke kamar mandi." Bisiknya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Sasuke mengacuhkan pelayannya dan menatap punggung Naruto dengan sedikit berang. Selama ini Sasuke tidak bisa fokus latihan gara-gara Naruto terus saja memanggilnya di jam-jam tertentu. Dan Gaara sama sekali tidak mau melanjutkan latihan jika utusan Naruto telah datang. Pemuda berambut merah itu selalu mengutamakan kepentingan Naruto. Jadi jika latihan Sasuke tidak berjalan dengan maksimal itu semua karena Naruto.

"Apa lagi, tentu saja untuk menemaniku makan siang." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Alasan itu lagi! Pemuda blonde itu selalu saja mengganggu sesi latihannya untuk alasan sepele seperti itu.

Merasakan kekesalan Sasuke, Naruto berkata lagi. "Kau tidak akan makan jika aku tidak memanggilmu kan?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Baginya, Naruto hanya sok perhatian, ia pasti hanya ingin di temani saja. Lagipula Sasuke sudah hapal betul bagaimana tingkah manja Naruto dulu. Demi para dewa, saat Naruto terbaring lemah, Sasukelah yang merawatnya. Dan gara-gara itu ia jadi tidak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya sedetikpun karena pemuda blonde itu terus saja minta di temani.

"Tu-tuan…" Sang pelayan setengah berbisik. Ada nada memohon di balik ucapannya. Ia takut. Jika tuan muda satu ini tidak segera membersihkan dirinya, pasti dialah yang akan kena marah nanti. Entah kenapa Yang mulianya ini, selalu enggan memarahi Sasuke, dia lebih sering melampiaskannya pada orang lain.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Sasuke, lalu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan sendiri untuk membersihkan diri.

Kepulanganan mereka untuk kembali ke istana Uzumaki sebenarnya telah di rencakan sejak minggu lalu tapi terpaksa harus di tunda karena Naruto tidak cukup kuat untuk memulai perjalanan jauh. Luka Naruto cukup serius dan Sasuke berusaha untuk membayar kesalahannya dengan bersikap baik padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto jadi seperti itu karena dirinya.

Jadi setiap Naruto memerintahkan sesuatu padanya ia akan mengikutinya dengan patuh dan menguasahakan sebisanya untuk tidak protes. Walau pemuda blonde itu selalu membuatnya kesal jika permintaannya terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah Sasuke selesai membersihkan diri, diikuti dengan pelayannya, ia berjalan kembali ke aula tempat dimana semua makanan enak di hidangkan. Dari jauh aromanya tercium sampai ke hidung Sasuke. ia jadi merasa lapar juga, latihannya dengan Gaara lumayan berat. Ia tidak menyangka, berlatih menggunakan pedang asli akan semelelahkan itu. Ia jadi harus konsentrasi lebih ekstra, agar pedangnya tidak tergelincir dari tangannya.

Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang duduk di meja makan. Naruto ternyata sudah tidak ada, seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ada urusan penting. Mendengar ini Sasuke makin dongkol. Apa sebenanrya yang diinginkan Naruto?

Sedikit kecewa karena harus makan sendirian, Sasuke beralih menatapai piring-piring perak yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai makanan. Ia menegak ludah, ternyata ia benar-benar kelaparan. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke mulai melahap segalanya.

Setelah makan siang, Sasuke kembali masuk menuju kamarnya. Dia sebenarnya mencari-cari Naruto, tidak ada hal khusus, ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. Tapi saat sampai di kamar, Naruto ternyata sedang ditemani oleh Neji, sang pemimpin clan Hyuuga.

Pria berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu tengah duduk di depan meja Naruto sambil menyesap anggurnya dengan santai. Mereka sepertinya tengah berbincang kecil, tapi Neji langsung berbalik menatap Sasuke saat melihatnya datang.

"Aku dengar kau mengalami perkembangan yang pesat, Sasuke?" Neji meyapanya sambil mengangkat piala berisi anggur kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terlalu senang dengan pujian Neji. Ia sebenarnya merasa perkembangannya biasa saja. Yah kalau saja Naruto tidak terus merecoki sesi latihannya.

"Aku melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yah, karena kau berlatih dengan Gaara. Gaara memang sangat tangkas dan cepat. Sulit untuk bisa mengimbanginya." Neji berusaha menaikkan semangat Sasuke sampai Naruto menyeletuk dengan nada mengejek.

"Atau mungkin kau memang tidak berbakat."

Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto dari sudut matanya. Tidak berbakat! Semua orang-orang keturunan dari Uchiha adalah orang yang berbakat, termasuk Sasuke.

"Ini latihan dihari ketigaku dan Gaara memutuskan bahwa aku sudah bisa menggunakan pedang yang asli. Jika kau tahu." Sasuke memang sengaja ingin menyombong. Harga diri Uchihanya tidak membiarkannya diinjak-injak begitu saja bahkan oleh raja keempat clan sekalipun.

Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil masih melemparkan pandangan mengejeknya pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu semakin kesal.

"Wow, itu hebat." Kebalikannya Neji terlihat kagum. "Itu berarti sudah saatnya kau memiliki pedang sendiri. Pedang adalah alat terpenting bagi seorang ksatria. Tidak, bukan alat, " Ia meralatnya sendiri. "tapi pedang adalah bagian terpenting. Bisa dibilang pedang adalah bagian tubuh dari seorang ksatria."

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke, sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada si pemuda raven, memberinya semangat. Kemudian dia melirik Naruto.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah memutuskan." Ia berkata sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Naruto berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke termenung mendengar kata-kata Neji. Ia benar, seharusnya Sasuke memiliki pedang sendiri. Pedang yang pas ditangannya, supaya tidak mudah tergelincir. Sasuke menoleh otomatis kepada Naruto, yang sayangnya sedang memasang tampang santai tanpa beban.

"Kau akan membelikanku pedang, bukan?" Sasuke meminta secara blak-blakan.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau pikir aku apa? ibumu?" Katanya sambil mendengus.

Sasuke cemberut. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga Naruto tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Pemuda blonde itu selalu senang melihat Sasuke menderita. "Ya sudah, akan ku minta pada Gaara." Sahut Sasuke sinis, sebelum berbalik bermaksud keluar.

"Pedang yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan." Naruto menawari, membuat Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadapnya. Naruto tengah beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Yang tidak terlalu berat dan pas di tanganku." Sasuke berpikir.

"Yang pas di tanganmu?" Naruto mengulangi perkataan Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke mantap.

Naruto berhenti di hadapannya, seringainya makin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi polos sang pemuda raven. "Tapi bukankah kau sudah punya pedang yang seperti itu?" Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak, aku tidak pu-" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. tapi ketika pemuda blonde itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, dan menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk menempel padanya. Ia langsung sadar apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

Ada sesuatu yang keras menabrak sekitar perutnya.

"Iya kan? Apa kau sudah mengukurnya dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

Sasuke terbelalak, merasakan sesuatu yang besar itu digesekkan ke miliknya sendiri. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentaknya marah.

Sasuke memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi rontahannya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto. Sang Raja dari seluruh clan itu dengan mudahnya menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke atas meja. Rontahan Sasuke membuat perkamen-perkamen dan alat tulis berjatuhan dengan berantakan di Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, si pemuda raven yang sedang berkutat melepaskan diri dari pelukannya masih jauh lebih menarik.

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya ya?" Kata Naruto, masih dengan kokoh menahan segala serangan Sasuke. Satu tangannya menahan Sasuke agar tetap di atas meja, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah membuka baju Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menegur dengan nada memperingati. "Kau bilang kau sudah memerdekakan aku!"

Jika Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang merdeka, bukankah Naruto tidak punya hak untuk melakukan ini lagi padanya?

"Tapi kau bilang, kau ingin menjadi seorang ksatria, kan? Tugas utama seorang ksatria adalah melayani rajanya." Balas Naruto santai. Tangannya membuka lebar pakaian Sasuke, membuat kulit putih mulus sang raven terekspos dengan sempurna. Sekejap tenggorokan Naruto terasa kering, ia benar-benar haus akan pemuda raven itu. Setelah kejadian-kejadian yang merepotkan ia jadi tidak bisa mencicipi hidangan kesukaanya ini.

"Bu-bukan yang seperti ini!" Wajah Sasuke memerah. Jantungnya seolah-olah akan melompat dari tempatnya, berdebar cepat sekali. Walau Naruto hanya menatap tubuhnya, tapi sensasinya begitu kuat. ia seperti merasakan setiap senti dari tubuhnyanya memanas penuh gelora. Sejak kejadian ia terjatuh dari tebing itu, Sasuke jadi merasa aneh jika bersentuhan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke merintih saat bibir Naruto mencumbunya. Pria blonde itu membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sasuke memberikan bekas kiss mark yang begitu kontras di kulit putih susunya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Kau merasakannya? Sentuhanku?" Bisiknya mencondongkan kepalanya ke Sasuke yang tergeletak diatas meja dengan tidak berdaya. Kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke berhenti memberontak. Pemuda raven itu sepertinya kini menyukai permainan Naruto, karena ia tidak berhenti mendesah saat tubuhnya dijamah.

Naruto mencumbu bibir Sasuke, menghantamkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke membalas ciumannya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya yang langsung dihisap Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Kau manis sekali Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum. Ia senang Sasuke menerima semua sentuhannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap ekspresi pemuda dibawahnya baik-baik.

Iris obsidiannya berkilauan, ada semburat kemerahan di pipinya, dan bibirnya memerah dan basah. Naruto kembali mencumbu bibir itu, ingin membuatnya semkain erotis. Ia menghisapnya kuat sebelum menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalamnya.

"Mppph…" Desahan Sasuke, tertahan. Lidah Naruto bergerak menuntut di dalam mulutnya. Air liur mereka saling bercampur, tapi tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau berhenti. Keduanya tampak begitu terlena oleh pangutan masing-masing.

Sementara bibir mereka masih beradu dengan panas, Naruto mulai sibuk melepaskan kain terakhir dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia juga ingin melepaskan baju Naruto, tapi pemuda blonde itu menghentakan kedua tangan Sasuke ke atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Memakainya lagi akan benar-benar sulit." Tolak Naruto.

Sasuke mendeath glarenya. Ini jelas tidak adil. Dia telanjang bulat dan Naruto masih memakai pakaian lengkapnya. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke bahkan harus menerima dirinya di tekan ke atas meja, dengan kedua tangan tertahan di atas kepalanya.

"Kau curang Naruto!" Protesnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia ingin merobek baju mahal si pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto hanya tertawa, kekuatan cengkraman di tangannya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Melihat Sasuke jengkel adalah hal yang paling di sukainya. Tapi tawanya menghilang ketika melihat Sasuke menyerah. Pemuda raven itu tampak letih, tapi tatapannya masih tetap tajam dan berbahaya. Naruto suka dengan tatapan itu, tatapan ingin membunuh itu membuatnya makin bergairah.

"Sudah letih?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi kakinya dengan sigap menendang pinggang Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto meringis, tendangan Sasuke lumayan sakit juga.

"Itu untukmu!" Rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Ia akan menendang Naruto lagi, tapi pemuda blonde itu menahannya. "Kau tahu, kakimu harusnya di potong karena telah berani melukaiku." Katanya dengan penuh intimidasi.

Tapi ancaman-ancaman seperti itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada Sasuke. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang ksatria, Sasuke menjadi sangat pemberani. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja!" Ia berkata dengan nada menantang. "Hukum saja aku!"

Naruto menerima tantangan dari Sasuke. Ia menyeringai licik. "Kelinci yang sudah tidak berdaya, seharusnya memohon ampun saat sudah tersudut." Ia berkata dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Untuk apa aku memo—Aaahk!" Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia bisa merasakan jari Naruto di dalam dirinya, menerobos paksa memasuki dinding rektumnya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal di bawah pegangan Naruto. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Lubang dibawah sana sudah lama tidak terjamah.

"Ya, wajah seperti itu yang ingin kulihat." Naruto tersenyum puas. "Wajah memohon yang tak berdaya."

Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tapi rasanya pecuma, karena ketika tangan Naruto mulai keluar masuk di lubangnya, Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Ia menggeliat, ketika tubuhnya terus di sodok dengan jari Naruto.

"Naruto… Ugh…" Ia merintih dengan mata terpejam, begitu berkonsentrasi dengan Naruto yang kembali memasukkan jari keduanya dan sedang mengocok lubangnya dengan kasar.

Naruto mengawasi dari atas setiap reaksi Sasuke. Tubuh putih itu terus menggeliat seiring gerakan jarinya. Naruto seperti mengendalikannya, dan itu membuatnya ingin lebih menggodanya. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahanya lalu menundukkan badan dan meraup dada kiri Sasuke.

"Ugh… Naruto… aaah!" Mata Sasuke terbuka. Tubuhnya seperti berteriak ketika merasakan dua titik sensitifnya di sentuh secara bersamaan. Cairan precume keluar dari selangkangannya yang berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke tidak bisa bernapas, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. ia membusungkan dadanya membiarkan Naruto menikmati dadanya seutuhnya. Lidah basah Naruto menyapu tonjolan dadanya, sementara dua jari kembali masuk mengisi anusnya dengan empat jari sekaligus. Seluruh tubuh Sasuke berteriak karena sengatan itu, campuran antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka, tubuhnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Ia merasakan jari Naruto membukanya makin lebar, menyelusup masuk makin dalam. Paha Sasuke mengejang seketika, ketika Naruto menyentuh titik prostatnya, selangkangannya berdenyut keras, dan saat Naruto menghisap dadanya dengan begitu kuat, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan melepaskan hasratnya keluar. Cairan spermanya menyiprat dan langsung mengotori pakaian Naruto.

"Kau cepat." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangannya. Lubang Sasuke sudah benar-benar terbuka lebar dan pasti akan pas dimasuki oleh dirinya. "Kau benar-benar sensitive."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya bernapas dengan berat. Onyxnya menatap pakaian Naruto yang terkena spermanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha membersihkan pakaian mahal itu. "Bajumu… kotor."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Katanya lalu langsung merobeknya terbuka. Pemuda blonde itu tampaknya sudah tidak sabaran, ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk melepaskan kancingnya satu demi satu. Sasuke telah membuatnya menjadi pria yang tidak sabaran. Dia membuka bajunya lalu kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke sang pemuda raven.

Sasuke mendesah ketika tubuh _tan_ dengan otot _sixpack_ yang kekar menindihnya dengan mendominasi. Ia terangsang kembali, apalagi saat kulitnya menyentuh kulit Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan otot kekar Naruto merengkuh tubuhnya dengan kuat. Sasuke merabanya, tubuh Naruto ini telah selamat dari berbagai pertarungan sengit, tidak heran tubuhnya terasa begitu keras dan kokoh.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, menatapnya penuh arti.

Pemuda blonde itu mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Mata obsidian itu bergitu senduh seakan-akan ia merelarakan dirinya untuk menjadi milik Naruto sepenuhnya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia sebenarnya merasa kebingungan, dulu setiap ia menyentuh Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti akan memberontak dan terus menolak kehadiran Naruto di dalam dirinya. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang menerima Naruto sepenuhnya.

Saat Naruto memasuki tubuh Sasuke dengan perlahan, pemuda raven itu langsung melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Naruto. dinding rektumnya mengencang dan Naruto merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ugh –Sial!" Erangnya. Dia baru masuk tapi rasanya seperti akan segera sampai di titik klimaksnya. Padahal ia sudah memastikan untuk melebarkan lubang itu terlebih dahulu. Ini akan merusak harga diri Naruto jika ia terlalu cepat keluar.

Sasuke mendesah ketika milik Naruto memasukinya dengan perlahan. Ia mencengkram punggung Naruto kuat. Junior Naruto mulai bergerak keluar masuk di lubangnya, terus menyodok ganas titik prostatnya yang sensitif. Pemuda blonde itu begitu terburu-buru, hingga Sasuke tidak mampu mengimbanginya. Tubuhnya tersentak begitu cepat, dan meja mulai berderit bergeser karena kekuatan Naruto. Setiap sodokannya membuat meja yang sebenarnya memiliki bobot besar itu, ikut terdorong menjauh.

Naruto mengernyit tidak senang, melakukan di atas meja ternyata tidak semenyenangkan yang diharapkannya. Sebagai gantinya ia mengangkat paha Sasuke lebih tinggi, dan meletakkan lututnya di atas meja, berikutnya ia telah menyodok tubuh Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi. Kali ini berhasil memanja selangkangannya di dalam dinding ketat Sasuke tanpa gangguan.

"Aaah… Naruto… pelan-pelan…" Sasuke mengerang, Tangannya mencakar punggung si pemuda blonde. Tubuhnya terhentak dengan begitu kuat. Naruto melebarkan pahanya, sementara Sasuke berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak jatuh. Tapi setiap sodokan Naruto membuatnya semakin gila. rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan setiap pemuda blonde itu mengenai bagian prostatnya membuat selangkangannya kembali berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan.

Naruto menggeram keras, memejamkan mata sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak menghantam tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya luar biasa, hanya Sasuke yang bisa memberikan kepuasan ini pada Naruto. Baik fisik maupun jiwanya. Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya meraup bibir sang raven dengan kalap.

"Sebelah sana… Aaah… disana… Naruto—hmmph-" Desahan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pangutan bibir Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu tidak suka di perintah. Dia ingin memegang seluruh kendali. Lagipula Sasuke tidak perlu memerintahnya, ia sudah tahu setiap sudut sensitif di tubuh pemuda raven itu.

Naruto tidak melepaskan bibirnya, lidahnya kembali memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya pasrah membiarkan Naruto melakukan sesukanya.

Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi dengan rasa nikmat yang luar. Terus gemetar hebat seiring selangkangan Naruto memasuiki dirinya. Bibirnya terus di lumat dan dia merasakan bagian selangkangannya berdenyut-denyut memperingati. Dia akan segera keluar.

Sasuke mengencangkang pegangannya pada Naruto. Ia juga mersakan cairan precume Naruto di dalam dirinya.

"Naruto…!" Ia berteriak memperingati.

Naruto mengerti, ia menghentakan tubuh Sasuke makin kuat dan cepat, membuat pemuda raven itu menjerit kesenangan. Naruto mengernyit disudut bibirnya. Pergulatan seks mereka jauh lebih memabukkan dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa Naruto begitu menikmatinya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi sang pemuda raven yang begitu erotis saat disetubuhinya, membuatnya makin terangsang.

"Ayo keluar bersama Sasuke." Ajak Naruto. Pemuda raven itu mengangguk dan sebelum Naruto bisa menahannya ia telah mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dari atas meja, sekarang pemuda raven itu hanya bertopang pada pelukannya.

Naruto memegang Sasuke begitu erat, mengacuhkan kuku Sasuke yang menancap dipunggungnya. Biasanya siapapun yang berani melukainya akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat darinya, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu istimewa di hatinya.

"Naruto!" Kepala Sasuke tersentak ke atas, ia kembali sampai dititik klimaks keduanya. Matanya terpejam erat, tapi ketika ia merasakan cairan panas menghantam dinding rektumnya, Sasuke kembali mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memanggilnya, mencium bibir Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke ranjang. Setelah melakukan sex dengan Naruto, Sasuke jadi begitu lelah. tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sex yang seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan berakhir tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Naruto. tapi kali ini sepertinya Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

"Kau benar-benar telah jadi _warrior_ yang pemberani Sasuke." Komentar Naruto sambil berdecak puas.

"Hn, itu adalah impianku." Balas Sasuke menatap langit-langit dengan penuh kemantapan. Sayangnya ia salah paham. Sebenarnya Naruto mengacuh pada pergulatan sex mereka tadi.

Ekspresi Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya lama. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi ksatria, huh?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Sasuke kelewat keras. Apa Naruto menganggap Sasuke sedang main-main. "menjadi seorang ksatria adalah impianku saat kecil" Katanya.

"Saat kecil." Ulang Naruto, ada nada menekan dalam ucapannya yang sayangnya tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Naruto sudah keburu beranjak lalu mengambil bajunya yang baru. "Sayangnya dunia ini tidak seindah seperti apa yang diimajinasikan kebanyakan bocah kecil."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berpakaianlah, aku akan mengujimu apakah kau benar-benar layak menjadi seorang ksatria. Jika iya aku akan membelikanmu sebuah pedang yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke langsung bangkit dengan bersemangat. "Kau serius?"

"Ya." Balas Naruto mantap. "berpakaianlah, gunakan pakaian berwarna gelap. Aku harus menemui Neji dulu."

Sasuke mengawasi Naruto yang telah berpakaian lengkap dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat pintu telah di tutup, Sasuke cepat-cepat bergegas dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Jika ia telah memiliki pedang atas namanya sendiri, itu berarti ia telah selangkah lebih dekat untuk mencapai cita-citanya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dikoridor sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang melangkah tepat didepannya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya gambaran kemana mereka akan pergi, Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tadi ia hanya bergumam singkat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan misterius. "_Kau akan tahu nanti._" Dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sasuke mengikutinya dalam kesunyian. Disekelilingnya ada dua pengawal dari clan Uzumaki yang juga mengikuti langkah Naruto. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gerbang besar, dua orang penjaga membukakan pintunya, dan selanjutnya mereka telah mengarah ke sebuah hamparan rerumputan berbukit yang luas.

Sasuke tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di kastil Hyuuga. Ujung rerumputan itu bahkan tidak bisa Sasuke temukan. Entah seberapa luas tempat ini. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menatapi kastil Hyuuga yang menjulang tinggi, kemudian saat ia kembali menatap ke depan, ia melihat orang-orang berdiri di dekat batu besar dengan permukaan datar.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Semua orang-orang besar clan Hyuuga ada disana, termasuk Neji dan Gaara. Saat Sasuke makin dekat, pandangannya langsung tertarik ke seorang pria dengan tangan terikat. Seorang pria dengan pakaian kumuh, rambut sebahu yang kusut, dan pancaran mata yang dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. Di kedua sisinya ada dua orang pengawal yang menjaganya.

"Inilah orangnya." Neji berkata saat Naruto telah berhenti tepat dihadapan pria rapuh itu.

Wajah pria itu semakin pucat ketika menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Ia ingin mundur, tapi dua pengawalnya menahan kedua tangannya. Mata pria itu melebar ketakutan. "Ya-yang mulia… sa-saya…"

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berdiri menjulang dihadapan sang pria dengan jubah berkibar pelan di terpa angin. Kepalanya menunduk mengawasinya dengan tatapan sedingin dan sebeku es. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan yang terbesit dari iris safirnya, melainkan aura kekejaman tanpa belas kasihan.

Tapi kebalikannya, rasa kasihan itu malah sedang menguasai hati Sasuke sekarang. Pria itu mungkin berusia tiga puluhan, tapi terlihat lebih tua dua kali lipat dari umur aslinya. Kantung matanya begitu parah, dan pipinya cekung seperti tidak pernah makan selama berminggu-minggu. Dan tatapannya yang berkaca-kaca seakan-akan sedang memohon ampunan dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke tidak tega.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Sasuke?" Naruto berbicara. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengawasi sang pria dengan dingin. "Dia adalah salah satu pemberontak yang bermaksud menggulingkanku dulu. Seorang penghianat yang dengan mengandalkan keberaniannya yang kecil, berlari sampai ke clan Hyuuga bermaksud untuk bersembunyi. Tapi itu tidak berguna karena aku punya orang-orang setia disini."

Pria itu bergetar hebat. Rambutnya yang lepek berjatuhan diwajahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seakan pasrah mendengar semua tuduhan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu pengawal yang tengah memegang sebuah pedang yang berukuran tiga kali lipat dari ukuran pedang biasanya. "Ada satu aturan di wilayah kekuasaanku yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar, bahkan olehku sendiri." Ia menggenggam pegangan pedang lalu menariknya dari sabuknya. Pedang itu berkilat di terpa cahaya matahari. Tampak kuat dan kokoh. "Hanya ada satu hukuman dari seorang penghianat yaitu kematian."

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya dan dua pengawal itu langsung menyeret sang pria, memaksanya menunduk dengan kepala yang berada diatas permukaan batu. Pria itu berusaha memberontak tapi sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan kedua pengawal yang memeganginya.

"Apa tugas ksatria, Sasuke? Bisa kau jabarkan padaku?" Naruto berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang penghianat.

Sasuke menarik pandangannya dari pria itu, dan menatap Naruto. Safir Naruto terlihat begitu gelap dan tanpa perasaan. Sasuke tidak menyukai itu. Ekspresi Naruto sekarang membuatnya ingat dengan Naruto yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai seorang monster.

"Tugas ksatria," Sasuke memulai. "Bertarung dengan adil dan terhormat, selalu membela yang tidak bersalah dan…" Lidah Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa keluh, tapi ia ingin menyelesaikan kalimat yang telah dirapalkannya sejak kecil dulu. Kalimat yang dulu dianggapnya begitu keren tapi sekarang terasa begitu penuh makna yang berat. "Dan hanya tunduk kepada raja keempat clan."

"Bagus." Puji Naruto, sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai. "Orang ini dulunya adalah ksatriaku, tapi apa yang dia lakukan malah bertentangan dengan apa yang ia sumpahkan. Ia membunuh yang tidak bersalah, bertarung dengan cara kotor, dan yang paling penting…" Naruto meletakkan satu kakinya ke punggung sang pria dengan kasar. "Ia tidak tunduk padaku. Tidak meletakkan kepercayaannya padaku, dan tidak melayaniku dengan sepenuh hati. Oleh karena itu dia harus mati."

Sang pria tersengal-sengal dibawah kaki Naruto. Pipinya yang cekung bersandar di batu dan tubuhnya yang ringkih lagi-lagi bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap meletakkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Nah, Sasuke. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin menjadi seorang ksatria, bukan? Jadi buktikan apakah kau mampu meletakkan tugas-tugas itu dipunggungmu." Naruto menurunkan kakinya, tangannya yang memegang pedang terulur pada Sasuke, bermaksud menyerahkannya. "Bunuh dia. Penggal kepalanya sebagai bukti kesetiaanmu padaku."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar perintah Naruto. Ia menatap pedang yang terulur padanya dengan ekspresi _shock_ tak percaya.

"Bisahkah kau melakukannya, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika.

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut?" Sebuah senyuman lembut tercipta di bibir Naruto. "Tidak perlu takut. Orang ini pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula ini juga merupakan tugas seorang ksatria."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ya, benar dia ingin menjadi seorang ksatria, melindungi yang tidak bersalah, dan menghukum yang bersalah. Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjadi ksatria yang sesungguhnya jika tidak melewati ujian ini. Di masa depan, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi.

Ini bukan apa-apa! Orang ini penghianat, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan para bandit yang hampir membunuhnya. Sasuke menguatkan dirinya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekat, mengambil pedang dari tangan Naruto. Pedang itu benar-benar berat dan terasa besar dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia harus memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, untuk bisa mengangkatnya.

"Bagus." Naruto tersenyum bangga, sementara Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke posisi yang tepat untuk memenggal kepala si penghianat.

Dalam hati Sasuke manyebutnya sebagai penghianat, itu membantunya untuk mengurangi rasa belas kasihannya.

"Lihat ke matanya dan penggal dalam satu sabetan." Naruto berbisik tepat dibelakangnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Tangannya memegang pedangnya dengan mantap.

_Dia pantas mendapatkannya…_

Kalimat itu terus dirapalkan dalam kepala Sasuke.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Kesunyian membantunya untuk berkonsentrasi. Tapi kemudian ketika mata abu-abu yang menyedihkan itu bertemu dengan iris obsidiannya, tiba-tiba saja ketakutan merayapinya kembali.

Orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan memohon. Memohon agar nyawanya diselamatkan. Air mata berjatuhan ke pipinya yang cekung, dan bibirnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara bisikan yang membuat apa yang dipertahankan Sasuke buyar seketika.

"Kumohon… jangan lakukan itu…"

Seseorang dikepala Sasuke tiba-tiba menyadarkannya kembali.

_Dia adalah manusia sama denganmu… _

Mata Sasuke melebar ngeri. Tangannya mendadak gemetar.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Lakukan Sasuke!" Naruto berbisik menekannya.

Dan entah bagaimana, tangan Sasuke bergerak mengayunkan pedangnya turun tepat ke leher sang pria. Tapi Sasuke begitu ragu-ragu, hingga pedangnya terayun tanpa tenaga. Darah muncrat kemana-mana dan orang-orang disekitar mendadak menarik napas terkejut.

Sasuke menyabet leher sang pria, tapi hanya setengahnya. Bagian kanannya masih menyatu, tidak terpotong sepenuhnya. Sang pria masih hidup dan dalam kesakitan yang amat parah. Mulutnya tersedak darah dan matanya melebar ngeri menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke pucat pasi, kakinya lemas seketika menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Pegangannya di pedang hampir terlepas, sampai ketika Naruto maju menopang tubuhnya, dan meletakkan tangannya tepat diatas tangan Sasuke yang memegang pedang. Dengan kekuatan penuh dari Naruto, ia mengangkat pedangnya lagi dan langsung memenggal kepala sang pria sepenuhnya.

Darah memancar mengotori rumput, dan menyiprat tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Kepala si lelaki memantul dari atas batu dan menggelinding jatuh di rerumputan.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka dengan ekspresi _shock_. Tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar. Kakinya telah menyerah menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk di rerumputan. Pedang telah terlepas dari tangannya dan sedang berada di tangan Naruto.. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya menatap darah dari pria yang dibunuhnya. Perut Sasuke mual seketika.

_Apa yang ia lakukan?_

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Entah ini malam yang keberapa, tapi sejak kejadian itu, ia tidak berani memejamkan matanya. Setiap malam ia hanya berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap bulan purnama dalam keheningan. Ia merasa begitu tertekan, seakan ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya dan terus mengganggunya.

Rasa bersalah karena telah merebut nyawa seseorang. Mungkin ada beberapa manusia yang pantas untuk mati, tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang cukup kuat untuk melaksanakan tugas itu. Hatinya tidak sekeras batu untuk melakukan hal sebesar itu. Menjadi seorang ksatria, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Naruto berjalan menuju balkon, bergabung dengannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap bulan seakan-akan Naruto tidak ada disana.

"Itu juga terjadi padaku, saat aku pertama kali memenggal kepala seseorang." Naruto berkata, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil ikut menatap bulan. "Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita hidup di zaman yang kejam. dan lagipula aku seorang raja, itu adalah tugasku."

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti?" Sasuke akhirnya menoleh kepada sang pria blonde. Nadanya dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Karena," Naruto menjeda kata-katanya. "Ini adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk berhenti."

"Apa kau merasa bahagia, hidup seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia berkata. "Tapi inilah hidup."

Naruto tersenyum. Mata safirnya berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan. Sasuke menatap mata itu lekat.

"Sepertinya liburan ini tidak berjalan dengan baik." Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi pemuda raven itu lembut. "Ayo kita pulang Sasuke." Sahutnya. Kemudian menarik dagu Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke tidak memberontak, ia membiarkan tangan Naruto merengkuh pinggangnya, menempelkan tubuh mereka dan berciuman tepat dibawah sinar bulan.

* * *

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

**Prison**

**-Part 10-**

**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke mengamati sebuah pedang di genggamannya dengan ekspresi puas. Jemarinya meraba, merasakan ukiran rumit pada pegangannya sementara onyxnya menatap takjub pada mata pedangnya yang panjang dan tajam. Ia menyentuh ujungnya sedikit dan pedang itu langsung mengiris jarinya.

"Itu sangat cocok untuk anda tuan." Pria tua si penjual pedang mengamati Sasuke.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Ini terasa pas di tanganku." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. Pedang ini juga tidak terlalu berat, tidak sama dengan pedang-pedang yang biasa Sasuke gunakan saat latihan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pedang-pedang lain yang di pajang di tembok kaca. Dia sudah berada di toko ini selama lebih dari dua jam, memilah-milah pedang mana yang pas untuknya. dan kemudian ia berakhir pada pedang ini.

"Ini yang terbaik, aku beli yang ini." Putus Sasuke seraya meletakkan tiga keping koin emas ke atas meja.

"Ah, tuan tidak perlu bayar." Tolak si penjual . Ia mengumpulkan kembali koin emas Sasuke dan mengembalikannya. "Mana mungkin saya berani meminta uang pada anda."

"Kau tidak meminta, aku bayar."

"Tidak tuan, tidak perlu." Sahutnya lagi dengan nada memaksa. "Kami tidak menjual kepada Yang mulia."

Sasuke menatap si penempa besi itu sejenak. Si penjual telah berpaling dan berpura-pura membersihkan debu diatas mejanya. Ekspresi wajahnya menguratkan keengganan sekaligus kegelisahan. Pria tua itu bersungguh-sungguh untuk tidak menerima uang Sasuke.

Apa ini karena Naruto?

Sasuke sebenarnya masuk ke toko ini bersama Naruto, tapi setengah jam kemudian pemuda blonde itu memilih untuk pergi duluan karena bosan menunggunya.

"Kau akan rugi." Tegur Sasuke.

Si penjual berbalik lagi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "tidak masalah tuan. Untuk Yang mulia, saya tidak keberatan."

Sasuke menghela napas, kalau begini ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras." Sasuke terpaksa mengangkat kakinya keluar dari toko. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak, pedang ini pasti membutuhkan biaya besar saat membuatnya. Lihat saja ukirannya yang rumit.

Saat hampir mencapai pintu, Sasuke berubah pikiran dan menyelipkan satu koin emas besar ke dalam guci dekat lemari sepatu tanpa sepengetahuan si penjual.

Hari ini Sasuke berada di pasar clan hyuuga, Naruto berniat untuk membeli oleh-oleh sebelum kembali ke kastil Uzumaki. Awalnya Neji melarang keras, ia bersedia menyediakan segalanya untuk Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak perduli. Dia tetap pergi, mengajak Sasuke dengan empat orang prajuritnya. Juga seorang pelayan, pelayan yang bertanggung jawab memenuhi keperluan Sasuke.

"Tuan." Wanita itu sedang berdiri di depan toko pedang bersama dua prajurit yang diperintahkan untuk mengawal Sasuke. Ia memegang beberapa bungkusan kain di kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu adalah Hanare. Sasuke baru mengetahui nama pelayannya itu baru-baru ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu perduli dengannya. Dan pelayan ini tidak segesit Ino yang selalu mengerecokinya.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke melirik ke bungkusan di kedua tangan pelayannya.

"Pakaian, tuan, dari Yang mulia." Hanare menjawab. "Kimono yang benar-benar cantik."

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, menatap sekitar pasar. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bungkusan itu, tapi Hanare begitu semangat menjelaskan.

"Kimono ini pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik di tubuh anda, tuan." Katanya. "Saya secara khusus memilihkannya untuk tuan."

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum senang, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bungkusan, bermaksud menunjukkan kain kimononya kepada Sasuke, tapi ketika ia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi untuk melihat Sasuke. Ia langsung membeku.

"Untukku?" Sahut Sasuke dingin. Ekspresinya tidak senang.

"Yang mulia yang meminta saya." Kata Hanare yang langsung mengerut dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan ketakutan. "Maafkan saya, tuan."

Sasuke mengernyit seketika. _Mood_nya langsung anjlok. "Buang itu semua." Perintahnya sambil berjalan.

"Eh tapi tuan…" Hanare berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar langkah Sasuke yang panjang.

"Aku tidak akan memakainya." Tidak lagi, Sasuke tidak akan menggunakan pakaian menjijikkan macam itu.

"Tapi tuan, ini benar-benar bagus." Wanita itu masih keukeuh. "Dan harganya juga mahal."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, dan Hanare yang berjalan dibelakangnya hampir menabraknya. "Kalau begitu untukmu saja."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Ambil dan diam lah." Sasuke setengah membentak, ia menatap tajam wanita yang tingginya hanya sampai di pundaknya itu. Di balik poninya yang panjang, pipi wanita itu bersemu merah.

"Te-terima kasih tuan." Ia berkata dengan nada penuh kegembiraan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, pelayannya itu kembali menyahut.

"Tuan, kata Yang mulia anda tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh."

Sasuke kembali berhenti, antara kesal dan capek ia berputar kembali untuk menatap pelayannya. Dibelakang sang pelayan ada dua pengawal berbadan besar yang juga mengekori Sasuke. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia telah membuat jarak lebar di tengah-tengah pasar. Kelihatannya para penduduk memilih untuk tidak mendekatinya. Mereka memberikan ruang besar untuk Sasuke dan pengawalnya. Tapi walau begitu mereka menatap Sasuke dengan begitu tertarik.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke, mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Di sana tuan." Pelayannya menunjuk ke sebuah toko kecil yang hanya berjarak dua bangunan dari toko pedang Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ketika membaca tulisan di papan. Toko berlian? Naruto membeli berlian?

Orang-orang langsung melompat menyingkir ketika Sasuke berbalik arah pergi ke toko itu. Ia masuk dan menemukan dua prajurit Naruto tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi kejam tepat di pintu masuk. Ruangan itu kosong hanya ada mereka berdua, sang penjual dan Naruto yang tengah berjalan perlahan dengan pandangan fokus ke lemari kaca besar. Kelihatannya Naruto serius sekali mengamati pernak pernik hiasan wanita.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut seketika. Rasa jengkel menguasainya, apa sekarang Naruto berniat membelikannya hiasan kepala wanita?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendatanginya.

Naruto tidak menoleh, pandangannya hanya tertuju ke lemari.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan benda menjijikkan itu." Tukas Sasuke mutlak. Ia melipat dada dan menatap dingin Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. Ia melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. "Ini bukan untukmu." Jelasnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya.

"Atau kau mau kubelikan satu?" Goda Naruto.

Sasuke berdecih lalu membuang muka. "Kau saja yang pakai."

"Kita pakai sama-sama kalau begitu." Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh. Ia kemudian menunjuk satu buah hiasan di dalam lemari, dan sang pelayan cepat-cepat mengambilkannya.

Sebuah jepitan rambut dengan taburan berlian berwarna ungu terang berbentuk mahkota bunga yang seukuran bola kelereng berpindah ke tangan Naruto. Sasuke menatap benda itu, mengamati kilauannya yang indah.

"Kau mau?" Naruto menawari. Ia menyadari tatapan tertarik Sasuke ke jepitan di genggamannya.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Idiot." Gumamnya, seraya mengangkat kakinya kembali dan keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi saat sampai di depan pintu Sasuke menoleh lagi kepada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sibuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang pelayan toko. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke jepitan bunga ditangannya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, jika bukan untuknya lalu untuk siapa jepitan itu?

* * *

Bunyi pedang berdentum nyaring memenuhi aula besar. Sasuke dengan tubuh basah penuh keringat tersenyum puas menatap pria di hadapannya yang roboh dan sekarang tengah menegakkan diri.

"Kau hebat." Kata Gaara, seraya mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya mengibaskan pedangnya sekali dengan seringai penuh kepuasan. Setelah melakukan duel latihan dengan Gaara, ia akhirnya bisa menumbangkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Walau sebenarnya ia baru menang satu kali dari lima kali duel pada hari ini.

"Perkembanganmu benar-benar cepat." Komentar Gaara lagi. "Tapi sebenarnya harus kuakui aku agak sedikit lengah. Aku sudah kelelahan"

"Kalah tetap kalah." Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai kepuasan diwajahnya yang letih. "Itu tetap dihitung sebagai kemenanganku."

Gaara hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan sang Uchiha yang sombong. Ia berjalan ke tempat pedang dan meletakkan pedangnya kembali ke tempatnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali Naruto tidak mengirim pelayan untuk menjemputmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ya, benar, biasanya ketika lewat pukul satu pelayan kiriman Naruto pasti datang kemari, menyampaikan perintah dari Naruto yang akan mengakhiri sesi latihannya. Tapi hari ini tidak ada yang datang, bahkan ketika jam makan siang telah lama lewat.

"Itu baguskan, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu latihanku." Kata Sasuke, walau nadanya terdengar tidak perduli, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak mengutus seseorang untuk memanggilnya.

"Ya, kau benar." Gaara menyahut. "Mungkin dia tidak mengganggumu karena tahu ini adalah latihan terkahirmu bersamaku."

Sasuke menatap Gaara, yah itu benar juga. Hari ini memang latihan terakhirnya. Besok mereka akan segera kembali ke kastil clan Uzumaki. Mungkin Naruto bersikap lebih pengertian pada Sasuke sekarang, walau dia sama sekali tidak menaruh keperdulian sedikitpun pada setiap latihan Sasuke. Terkadang Naruto malah merasa bahwa latihannya Sasukelah yang mengganggu waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya sebelum matahari terbenam. Langit sedikit mendung di luar, dan tubuh Sasuke benar-benar terasa letih. Ini pertama kalinya ia latihan selama ini. Hanare telah menunggunya di kamar, sambil membawa senampan besar makanan.

Sasuke duduk dan memakan makanannya sendirian, ia melirik ke sekitar kamarnya yang luas itu dan tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto.

"Yang mulia sedang pergi berkuda, tuan." Pelayan bertubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba berkata.

Sasuke sedikit terkesiap. Pelayannya seperti menjawab apa yang sedang direnungkannya. "Aku tidak tanya." Kelitnya pura-pura fokus ke makanannya. Walau dalam hatinya ia jadi kesal. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengajaknya juga. Sasuke suka berkuda. Ia jadi penasaran dengan siapa Naruto pergi berkuda?

"Yang mulia pergi dengan Tuan Neji dan putri Hinata" Pelayannya lagi-lagi menjawab apa yang ada di dalam hati Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan curiga apa pelayannya ini semacam cenayang? Tapi saat ditatap oleh Sasuke, pelayannya itu langsung memerah dan cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto tidak kembali setelah Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke di tinggal sendirian, biasanya pemuda blonde itu selalu menariknya kemanapun dia pergi.

Tapi mungkin ini bagus juga. Karena Sasuke jadi bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia bisa jadi bisa berbaring dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin mandi dulu?" Hanare berkata saat melihat tuannya naik ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Tapi Yang mulia akan marah jika melihat anda dalam keadaan kotor." Tegurnya.

Sasuke tidak perduli, ia telah memejamkan mata. Beri dia waktu lima menit untuk beristirahat. Latihannya telah menguras seluruh tenaganya. Lagipula Naruto tidak ada disini, dia tidak perlu terburu-buru membersihkan diri.

Si pelayan mungil itu hanya menghela napas ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus Sasuke. Tanpa suara ia mulai membersihkan bekas makanan Sasuke. Kemudian bergerak menuju tuannya dan merapikan selimutnya. Sasuke tertidur dengan lelap dan begitu damai. Wajah tidurnya ternyata sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan saat pemuda raven itu bangun. Ia terlihat begitu lembut, dan tampan.

Yah, Sasuke memang tampan, tapi sikapnya yang super dingin dan anti sosial membuat orang-orang merasa enggan mengagumi ketampanannya. Bahkan saat pemberian tugas ada banyak pelayan yang memilih untuk mundur. Tidak ada yang mau melayani si 'penghianat' Uchiha.

Tapi setelah melihat dan berinteraksi secara langsung, dia sadar, semua tanggapan orang-orang itu salah. Sasuke tidak jahat. Malah sebaliknya, dia _innocent._ Tidak heran sang penguasa seluruh clan begitu menyayanginya.

Sasuke merengut dalam tidurnya, dan Hanare hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah manis tuannya itu. Ia merapikan ujung selimut Sasuke, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Saat ia menutup pintu kamar, ia langsung terkesiap melihat Naruto yang telah berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto sepertinya baru tiba.

"Dia di dalam?" Naruto berkata.

Hanare menundukkan kepalanya dan memberikan anggukan dalam. "Ya, Yang mulia."

Narutopun melangkah melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu tepat di belakang punggung Hanare.

Hanare berdiri diam di depan pintu selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Ada banyak bisikan akhir-akhir ini dikalangan para pelayan mengenai Naruto. Hanare sering sekali mendengarnya tapi tidak pernah tertarik. Ia tidak suka bergosip, sampai ketika ia tiba di dapur, dan melihat Hanabi yang bercerita cepat dengan wajah cerah.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Hanabi duduk di meja dapur dikelilingi pelayan lainnya. "Aku melihatnya sendiri, aku kan pelayan putri Hinata."

Hanare menatapnya, pelayan pribadi putri Hinata itu tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan gaya angkuh. "Sudah diputuskan, Yang mulia telah menyetujuinya. Hei, Hanare kau juga tahukan?" Ia melirik Hanare.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Hanare tidak mengerti.

"Masa kau tidak tahu, payah!" Hanabi terkikik sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau kan pelayan si Uchiha itu. Yah, kalau dia pasti tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hanare mulai penasaran.

"Yah, nanti juga kau tahu." Kata Hanabi sambil beranjak dan melenggang pergi dari dapur. "Maaf, aku harus siap-siap berkemas banyak barang-barang putri Hinata yang harus diurus."

* * *

Sasuke hanya berniat untuk berbaring sebentar. Tapi ternyata dia malah tertidur cukup lama. Saking lelapnya, ia hanya separuh terbangun ketika merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan menemukan sepasang iris biru jernih tengah menatap balik dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu berantakan?" Naruto berbisik, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sementara tubuhnya berbaring menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia masih mengantuk dan belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, membiarkan rasa lelap membelainya. Dan kemudian ia melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya saat terjaga. Ia bergeser mendekat ke Naruto, menggulung tubuhnya di dada Naruto untuk mencari kehangatan.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, terkejut melihat tingkah Sasuke. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu sungguh manis, Naruto jadi ingin menggodanya. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

Tak ada jawaban, satu-satunya yang terdengar adalah suara dengkuran halus dari sosok pemuda raven. Tapi selain itu, Naruto merasakan sentuhan pelan Sasuke di kain bajunya.

Senyuman Naruto makin lebar. "Yeah aku juga merindukanmu." Balasnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Sasuke kemudian bergerak ke dagunya. "Padahal tidak cukup sehari." Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, mata safirnya mengamati wajah sang pemuda raven yang selalu mengusiknya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda raven itu jelas masih tertidur pulas. Naruto juga tidak mengharapkannya menjawab. Ia yakin pemuda raven itu tidak tahu jawabannya. Sasuke hanya melakukan segalanya sesuai kehendak. Terus membuatnya repot. Ia hampir meracuninya, dan bahkan membuatnya terjatuh dari jurang. Tapi bersama dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa hidup. Untuk pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkannya.

Ini gawat, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Obito akhirnya terjadi juga. Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berhenti menatap wajahnya. Jemarinya mengelus kelopak mata Sasuke yang tertutup itu, mendadak ia merasa rindu dengan iris kelam sang raven.

Sasuke mengeluh pelan, kepalanya sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Kemudian mata seindah malam itu terbuka, dan Sasuke langsung terkesiap.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sasuke, seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Sebuah _death glare_ tajam diarahkan tepat untuk Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sambil mengamati tingkah Sasuke. _Death glare_ itu tidak pernah berpengaruh padanya.

"Apa kau berniat menyerangku saat sedang tidur!" Tuduh Sasuke, tangannya meraba-raba, ia sepertinya mencari pedangnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau yang memelukku duluan. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Pemuda raven itu mendudukkan dirinya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sambil menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya pada Naruto. "Jangan berbohong Uzumaki. Aku tahu kau. Kau, raja mesum!"

"Aku bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatku sedikitpun." Balas Naruto masih berbaring dan mengamati Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ck, dimana pedangku!" Sasuke mulai kesal. Ia mencari-cari pedangnya, tapi di manapun ia mengarahkan pandangannya, pedang barunya itu tidak kunjung terlihat.

"Kau mencari pedangmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sok serius. "Untuk apa? Mau kau elus-elus? Kalau begitu pakai 'pedang' yang ini saja."

Sasuke melotot pada Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu sedang mengedikkan kepalanya ke 'pedang' lain di selangkangannya.

"Idiot." Gumam Sasuke. "Pedangku lebih bagus."

"Oh ya? Coba ku lihat 'pedang'mu?" Naruto berkata ambigu. "Kurasa tidak ada yang special dari 'pedang'mu itu." Ia kemudian terkekeh lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke mengerti apa maksud Naruto, karena ia langsung memasang tampang tertohok. "Kau, dobe!" Rutuk Sasuke berang. Ia menerjang Naruto, bermaksud menghapus kekehan dari wajah pemuda blonde itu. Tapi Naruto malah menangkap tangannya dan membalik posisi mereka.

Sasuke kini berada di bawah Naruto sekarang, dengan kedua tangan ditekan diatas kepalanya.

"Apa latihan terakhirmu berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Naruto, masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.

Sasuke menatap iris safir Naruto. Ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan saking dekatnya wajah mereka sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto malah menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak tertarik untuk memberontak. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Dia malah mulai menyukai permaianannya. Seperti sekarang, tak berdaya di bawah Naruto, membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku bahkan mengalahkan Gaara." Jawab Sasuke mata kelamnya menatap nakal ke mata Naruto, bermaksud menggoda sang blonde.

"Kau pasti latihan ekstra keras." Sahut Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Naruto diwajahnya.

"Dan itulah kenapa kau jadi bau." Naruto menambahkan sambil terkekeh lagi.

"Aku baru mau mandi." Balas Sasuke langsung _bad mood_. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, menggeliat dibawah tubuh Naruto. Tapi pemuda beriris safir itu menolak melepaskannya. Tangannya masih menekan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke meronta-ronta tapi genggaman Naruto tak kunjung bergerak sedikitpun. Menyarah, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk meminta dengan baik-baik.

"Lepaskan." Katanya. Ia menunggu tapi Naruto tidak kunjung menyingkir, Sasuke berdecak dan berkata lagi. "Aku bilang lepaskan. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi—"

"Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa nada bicara Naruto terdengar agak aneh. Ia seperti membicarakan hal lain.

Sasuke sedikit risih ketika tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi lebih intens. "Na-naruto?" Ia berusaha memanggilnya. Naruto membuatnya bingung. Pemuda itu seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Naruto tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Sasuke membeku seketika. Pelukan Naruto erat sekali sampai-sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Sasuke membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Naruto memotongnya.

"Jangan bicara. Jangan katakan apapun." Perintah Naruto. Dan Sasuke semakin bingung.

Walau begitu, Sasuke mengikuti perintah Naruto. Ia tidak bicara, bahkan tidak bergerak. Ia membiarkan kesunyian melingkupi mereka. Sasuke hanya menatap langit-langit sambil merasakan napas hangat Naruto menggelitik lehernya.

Naruto tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Sasuke bisa merasakan emosinya yang kalut. Dia pasti punya masalah. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, dan mengelus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa menenangkan pemuda blonde itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak ahli dalam hal-hal seperti itu.

Jadi Sasuke hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sementara lengan kuat Naruto merengkuhnya makin kuat, begitu posesif dan _protectif_.

* * *

Keesokan harinya semua orang terlihat sibuk. Kuda-kuda telah diarak dari dalam kandangnya dan dibariskan di depan halaman kastil clan Hyuuga. Para pengawal bolak balik mengangkat semua perlengkapan dan meletakkannya dengan rapi ke atas kereta kuda. Cuaca hari ini nampak bagus untuk melakukan perjalanan dan rombongan clan Uzumaki sebentar lagi siap untuk berangkat.

Sasuke berdiri di depan seekor kuda jantan berbulu putih. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus surai silvernya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang terasa kokoh. Sasuke tersenyum puas kemudian menoleh kepada Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiri disisinya, mengamatinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dia kuat." Puji Sasuke.

"Tentu, dia memang yang terbaik." Kata Gaara. "Dia milikmu sekarang."

"Aku akan membalasmu suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak perlu." Balas Gaara, "cukup jaga Naruto untukku."

Sasuke terdiam, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan Neji di depan pintu gerbang kastil. "Ya, sudah pasti." Jawabnya singkat sementara Gaara telah berbalik dan berjalan memeriksa perbekalan.

Sasuke naik ke atas kudanya, mencoba lebih bersahabat dengan 'teman' barunya itu. Tubuh kuda itu begitu pas membuat tunggangannya terasa stabil dan kokoh, dia jadi tidak sabar untuk memulai perjalanan. Dari atas kuda, ia memerhatikan para pengawalnya yang telah bergegas. Kelihatannya clan Hyuuga memberikan mereka banyak sekali oleh-oleh. Mereka terpaksa menambah satu kereta kuda lagi untuk membawa hadiah-hadiah itu.

Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu kelihatan tampan dengan setelannya, campuran antara warna biru langit seperti matanya dan warna violet terang. Hari ini Naruto tidak secerewet yang biasanya. Dia tidak banyak permintaan dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan segalanya sesuka hati. Ia menjadi lebih baik akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kudanya pelan, mulai merasa bosan. Kapan mereka akan berangkat. Naruto dan Neji sudah berhenti mengobrol tapi mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu kastil, seakan sedang menunggu seseorang. Sasuke tidak berhenti menatapi mereka, sampai ketika ia merasakan kudanya bergerak dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang pria berbadan besar yang sedang mengangkat seember air.

"Kuda yang bagus, tuan." Sapa orang itu sopan seraya memberi kuda Sasuke minum.

"Hn, ini pemberian." Balas Sasuke, menatapi kudanya minum. "Siapa kau?" Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang itu.

"Namaku Juugo." Jelasnya, menunduk sopan pada Sasuke. "Aku tukang kuda yang bekerja di clan Hyuuga, tapi aku akan ikut dalam perjalanan ini sampai ke kastil clan Uzumaki."

"Hanya Juugo?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit heran orang itu tidak menyebutkan nama clannya.

Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku besar di panti asuhan. Sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang orang tuaku."

"Oh, maaf jika aku menyinggungmu." Kata Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak masalah tuan, masa kecilku tidak buruk. Karena aku besar di desa yang damai dengan orang-orang yang bersahabat." Tukang kuda itu tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian mengelus kuda Sasuke lagi, kali ini memberinya makanan untuk pengisi tenaga.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa membantuku merawat kuda ini."

"Ya, tentu saja. Anda bisa mengandalkanku. Ini tugasku."

Sasuke mengangguk. Masih mengamati Juugo memberi makan kudanya. Lalu pandangan Sasuke teralih ketika mendengar suara Neji yang setengah berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga." Sahut Neji.

Hyuuga Hinata keluar dari dalam kastil. Dengan dua orang pelayan di kanan kiri yang membantunya memegangi gaun panjangnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tegerai jatuh dengan indah di bahunya. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu. Dengan pipi yang merona merah dia berhenti di hadapan Neji dan Naruto, menundukkan kepala sebagai salam hormat.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Neji memberinya satu pelukan sayang. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu, sebelum mundur dan membiarkan Naruto maju. Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto terulur ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum dan meraihnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke kereta kuda dan Naruto membantunya naik.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata naik ke kereta kuda. Apa dia akan ikut ke istana clan Uzumaki bersama mereka? Tatapan Sasuke tidak berpindah sedetikpun dari gadis itu. Genggaman erat tangan Naruto di jari-jari Hinata membuatnya risih.

Saat Hinata telah duduk dan membuka jendela untuk mengamati istananya, sesuatu tiba-tiba menghantam hati Sasuke dengan keras. Hinata mengenakannya. Sebuah jepitan rambut dengan taburan berlian berwarna ungu terang berbentuk mahkota bunga. Jepitan itu tergantung manis di rambutnya, terlihat benar-benar pas dengan mata violetnya. Memperindah wajah gadis itu, dan menjadikannya dua kali lebih cantik.

Sasuke mematung seketika, terbelenggu oleh ketidakmengertian.

Naruto membelinya untuk Hinata?

Kalimat itulah yang muncul di dalam hati Sasuke. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa pas.

Dilihat dari jauh seperti ini, Naruto dan Hinata tampak serasi, bahkan ketika Sasuke melihat warna baju Naruto yang sama dengan gaun Hinata.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Sasuke, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Disisinya Juugo berdecak penuh kekaguman. "Putri Hinata memang sangat cantik. Tidak heran, Yang mulia Uzumaki memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sang ratu dari penguasa ke empat clan. Dia memang cocok menjadi Ratu kita."

Kemudian apa yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu cepat, Sasuke tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan di tali kekang kudanya dengan begitu erat, membuat kuda itu memekik keras dan menyentakkan tubuhnya dengan hebat. Tubuh Sasuke terpelanting jatuh ke tanah, tepat di kaki-kaki sang kuda yang mengamuk. Sasuke hampir terinjak, tapi Juugo bergerak cepat dan menenangkan kembali kudanya.

"Tenang!" Juugo berteriak, menyambar tali kekangnya dan mengelus wajah sang kuda.

Sasuke masih berbaring menelengkup ditanah, gemetar. Ia melihat Gaara dari jauh yang berlari ke arahnya, begitupula Neji, kemudian tatapan-tatapan kaget orang-orang. Kuda Sasuke mulai tenang dan berhasil berada dalam kendali Juugo. Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya, cap kukunya terjiplak disana. Dia pasti telah mencekik kudanya dengan tidak sengaja.

Kemudian Sasuke sadar bahwa lengan bajunya basah. Itu adalah darah. Darahnya. Sasuke baru akan memeriksanya ketika seseorang membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke, menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke dan memeriksa keadaannya dengan kalut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Tidak bisa bicara.

"Sial, kau benar-benar mengagetkanku!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia mengamati tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menyadari tangannya yang berdarah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan. Ia terlalu kaget melihat luka di tangan Sasuke. "Kau berdarah." Ia bergumam. "Ck, Kuda sialan itu!"

"Aku yang mencengkram talinya terlalu kuat." Sasuke kembali berkata. "Jangan salahkan kudaku."

Tapi Naruto lagi-lagi tidak mendengarkan ia menoleh ke ajudannya. Ekspresinya keras dan suaranya terdengar benar-benar marah. "Siapa yang membawa kuda liar itu? Kurung sekarang juga!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Aku bilang ini salahku!" Ia membentak "Jangan salahkan kudaku!"

"Dia melukaimu." Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Balas Sasuke dengan emosional. "Dia tidak melukaiku! Bukan dia…"

Kata-kata Sasuke hilang di tenggorokannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hinata sedang menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela kereta kudanya. Gadis itu dengan jepitan pemberian Naruto berkilau di rambutnya sedang menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, merasa kesal, cemburu, dan sesak disaat yang sama.

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan salahkan kudaku!" Sasuke membentak Naruto, onyxnya penuh dengan emosi. Ia beranjak dan menghentakkan tangannya dari Naruto. "Kau… brengsek!" Umpatnya sebelum berbalik dan berlari ke kudanya.

* * *

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

**Prison**

**-Part 11-**

**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

.

.

.

* * *

Konohagakuen adalah Ibu kota, kota terbesar, dari ke lima kerajaan. Berada langsung dibawah kekuasaan Clan Uzumaki yang merupakan penguasa tertinggi diatas keempat raja lainnya –Uchiha, Nara, Sabaku, dan Hyuuga. Kerajaan ini bukan hanya kerajaan terbesar tapi juga termahsyur. Rumah-rumah penduduknya padat dan makmur, pepohonan rindang yang terawat, dan air terjun besar yang menjadi kebanggaan clan Uzumaki nampak jernih dan indah. Segala kesatuan yang ada di dalam setiap bagian menunjukkan bahwa sang raja clan Uzumaki telah menjaga kesuburan tanahnya dengan sangat baik. Mereka kaya, berlimpah, dan tidak ada kemiskinan apalagi kesengsaraan. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika rakyat amat menyayangi rajanya. Sang kebanggaan, pelindung, dan pembawa kedamaian.

Di hari kembalinya konohagakuen tampak bersuka cita. Semua rakyat, pelayan, dan para dewan berdiri di pintu gerbang istana menyambut kepulangan Yang mulianya dengan gegap gempita. Bunga-bunga dilemparkan ke arah rombongan, semua orang bersorak riuh penuh semangat dan tampak bahagia.

Bagi mereka hari ini bukan hari biasa. Mereka bukan hanya merayakan kepulangan Naruto, tapi juga merayakan kedatangan sang putri Hyuuga yang telah ditetapkan sebagai calon ratu mereka. Rasa antusiasme mereka begitu besar, tentu saja, wanita pilihan raja pastilah akan selalu ditunggu-tunggu.

Beberapa bocah dipinggir jalan sibuk menjijitkan kakinya saat rombongan Uzumaki lewat. Wajah mereka tampak cerah dan dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, mereka berusaha mengintip ke arah kereta kuda, berharap bisa melihat sosok calon ratu mereka.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berada diatas pelana kudanya beberapa langkah mendahuluinya. Jubahnya berkibar dengan megah di atas punggungnya yang kokoh dan lebar. Dia tampak tenang dan berwibawa seperti biasanya. Menguarkan aura mendominasi yang besar, serta karisma yang membuat orang-orang selalu melemparkan pandangan kagum sekaligus segan padanya.

Sang raja yang dibanggakan dan disayangi telah menemukan permaisurinya. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa bahagia dengan hal itu?

Sasuke menunduk menatap pegangan kudanya dengan muram. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang tidak merasakan demikian. Malah sebaliknya, ia merasakan kekecewaan yang menusuk hingga ke relung hatinya, membuatnya sesak. Perasaan egois dan kekanak-kanakan, seakan ada seseorang yang mengambil paksa sesuatu yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana perasaan ini bisa muncul dihatinya?

Dan rasa sesak didadanya tak kunjung menghilang.

Sulit untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam setiap gurat wajahnya. Benar-benar sulit.

"Tuan,"

Sasuke menoleh, menunduk dan menemukan Juugo tengah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Anda memegang tali kudanya terlalu erat," Ia menarik kekang kuda yang dipegang Sasuke, sambil mengelus kuda itu dengan lembut, ia membantu menggiringnya sambil berjalan disisinya. "Biar saya bantu, anda tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin membantah ataupun bersikap sok kuat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat rombongan paling depan telah sampai dihalaman istana dan berhenti. Naruto turun dari kudanya dalam satu pijakan mantap, ia berjalan menuju ke kereta kuda dan membukanya.

Tangannya terulur dan tidak lama disambut oleh tangan lain yang lebih kecil. Tangan yang mulus dan rapuh, tangan yang tidak pernah digunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal berat apalagi mengibaskan pedang. Tangan yang seperti itu, tangan yang sedang berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto, adalah tangan yang pantas untuk sang Raja Uzumaki.

Dan Sasuke mendesah ditengah gemuruh suka cita. Ia malah memalingkan wajah, memilih untuk memandang apa saja selain kedua orang itu.

Kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasakan punggung Naruto semakin menjauh?

.

.

.

Ino masih tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sasuke hanya mampu menatapnya dengan setengah heran dan setengah jengah. Wanita itu sesunggukan hebat sambil membawa sisa barang-barang Sasuke dari kastil utama ke kastil barat.

"Perempuan sialan-hiks-" Ia mengumpat, tapi kemudian seakan sadar, ia cepat-cepat melemparkan tatapan minta maafnya pada Sasuke. "Maaf tuan aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri –hiks- tapi perempuan sialan itu benar-benar tidak cocok untuk Yang mulia. Tapi… tapi kenapa Yang mulia memilihnya dari pada tuan? Yang mulia bahkan memindahkan anda ke kastil barat… itu sungguh –hiks- sungguh menyedihkan –hiks-"

Sasuke diam saja mendengarkan ocehan Ino. Memang benar, Naruto telah memerintahkan untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke kastil barat. Alasannya sudah jelas, karena mulai sekarang ia telah menjadi orang yang merdeka, yang berarti ia adalah pria bebas dan diizinkan untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Itu seharusnya adalah kabar bagus, tapi bibir Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh syukur.

Padahal dengan ini impiannya untuk menjadi seorang ksatria jadi selangkah lebih dekat, tapi ia malah kehilangan semangatnya. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh segala hal yang mengganggunya hingga ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Walau ia terus berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan pikiran-pikiran positif itu, pikiran negatif selalu muncul dan membuatnya merasa putus asa.

Ia malah berpikir, Naruto memindahkannya karena ingin menyingkirkannya dengan perlahan dari sisinya.

"Apa –apa pelet anda sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Wanita bodoh ini, apa dia sungguhan berpikiran Sasuke memelet Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu."

Sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya, Sasuke didampingi Ino berjalan melewati jalanan setapak menuju halaman kastil barat. Kastil itu sebenarnya amat besar dan indah, tidak kalah dengan kastil utama tempat Naruto tinggal. Jika di kastil utama mereka punya danau buatan dengan air mancur berbentuk tangga yang indah, dikastil ini mereka mempunyai taman bunga yang diisi dengan bunga mawar putih nan lebat. Semuanya terawat dan dijaga dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sasuke sempat dibuat takjub saat melewati taman yang luar biasa itu, bahkan Ino sempat melupakan pertanyaannya –yang berhubungan dengan urusan pelet memelet- saking terhipnotis dengan pemandangan yang menyambut mereka. Di ujung rerumputan hijau, tepat dibawah bukit kecil buatan, ada lautan yang membentang luas, langsung berbatasan dengan sebuah pondok terbuka yang dipersiapkan khusus sebagai tempat minum teh.

"Ah, ini luar biasa."

Ino mewakilkan isi hati Sasuke. Kelihatannya pelayan itu tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini sebelumnya. Kastil barat memang tempat yang selalu dijaga ketat, hanya pelayan-pelayan tertentu yang bisa menginjakkan kakinya disana, selebihnya kastil itu selalu ditutup. Naruto begitu protectif dengan tempat ini, orang yang bisa berada disana hanyalah orang-orang pilihannya.

Tapi keindahan itu terlalu memikat dan misterius, kenapa Naruto repot-repot menjaga kastil yang tidak berpenghuni ini? Pria itu juga hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini lagi.

"Mungkin ini semacam sogokan!" Ino menebak-nebak seraya membereskan barang-barang Sasuke dekat meja di perapian kamarnya.

Sasuke dilain pihak telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu empuk berwarna coklat tua. Ia menarik keluar pedangnya, menggosoknya pelan, memastikan pedangnya dalam keadaan mengkilat.

"Yang mulia ingin menyogok tuan karena tidak bisa menjadikan tuan sebagai ratunya. Yang mulia sebenarnya masih mencintai tuan, tentu saja aku yakin sekali. Yah anggap saja tuan adalah selirnya, walau itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi semuanya masuk akal!"

"Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak." Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ino seketika menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ekspresinya amat kaget ketika mendapati tuannya tengah menatapnya dengan kesal. Apa dia telah salah bicara? Tapi Ino merasa telah mengatakan hal yang benar. Tapi melihat dari reaksi Sasuke, sepertinya Ino malah telah menyentuh hal sensitif di dalam hati tuannya yang seharusnya tidak ia sentuh.

Ino cepat-cepat menundukkan wajah dengan ekpresi penuh penyeselan, agak takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Tuan." Katanya yang hanya sebesar bisikan.

Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedikit kehilangan. Dulu tuannya itu selalu bersikap polos dan menggemaskan, tapi ia rasa sekarang ia telah banyak berubah. Perjalanan ke clan Hyuuga sepertinya telah membentuk karakter Sasuke menjadi lebih dewasa. Tapi, Ino sebenarnya lebih menyukai Sasukenya yang dulu. Menurutnya dia terlihat lebih manis.

"Sekarang panggilkan seseorang yang bisa membantuku berlatih."

Ino mengangguk dan sambil masih menundukkan wajahnya, ia keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, memastikan bahwa ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

.

.

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam. Di temani dengan suara jangkrik yang menggaung berisik, obor-obor mulai dinyalakan disisi tiang. Sasuke duduk di pondok kastilnya, memangku dagu sambil menatap ujung lautan yang tak berujung. Hari-harinya berlalu dengan monoton, satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah berlatih seharian sampai tubuhnya jadi mati rasa.

Beberapa menit yang lalu seorang prajurit telah mendatangi Sasuke, menyampaikan undangan bahwa pesta penyambutan Hyuuga Hinata akan dilaksanakan bertepatan dengan makan malam. Tapi badan Sasuke terlalu berat untuk melangkah ke sana, seperti ada medan magnet yang besar, dan memberikan daya tolak antar tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto.

Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Tidak saat ini. Minimal sampai ia bisa berhenti menekuk wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman tertulusnya.

Tapi Sasuke takut jika ia menunggu disini Ino akan muncul dan mulai menyeretnya ke meja Naruto. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sungguh akan sangat memalukan jika ia diseret paksa kehadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

Ah, Sasuke mulai kebingungan bagaimana ia bisa menjalani kehidupan yang seperti ini? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghindari Naruto?

Beranjak, Sasuke menemukan ide yang lebih baik. Daripada menghadiri makan malam yang canggung, ia lebih memilih pergi ke kandang kuda dan mengunjungi kudanya. Ia tidak pernah memeriksa keadaannya, sesungguhnya ia sempat takut dengan ancaman Naruto waktu itu. Membunuh kudanya? Itu akan memberikan pukulan berat bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain kuda itu.

Melangkah keluar dari kastil barat, ia mengendap-ngendap menuju bagian belakang kastil dimana deretan kandang kuda clan Uzumaki berada. Tentu saja ia memilih jalur yang tidak melewati kastil utama. Tidak masalah ia berjalan jauh yang penting ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto.

* * *

Hinata terlihat begitu khidmat saat menuangkan bubuk rempah-rempah ke dalam kuali sup. Rambutnya yang indah nan panjang diikat ekor kuda, sementara apron putih yang biasa digunakan para pelayan tersampir dengan rapi di pinggangnya yang kecil. Keadaan dapur malam ini terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika biasanya para juru masak akan sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, hari ini Hinatalah yang terjun langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan santapan special khusus untuk Yang mulia Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanabi pelayan pendamping yang dibawa Hinata bersamanya terlihat amat bangga melihat tuan putrinya yang menguasai dapur dengan penuh kelihaian. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sangat ahli memasak. Tentu saja wanita itu telah menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Dan sekarang dia sedang mewujudkannya. Walau ia tidak begitu tahu apa makanan favorite Naruto tapi dia sedang bekerja keras untuk memberikan yang terbaik.

Kepulan asap sup mengepul menyelubungi dapur, menguarkan aroma sedap yang membuat air liur menetes. Chiyo, kepala pelayan juga salah satu yang menyaksikan kelincahan Hinata. Walau sebenarnya ia melarang keras calon ratunya untuk berkecimpung didepan kuali –sebenarnya bahkan ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Hinata di dalam dapur—tapi melihat tekad besar sang putri Hyuuga itu, Chiyo jadi tidak enak melarangnya.

"Tuan putri, meja sudah siap." Ia memberitahu, "sebentar lagi Yang mulia akan segera tiba, bukankah lebih baik anda berbenah? Mengenakan pakaian terbaik anda dan menata riasan serta rambut anda?"

Seperti lupa waktu, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan kikuk. Ia menatap Hanabi lalu ke Chiyo dengan wajah merona karena panik. "Yang mulia akan segera tiba?" Ia berkata dengan suara yang amat kaget. "Ta-tapi supnya belum jadi!"

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Putri, pelayanku akan menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Bukankah kita tinggal menunggu sup itu masak?" Chiyo menenangkan dengan sopan. "Lagipula daripada harus mengkhawatirkan sup, lebih baik anda mengkhawatirkan diri anda sendiri. Ini adalah pesta anda, dan untuk pertama kalinya anda akan diperkenalkan kehadapan seluruh rakyat clan Uzumaki, jadi sebaiknya anda segera bergegas."

"Ku-kurasa kau benar?!" Mata Hinata melebar dengan panik. "Ka-kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali!"

Melemparkan pandangan gugupnya pada Hanabi, Hinata mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, kemudian dia berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur diikuti oleh Hanabi. Beberapa pelayan menghela napas lega saat melihat Hinata keluar. Mereka sebenarnya agak was-was, toh siapa yang mengharapkan seorang putri menghabiskan waktunya berkecimpung dengan bumbu-bumbu dan kuali panas di dapur. Jika saja ada salah satu pengawal yang melihatnya dan melapor kepada sang Raja, pastilah mereka yang akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Sudut mata Chiyo mengawasi Hinata yang berjalan setengah terburu-buru kembali ke kamarnya. Ini sebenarnya bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, ia sudah sering bertemu dengan gadis itu saat tingginya hanya mencapai pinggang Chiyo. Ia bahkan sudah menduga bahwa dia yang akan menjadi sang Ratu dikemudian hari, mengingat bagaimana Hyuuga Neji begitu bersemangat mempromosikan adiknya. Setiap kali ia datang ke istana Uzumaki, ia pasti akan membawa serta Hinata, bahkan saat berburu sekalipun.

Ia tahu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Naruto menyadari betapa pentingnya seorang keturunan bagi kerajaan Uzumaki, lalu dia akan memilih Hinata, yang merupakan kandidat terbaiknya. Tapi sayangnya, Chiyo tidak melihat adanya perubahan dari gadis itu. Dia masih tetap sama seperti dulu, perempuan manis yang naif dan mencintai Naruto, sama sekali tidak punya gambaran mengenai seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang akan dihamparkan ke punggungnya saat dia menjadi seorang ratu kelak.

Dia sasaran yang benar-benar empuk. Pikir Chiyo dalam hati. Dia sebenarnya amat ragu apakah gadis itu akan mampu bertahan cukup lama di kerajaan ini. Mengingat ada seseorang yang tidak akan senang memberikan posisinya begitu saja.

Seketika mata Chiyo menyipit ketika melihat seorang dayang dari kastil lain muncul dihadapannya. Dayang itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan kepada Chiyo sebelum tersenyum simpul sebagai kode maksud tujuannya.

Chiyo mendesah, dia sebenarnya sudah amat tua untuk mengurusi hal-hal ini.

* * *

Sasuke melewati beberapa jalan setapak, lalu rerumputan luas dimana kandang kuda berjejer disudutnya. Tidak jauh dari kandang-kandang kuda itu terlihat beberapa pengawal sedang duduk mengelilingi api unggun menikmati daging panggang yang aromanya tercium lezat sampai ke hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti untuk memperhatikan kerumunan itu dari jauh. Para pengawal terlihat senang, tertawa-tawa sambil membagi botol sake. Tampak akrab dan menikmati kehidupan mereka.

Di sudut kecil dalam hati Sasuke muncul rasa iri. Ia ingin sekali menjalani kehidupan yang seperti itu. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Karena kehidupan yang terlalu biasa, bagaikan mimpi untuk Sasuke. Segalanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Segalanya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini tuan?"

Seseorang menyahut, dan membuat Sasuke tersentak ditempatnya. Juugo, si tukang kuda, ternyata telah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Dia pasti telah memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Mengunjungi kudaku." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Jugo yang lebih tinggi.

"Ah, seharusnya anda katakan padaku sebelumnya."Juugo berputar mengarahkan Sasuke ke kandang kuda kedua dari ujung. "Aku bisa mengantarkan kuda ini ke tempat anda."

"Naruto tidak akan senang." Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin. Kastilnya terlalu indah dan terlalu istimewa untuk seekor kuda.

"Tapi ini jam makan malam apa anda tidak lapar?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, pandangannya kembali tertambat ke kumpulan pengawal yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya dalam keceriaan. Sasuke mengatupkan giginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mendesah dan mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan ia sendiri cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Bisakah aku bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?"

Mulut Juugo sukses ternganga mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menduga ia telah salah dengar. Tapi melihat ekspresi kepengen yang tergurat dengan jelas di wajah Sasuke, Juugo jadi yakin bahwa tadi Sasuke memang mengatakannya.

Sasuke menoleh kepada pria itu, menunjukkan wajah setengah merona padanya. "Apa tidak boleh?" Pemuda raven itu jelas-jelas agak risih di tolak Juugo. Meminta izin untuk bergabung saja sebenarnya harus mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya. Uchiha tidak meminta, walau sekarang ia merasa demikian.

"Eh?"

Nada Sasuke tidak terdengar memaksa, tapi terdengar benar-benar berharap.

Juugo memandangi teman-temannya, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan tersenyum sopan. Ia rasa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak sang tuan Uchiha muda ini. "Tentu saja, tuan. Tapi kami tidak punya kursi yang cukup nyaman untuk diduduki dan daging yang cukup lezat seperti makanan buatan koki di istana."

"Aku tidak masalah." Kata Sasuke cepat.

Senyuman Juugo makin lebar, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit tidak enak. Kepada Sasuke yang harus duduk beralaskan tanah yang dingin dan kepada teman-temannya yang pastinya akan merasa risih dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Benar saja, saat Juugo mengantarkan Sasuke bergabung dengan yang lainnya, semua bibir langsung terkatup dan semua mata langsung melotot.

"Tuan Uchiha mengatakan ingin bergabung." Juugo memberitahukan, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan kaget oleh teman-temannya.

Siapa yang tidak akan kaget? mereka kedatangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tahu siapa tepatnya tuan uchiha muda ini. Dia menjadi buah bibir yang paling panas dikalangan para pengawal dan pelayan, terutama saat rombongan Uzumaki menginjakkan kakinya di istana clan Hyuuga. Bukan hanya paras memikat sang Uchiha yang dibicarakan, tapi juga fakta bahwa dia adalah kesayangan sang raja penguasa ke lima clan.

Raja Uzumaki sungguh _protectif_ padanya. Beliau memberi banyak perintah yang sangat merepotkan. Dimulai dari pelayan untuk sang Uchiha yang dipilih dengan sangat hati-hati –harus yang berpengalaman, cepat tanggap, pintar menebak suasana hati. Jauh lebih hati-hati daripada pelayan khusus untuk sang Uzumaki sendiri. Ketertarikan Raja Uzumaki kepada sang Uchiha semakin digembor-gemborkan ketika musibah jatuh dari tebing terjadi. Raja Uzumaki terluka parah karena Uchiha itu, tapi sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hukuman, malah sebaliknya. Raja terlihat makin menyayanginya.

Jadi ketika melihat sang kesayangan raja sedang menempelkan pantatnya diatas tanah yang dingin dan kotor, mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terbelalak, dengan penuh kebingungan…

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa," Sasuke yang menyadari bagaimana orang-orang itu memandangnya berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Aku hanya lapar, dan aroma daging kalian sungguh menggunggah selera."

Beberapa orang saling lirik, agak bingung. Pasalnya, bukankah di dalam istana ada satu hidangan penuh makanan yang jauh lebih menggiurkan. Jadi apa yang dilakukan tuan Uchiha ini disini?

Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu prajurit yang juga ikut dalam kerumunan api unggun itu, adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan kehadiran Sasuke disana. Pria berwajah mirip anjing itu malah terlihat antusias dan dipenuhi dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Ada sesuatu hal yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik untuk dibahas. Dan ia terlihat tidak sabar untuk menanyakan.

"Benarkah?" Ia memulai sambil memandangi Juugo yang berasal dari clan Hyuuga, "Benarkah kalau Putri Hinata itu sangat cantik?"

"Benar." Jawab Juugo singkat. Spontan semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke ke Juugo. Pria-pria itu sepertinya juga memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi mengenai kabar bahwa calon Ratu mereka adalah Putri tercantik diantara ke lima kerajaan.

"Sial, aku harus melihatnya." Pria beralis tebal tiba-tiba berdecak.

"Ceritakan pada kami tentang dirinya?" Mata Kiba berbinar-binar.

Juugo nampak berpikir, ia menggaruk dagunya sambil berusaha membayangkan Putri kebanggaan Hyuuga itu. "Dia memiliki kecantikan yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap pria, dan itu bukan hanya dari segi fisiknya, hatinya pun sama." Juugo memandang teman-temannya, sedikit geli dengan keseriusan disetiap wajah mereka. "Dia cerdas dan bertata krama seperti bangsawaan lainnya. Dia pintar menjahit, pandai memasak, dan ketrampilan-ketrampilan lainnya. Tapi yang paling terkenal dari dirinya adalah perilakunya yang lemah lembut. Dia wanita impian semua lelaki. "

"Tidak heran Yang mulia Uzumaki memilihnya." Kiba menyahut lagi ditanggapi oleh anggukan persetujuan dari teman-temannya. "Dia pantas menjadi Ratu kita."

"Ya, jika kau bandingkan dengan yang lain, tentu putri Hinata adalah kandidat teratas."

"Entah siapa yang paling beruntung, Yang mulia Naruto atau Putri Hinata."

Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan, matanya hanya melirik dari prajurit yang satu ke prajurit yang lainnya, memandangi mata berbinar mereka yang tampak begitu bangga dengan Hinata. Dalam hati ia tersenyum miris. Sesungguhnya ia tidak menyukai topik ini. Ia bahkan merasa kesal dan jengah, seakan mereka seperti sedang berusaha menyudutkannya.

Kenapa perasaan-perasaan aneh ini terus berdatangan tanpa Sasuke mengerti?

Sasuke menyambar gelas yang baru akan diminum oleh seseorang disisinya tanpa permisi. Rasanya dia ingin menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. Dan segelas air mungkin bisa meredamnya. Sasuke berpikir seperti itu, tapi ketika ia menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam tenggorokannya, tubuhnya langsung bergetar karena rasanya yang berbeda dan ia merasa lidahnya berubah jadi pekat. Ini bukan air biasa.

Seseorang disisi Sasuke terkikik. Sasuke menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit padanya. Pemuda itu berwajah pucat dan berambut raven. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke dengan tangan menggenggam erat sebuah botol. "Itu minuman buatan pacarku." ia menerangkan dalam gumaman pelan. "Tidak seenak sake, tapi sama kerasnya. Tuan mau lagi?" Ia menyodorkan botolnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap botol itu sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dan memberikan gelasnya. Tidak memperdulikan kepalanya yang agak berputar.

"Hei apa sebaiknya kita memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ratu sekarang?" Seseorang tiba-tiba berkata melanjutkan topik utama.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ratu Naori? Jika Putri Hinata menjadi ratu dan menggantikan posisinya, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Dia masih sangat muda kan?"

Pemuda beralis tebal langsung berdecak dengan gaya yang kurang ajar. "Siapa perduli? Dia kan seorang pengkhianat. Dia pasti yang membantu Uchiha Nara untuk menyerang kastil Uzumaki. Padahal dia ratu kita tapi dia malah mengkhianati mendiang Raja Minato. Bisa ditebak Raja Minato pasti dibunuh olehnya."

"Jangan sembarangan! Raja Minato mati karena sakit, bukan karena dibunuh. Dan tidak ada bukti kalau Ratu Naori terlibat dalam penyerangan kastil Uzumaki."

"Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Dia dan kakaknya sama saja. Dulu dia juga mengkhianati kepala clannya sendiri. Ayahku salah satu prajurit yang ikut rombongan Uzumaki saat pelantikan Raja Uchiha yang baru. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ia bilang Uchiha Nara dan adiknya adalah orang yang memulai pemberontakan di clan Uchiha. Ia membunuh semua keturunan rajanya dan mengambil kekuasaannya. Mereka itu adalah orang-orang paling li—"

Kiba tiba-tiba terdiam, matanya berpindah dari Lee ke Sasuke. Alisnya bertaut.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Setiap gurat diwajahnya menampilkan keterkejutan. Jemarinya menggenggam sebuah gelas yang baru setengah diminumnya. Genggaman yang kelewat erat hingga menimbulkan bagian penyok pada gelas alumunium itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Suaranya terdengar penuh perintah saat ia berkata. Sementara matanya menatap Kiba tajam.

Kiba menatap balik Uchiha muda itu, terlihat amat bingung. Ia melirik teman-temannya seakan bertanya, apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan hingga mendapatkan reaksi yang begitu mencekam dari Sasuke?

"Eh, apa anda tidak tahu?" Ia berusaha bersikap sopan. "Anda dari clan Uchiha kan? Apa anda tidak ingat pemberontakan yang terjadi Sembilan tahun lalu? Ketika sang raja Uchiha dibantai bersama keluarganya? Dalang dari semua itu adalah Ratu Naori dan Kakaknya."

* * *

Hinata bergerak dengan gelisah di tempatnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke tempat yang begitu jauh tanpa Neji. Tapi disisi lain dia juga begitu antusias. Dia telah mencintai pemuda itu selama sekian tahun lamanya. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya semenjak ia kecil lewat kharismanya yang luar biasa. Hinata merupakan salah satu gadis yang bermimpi untuk bisa berada disisinya, dan diantara para gadis itu, Hinatalah yang paling beruntung. Ia sang terpilih.

Aula utama itu sudah penuh sesak oleh para bangsawan. Beberapa diantaranya adalah para dewan dan ksatria-ksatria Uzumaki. Mereka semua nampak kagum ketika Hinata memasuki aula, melangkah sambil menyebarkan pesonanya ke para laki-laki.

"Ia sungguh cantik."

Itulah gumaman yang paling keras terdengar. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sopan. Berusaha bersikap ramah walau tangannya gemetar hebat karena gugup. Dilihat oleh sekian banyak mata, membuat Hinata demam panggung.

Hinata menghela napas lega ketika dia sampai di tempatnya. Ia duduk di depan meja panjang dengan hidangan makanan yang menggugah selera. Salah satunya adalah makanan buatannya sendiri dan ia terlihat amat bangga dengan hasilnya. Hanabi berada dibelakangnya, mengamati putrinya dengan penuh perhatian. Ia menuangkan air ke gelasnya selagi mereka menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata yang semakin lama semakin memerah karena gugup. Setiap menit ia tidak berhenti menanyakan penampilannya. Apa ia telah terlihat cantik? Dan Hanabi tidak pernah berhenti meyakinkannya bahwa ia adalah wanita tercantik di dunia.

Meja panjang itu diisi oleh 4 kursi kosong. Satu-satunya yang terisi hanya kursi Hinata yang berada paling dekat dengan kursi termegah, tempat dimana Naruto akan duduk.

Hinata menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya lewat hembusan panjang. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar kencang. Hari ini Naruto akan mengumumkan secara resmi pada seluruh rakyatnya bahwa Hinata adalah calon ratunya. Dan saking gugupnya menantikan itu, Hinata merasa sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan sebelum Naruto tiba.

Pintu aula tiba-tiba terbuka kembali, aula sejenak menjadi sunyi. Sosok lain melenggang masuk, salah satunya berambut merah dengan gaun panjang terseret di karpet merah. Uzumaki Karin berjalan dengan langkah angkuh dan terlihat kesal. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda blonde berjalan dengan langkah tegap, wajahnya juga tidak kalah kesal. Tapi seperti tidak sadar akan suasana panas diantara kedua orang itu, para hadirin yang mengisi aula tiba-tiba beranjak dan memberi hormat kepada sang pemuda. Begitupula dengan Hinata, yang langsung melompat berdiri ketika melihat Naruto.

"Yang mulia." Sapa Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin.

Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya ke arah Hinata. Mata safirnya menyapu keempat kursi utama. Kursi itu hanya diduduki oleh Hinata, kemudian Karin yang mengambil tempat paling ujung dan kemudian kursi megahnya sendiri yang akhirnya menyisahkan satu kursi kosong.

Naruto melangkah dan duduk dikursinya, tampak ragu dan tidak konsen. Ia mengamati kursi kosong disisi kanannya. Alisnya mengerut.

"Dimana dia?" Ia bertanya dengan suara yang tidak sebesar kebisingan diaula tapi mampu dijangkau ke telinga salah satu ajudannya, begitupula dengan Hinata, Hanabi, dan Karin.

Ajudannya mengambil satu langkah ke depan, ia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto, dan membuat kernyitan di dahi pemuda blonde itu terlihat makin jelas.

Karin yang juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan ajudan Naruto, mengeluarkan kikikan mencemoh. "Dia lebih suka kudanya daripada _kau_."

Naruto melotot padanya, memerintahkannya untuk diam. Tapi tawa Karin malah makin keras dan makin kurang ajar, membakar habis _mood_ Naruto yang kian memburuk.

"Jangan pernah perlihatkan sikap kurang ajarmu ini saat Kankuro datang nanti." Sembur Naruto.

Karin langsung terdiam, wajahnya mendadak memerah. "Berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu? Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Aku punya!" Balas Karin keras. "Sabaku hanya kerajaan kecil yang tidak berarti, sedangkan Uchiha, ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari Sabaku—"

"Kita sudah selesai membahas itu." Tutup Naruto. "Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Karin mengerang tampak benar-benar berang. Sekilas ia terlihat akan menyambar gelas dan melemparkan isinya ke wajah Naruto. Tapi karena ia tahu itu akan berakibat terlalu fatal, ia berakhir menarik kursinya mundur dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Satu tatapan penuh amarah dia lemparkan pada Naruto.

"Dia bukan milikmu!" Serunya sebelum membuang muka dan berjalan kembali keluar aula. Tidak lupa menjatuhkan sebuah nampan kue yang dibagikan seorang pelayan wanita.

Hinata disisi lain memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Hanabi mengamati punggung Karin dengan penuh tanya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tapi pemikiran itu buyar seketika, karena Naruto telah berdiri dari kursinya dan memulai acara.

* * *

Naori tengah menatap dirinya di cermin. Jari-jarinya tengah menyisir rambutnya yang hitam panjang. Mata onyxnya menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai bercermin. Ia tidak senang melihat dirinya. Wajahnya cekung dan warna hitam dibawah matanya terlihat amat jelas. Merusak penampilannya yang dulu rupawan.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin untuk memandang seorang wanita tua yang bayangannya juga terlihat dari pantulan cermin.

"Jadi bagaimana dia?" Ia bertanya dengan suara nyaris sebesar bisikan.

Menma sedang tertidur lelap diatas ranjang, di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Wanita itu tidak ingin membangunkan putranya.

Chiyo menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar. "Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, bersikap seperti layaknya bangsawan, lembut, dan naïf. Yang mulia memperlakukannya dengan amat baik. Saya rasa Yang mulia menyukainya."

Naori tertawa nyaring mendengar perkataan Chiyo, tawa yang nyaris terdengar seperti cemohan. "Itu hanya sopan santun." Katanya sambil menghempaskan rambutnya ke pundak. "Naruto sebenarnya tidak menyukainya."

Chiyo tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajah Naori. Ia tidak ingin menginterupsi. Ratunya masih belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Naruto sedang bertindak tamak. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya." Naori berkata dengan nada penuh ketidak sukaan. "Ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan segalanya."

"Saya tidak begitu mengerti." Chiyo berkata.

"Dimana ia menempatkan Sasuke?"

"Kastil barat, Nyonya-"

"Benar, dan apa kau tahu siapa pemilik kastil itu sebelumnya?"

Chiyo menatap Naori dengan alis berkerut samar. Ia tidak perlu menyebutkannya dalam kata-kata, apa yang akan dikatakannya telah terbaca lewat matanya.

"Ya, Uzumaki Kushina, Ibunya." Sebuah senyuman licik menghiasi wajah Naori yang cekung. "Ketika aku menjadi Ratu, Naruto begitu keras menentangku tinggal disana. Tempat itu begitu penting untuknya, begitu berharga. Ada banyak kenangan Ibunya yang tidak ingin dia rusak oleh kehadiranku. Tapi sekarang dia memberikan tempat itu pada Sasuke. Seutuhnya." Naori berbalik menghadap Chiyo, matanya dipenuhi dengan dengki. "Pernikahannya dengan Hinata hanyalah semacam formalitas, hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang pewaris semata. Tapi pada faktanya dia sudah tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Perasaan yang begitu membuncah, hingga ia tidak keberatan menyerahkan kastil Ibunya."

Chiyo tertegun dalam kesunyian, pikirannya bergelemut. Ia melihat Naori beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke ranjang, duduk di tepinya untuk mengelus wajah anak semata wayangnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aku harus bertemu Sasuke." Ia berkata. "Bisakah kau menyampaikan pesanku bahwa aku menunggunya disini?"

Chiyo tampak ragu, ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan apa yang sedang di rencanakan Naori. "Itu akan sulit Nyonya. Kastil barat dijaga cukup ketat, Yang mulia agak protectif pada tempat itu, tidak semua orang bisa memasukinya."

"Kalau begitu sisipkan pada pelayanmu, atau apapun." Naori menatap Chiyo dengan tajam. Ia tahu bahwa pelayan nomor satu itu sedang mencari-cari alasan. "Kau berada dipihakku kan?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Chiyo nampak kaget dihadiahi oleh pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala dan berkata dengan tenang. "Saya sudah bersumpah untuk setia pada sang Ratu."

"Dan akulah sang Ratu." Sembur Naori tajam penuh kuasa. "Dan jangan pernah bermimpi gadis Hyuuga itu akan menggantikanku. Dia bukan tandinganku."

Chiyo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani mengatakan satu kalimatpun.

…

"Karin benar-benar idiot!" Rutuk Naruto berang ketika ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Pesta sebenarnya sudah lama berakhir dan Hinata sudah secara resmi diumumkan sebagai calon permaisyurinya tapi orang-orang masih berpesta ria di aula, dan Naruto terlalu malas untuk menemani mereka semua. Lagipula moodnya benar-benar buruk berkat adik perempuannya yang tidak tahu diri.

"Sebenarnya Karin berkata benar." Obito yang memiliki keperluan dengan Naruto, menanggapi rutukannya. "Sabaku bukan ancaman lagi. Prajuritnya habis, dan kotanya sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Kau bisa mengendalikannya tanpa harus menikahkan Karin dengan Kankuro. Tapi Uchiha, kerajaannya terlalu besar dan ditambah letaknya yang jauh, kau butuh seseorang disana. Seseorang yang benar-benar setia. Peluang mereka untuk melakukan pemberontakan masih sangatlah besar."

"Dan kau mengharapkan aku menikahkan Sasuke dengan Karin lalu mengirimnya kembali ke Yukigakure, begitu?" Naruto membalas, tatapannya tajam dan seperti dipenuhi oleh ancaman. Seakan-akan dia akan menghukum Obito jika berani mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya.

Obito menjedah jawabannya sejenak. Mata onyxnya mengamati wajah Naruto yang mengeras dan dilingkupi oleh amarah. "Kau tidak berencana untuk mengembalikan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto singkat dan mutlak. Kemudian dia berpaling dengan dingin, menuju ke lemari anggurnya. Mengambil satu botol dan menuangnya ke gelas.

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan pada Sasuke? Kau juga belum menyebarkan jati diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya kan, bahwa ia adalah pewaris kerajaan Uchiha."

"Apapun yang kurencanakan padanya itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Naruto dingin. Ia duduk di kursi kesukaannya, sambil meneguk anggurnya dengan gaya seperti tidak ingin diganggu.

Obito terdiam, kembali mengamati tingkah tuannya.

"Ego harus diturunkan jika kau mengharapkan kedamaian bersama." Obito berkata dengan nada setenang lautan. Tidak ada tekanan ataupun tuntutan. Apa yang diucapkannya hanya sebuah petua semata untuk sang raja Uzumaki. Ia selalu melakukan ini, ketika Naruto mulai kehilangan kendali dan dikuasai oleh egonya sendiri.

Naruto memutar-mutar gelasnya, mengamati anggurnya yang ikut bergerak. Safirnya menerawang jauh.

"Hanya dia yang tidak ingin kulepaskan." Ada jeda lama sebelum ia menjawab, seakan perlu kekuatan besar darinya untuk mengakui hal tersebut. Dan suaranya nyaris sebesar bisikan.

Tapi Obito bisa menangkap getar emosi didalamnya, perasaan terdalam sang Uzumaki, keegoisannya, obsesinya.

Obito menghela napas panjang, ia menyerah.

"Setidaknya kau menemukan solusi untuk pewaris kerajaanmu." Katanya seraya menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh. "Selamat malam." Pamitnya dan Obito pun berjalan ke pintu keluar bermaksud membiarkan rajanya beristirahat.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, ia masih fokus pada anggurnya. Ia bahkan pura-pura tidak perduli saat Obito terlihat termangu di depan pintu kamarnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Terlihat rapuh dan kesepian. Terkadang ia seperti ingin lari dari kehidupannya sendiri. Ingin lari dari semua kewajiban yang ditumpukkan ke punggungnya. Ia lelah, dan merindukan masa-masa ketika ia masih bisa bergerak bebas. Melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa perlu perduli dengan kepentingan orang lain. Semuanya hanya demi dirinya.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kaget. Ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Tapi saat ia melihat siapa tepatnya orang itu, kewaspadaannya langsung menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menundukkan kepalanya hingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto, alisnya bertaut. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, dan sadar bahwa tubuh Sasuke gemetar, dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat dimasing-masing tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi ia mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan giginya yang saling bertaut dan kedua iris onyx yang dipenuhi dengan gelutan emosi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Suara Sasuke bergetar saat ia berkata.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit, aroma alcohol dari nafas Sasuke sampai ke penciumannya. "Kau minum?" Sahutnya, mencurigai bahwa pemuda ini sedang mabuk.

"Bukan kau! Bukan kau yang membunuh keluargaku!" Sahut Sasuke lagi, giginya bergemeletuk. "Dan aku… aku… hampir membunuhmu!"

Naruto terdiam, menunduk menatap pemuda onyx yang lebih pendek darinya. Safirnya tajam dan dalam saat menumpuhkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda onyxnya yang rapuh.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan… kau seharusnya menghukumku!" Sasuke berkata lagi, jemarinya bergerak dan mencengkram kasar bagian depan baju Naruto. Mata Sasuke nanar dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

Naruto membiarkan jemari Sasuke mencengkram bajunya, membiarkan pemuda mabuk itu mendorong tubuhnya menunduk dengan paksa. Sesuatu hal yang semestinya akan langsung mendapatkan hukuman fatal jika dilakukan oleh orang lain.

"Itu bukan kau… aku benar-benar bodoh!" Sasuke masih merutuk, tatapannya mulai tidak fokus. Dan ketika jemarinya akan melepaskan cengkramannya di baju Naruto. Ketika Sasuke mulai memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto dengan sigap meraih pinggang pria itu, menariknya ke tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya yang gemetar.

* * *

-tbc-

Halo, makasih yang sudah mereview. Maap lama hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

**Prison**

**-Part 12-**

**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) DAN LEMON **

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

Ciuman Naruto begitu kasar dan dipenuhi gairah. Tangannya menahan belakang kepala Sasuke, sementara bibirnya melumat bibir penuh sang raven.

Sasuke tidak berusaha mendorongnya atau berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemuda blonde itu. Malah sebaliknya, ia memejamkan mata dan meresapi setiap sentuhan kasar Naruto di bibirnya, walau rasanya ia akan mati karena kehabisan napas.

"Hmpph…"

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya hanya untuk menangkapnya lagi, menciumnya lebih dalam dan lebih bernafsu. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menunjukkan dominasinya. Sasuke merasakan lidah Naruto bergerilya ke setiap tempat yang bisa dijangkaunya, membuat air liur menetes ke dagunya.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram bagian depan kain Naruto, kepalanya mulai pening oleh ciuman memabukkan itu. Kekuatannya seperti terhisap habis. Kakinya gemetar dan melemah, tapi disaat pemuda raven itu akan jatuh, Naruto menangkap seluruh bobot tubuhnya ke lengan kekarnya. Dalam satu ayunan enteng, tubuh Sasuke berada digendongan Naruto. Bibir mereka masih menyatuh seakan tak ingin berpisah barang sedetikpun, sementara Naruto melangkah menuju ranjang besarnya yang hangat.

Kali ini tidak ada protesan yang terdengar dari bibir pemuda raven itu, entah karena bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Naruto atau karena ia sedang mabuk, tapi tak ada satupun rontahan. Pemuda itu pasrah dalam gendongan Naruto. Bahkan ketika Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menaikinya. Pemuda raven itu tetap tenang. Hanya memandang pemuda blonde itu dalam tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Bibir yang basah, dan pipi yang dialiri warna merah muda akibat arak yang diminumnya.

"Katakan padaku," Naruto mengecup telinga Sasuke, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke menggeliat, ketika kecupan Naruto bergerak ke lehernya dengan bertubi-tubi. Ia menangkap wajah Naruto, menengadahkannya untuk bertemu langsung dengan mata safirnya yang berkilauan.

Bibir merah sedikit bergetar sebelum akhirnya bergerak dan berkata dengan lirih. "Jadikan aku milikmu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. "Tapi kau adalah milikku. Kau selalu menjadi milikku." Ada nada kepuasan di dalam suaranya. Dia senang tentu saja, sekarang Sasuke mengerti, siapa pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya.

Jari-jari Naruto melepaskan baju Sasuke, membuatnya betelanjang bulat tanpa kain sehelaipun. Ia menunduk, mengagumi tubuh ramping dibawahnya. "Setiap bagian dari tubuhmu adalah milikku," Naruto menyentuhnya, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang bisa diberikan Sasuke padanya. Telapak tangannya berhenti di dada Sasuke, merasakan detakan jantung sang pemuda raven. "Bahkan hatimu, semuanya adalah milikku."

Ada nada posesif dan protectif di setiap bait dalam suara Naruto, yang mencurahkan semua perasaannya. Bagaimana ia begitu menginginkan pemuda raven itu, bagaimana rasa penat dikepalanya akan muncul setiap kali ia tidak melihatnya, dan bagaimana jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak setiap melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Perasaan yang pada awalnya tidak disadarinya, kini dimengerti Naruto dengan sangat baik.

Kemudian bibir Sasuke melengkung, pemuda raven itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto. "Kalau begitu, jangan membuangku." Dia memohon. "Biarkan aku tetap disisimu."

Mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke membuat hati Naruto bergejolak. Ia mengangkat dagu Sasuke, menatap lurus ke onyx yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Pemuda raven itu mengatakan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, entah karena rasa bersalah, atau karena takut kesepian. Tapi satu hal yang Naruto ketahui, ia telah memenangkan hati pemuda raven itu. Ia tidak perduli jika Sasuke sedang mabuk, tapi Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu goda aku dengan tubuhmu." Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Tunjukkan padaku kelebihanmu jadi aku tidak akan membuangmu atau menjaukanmu dari sisiku."

Sasuke mematung ditempatnya selama beberapa saat. Mata sayunya menatap dalam ke mata safir Naruto, sementara pemuda blonde itu menunggunya melakukan sesuatu. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang begitu perlahan, tangan Sasuke bergerak mendorong tubuh besar Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Sasuke, hingga ia jatuh terjungkal kebelakang, menghantam sisi kasur. Dahinya mengernyit dengan jengah, ia mengira pemuda raven itu lagi-lagi memutuskan untuk bersikap malu-malu kucing. Tapi ketika ia merasakan ada bobot berat yang tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya, ia langsung terdiam dan mematung. Sasuke tengah merangkak naik, kemudian mengempaskan tubuh telanjangnya di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak adil jika hanya saya yang membuka baju, Yang mulia." Formalitas yang biasanya diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, kali ini meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang penuh. Terdengar begitu sensual dan cukup kuat untuk memacu libido Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu terpaku ditempatnya dengan tidak percaya, saat jemari nakal Sasuke bergerilya di tubuhnya menyingsing kain yang menutupi tubuh sehelai demi sehelai. Pipinya yang memerah dan bau arak yang menguar dari mulut Sasuke, sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan tingkah tidak biasa sang Uchiha. Sasuke sedang mabuk berat, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tidak ingin memperdulikannya. Ia ingin mempelajari sisi liar sang pemuda raven ini.

"Yang mulia," Suara Sasuke keluar secara otomatis saat mengamati otot-otot _six pack_ sang pemuda blonde. Napasnya berat dan nyaris terdengar seperti desahan. Pemuda raven itu terangsang, bisa dilihat dari benda diselangkangannya yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi, dengan posisi tepat diatas perut Naruto.

Dipihak lain, lidah Naruto terasa keluh melihat tubuh Sasuke diatasnya. Tubuh putih polos nan ramping itu terlihat begitu erotis dan mengundang. Ia ingin mencicipinya sesegera mungkin. "Apa kau hanya akan menatap?" Tegurnya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Teguran Naruto, seperti membangunkan Sasuke dari fantasinya sendiri. Ia terlalu lama memandangi tubuh luar biasa itu. Sasuke menggeleng cepat berusaha menumpuk keberaniannya. Pipinya merah padam, entah karena malu atau karena pengaruh arak yang tadi di minumnya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya memosisikan pantatnya tebat diatas selangkangan Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika milik Naruto bergesekan dengan mulut lubangnya. Ia tinggal menghempaskan dirinya saja. Tapi keberanian di dada Sasuke malah terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ia takut dengan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto menggeram keras. "Kau sangat lamban!" Bentaknya seraya mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dan mendorongnya turun. Langsung menenggelamkan miliknya hingga ke pangkal.

Sasuke berteriak keras, merasakan batang Naruto menyobek lubangnya. Matanya berair dan rasa sakit menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. "Sa-sakit-ahk!" Ia mencengkram lengan Naruto dipinggulnya, berusaha mencari pegangan.

Naruto dibawahnya menggeram pelan, berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang memanja selangkangannya. Lubang Sasuke begitu ketat dan panas, sungguh tak tertahankan hingga hampir membuatnya berejakulasi seketika.

"Yang mulia..." Sasuke merintih seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan matanya memohon agar dilepaskan.

"Kita baru mulai, Sasuke." Naruto berusaha menetralkan napasnya. "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu setelah kau membawa tubuh telanjangmu yang erotis ini ke hadapanku?"

Tangan besar Naruto bergerak menangkap batang Sasuke, meremasnya kuat, membuat pemuda raven itu kembali memekik keras.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian di detik berikutnya, Naruto mulai menghentakkan selangkangannya dengan kuat, mencicipi lubang Sasuke lebih dalam dan tanpa ampun.

* * *

Naori menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan senyum mencemoohnya.

Inikah dia?

Inikah wanita yang akan menggantikan posisinya kelak?

Hyuuga Hinata duduk dihadapannya, tampak cantik dengan gaun violetnya yang panjang. Mata yang sewarna gaunnya itu mengamati sekeliling, menilai kastil kecil Naori. Hanabi berdiri dibelakang kursinya, memegang sebuah kotak berwarna coklat gelap, menunggu majikannya memberikan perintah padanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena baru mengunjungimu sekarang." Hinata berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Ku pikir anda akan datang saat pesta perjamuan kemarin."

Senyuman palsu penuh kesopanan tercetak dibibir Naori. Di dalam hatinya terdapat beribu kebencian yang dalam. Dia sebenarnya muak melihat wanita itu datang mengunjunginya, muak melihat wanita itu duduk di kursinya, dan muak melihat senyuman tololnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkan itu semua, tentu saja, bukan begitu cara Naori menunjukkan kebenciannya.

Naori selalu meletakkan orang-orang yang dia benci disisinya, maka dengan begitu ia bisa menghancurkannya dengan lebih muda. Kelicikan adalah dirinya.

"Tidak masalah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Balas Naori seraya memberikan kode pada pelayannya untuk menuangkan minuman ke cangkir Hinata.

"Yang mulia telah menceritakannya kepada saya, dia bilang anda tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari kastil ini. Oleh karena itu, saya sendirilah yang datang menemui anda. Saya harap saya tidak menggang—" Kata-kata Hinata terhenti sebelum ia sempat mengakhirinya, mata violetnya menangkap kernyitan tidak senang diwajah Naori.

"Aku tahanan rumahnya. Seorang pengkhianat. Naruto pasti mengatakan hal itu padamu." Nada Naori terdengar sehalus kapas, tidak ada nada kekesalan atau ketersinggungan disana. Tapi aura dingin yang menguar saat Naori memalingkan wajahnya dan fokus untuk meneguk teh hijaunya sudah cukup jelas bahwa ia tidak senang dengan perkataan Hinata.

Hinata nampak panik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Naori. "Saya minta maaf. Saya sama sekali tidak berniat menyinggung anda."

Naori mengibaskan tangannya seakan menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak memusingkannya. Senyum menenangkan tersampir di wajahnya yang cantik. "Tidak masalah. Apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Tapi, saya…"

"Kau sudah dua kali meminta maaf, Tuan putri." Tegur Naori lembut. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, dan duduk disamping Hinata. Tangannya merangkul bahu sang gadis dengan akrab, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyuman perdamaian. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Aku sesungguhnya sangat senang kau datang mengunjungiku." Ia berkata seraya mengelus bahu Hinata. "Kau akan menikah dengan Naruto tidak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi anggota baru keluarga Uzumaki. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kita memiliki hubungan baik, hubungan yang akrab seperti seorang teman."

Jemari Naori bertaut di jemari Hinata. "Apa kau ingin menjadi temanku?"

Hinata sedikit terpaku. Gadis itu jelas terkejut dengan perlakuan Naori. Sebenarnya Naori cukup terkenal hingga ke kerajaan clan Hyuuga sebagai ratu angkuh yang sombong. Tidak banyak hal baik tentang dirinya. Tapi saat jemari Naori meremas lembut jemarinya, Hinata merasa gossip murahan itu salah besar. Naori bukan Ratu yang sombong, ia sungguh baik dan ramah. Hinata sebenarnya kesulitan bergaul dengan Karin yang eksentrik, tapi Naori, ia begitu terbuka padanya.

"Tentu, saya merasa sangat terhormat." Hinata tersenyum senang. Jemarinya balik menggenggam jari Naori. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Hanabi mengangguk padanya. Hanabi bergerak maju, menunduk dalam-dalam ke hadapan Hinata dan Naori seraya menyerahkan kotak tangannya.

"Ini hadiah dari clan Hyuuga." Hinata berkata seraya mengambil kotak yang diberikan Hanabi. Ia membukanya dan menunjukkan sebuah jepitan kepala cantik bertabur mutiara berwarna hitam. "Kau punya rambut yang benar-benar cantik, ku rasa ini akan cocok untukmu."

Naori mematung melihat hadiah itu. Benda berkilauan di tangan Hinata sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya, baginya malah terlihat norak. Tapi apapun yang dibawa gadis itu, tidak perduli seberapa cantik dan mahalnya, tidak akan pernah terlihat bagus di mata Naori. Semua permata yang dibawakan Hinata untuknya hanya akan menjadi sampah.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naori tidak menunjukkannya, ia malah berpura-pura senang dan mengambil penjepit rambut itu. "Ini benar-benar cantik." Pujinya. "Kau sungguh baik."

Hinata tampak legah mendengar perkataan Naori, ia sesunggunya kebingungan setengah mati saat memilih hadiah yang akan dia berikan kepada calon mertuanya. "Kau mau aku memakaikannya padamu?"

Hinata sudah mengambil hiasan rambutnya, bermaksud memakaikannya di rambut panjang Naori, tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat tatapan Naori yang setajam pedang. Tatapan yang hanya sekilas muncul di wajah Naori, Hinata bahkan mengira dia hanya membayangkannya.

"Aku senang kau disini." Naori mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengganti topik. "Ku harap keberadaanmu disini bisa mengubah kebiasaan buruk Naruto."

"Kebiasaan buruk?"

"Ya," Balas Naori cepat. "Naruto terlalu dekat dengan… yah, kau pasti tahu siapa maksudku."

Tapi tatapan Hinata menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Naori menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Naori mendesah pelan. "Naruto terlalu sering bersenang-senang dengan pemuda itu. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, bahkan hingga malam sekalipun, itu sebenarnya di luar batas kewajaran. Tapi ku rasa itu tidak masalah sekarang, karena dia memutuskan akan menikah denganmu. Walau menurutku kau tetap harus rela berbagi."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau maksud ada seseorang yang telah disukai oleh Yang mulia?"

Naori mengangguk seraya memasang tampang muram.

Hinata mendengus sopan. "Aku sama sekali tidak masalah, bagiku dengan berada disisi Yang mulia saja sudah membuatku—"

"Naruto adalah orang yang kurang memerhatikan keindahan disekitarnya." Naori memotong perkataan Hinata, "Ia tidak akan tertarik dengan hal lain ketika ada sesuatu yang terlanjur menarik perhatiannya. Kelak kau akan menjadi seorang Ratu, kau harus mengendalikan posisimu. Tempat kosong disisi Naruto adalah milikmu. Kau harus menjadi orang nomor satunya, atau kau hanya ingin menjadi pajangannya semata? Wanita yang hanya diperuntukan untuk memberikan keturunan padanya?"

Hanabi menoleh pada Hinata, menatap wajah putrinya yang mendengarkan pernyataan Naori dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Wajah majikannya kini digerogoti oleh kekhawatiran. Hanabi adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang Hinata yang sangat mencintai sang raja Uzumaki. Ia begitu senang saat Yang mulainya mengatakan akan menikahinya. Tapi apa benar ada seseorang yang tengah mengancam posisi putrinya di hati sang Uzumaki?

"Aku terkejut kau tidak menyadarinya." Naori melirik Hanabi yang mendengarkan setiap perkataannya dengan serius. "Tapi jika kau memperhatikan baik-baik ke sekitar Naruto. Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggeser tempatmu."

Naori terlihat puas ketika melihat kegalauan dimata Hinata. Gadis itu tampak takut sekarang, genggaman tangannya di tangan Naori melemah, seperti kehilangan semangat.

Naori tersenyum dalam hati. Seperti inikah wanita yang Naruto pilih untuk menantangnya? Wanita naïf yang bahkan tidak punya kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri. Naori hanya menggertaknya sedikit, dan lihat, raut wajah wanita itu sudah dipenuhi oleh ketakutan. Dia lemah, sangat lemah. Sejujurnya Naori merasa amat kecewa, dia pikir dia akan mendapatkan pertarungan yang menarik karena Narutolah yang membawa wanita itu langsung. Tapi dia ternyata bukan apa-apa.

Naori mengelus bahu Hinata pelan dan penuh kelembutan. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu." Ia berbisik. "Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Tentu saja karena kita adalah teman." Naori kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, onyxnya yang penuh kelicikan menatap Hinata, layaknya seekor predator memandang mangsanya.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Naori tidak akan pernah membiarkan posisinya sebagai seorang Ratu tergeser. Dan gadis bodoh disampingnya ini sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

* * *

Gorden besar itu masih tertutup walau pagi telah lama berselang. Satu-satunya penerangan berasal dari sebersit cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Yang hanya memberikan sedikit cahaya kecil di kamar utama milik sang raja Uzumaki.

Naruto bergeming di dalam ruangan bercat merah itu. Ia terpana pada pemandangan 'indah' diatas ranjangnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto berdiri disana, kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Terbangun dengan sang Uchiha berada disisinya, menjadi penyegaran tersendiri untuknya. Padahal ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan, tapi enggan rasanya untuk melewatkan moment-moment ini.

Mungkin ini terkesan aneh. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tertidur di atas ranjang terlihat begitu berharga dan menentramkan Naruto. Ada rasa penyesalan yang menggeliat bagai cacing di dalam hatinya. Ia menyesal karena telah memindahkan sang Uchiha dari kamarnya dan menempatkannya di kastil barat yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tapi lihatlah, Uchiha Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjangnya tampak begitu pas. Seolah memang sudah sepantasnyalah ia berada disana. Menghabiskan malam di kamarnya, diatas ranjangnya, dan bersama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke tertidur nyenyak sepulas bayi. Selimutnya telah melorot sampai ke pinggangnya memamerkan punggung putih mulusnya yang mengundang.

Naruto masih bergeming, iris safirnya yang tajam sungguh terhipnotis oleh sosok itu. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat, mengamati sosok rapuh itu dalam kebisuan. Sasuke yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran lain disisinya. Ia bahkan masih tertidur saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut punggungnya yang terekspos. Jari Naruto bergerak mengikuti tulang belakang Sasuke, kemudian berhenti di sekitar pinggangnya.

_"Jadikan aku milikmu."_

Suara Sasuke kembali terngiang dalam benak Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum, ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jadi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu."

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, seakan tidak puas dengan pergulatan sex mereka tadi malam, gairah sang penguasa keempat clan itu kembali terpompa seiring sentuhannya di kulit halus Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, jari Naruto di pinggang Sasuke berpindah ke perut datarnya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke punggung telanjang itu, untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat. Terus naik ke leher jenjangnya yang telah dipenuhi _kiss mark. _Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Naruto turun dari perut Sasuke, menuju ke bagian intim nan sensitif dibawah sana. Napasnya berdesir panas.

Tapi sebuah ketukan dipintu merusak fantasi indahnya. Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kaku, kernyitan tidak senang langsung bermunculan di keningnya.

Namun seolah ingin menguji kesabarannya, ketukan dipintu terdengar kembali, kali ini diiringi dengan sebuah sahutan.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya datang membawa pakaian anda."

Itu suara Ino. Gadis itu pasti tidak tahu kalau Naruto berada di dalam kamarnya. Memang, dihari-hari biasanya saat matahari telah bersinar tinggi dilangit, sang raja Uzumaki pasti sedang menghabiskan waktunya duduk di ruang kerjanya, disibukkan dengan perkamen-perkamen dan cap kerajaan.

Pemuda blonde itu terpaksa berdiri tegap kembali dan melepaskan tubuh Sasuke dari dekapannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis blonde yang sedang memegangi kain sutra panjang di kedua tangannya.

Wajahnya tampak senang saat ia masuk dan menutup pintu, tapi ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan Naruto berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan ekspresi sedingin es, ia langsung mematung. Sekejap wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ya-yang mulia!" Ia tergagap karena panik." Saya tidak tahu… anda masih…" Ino melemparkan pandangannya ke ranjang besar di sudut ruangan, melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut hampir melorot menampilkan bokongnya. Ino langsung meringis seakan mengerti. Ia cepat-cepat menjatuhkan dirinya ke kaki Naruto dan bersujud dengan gemetar. "Ampun Yang mulia! Saya benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Suara Ino terdengar seperti isakan. Wajahnya menunduk dan hampir bersentuhan dengan lantai. Naruto mendesis dengan tidak suka.

"Bangun!" Perintahnya.

Ino bangun dengan otomatis. Wajahnya masih menunduk menatap lantai, tidak berani melihat Rajanya. Di kepalanya telah berputar hal-hal mengerikan yang ia duga akan segera diterimanya sebagai hukuman. Lancang sekali dirinya merusak momen indah rajanya.

Tapi alih-alih memberikan hukuman pada Ino, Naruto hanya memelototi pelayan itu, sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tidak ada cercaan apalagi hukuman.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ia berputar mencari Naruto yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia tidak dihukum? Sungguh?

Tapi sepertinya, Naruto benar-benar memutuskan untuk memaafkannya. Kaki Ino lemas seketika, ia jatuh terduduk dilantai seraya mengambil napas penuh kelegaan. "Terima kasih, Tuhan!" Serunya penuh syukur.

Biasanya orang-orang seperti Ino akan dihukum paling berat lima ratus cambukan, tapi kali ini sang raja Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kekerasannya, melepaskan Ino begitu saja. Ini suatu keajaiban.

Setelah mensyukuri nasib baiknya, Ino berdiri dan meletakkan pakaian Sasuke diatas ranjang. Sebenarnya ia sangat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di kastil Barat ketika ia pergi ke sana pagi ini. Untunglah ada pengawal yang melihat Sasuke pada malam sebelumnya sedang berjalan di kastil utama menuju kamar sang raja Uzumaki.

Ino terpaku melihat majikannya sedang tertidur di atas ranjang kings size itu dengan sangat pulas. Tubuh rampingnya yang putih mulus di penuhi oleh bekas-bekas gigitan, rambutnya kusut, dan bibir tipisnya sedikit bengkak. Ino meragu sebentar, apa sebaiknya dia membangunkannya? Mungkin saja tuannya ini baru memejamkan mata. Demi Tuhan, Ino ingin menyingkirkan dugaan kotornya tentang apa yang telah diperbuat kedua pria itu tadi malam.

Gadis itu menunduk, mendekatkan dirinya ke sang pemuda raven. Sebaiknya ia membangunkannya saja. Tapi saat ia sampai ke jarak yang cukup dekat, ia langsung mengernyit mencium bau arak yang menguar dari Sasuke.

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi sepertinya Sasuke mabuk berat. Fakta ini membuatnya ngeri sendiri membayakan Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk menemui Sang raja di kamar pribadinya. Jika saja dia hanyalah orang biasa mungkin kepalanya sudah dipenggal malam itu juga, tapi melihat Sasuke yang berakhir di ranjang sang Uzumaki pagi ini, sepertinya itu malah bukan masalah bagi sang pemimpin keempat clan tersebut.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya siapa Sasuke ini? Kenapa Naruto begitu berbelas kasih padanya. Mungkin alasan kenapa Naruto tidak menghukumnya tadi karena Ino adalah pelayan Sasuke.

"Tuan," Ino menyahut seraya menggoyangkan pundak Sasuke cukup kuat.

Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit, tapi matanya tidak terbuka. Ia bergelung sambil menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya, kemudian dia berbalik dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Ino. Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang onyx dengan pandangan sayup.

"Dimana aku?" Sasuke bertanya, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ino mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Tuan, anda berada di kamar Yang mulia, di kastil utama." Ia menjawab. "Anda tidak ingat?"

Onyx Sasuke mengerjap menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia melihat kelambu transparan yang telah disisingkan, tembok yang di warnai semerah darah, gorden raksasa yang masih tertutup, dan terakhir, pajangan pedang yang digantung di tembok. Hening selama beberapa saat. Wajah Sasuke berkerut seperti sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi, kemudian dengan mengejutkan ia tersentak bangun, dengan bibir terbuka dan pipi yang tiba-tiba memerah. Gambaran kejadian tadi malam berputar-putar dikepalanya bagaikan sebuah film. Bagaimana ia menyeret kakinya ke kamar Naruto, mengatakan hal-hal memalukan, menangis, dan…

Sasuke terlalu ngeri untuk mengingat kelanjutannya. Tapi untunglah kepalanya yang serasa berputar-putar berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke memegang kepalanya, mengernyit karena pusing.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Ino mendekat dengan khawatir. Pasti dampak alkohol yang diminumnya mulai bekerja.

"Pakaianku." Sasuke memerintah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Pemuda raven itu tampak kelelahan, tapi saat Ino menyerahkan pakaiannya, ia langsung mengenakannya dengan secepat kilat. Begitu terburu-buru seakan ingin keluar dari kamar itu sesegera mungkin.

"Tuan." Ino mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah turun dari ranjang dengan langkah mengkhawatirkan. Sasuke sempoyongan, ia berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya dan menyeret sekuat tenaga kakinya.

Ino tahu kepala Sasuke pasti sakit sekali karena pengaruh arak yang dia minum tadi malam, dan melihat dari caranya berjalan sepertinya aktifitas tadi malam dengan Yang mulia Uzumaki juga menjadi penyebabnya. "Tuan, aku akan mengambilkan obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk tuan. Aku akan menemui tabib dan kembali kemari, mohon jangan kemana-mana."

"Tidak!" Sasuke membentak keras, membuat Ino hampir melompat dari tempatnya. "Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini." Ia bersi keras, seakan tidak ingin berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

Ino mengangguk tidak ingin membantah tuannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui anda di kastil barat. Mohon beristirahatlah di kamar."

Ino menunggu sampai Sasuke memberikan anggukan kecil, kemudian dia berlari dan bergegas menuju ke istana belakang –istana khusus untuk para kasim, tabib, dan pelayan.

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa saat setelah kepergian Ino. Ia berpegangan pada sandaran terdekat. Pandangannya seperti berputar-putar dan ada sengatan menyakitkan dibokongnya setiap dia melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha menguatkan diri, dia berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakit. Sekali-kali bersandar ke tembok lorong saat tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin muntah.

* * *

Ino berlarian di istana utama, melewati koridor yang satu ke koridor yang lainnya, berharap bisa sampai di tempat tabib secepat mungkin. Langkah kakinya berderap keras, ia berbelok menuju ke sayap barat untuk melewati taman istana. Jalan ini jauh lebih cepat daripada melewati pintu utama. Tapi saat ia baru akan berbelok ke taman, ia hampir menabrak Chiyo yang baru akan memasuki koridor.

Wanita tua itu mendesis marah saat Ino dengan napas ngos-ngosan me-rem mendadak kakinya dan berakhir jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Berlarian di koridor seperti itu!" Bentaknya marah.

Ino cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisinya, ia berdiri lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf nyonya, tapi saya harus segera menemui tabib untuk meminta obat. Tuan Sasuke sakit dan sedang menunggu saya." Jelasnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut-takut untuk menatap wajah Chiyo. Kepala pelayan itu pasti marah besar. Tapi alih-alih hanya melihat wajah kesal Chiyo, Ino juga melihat dua orang lain dibelakangnya.

Hinata Hyuuga dan pelayannya. Sepertinya Chiyo sedang mendampingi mereka berkeliling istana.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Hyuuga." Sapa Ino cepat memberi hormat. Ia berdecak dalam hati, merutuki kesialannya sendiri. Sekarang dia terjebak diantara kepala pelayannya yang paling galak dan dua wanita yang tidak disukainya.

"Apa tuan Uchiha sedang sakit?" Hinata bertanya dengan kekhawatiran yang tulus.

"Ah, beliau hanya sedang mengalami sakit kepala ringan." Jelas Ino sambil berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah berputar-putar sampai ke istana utama? Bukankah tempat tabib jauh lebih dekat dari istana barat?"

Pertanyaan tajam dari Chiyo membuat Ino panik seketika. Benar, Chiyo tidak tahu kalau Sasuke semalaman berada di kamar Naruto, dia mengira Sasuke ada di kamarnya yang terletak di kastil barat. Kastil barat memang jauh lebih dekat dengan tempat sang tabib, jika ia dari kastil barat maka dia tidak perlu melewati kastil utama, itu sama saja dengan mengambil jalan memutar.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, dahinya mengernyit, ia melirik Hinata dengan ragu. Apa bijak jika dia berkata jujur, mengingat sang calon pendamping raja juga berada disana. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Hinata jika tahu calon suaminya menghabiskan satu malam penuh dengan seorang pria.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Suara Chiyo terdengar membentak keras, membuat Ino berjengit di tempatnya. Dia menatap wajah Chiyo, dan tiba-tiba kengerian membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ekspresi Chiyo menggambarkan kecurigaan. Ia pasti mengira Ino telah melakukan tindak kejahatan kepada Yang mulia. Dulu ketika raja Minato memerintah, ada banyak pengawal yang berjaga disetiap tempat di kastil utama. Hal ini disebabkan karena banyaknya pembunuh bayaran yang di sisipkan masuk ke dalam istana Uzumaki untuk membunuh Yang mulia Minato. Dan pembunuh bayaran itu tidak tanggung-tanggung penyamarannya. Paling sering ia menyamar sebagai pelayan berwajah lugu dan polos.

Ino takut, sekarang Chiyo mencurigainya sebagai salah satu pelayan-pelayan itu. Pelayan yang kepalanya berakhir dipenggal sampai putus.

Ino menelan ludah, dia jelas tidak ingin dicurigai macam-macam. Akhirnya ia memilih membuka mulut dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke mata Hyuuga Hinata. "I-itu karena semalam, tuan Sasuke tidur bersama Yang mulia di kamar pribadinya di istana utama."

Satu kalimat penjelasan dari Ino, membuat suasana menjadi tegang seketika. Alis Chiyo berkedut dan matanya terlihat bergerak untuk melirik Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya, seakan khawatir.

Tapi Ino sendiri yang takut mendapat kemarahan lain dari Chiyo, cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu. "Maaf nyonya, tapi saya buru-buru. Tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu saya." Pamitnya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu berlari menuju ke tujuan awalnya.

Chiyo mengikuti langkah Ino yang menyebrangi taman utama. Ia memelototi kebodohan gadis itu, bagaimana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaannya sejujur itu. Tapi kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan Hinata, yang tampak mematung dan… memucat.

"Maaf atas gangguan tadi, Nona." Tegur Chiyo dengan nada meminta maaf. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita?"

Chiyo sebenarnya ingin mengacuhkan Hinata yang cukup terguncang karena perkataan Ino. Tapi wanita itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Nona, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Chiyo bertanya seraya mendekat. "Apa anda ingin beristirahat saja?"

Dahi Hinata mengernyit dan dia sedikit gemetar, tatapannya tidak fokus, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tuan putri?" Hanabi disisinya tampak khawatir. Ia yakin, Hinata pasti sedang memikirkan kata-kata Naori.

Hinata tiba-tiba mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chiyo lurus-lurus.

"Apa hubungan Tuan Uchiha dengan Yang mulia?" Pertanyaan mendadak Hinata membuat Chiyo dilanda keterkejutan.

Wanita tua itu tampak kaget ditanya begitu tiba-tiba. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Tidak ada, nona. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi aku dengar ada seseorang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yang mulia. Apa i-itu adalah Tuan Uchiha?"

Chiyo menghela napas panjang. Ia menggeleng. "Nona, walaupun Yang mulia memiliki hungungan khusus dengan siapapun, anda akan tetap menjadi ratunya. Walau Yang mulia memiliki beribu-ribu selir, tapi dia hanya akan mempunyai satu orang Ratu. Anda tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal ini."

"Ta-tapi Naruto berbeda. Dia tidak sama dengan raja-raja lainnya." Hinata berkata dengan tidak yakin. "Lagipula Tuan Uchiha—"

"Memang benar tuan Uchiha memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yang mulia." Akui Chiyo, nada lembut didalam suaranya telah menghilang digantikan dengan nada tegas yang meyakinkan. "Tapi tuan Uchiha adalah seorang laki-laki, dia tidak akan berarti terlalu banyak."

Bibir Hinata terbuka tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, ia seperti masih ingin mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Ada jeda selama beberapa saat, kemudian wanita itu, seakan menyerah, menganggukkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai perkataan Chiyo, walau tangannya sibuk meremas-remas selendangnya.

* * *

"Raja Sabaku mengabarkan tentang kedatangannya." Obito memberitahukan Naruto. Ia meletakkan selembar surat ke meja yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang pengantar pesan. Di surat tersebut terdapat stempel lambang clan Sabaku dari Sunagakure.

Naruto membaca tulisan tangan Kankuro, sang pemimpin suna, sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Dimana Karin?"

"Di kamarnya dan masih menolak untuk ditemui siapapun."

Dahi Naruto mengeryit dalam. Bibirnya menipis saat ia menyumpahi adik semata wayangnya yang keras kepala. "Wanita bodoh itu!"

"Dia berusaha untuk bernegosiasi." Obito menyela. Mendapati mata Naruto tiba-tiba menyipit berbahaya. "Dia mengancam akan meracuni Kankuro jika kau masih bersikeras untuk menjodohkannya. Tapi sebaliknya jika kau menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke, ia akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Negosiasi?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman."

Obito mendesah pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, nampak lelah.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya. Aku akan tetap menjodohkannya pada Kankuro dan jika dia berani meracuninya, maka akan ku penggal kepalanya, lalu ku kirim dalam peti penuh belatung sebagai permintaan maafku pada Sunagakure."

Obito hampir memutar bola matanya, "dia akan mengamuk."

"Ya, aku juga."

Kekeras kepalaan kedua Uzumaki kadang membuat Obito berada pada posisi yang rumit. Tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan. Karin harus mengalah, tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan pada Kankuro tentang pembatalan perjodohan. Raja Sunagakure sudah bersedia menempuh perjalanan jauh dari kastilnya yang terletak di padang pasir ke kastil Uzumaki demi menjemput calon ratunya.

Lagipula Obito cukup mengerti seberapa pentingnya perjodohan ini. Salah sedikit perang bisa bergejolak kembali.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita membujuknya lagi." Obito memberi saran, berniat menyelesaikan masalah ini sedamai mungkin sebelum Kankoru tiba di kastil Uzumaki.

"Aku juga ingin diadakan pesta penyambutan untuk sang Raja Sabaku. Kankuro mungkin akan tiba beberapa hari lagi." Naruto mengetukkan jarinya di meja, berpikir dengan alis berkerut. "Tidak perlu terlalu mewah, terlalu banyak pesta akhir-akhir ini." keluhnya.

"Pesta jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada perang. Itu pertanda bahwa kau telah membawa kemasyuran."

Masa-masa Minato memimpin kerajaan Uzumaki adalah masa-masa dimana kerajaan dipenuhi dengan peperangan antara saudara. Semua clan seperti tak terkontrol dan lupa siapa pemimpin mereka. Kabar buruk yang dibawa oleh burung-burung terus berdatangan. Keamanan dikastil Uzumakipun ditingkatkan demi melindungi sang raja keempat clan.

Klimaksnya terjadi ketika pemberontakan di Yukigakure dimana clan Uchiha berkuasa. Minato bahkan harus menikahi Uchiha Naori untuk mengendalikan clan Uchiha, walau akhirnya ia gagal total. Uchiha ternyata bekerja sama dengan clan Sabaku untuk mencoba menggulingkan Uzumaki dari tahta, tepat dihari kematian Minato.

Tapi pria pirang dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan Minato. Mungkin karena di nadinya mengalir darah Uzumaki, atau mungkin karena dia yang menjadikan kesalahan-kesalahan Minato sebagai pembelajaran baginya. Ia berhasil menaklukan keempat clan lewat aksinya yang gemilang saat memimpin ribuan tentara Uzumaki ketika clan Sabaku menyerang Konohagakure, membuat keempat clan takluk padanya dan memberikan pengakuan atas kekuasaanya sebagai Raja Uzumaki yang baru.

Dan bukan hanya pandai mengibaskan pedangnya, Uzumaki Naruto juga pandai bermain dibidang politik. Dia tegas dan cerdas, juga bijaksana, serta menjunjung tinggi aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Walau sistem pemerintahannya terkesan keras dan tanpa belas kasih, tapi ia berhasil mengontrol keempat clan dengan sangat baik.

Obito yang mengenal Naruto sejak ia masih sangat kecil, tidak pernah membayangkan Naruto akan membawa clan Uzumaki ke masa penuh kejayaan seperti sekarang ini.

"Katakan padaku, jika Karin masih menolak keluar dari kamarnya." Naruto kembali mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, "biar aku sendiri yang datang menemuinya. Dan jika aku berhasil membobol pintunya, ku pastikan dia akan menyesal."

Obito hanya mendesah pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Walau begitu dia mengangguk pada rajanya, mengikuti segala titahnya adalah kewajibannya. Sang tangan kanan raja itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum pamit. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi ketika ia sampai diambang pintu, Naruto kembali menyahut membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap rajanya lagi.

"Aku melupakan satu hal." Sahut Naruto, jari-jarinya bertaut di atas meja. "Aku ingin kau melatih Sasuke dan menjadikannya petarung handal seperti yang diinginkannya."

"Maaf?" Alis Obito bertaut. "Anda ingin aku melatih Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Ia Ingin menjadi ksatria, seperti kau. Saat aku berada di kerajaan Hyuuga, aku berjanji akan melatihnya dengan dirimu sebagai gurunya. Yah, dia terlihat sangat mengagumimu, walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berpikir demikian. Bukannya dibanding dirimu aku jauh lebih kompeten?"

Obito mengharap ia salah dengar, tapi nada penuh kecemburuan di dalam suara Naruto amat mengganggunya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya, tentu saja. Aku sebenarnya merasa tidak begitu penting Sasuke bisa menguasai tekhnik bertarung. Dia tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, tapi aku harus menjaga perasaannya, bukan?"

Obito tidak langsung menjawab. Onyxnya mengamati sosok rajanya dengan penuh keheranan. Apa matahari akan terbit dari barat? Sejak kapan rajanya, yang sebelumnya selalu bertindak sesuai keinginannya tanpa mau repot memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kini mengatakan hal ganjil semacam menjaga perasaan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Obito, dengan mata masih mengamati.

Uchiha Obito memang sering melatih para ksatria muda sebelum ia diangkat menjadi tangan kanan raja, bahkan yang melatih Naruto adalah dia sendiri. Ia pengajar yang baik, tangkas, dan berpengalaman. Tidak heran banyak pria-pria muda yang mengharapkannya menjadi guru ahli pedangnya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Kau bisa menolaknya, tentu saja."

Obito tahu itu adalah anjuran, seakan pemuda blonde itu mengharapkan Obito menolak Sasuke menjadi muridnya. Ia mengharapkan Obito tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Cemburukah? Atau pemuda blonde itu tidak ingin waktu kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke jadi berkurang?

Entah sejak kapan tapi mata safir Naruto kini tidak terlalu gelap seperti sebelumnya. Matanya cerah dan bersinar, seakan semua kegelapan dan kebencian yang pernah bersemayam dimata itu telah sirna darinya. Dan Obito tidak begitu menyukai mata baru Naruto. Itu akan membuatnya menjadi lunak dan gampang dijatuhkan.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," Kata Obito perlahan. "Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi Putri Hyuuga dan mengajaknya berkuda mengelilingi kastil?"

Obito tidak menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dan langsung menutup pintu. Ia tidak butuh jawaban, karena baginya itu adalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukan oleh sang raja Uzumaki. Hyuuga Hinata adalah calon ratunya, sudah sewajarnya dia meluangkan sedikit waktu agar Hinata bisa lebih cepat beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggal barunya, sekaligus sebagai pendekatannya dengan wanita itu. Bukannya malah sibuk mengurusi masa depan Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa.

Naruto terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Uchiha satu itu, hingga tidak sadar dengan kewajibannya sendiri. Obito mulai khawatir, sepertinya keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke disisi Naruto akan berakibat buruk bagi Kerajaan Uzumaki.

* * *

-Tbc-

.

.

**Special thanks:**

neni uchiha, Qren, ari krisna dewi, Dark Kitsune 9, N Rani kudo, Narusasu, Antimainstream, Yuura, Hime chan, Guest, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Permenkaret, muridnya valak, ppkarismac, shapire0nix, Shawokey, Yuuki, Guest, Shflynie, mooncikari, sapa aja dah v, Rin Asuka, Hwang635, D, bakafangirl1998, askasufa, Guest, SUke, namikaze menma, FriendShit, Yuma, sekikaoru, Lady Spain, Chika Sasuloves, shella204, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Beautiful Garnet, .777, .75470, kyle, Reina Putri, Pingki954, Vilan616, Ray, dianarositadewi4, Fujiwara Kyousuke16, nicisicrita, Jung Hara, suira seans, alchemist, Eun810, little lily, Caramelya, , C Grey, Sunsuke, mllz, Hwang Angi, Habibah794, chobangmin, zazuo, .12, Zen liu, .12, daNNa lj, SNS176.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prison**

**-Part 13-**

**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto **

**By : Karayukii**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seharusnya hari yang menenangkan hati. Matahari bersinar cerah, langit biru membentang luas, dan burung-burung berkicau riang diiringi hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Sebagian besar orang pasti akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di luar, menikmati langit biru serta awan putih yang memanja mata. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Uchiha Sasuke, yang memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya seharian penuh di dalam kamar.

Cerahnya cuaca hari itu tidak berhasil menggoda Sasuke untuk menginjakkan kakinya keluar sejengkalpun, malahan ia telah menghabiskan waktunya di istana barat tanpa turun sedetikpun dari atas ranjangnya.

Sejujurnya hati Sasuke sedang mendung sekarang, dan kehangatan sang matahari tidak mampu merubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati sinar mentari pada hari itu jika ingatan memalukan yang terjadi pada malam terkutuk itu tidak kunjung pudar dari ingatannya?

Jika saja bisa, Sasuke ingin sekali melupakan kejadian itu, kejadian dimana ia mendatangi kamar Naruto dan meminta Naruto menjadikan dirinya sebagai miliknya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dikatakan mendiang ayahnya jika mengetahui hal ini? Naruto adalah rajanya dan tidak benar Sasuke memohon padanya seperti itu. Dia seorang lelaki dan berasal dari clan bermartabat, seharusnya ia menyerahkan dirinya pada sang raja untuk dijadikan seorang prajurit yang terhormat, bukannya malah meminta untuk dijadikan sebagai simpanannya. Sungguh tidak beradab.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang menjadi beban pikirannya, fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam pembantaian seluruh keluarganya, membuat Sasuke benar-benar legah. Dia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama pria itu, dia ingin terus bersama-sama dengannya, tapi disisi lain ia tidak bisa melupakan perlakuan tidak adil kepada keluarganya begitu saja. Dia merasa bersalah dan kotor. Tapi sekarang setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Naruto terlihat seperti raja yang sempurna. Ia mendadak menjadi sosok dewa di mata Sasuke. Pahlawan dan pelindung.

Mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi sejujurnya Sasuke juga memiliki cara pandang yang sama saat ia memandang Uchiha Itachi. Ia selalu menganggap kakaknya sebagai sosok yang sempurna tak bercelah, dan sekarang Naruto terlihat sama dimatanya. Tapi semuanya diperburuk dengan debaran-debaran dahsyat di dadanya setiap dia membayangkan sosok Naruto.

Dan Sasuke akhirnya mengerti apa arti dari semua itu. Walau sangat berat mengakuinya, Sasuke rasa, jantungnya yang berdebar setiap melihat sosok Naruto, serta rasa cemburu yang menusuk hatinya setiap melihatnya bersama dengan Hinata, bisa diartikan sebagai rasa cinta. Benar, Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Uzumaki Naruto, sang raja keempat clan.

Terkutuklah dia!

Sasuke sebenarnya merasakan kelegaan yang begitu besar saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak terlibat dalam pembantaian keluarganya, dia bukan lagi orang yang seharusnya dibencinya. Dia bukan sosok monster seperti yang dibayangkannya dulu. Tapi bukankah itu berarti Sasuke telah melakukan dosa besar karena melakukan percobaan untuk membunuh Naruto? Jika Sasuke tahu diri, dia akan datang menemui Naruto dan mengakui kejahatannya, menerima hukuman yang pantas.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, benar, ia seharusnya pergi menemui Naruto, menyerahkan dirinya dan bersiap mendapatkan hukuman. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir dengan kalut. Apa Naruto akan membunuhnya jika Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya. Ia mengingat kembali pengkhianat yang dihukum pancung saat ia dan Naruto berada di kastil Hyuuga, mendadak ia mual dan kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

Sasuke mengerang keras dengan frustasi. Begitu kesal atas kepengecutannya. Ia tidak mau mati, hidupnya masih terasa begitu singkat, ia masih ingin hidup, ingin belajar menjadi ksatria yang hebat. Beban pikiran dikepalanya begitu besar sampai rasanya akan meledak.

"Tuan, apa tuan yakin kalau tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat sosok Ino telah muncul kembali dikamarnya. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya perempuan itu mengendap-ngendap dikamarnya seperti maling. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sahut Sasuke setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Ia memelototi Ino dengan wajah berang. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku sendirian!"

"Tapi tuan, menurutku anda benar-benar sakit." Jawab Ino berusaha membela diri.

Sasuke sebenarnya kesal dengan pelayannya satu ini. Ia selalu saja melakukan kebalikan dari perintahnya. Tapi wajah pucat Ino yang ketakutan membuat Sasuke tidak tega juga untuk terlalu lama memarahinya. Ia menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke dengan nada lelah, cukup keras untuk terdengar sampai ke luar kamar. "Aku hanya ingin sendirian."

"Uhm, begitukah?" Ino menggaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah. "Tapi tuan terus-terusan berbaring di ranjang. Jadi kupikir—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Potong Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Keluarlah." Perintahnya.

Ino menatapnya dengan tidak yakin."Tuan, apa sebaiknya aku memanggil Yang mulia saja?"

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia takut setengah mati untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini. "TIdak perlu." Jawab Sasuke kelewat keras.

Tapi Ino menggeleng. Masih dengan wajah takut-takut ia berkata dengan berbisik kepada Sasuke. "Tapi tuan, Yang mulia aku sudah terlanjur memanggilnya. Yang mulia sudah disini, dia sudah…"

Ino tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Uzumaki Naruto baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Sasuke, membuat pelayan itu salah tingkah sendiri dan cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya seraya mundur dengan sopan. Sementara itu Sasuke mematung bagaikan batu di tempatnya.

Dengan mata onyx terbelalak lebar, ia menatap lurus ke Naruto yang entah kenapa pada hari ini terlihat dua kali lipat lebih gagah dengan rambut keemasannya dan setelan baju panjangnya yang menawan.

"Kau sakit?" Suara baritone Naruto terdengar penuh khawatir. Ia mendekat kepada Sasuke, yang langsung berdiri dari atas ranjangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sasuke cepat, seraya melemparkan tatapan kesal ke atas bahu Naruto, dimana Ino sedang berdiri menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berharap jawabannya cukup untuk membuat Naruto meninggalkannya saat itu juga. Tapi sejauh ini segalanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke. Selalu berkebalikan. Dan seperti dugaannya Naruto tidak pergi. Malah semakin mendekat. Dan terpaksa Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, hanya untuk menubruk meja yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia menundukkan wajahnya, memandang ubin batunya seakan itu sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Walau sebenarnya ia berusaha menjauhi dua iris safir itu.

Naruto menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, mengurung Sasuke di tengah-tengah dirinya dan meja. Ia menbungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang menunduk. Membuat mata safirnya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah meninggalkan ranjangmu Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto begitu tenang, tapi mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Sasuke mengira ia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Wajah mereka kelewat dekat dan Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Naruto dikulitnya yang memanas. Bagaimana bisa pengaruh Naruto terhadap tubuhnya begitu besar?

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari." Sasuke berkata, seraya memilih untuk memandang leher Naruto alih-alih matanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk menatap lekat-lekat pemuda raven itu. Seakan ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke memang tidak apa-apa. Agak sedikit sulit sebenarnya, karena pemuda raven itu menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto padanya.

Mengernyit dengan tak senang. Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu menengadahkan wajahnya dengan paksa langsung menghadap ke wajah Naruto sendiri.

"Wajahmu merah." Safir Naruto menangkap rona merah dikedua pipi Sasuke. "Mungkin kau demam."

Sasuke, yang jantungnya sudah menggedor-gedor dadanya seakan ingin melompat keluar, harus bersusah payah mengontrol dirinya. Ia menarik wajahnya dari Naruto, dan kembali berpaling. "Aku tidak demam." Jelasnya. Memang benar wajahnya sekarang sudah sewarna bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran di kebun istananya, tapi itu bukan karena dia demam, melainkan karena hal lain.

"Sebaiknya anda pergi, Yang mulia."

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi sekali saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa kau baru saja memberiku perintah?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan kaget, ia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Itu bukan perintah, aku hanya…"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ditengah jalan. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Naruto telah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan semua jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Kali ini benar-benar menghimpit Sasuke ke meja.

"Hanya apa… Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Suara Naruto tidak terdengar marah, tapi penuh intimidasi. Alis tebal yang menambah ketampanan pria itu mengerut hampir menyatu. Dan Sasuke mendadak tidak bisa bernapas.

Jika ini yang namanya jatuh cinta, maka ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kau—Kau terlalu dekat!" Sasuke terlihat risih, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto kali ini mundur, tapi alih-alih menjauh, ia malah menarik tubuh Sasuke bersamanya, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang si pemuda raven dengan protektif.

"Kenapa kau begitu canggung?" Naruto pasti buta jika tidak menyadari tingkah aneh Sasuke. "Kemana Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dikamarku dan memohon padaku untuk menjadikannya milikku?"

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ingatan itu kembali memerangkapnya. Ia mendesah lemas, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

"Ku mohon lupakanlah kejadian tidak pantas itu." Gumamnya tanpa tenaga.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku melupakannya?" Naruto menyeringai dengan menantang. "Kebiasaan seseorang yang tengah mabuk, mereka akan mencurahkan seluruh kegundahan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dan aku tahu betul," Naruto menjedah kalimatnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda raven itu. "bahwa setiap kata yang kau ucapkan pada saat itu adalah kejujuran."

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bejengit akibat keintiman yang diberikan Naruto. Sia-sia, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Naruto sudah tahu segalanya, dan perasaan yang membuncah di hati Sasuke kini tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke wajah Naruto. Dia rasa dia benar-benar tidak bisa lari lagi, karena selain tangan kekar Naruto masih menahan tubuhnya, Sasuke juga tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah berada disisi Naruto.

"Ku rasa aku akan kena serangan jantung jika seperti ini terus." Sasuke berkata. Suaranya hanya sebesar bisikan, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya, giginya menggeretak. Ia tidak mampu mengulang kalimatnya. Sebagai gantinya ia membenamkan keningnya ke dada Naruto, mengaku kalah atau memberi sinyal bahwa ia telah menyerahkan diri.

Naruto benar, dia selalu benar. Dan Sasuke hanyalah orang bodoh yang berakhir jatuh cinta padanya.

Dalam keheningan tangan Sasuke terangkat, balas memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke tahu dia melakukan kesalahan besar. Tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta pada sang raja keempat clan, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hatinya sudah terlanjur bergetar setiap berada disisi pemuda blonde itu.

Sasuke mengambil napas, berusaha menenangkan debarannya yang tak kunjung reda. Tapi kemudian dia membatu saat merlihat sosok Ino dari atas bahu Naruto, masih berdiri menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto yang menyadari perbuahan tubuh Sasuke, ikut menolehke belakang dan mengernyit saat melihat Ino.

"Kau masih disini?" Suaranya terdengar membentak.

Ino berjengit ditempatnya, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah cepat keluar.

Sasuke menangkap rona merah dipipi pelayan pribadinya itu. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak, sepertinya gosip baru akan segera tersebar dikalangan pelayan istana.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di peraduan, menatap lurus ke arah seorang wanita muda yang tengah bersimpuh. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya yang berambut pendek kebiruan, wajahnya hampir bersentuhan dengan lantai, sementara gaun putihnya menyelubungi sisi tubuhnya bagaikan sayap raksasa.

"Namanya adalah Konan, Yang mulia." Chiyo memperkenalkan. "Dia peramal terhebat di Konohagakure. Ia dipanggil kemari untuk memilih tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan Yang mulia dengan Putri Hyuuga."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi hamba untuk berada disini, Yang mulia." Konan berkata, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi sempurna. "Hamba sudah meramalkan hari yang baik untuk pernikahan anda."

Naruto tak bergeming selama beberapa saat. Mata safirnya menatap wanita itu dengan bosan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berkata dengan suara yang agak dipaksakan. "Lalu, kapan waktu yang tepat berdasarkan ramalanmu?"

Konan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Disisi kirinya, sang tangan kanan Uchiha Obito berdiri tegak dengan setia, memberikan tatapan tak terbaca kepadanya. Konan kemudian melirik Chiyo sejenak. Setelah menangkap sebuah anggukan kecil dari wanita tua itu, ia menelan ludah.

"Lima hari." Ia berkata, "Lima hari kedepan adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk pernikahan sang raja Uzumaki. Para dewa akan melihatnya, dan menurunkan berkah kepada sang ratu yang baru. Lima hari dari sekarang, tidak ada hari lain yang lebih baik dari hari itu."

Konan mengakhiri kalimatnya, seraya kembali menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian menunggu rajanya mempertimbangkan pernyataannya tersebut. Sudah menjadi tradisi kerajaan untuk memanggil seorang peramal menjelang pernikahan. Raja-raja sebelumnya juga selalu menggunakan jasa para peramal untuk menunjukkan hari yang tepat sebagai waktu dilaksanakannya pernikahan. Tentunya, pernikahan seorang yang penting di negerinya perlu penentuan tanggal yang tepat, demi menghindari musibah yang bisa menimpa kapan saja.

"Apa dewamu yang mengatakan hal itu?" Nada malas kembali terdengar.

Konan mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat bahwa perhatian sang Raja Uzumaki telah terbagi. Pria itu ternyata telah menuang segelas anggur ke gelasnya. Mata safirnya terfokus pada cairan keunguan itu, dan tak sekalipun bergerak memandangnya. Konan terdiam sebentar, tersadar bahwa Yang mulianya kali ini, masuk ke kategori orang-orang yang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal berbau ramalan.

"Itu bukan perkataan dari dewa Yang mulia. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Konan menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melihat ke masa depan?"

"Aku melihat beberapa pertanda."

Keheningan menyapa selama beberapa saat, sang peramal lagi-lagi dibiarkan menunggu. Naruto kini tampak lebih fokus dengan anggurnya, gurat diwajahnya tampak serius mengamati cairan itu, terkadang ia mencicipinya, terkadang hanya menggoyangkan gelasnya. Dua orang lainnya, Obito dan Chiyo, juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti sang peramal. Menunggu Rajanya selesai menikmati minumannya dengan tenang.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau bisa melihat musibah yang akan terjadi?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suara kembali. Dan nadanya masih terdengar tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Saya hanya berusaha meramalkannya Yang mulia, walau terkadang masa depan berubah-ubah." Konan berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Masa depan bisa berubah?" Sebuah lirikan diberikan kepada sang peramal, yang mengangguk dengan pasti. "Bagaimana masa depan bisa berubah?" Tambahnya.

Bibir Konan melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto, sejenak seperti sedang membacanya. Naruto yang merasakan cara wanita itu menatapnya, menaikkan alisnya dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Masa depan anda masih buram Yang mulia." Jawab Konan. "Tapi saya bisa melihat kehadiran seseorang disisi anda."

"Yang kau maksud adalah putri Hinata." Obito akhirnya ikut membuka mulut. "Itu mudah, tidak perlu seorang peramal untuk mengatakan itu, semua orang bisa menebaknya."

Peramal itu tersenyum meremehkan, ia mengerti bahwa sang tangan kanan raja sedang memandang rendah bakatnya. Ia menggeleng kepada Obito dengan raut wajah puas. "Sayangnya bukan. Saya melihat orang lain." Ia memberikan tatapan minta maaf. "Saya melihat seorang pria dengan kulit seterang bulan dan mata segelap malam."

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi lebih tegang. Konan menyunggingkan senyumnya, senang akhirnya ia bisa melihat percikan rasa penasaran di mata safir Sang Raja ke-empat clan. Akhirnya ia menaruh perhatian juga terhadap ramalannya.

"Tapi gambaran itu sangat kabur, Yang mulia. Masa depan anda terus berubah-ubah." Konan menambahkan.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya menjadi jelas?"

Satu kalimat Naruto, membuat Obito menoleh padanya. Pria Uchiha itu melihat wajah Naruto, yang kini dialiri oleh rasa ingin tahu.

"Yang mulia harus memilih hal yang tepat. Untuk saat ini, sebagian hati Yang mulia menginginkannya. Tapi sebagiannya lagi berada pada hal sebaliknya. Saya tidak bisa memberikan bantuan apapun, karena masa depan Yang mulai hanya Yang mulia sendirilah yang bisa menentukannya."

Konan mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa hari yang paling tepat untuk pernikahan Yang mulia adalah lima hari ke depan. Selain dari hari itu, maka pernikahan anda akan mendapatkan musibah." Ia memberi hormat sebagai salam terakhirnya . Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, Chiyo telah berdiri dan mengantarkannya keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya berada.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian sang peramal, Obito menegakkan bahunya. "Lima hari, huh? Kita sebaiknya segera mengumumkan berita ini pada acara makan malam nanti." Ia melirik Naruto disisinya. "Kurasa kau harus segera bergegas. Utusan Kankuro sudah mengabarkan bahwa dia akan tiba sebelum matahari menjelang." Katanya dengan nada mantap.

Naruto tidak mengikuti saran Obito untuk bergegas. Dengan tenang, ia kembali menuang anggur ke gelasnya yang kosong. Cairan itu bergerak perlahan di dalam gelasnya, dan Naruto mengamatinya dengan sedikit menerawang. "Peramal itu, kau pikir dia mengatakan kebenaran?" Ia tiba-tiba bertanya.

Obito menatapnya, alisnya terangkat. "Tidak perduli ramalan itu benar atau tidak, berdasarkan tradisi kerajaan, jika sang peramal mengatakan bahwa lima hari lagi adalah tanggal yang paling tepat untuk pernikahanmu maka—"

"Bukan itu." Potong Naruto. "Tapi tentang orang yang dilihatnya berdiri disisiku." Balas Naruto tanpa terganggu dengan keterkejutan diwajah Obito.

Obito terpaku. Sejenak ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa kau mengharapkan orang itu adalah Sasuke?" Tanyanya perlahan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya sudah cukup bagi Obito untuk menebak apa yang sedang berada didalam kepala pria pirang itu. Dan itu membuatnya tidak merasang senang.

"Kau sudah kehilangan kontrolmu." Tuduh Obito. "Apa kau berpikir untuk menjadikan Sasuke permaisurimu, alih-alih Hinata?"

Bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis. "Andai aku bisa melakukannya." Suaranya tedengar mantap dan matanya menatap Obito dengan menantang. "Tapi itu terlalu hebat untuk menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa mundur. Neji tidak akan senang jika aku mencampakkan Hinata. Dia tahu adiknya sangat menyukaiku." Tentu dia tahu segala konsekuensi dari setiap tindakannya.

"Ternyata kau tahu tentang cinta Hinata padamu." Gumam Obito dengan nada menyinggung.

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya, dan memilih mengganti topik. "Tapi harus ada seseorang yang mengurusi Sasuke bukan?" Katanya dengan nada bercanda. Entah kenapa, setiap mengingat pemuda ravennya yang nakal itu, ia selalu merasakan gejolak kebahagiaan di hatinya.

Obito mendesah panjang dan menggeleng. "Jadi kau sudah punya rencana atas Sasuke?" Ia tidak yakin dengan apapun yang sedang direncanakan Naruto pada Sasuke. Pemuda blonde itu selalu bertindak sembrono saat bersama dengan pemuda raven itu."Sebenarnya, akan lebih bijak jika kau kembali mengirimnya ke Yukigakure, tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, rumahnya."

Senyuman menghilang sepenuhnya dari Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu melirik Obito dengan tatapan dingin. "Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya rumahnya, bersamaku." Katanya dengan nada mutlak.

"Jika kau berniat menikahi Hinata, kau juga harus menghormati perasaan gadis itu. Aku tahu kau adalah raja, tapi memliki hubungan yang terlalu intim dengan seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa, akan membahayakan citramu. Rakyat akan hilang kepercayaan padamu jika kau tidak menjaga perasaan Ratumu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Balas Naruto tenang. Ia meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, dan menegakkan bahunya, sebelum melanjutkan."Tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ulangnya kembali, seakan ia sendiri tengah meyakinkan dirinya.

Obito memandang rajanya dengan ekspresi aneh. Pria itu membuka mulutnya tapi tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Naruto terlihat seperti tengah terhisap di dalam dunia imajinasinya sendiri.

"Setiap raja punya banyak istri yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi aku hanya butuh satu. Aku hanya butuh Sasuke." Naruto bergumam. Ia meneguk minumannya untuk terakhir kali, lalu beranjak. "Kankuro akan berada di tempat kita selama tiga hari ke depan, ia memberitahukanku dalam suratnya. Jadi alih-alih memberitakan lima hari kedepan, aku ingin kau memberitakan tiga hari ke depan sebagai hari yang tepat untuk pernikahanku."

"Tiga hari?" Obito mengulang pernyataan Naruto dengan tidak yakin. "Tapi peramal itu mengatakan bahwa hari terbaik untuk pernikahanmu adalah lima hari kedepan."

"Kau percaya itu?" Naruto menatap Obito dengan alis terangkat.

Obito terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Baiklah akan ku umumkan mengenai pernikahanmu, lima hari kedepan."

.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Ia melihat obor-obor dinyalakan di setiap tempat di sudut-sudut istana. Ia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Sasuke menyingsing selimut di tubuhnya, lalu menggosok kedua matanya yang letih. Ia kemudian menuju ke meja di dekat ranjangnya, bermaksud meneguk segelas air untuk tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia telah mengambil cawannya ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Ino berjalan masuk.

"Tuan, anda harus segera bergegas! Pesta penyambutan untuk Raja Sabaku akan segera dimulai dan anda tidak boleh datang terlambat. Yang mulia akan memarahi saya lagi jika sampai anda datang terlambat." Seru Ino seraya membawa kimono sutra panjang berwarna putih polos dengan lambang kerajaan Uchiha dibagian punggungnya.

Sasuke berpura-pura tidak dengar. Ia mengambil cawannya dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Satu tegukan terasa begitu melegakan.

Ino memberikan kerlingan sebal kepada Sasuke, karena alih-alih mengikuti sarannya untuk bergegas, pria itu malah bersikap tidak peduli. Sebenarnya wanita itu sudah sangat jengkel dengan tuannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu saja bersikap seenaknya, menolak semua tamu yang datang padanya, dan terus-terusan mengunci diri di kamar. Menolak untuk makan bahkan berbicara kepada orang lain. Itu semua membuat Ino stress. "Tuan, apa anda sedang sakit? Apa perlu aku memanggil Yang mulia."

Sasuke sukses menyemburkan air yang baru akan mencapai tenggorokannya. Ia terbatuk keras, seraya men_death glare_ Ino yang kini memandang balik dirinya sambil memasang wajah polos yang palsu. "Aku tidak sakit." Kata Sasuke tegas. "Dan lagipula jika aku sakitpun, kau seharusnya memanggil tabib bukan Yang mulia."

Ino hanya memutar bola mata, bersikap tidak peduli. "Entahlah, Tuan tampaknya tidak sehat. Akhir-akhir ini anda selalu berbaring diranjang. Jadi ku pikir mungkin anda akan lebih baik jika aku memanggil Yang mulia."

Sasuke tahu betul, itu bukan sebuah solusi keprihatinan, itu adalah ancaman, jika Sasuke tidak merubah sikapnya, maka ia akan melaporkan semuanya kepada Naruto. Dan Sasuke menangkap dengan baik makna ancaman tersebut. Ancaman yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Sasuke memberikan delikan galak kepada Ino, sadar bahwa ia harus menerima kekalahannya dan berhenti bersikap seenaknya. "Kalau begitu berikan bajuku!" katanya ketus.

"Ini tuan. Tolong bergegaslah." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kepuasaan.

.

.

.

.

Mengadakan pesta selama dua kali berturut-turut, sama sekali tidak membuat Clan Uzumaki bangkrut. Malah sebaliknya, pesta kedua ini diadakan makin meriah dengan puluhan penari yang dipesan khusus. Clan Uzumaki benar-benar berniat untuk membuat sang raja sabaku merasa betah dan tersanjung dengan megahnya sambutan mereka.

Di depan kastil Uzumaki, panji-panji dengan lambang clan sabaku berjejer rapi. Kandang-kandang kuda kali ini lebih penuh dari biasanya karena ditambah oleh kuda-kuda dari Sunagakure. Beberapa pengawal dengan lambang clan sabaku dipunggung terlihat berlalu lalang dihalaman kastil, berbaur dengan pengawal uzumaki lainnya.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor kastil dengan ujung kimono yang hampir menyentuh lantai. Langkahnya tenang dan cepat, membuat Ino yang berjalan disisinya harus mengambil langkah-langkah lebar demi mengimbangi kaki panjang tuannya.

Langkah kaki mereka berderak di koridor yang sepi. Sasuke mengira tinggal mereka berdua yang belum bergabung, tapi kemudian suara langkah kaki lain menggaung beberapa meter dari arah berlawanan koridor. Dua sosok tiba-tiba muncul dan langkah Sasuke berhenti.

Hyuuga Hinata dan pelayannya berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Juga terlihat terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tidak terduga itu. Hening selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum ramah dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai wujud penghormatan. Sasuke memandanginya sebentar sebelum mengikuti gerakannya. Saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, Hinata ternyata masih menunduk. Wanita itu baru mengangkat kepalanya setelah yakin posisi Sasuke telah tegak kembali. Etikat kebangsawanan yang dimiliki oleh semua clan Hyuuga, dijunjung dengan sangat baik oleh Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata tampak anggun malam ini, dengan rambut panjang yang disanggul rapi dan diikat oleh sebuah jepitan berlian merah bebentuk kelopak bunga diatas telinga kanannya. Dan wanita itu tersenyum anggun kepada Sasuke, senyuman formalitas semata yang tidak mencapai matanya. Sepetinya wanita itu juga sudah menyadari gossip yang tidak mengenakan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Anda terlihat mengagumkan, tuan Uchiha." Ia menyapa, halus dan anggun.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu selama beberapa lama, sebelum berkata, "kau terlihat cantik."

Hinata merona. "Terima kasih. Saya ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik pada malam ini."

Hanabi, pelayan Hinata, berdeham demi mendapatkan perhatian, kemudian ia berkata dengan nada mengingatkan. "Tuan putri kita harus cepat. Yang mulia akan segera mengumumkan tentang waktu pernikahan kalian, anda harus berada disisinya pada saat itu."

"Aku tahu, Hanabi. Kau pikir aku akan melupakan hal sepenting itu?" Balas Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke, "maaf Tuan Uchiha, Saya harus bergegas." Katanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan memasuki aula tempat acara dilaksanakan.

"Menyebalkan!" Ino bergumam dibelakang Sasuke, mendelik pada belakang gaun Hinata yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Aku tidak suka si Hanabi itu, dia sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang tuan putrinya akan menjadi Ratu, dia terus-terusan berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ah, dia juga suka memandang sinis diriku. Dia sepertinya tidak suka kau, tuan. Kalau kau laporkan hal itu ke Yang mulia, aku yakin dia akan—"

Perkataan Ino terputus, karena Sasuke telah mengangkat tangannya menyuruhnya diam. Ino menutup mulutnya, ia melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang memasang wajah keras dan tidak senang. Mendadak ia menyesali perkataannya. Ia menepuk pelan bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri sambil bergumam minta maaf.

"Pergilah."

"Ya, tuan?"

"Kastil para pelayan juga pasti sedang berpesta." Kata Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau tidak ketinggalan."

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan enggan. Tapi memang benar, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta ditempatnya sendiri. Ada banyak pelayan Suna disana, makanya di kastil pelayanpun diadakan perayaan selamat datang.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Kata Ino pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik dengan perlahan, berjalan lambat menyusuri koridor kastil utama menuju ke kastil pelayan.

Sasuke akhirnya sendirian. Ia menghela napas panjang, menatap ujung sepatunya yang tertutupi kimono. Agak sulit menahan ekspresinya saat mencuri dengar pembicaraan Hinata dengan pelayannya. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang keras, rasa kesal dan cemburu menghinggapinya.

_Jadi mereka akan benar-benar menikah?_

Tentu mereka akan benar-benar menikah, sungguh bodoh jika Sasuke menduga sebaliknya. Tapi jika Naruto benar-benar menjadikan Hinata sebagai permaisurinya, maka perasaan Sasuke kepada Naruto akan menjadi _dosa._

Jari-jari Sasuke mengepal disisi tubuhnya. _Bodoh_. Perasaan ini membuatnya merasa seperti orang idiot. Sasuke harus menyingkirkannya, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Kau tidak akan masuk?"

Suara itu mengangetkan Sasuke, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Uchiha Obito tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tinggi menjulang dengan luka lebar diwajahnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sasuke pasti begitu tersedot ke dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan pria itu.

"Aku baru akan masuk." Jelas Sasuke. Tanpa mau memandang wajah Obito, ia melangkah menuju pintu aula, tapi kemudian Obito kembali berkata, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau tahu, kalau Naruto akan menikah tiga hari lagi?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit tertegun setelah mendengar informasi baru itu. _Tiga hari_? _Secepat itu?_ Tapi kemudian dia menguasai dirinya dan langsung berkata ke mata hitam kelam Obito, persis seperti miliknya itu. "Aku tentu tahu Yang mulia akan menikah."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Obito membalas.

Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai nada menyelidik didalam suara Obito. Ia merasa bahwa pria itu sedang berusaha mengarahkannya kesuatu tempat. "Aku akan memikirkan itu nanti." Ia berkata dengan nada tidak ingin memperdalam pembicaraan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak merindukan Yukigkure? Keluargamu?" Obito kembali berkata, membuat langkah Sasuke kembali berhenti.

Pria raven itu terdiam ditempatnya, kenangan pahit tiba-tiba terngiang didalam ingatannya. Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk melupakan setiap memori yang ia miliki tentang keluarganya, karena mengingat mereka selalu membuat Sasuke merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan, hingga membuatnya tidak ingin hidup.

"Keluargaku sudah mati." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak semuanya, masih ada Uchiha yang tersisa dan mereka menunggumu."

Sasuke mendengus, apa Obito sedang membodohinya, ia tahu betul kalau keluarganya sudah habis dibantai, habis tak bersisa. Sasuke tidak perlu mengatakan itu kepada obito, karena pria itu bisa menangkapnya dari ekspresi dingin Sasuke. Oleh karena itu ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Naruto mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang ksatria. Aku bisa mewujudkannya." Obito berkata dengan tenang. "Kau adalah seorang Uchiha, kau berhak mendapatkan pelatihan yang terbaik, dan tentu saja mengingat statusmu sebagai keturunan Uchiha Fugaku yang tersisa, kau bahkan pantas duduk ditahta clan Uchiha."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah kau berhak menjadi raja Uchiha, kau berhak memimpin Yukigakure seperti ayahmu dulu."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja." Jawab Sasuke terus terang. Mungkin diantara semua pria dikeluarganya yang begitu mendambakan kekuasaan dan menginginkan sebuah tahta, hanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian atas itu semua. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan impiannya menjadi seorang Ksatri.

"Aku hanya memberimu saran mengenai tempat yang cocok untukmu. Jika kau mencintai Naruto, maka bantulah dia dengan menjadi pemimpin Uchiha yang loyal kepada Uzumaki, itu jauh lebih _Uchiha_ dibanding tinggal di kastil ini dan menjadi pemuas nafsu semata."

Sasuke begitu terkejut denghan perkataan Obito. "Aku –Bukan…!" Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kata-katanya tertelan ditenggorokan. Ia tidak terima dengan tuduhan Obito padanya. Pemuas nafsu? Itu sangat kasar. Tapi semakin Sasuke memikirkannya, ia merasakan perasaan ganjil yang tidak mengenakkan. Karena pada faktanya ia tidak bisa memikirkan sebutan lain untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Benar, mereka tidur bersama, dan benar tidak ada status hubungan diantara mereka.

Obito menghela napas, tampak prihatin. "Jangan melukai dirimu Sasuke." ia meremas bahu Sasuke berusaha menguatkan pemuda raven itu. "Kau bisa membuat dirimu lebih berarti jika memutuskan jalan yang tepat bagi hidupmu."

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kebimbangannya.

.

.

Sasuke seharusnya kembali ke kastil barat, tapi setelah berperang melawan dirinya sendiri ia malah memilih memasuki aula perjamuan. Dan dia menyesalinya sesegera mungkin.

Aula perjamuan kini dipenuhi oleh bangsawan yang bersenang-senang. Tempat itu terasa lebih sesak dibanding sebelumnya, orang-orang terlihat dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Sasuke yakin dia sudah ketinggalan momen utamanya, karena kini kursi-kusi diatas panggung telah kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Rambut merah terang Karin terlihat berkilau dari tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia sedang berdansa dengan pria bertubuh jangkung. Pria itu, tidak salah lagi merupakan sang pemimpin clan Sabaku, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Gaara, walau mereka memiliki ikatan darah. Tapi Raja Sunagakure tampak berwibawa dan terlihat sangat berpengalaman. Diapun menari dengan lihai, hingga Karin yang ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keengganan, terpaksa terkalahkan oleh kehebatan Kankuro mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Karin tidak menyukai pria itu, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana ia memandang Kankuro. Tapi senyuman palsu itu terpaksa ia torehkan demi menjaga nama baik clannya.

Masa depan seorang bangsawan memang seperti itu. Menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, selalu menegaskan hal itu kepada Sasuke, ketika bocah kecil itu sulit untuk diatur. Mikoto akan selalu mengingatkan Sasuke tentang martabat seorang Uchiha, dimana nantinya harus ia tunjukkan kepada calon istrinya kelak, yang juga seorang bangsawan sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke akan punya daerah kekuasaannya sendiri, dan dia akan membesarkan keluarganya disana, istrinya, anak-anaknya. Itulah kenapa hubungan antara sesama jenis selalu dipandang buruk. Hubungan pemuas nafsu, hubungan yang tidak punya masa depan. Benar, ibunya pasti akan sangat sedih jika tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang.

Tapi perasaan kecil dihatinya tidak bisa berbohong, Sasuke tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin berada disini bersama Naruto. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto hanya dinilai sebagai hubungan pemuas nafsu semata, karena pada faktanya hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Sasuke merasa terikat pada Naruto, secara batin, hingga Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya akan berjalan tanpa Naruto disisinya.

Sasuke ingin mempertahankan pemikirannya tersebut, sampai ketika satu pasangan lain muncul didalam pandangannya. Mengenakan setelan emasnya yang megah dengan lambang Uzumaki terukir didadanya. Dia berdansa dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, membimbing sang gadis dalam rengkuhannya di setiap gerakan. Dan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. _Tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa Naruto?_ Sekarang ia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Ini hanyalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena sang raja sudah memiliki masa depannya sendiri, dia sudah memilih ratunya, orang yang akan diberikan cinta padanya. Dan lagipula bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, fakta bahwa Naruto memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsu.

_Sial._ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan kekosongan didalam dadanya. Kekosongan yang terasa menyakitkan sampai membuat matanya berair. Betapa bodohnya dia mengharapkan hal yang lain.

Ia berbalik, menyeret tubuhnya yang kaku menjauh dari keramaian, keluar dari aula dan menyusuri koridor yang sepi, sendirian.

.

.

.

"Katakan lagi?" Sebuah kernyitan muncul diwajah Naruto. Ekspresinya keras.

Sasuke menghela napas berusaha mengusir perasaan gelisah yang melingkupinya. Tangannya mengepal erat, tidak perduli seberapa berat keputusan yang telah ia buat, Sasuke menginginkan ini.

"Aku meminta izin Yang mulia untuk mengizinkanku kembali ke Yukigakure." Sasuke berkata perlahan, mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke wajah Naruto, memerhatikan bagaimana mata itu menyipit menyelidik dengan otot pelipis yang mengerut tanda tidak senang. "Aku hanya meminta kudaku mendampingiku, juga si tukang kuda bernama Jugo."

Sasuke sudah memikirkannya semalaman, mempertimbangkan hidupnya, posisinya, masa depannya. Dan sekarang ketika dia sudah mencapai keputusannya sendiri, ia datang pagi-pagi ke kamar peraduan Naruto –sebelum pemuda itu memulai kegiatannya pergi berburu dengan Raja Sunagakure.

"Permintaanmu ku tolak." Satu kalimat mutlak dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini penyakitmu, Sasuke! Kau terus-terusan merubah tujuan hidupmu setiap seminggu sekali. Kau tidak mengerti tentang keinginanmu yang sebenarnya." Naruto berkata dengan galak. "Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba meminta untuk kembali ke Yukigakure? Kau tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut ini sebelumnya!"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Balas Sasuke dengan nada mantap. "Aku memang pernah mengatakan untuk melayanimu, menjadi ksatriamu, dan aku masih belum merubah tujuanku. Tapi aku tidak punya tujuan disini. Lagipula, aku masih bisa melayanimu dari tempat tinggalku. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan segalanya. Aku terus berpikir semalaman—"

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN BERPIKIR!" Bentak Naruto seketika.

Sasuke tersentak, terkejut dengan kerasnya suara Naruto.

"Siapapun yang diluar, masuk!" Naruto berseru ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, seorang pelayan masuk, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Yang mulia…" Sapa pelayan itu penuh hormat.

"Katakan pada Yamanak Ino untuk mengemasi barang-barang tuan Uchiha. Mulai hari ini, dia akan meninggalkan kastil Barat dan kembali ke kastil Utama. Dia akan tinggal disini, di kamarku bersama diriku."

Sasuke tertegun ditempatnya, menatap dari Naruto yang tampak jengkel dengan si pelayan yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika pintu telah di tutup meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, ekspresinya dipenuhi dengan ketidakmengertian.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku tinggal bersamamu? Kau akan menikah, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti, dia pikir dia sudah disingkirkan. Naruto sudah memilih Hinata tapi kenapa dia malah menarik Sasuke kembali bersamanya.

Sasuke hampir menyesali pertanyaannya saat mata safir Naruto menoleh menatapnya tajam, penuh dengan amarah. Sang Raja Uzumaki itu berjalan mendekat, berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Ekspresinya jengkel sekali.

"Karena kau yang memaksaku." Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kali ini siapa yang telah mempengaruhimu? Membisikimu tentang kembali ke Yukigakure, apa dia juga mengatakan padamu bahwa kau lebih baik menjadi Raja Uchiha dibanding bersama dengan diriku?"

Sasuke terbelalak, tangannya mengepal berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang. Ia membuang wajahnya, berusaha mengambil jarak dari pria itu. Ia sangat membencinya, ketika Naruto memberikan tatapan seakan ia tahu semuanya. Tak pernah ada yang terlewat dari pengamatannya. "Sudah ku bilang, aku hanya berpikir. Kau akan memiliki seorang ratu, kemudian keluarga. Jadi kupikir aku juga harus menentukan masa depanku. Kembali ke Yukigakure adalah ideku sendiri, jangan salahkan siapapun. Lagipula kau sudah memerdekakanku, bukankah aku bebas menentukan pilihanku?"

Kalimat itu keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan, mewakilkan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sungguh menyebalkan membayangkan Naruto akan memiliki keluarga sementara Sasuke akan berakhir sendirian sampai ia tua. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk meminta haknya. Berpisah dari Naruto jauh lebih baik, dibanding harus melihat Naruto bersama wanita lain.

"Begitukah?" Sahut Naruto, mata safirnya menunduk menatap dalam sosok raven dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti masih belum sadar mengenai betapa pentingnya dirimu bagiku." Ia menangkup dagu Sasuke lagi, memaksa pemuda raven itu untuk menatap ke matanya. "Dengarkan aku Sasuke, kau bisa meminta apapun padaku—Apapun. Asal jangan memintaku untuk melepaskanmu. Karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkan itu."

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Naruto menolak untuk melepaskannya. Ia menarik wajah tampan itu mendekat ke wajahnya, membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Mata Naruto begitu intens, seakan ia ingin menunjukkan keseriusannya pada Sasuke. Bahwa tidak ada yang lain dihatinya, hanya Sasuke satu-satunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Yang mulia?" Tanya Sasuke lemah. Ia begitu kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya dilanda ketakutan hebat saat berada terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Perasaan ingin memiliki begitu meluap-lupa, rasa ingin memonopoli Naruto sendirian. Hal itu membuatnya takut pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dipihak lain, ia tahu ia tidak akan bahagia saat memutuskan untuk bersama dengannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Naruto dengan wanita lain.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku." Naruto berusaha melunakkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiri kaku, wajah Naruto begitu dekat diwajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya, yang membuatnya kembali terngiang oleh sentuhan bibir pria itu. Bibir yang selalu mencumbunya dengan penuh cinta. Dan saat bibir itu meraup lembut bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata, pikirannya kosong seketika. Ia menyukainya saat mereka berada dalam keintiman yang seperti ini. Tapi disaat Sasuke ingin mengalah, menyerahkan segalanya pada Naruto, tangan-tangan Naruto mulai bergerak melucuti pakaiannya. Membuatnya kembali dihantam perasaan yang menyesakkan. Perasaan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Naruto memang menganggapnya hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu.

"Jika Yang mulia inginkan hanyalah sebatas pemuas nafsu, ada banyak orang yang bersedia menggantikanku." Tangan Sasuke bergerak menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Perasaan muak dan bahkan jijk terpancar jelas dalam setiap guratan diwajahnya. "Semua orang bersedia melayanimu, memuaskan nafsumu bahkan lebih baik daripada aku."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto membatu seketika. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi seakan-akan Sasuke baru saja menampar wajahnya. "Nafsu?" Ia mengulang kata itu dengan tidak percaya. "Itukah pendapatmu tenang hubungan kita?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. "Bagaimanapun, aku harap kau merubah keputusanmu. Aku akan bersabar menunggu izin dari—"

"Pemuas nafsu?" Naruto memotong, terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia terlalu terhisap oleh perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya, perkataan yang menunjukkan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu.

Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan aura dingin melingkupi tubuh Naruto. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya berkilat dalam kemarahan.

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu, kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya sebatas itu?" Kemurkaan kini tergambar jelas dalam setiap gurat wajah Naruto. Tangannya seketika mencengkram leher Sasuke. Emosi kemarahan bermain-main dimata safirnya yang tajam. "Kau benar-benar kelewatan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke membeku ditempatnya. Apa dia baru saja melukai perasaan sang penguasa seluruh clan?

-tbc-

Chapter ini sebenarnya dah lama saya simpan di lappie, ngerasa gak pas sama chapter ini sih. Tapi karena berhubung saya mau tamatin FF ini sesegera mungkin, yah lebih baik nggak mengundur-ngundur waktu lagi.

Btw masih ada yang mau baca kah FF gaje ini? Review?


End file.
